Prueba De Fuego
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Tercera parte del hechicero de fuego: Paso un año desde la batalla contra el hechicero maligno y desde que Yugi descubrió su identidad como hechicero, ahora Yugi comienza a experimentar visiones y sueños que lo dejan confundido y junto con Yami y Alin vivirá una nueva aventura.
1. Entrenamiento

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 1: Entrenamiento**

El mar era una hermosa panorámica ya que todo estaba tranquilo hasta que a lo lejos se divisó algo que perturbaba la tranquilidad de aquellos momentos, de pronto del agua salió un chico de cabellos tricolores volando como si intentara escapar de algo o alguien, su vuelo era rápido hasta que una bola de fuego cayo enfrente de él causando gran perturbación en el agua, al voltear hacia arriba vio a un chico parecido a él y de las manos de aquel joven se estaba formando más fuego para lanzar.

_-¡Bolas de fuego!-_ grito aquel chico lanzándole al menor ese ataque que venía con gran fuerza.

-No te será tan fácil.- comenzó a mover sus manos de tal manera que el agua respondía a sus movimientos formando un escudo con la misma evitando el fuego de su atacante.- ahora veras.- alzo sus manos formando una gran ola pero el mayor comenzó a girar formando un tornado evaporando aquella agua que se le venía encima.

-Ese ataque tan simple no servirá contra mí.

-Lo sé pero esa era una pequeña distracción mira atrás de ti.- al voltear un círculo mágico estaba detrás adhiriéndose al chico impidiéndole sus movimientos.- y ahora el golpe final.

Con el agua formo unos lazos que sujetaron a su oponente y lo derribo al agua y así felizmente se proclamó el ganador.

-Te gane hermano.- deshizo el circulo que tenía bien agarrado a su hermano.- bien ahora sal del agua.- pero no hubo respuesta.- ¿Yami?- se fijó en el agua pero Yami no salía.- ¿Hermano?

Cuando menos se lo espero Yami lo sujeto de los pies y lo introdujo en el agua con él, segundos después ambos salieron del agua riéndose.

-Buena práctica has mejorado bastante tus poderes Yugi ya me puedes ganar.

-Si me encanta practicar contigo hermano pero ahora es mejor que nos vayamos.

Yami asintió y ambos salieron volando a toda velocidad en una carrera por ver quién era el más rápido, la carrera estaba reñida ya que los dos eran muy veloces pero finalmente cuando llegaron al muelle Yami gano por unos segundos de diferencia.

-Esta vez me ganaste Yami aún me falta mejorar mi velocidad de vuelo, sigo siendo lento.

-¿Estas bromeando? Ya eres bastante veloz volando y si seguimos practicando terminaras siendo más rápido que yo pero por ahora mejor vámonos.

En el muelle habían dejado sus mochilas junto con sus cascos y patines, últimamente el patinaje les había llamado la atención así que iban y regresaban de la escuela patinando además de ir al mar para practicar, hacían combates ya el propósito de los mismos era hacer que Yugi mejorara pero siempre terminaban tomando la práctica como un juego y aunque ya tenía 1 año desde que se descubrió su identidad como hechicero aun le faltaba mejorar ya que a comparación de Yami, Yugi aún era un novato aunque uno muy bueno, le había costado trabajo desarrollar sus poderes y sus técnicas pero con dedicación y el apoyo de Yami lo estaba logrando pero aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Ambos patinaban por la calle para ir a casa cuando pasaron por una tienda de flores, Yugi se detuvo ahí por un momento.

-Hermano ¿Me esperas un momento?- Yami asintió esperando a Yugi fuera de la tienda, Yugi salió con un ramo de rosas y miro a Yami de una manera nostálgica.- ¿Me acompañas?- Yami volvió a asentir ya que sabía perfectamente el porqué de esas flores.

Ambos comenzaron a patinar a un rumbo distinto al de su hogar, en poco tiempo estaban en un lugar mortecino lleno de tumbas, ambos chicos recorrieron aquel cementerio hasta llegar a la tumba de una persona que se había ido un año atrás, Yugi puso las flores en la tumba y las arreglo para después hincarse y hacer una pequeña plegaria. Yami hizo lo mismo.

-Sabes me duele haber perdido a mi abuelito pero sé que él está en paz.

-El abuelo te amo mucho y está feliz por quien eres ahora hermanito.- Yugi asintió.

-Antes de conocerte pensaba que cuando mi abuelito se fuera me quedaría completamente solo.

-Pero no es así ya que me tienes y tienes a Alin.- Yugi subió su mirada la cual era llorosa y por impulso abrazo a Yami.

Hace 5 meses el abuelo Solomon había fallecido debido a la edad, su muerte había sido pacifica ya que una noche fue a dormir y ya no despertó dejando a Yugi muy desolado, de no ser porque Yami y Alin estaban ahí para brindarle todo su apoyo habría caído en depresión.

-Me alegra tanto tenerte.- se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo se lo mucho que te duele y siempre estaré aquí apoyándote en todo hermanito.- Yugi le dirigió una sonrisa a Yami separándose del abrazo.

De antemano Yami sabía que aunque pasara el tiempo a Yugi siempre le dolería aquella perdida y aunque a él también le dolía ya que había llegado a ver a Solomon como su propio abuelo era fuerte por Yugi, su fortaleza se la transmitía a su hermano menor para que saliera adelante y pudiera sobrellevar la pérdida del abuelo Solomon.

-Vámonos hermano.- volteo a ver la lápida de su abuelo.- te quiero mucho abuelito.

Ambos se levantaron de ahí y decidieron retirarse, a lo lejos un ave de color negro los había observado detenidamente y cuando los hermanos se retiraban el ave emprendió su vuelo, aquella ave iba siguiéndolos de cerca. Yami se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella ave de plumaje negro cuando vio que los pasó de largo.

-(Pensando: que raro por un momento pensé que aquel cuervo nos estaba siguiendo)

Decidió ignorar aquella sensación que le invadió cuando vio a aquel cuervo volar y mejor siguió su camino a casa junto con Yugi pero aquel cuervo solo se había detenido en un alambre observando con detenimiento a ambos hermanos.

Cuando llegaron se dispusieron a hacer la tarea de la escuela ahora Yami ya no se quejaba tanto como antes de la escuela y más porque Yugi estaba en el mismo grupo que él, eso había hecho que sus quejas disminuyeran. Ambos asistían a la escuela preparatoria de Fukushima ya que después de lo que había pasado con el hechicero maligno se habían quedado a residir en aquella ciudad y Alin les busco escuela ya que quería que ellos siguieran su educación. Alin había conseguido un trabajo y así sobresalía con los gastos tanto de la casa como de la escuela de los chicos.

El tiempo seguía su curso y después de hacer su tarea y las labores de la casa ambos se pusieron a ver televisión, en la tarde Alin llego de su trabajo y ambos chicos la recibieron.

-Hola niños ¿Ya hicieron sus deberes?

-Si tía.- contesto Yami.

-Que bien Yugi 10 minutos y te veré en el salón de práctica.

-¿Qué vamos a practicar Alin?

-Un repaso de todo lo que has aprendido y una pequeña batalla.- sin decir más Alin se retiró.

-Es mejor que te prepares hermanito.- Yugi asintió y ambos se levantaron del sofá para preparar a Yugi para su práctica.

Pasados los 10 minutos Yugi y Yami ya estaban en el salón de práctica, Alin también estaba ahí así que puso el primer ejercicio para Yugi mientras Yami solo observaba.

-Veamos que tanto has mejorado tu concentración, haremos un rato de meditación.

Yugi se sentó de piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos comenzando a meditar, después de un rato una energía blanquecina sobresalía de él haciendo que Alin sonriera ya que quería que ese fuera el resultado, quería que aprendiera a controlar mejor su energía y solo con la meditación podría lograrlo.

-Muy bien Yugi ahora abre los ojos.- Yugi hizo lo dicho.- has mejorado mucho tu concentración y ahora quiero que me muestres un poco de tus poderes, levita.- Yugi volvió a obedecer y comenzó a levitar.- bien ahora ¿Vez todas las cosas que hay aquí?- dijo señalando varios alrededor de la habitación los cuales eran sillas, algunas cajas de cartón grandes y una que otra pelota, Yugi asintió.- quiero que concentres tu energía en esos objetos y los hagas levitar.

-De acuerdo.- Yugi estiro sus brazos y una pequeña energía blanquecina comenzó a formarse en sus manos para después esa energía comenzar a rodear dichos objetos y hacerlos levitar sin ningún problema.

-Muy bien hecho Yugi.- apoyo Yami desde una esquina de la habitación.

-Perfecto ahora bájalos al piso.- Yugi hizo lo dicho y bajo aquellos objetos.- bien ahora vamos con un poco de la magia que pertenece a tu elemento: eres un hechicero perteneciente al elemento agua ¿Qué hechizos sabes hacer?

-Bien veamos, ah ya se.- Yugi estiro sus manos y de pronto las paredes y el piso comenzó a congelarse, Yami que estaba recargado en la pared se quitó y comenzó a levitar antes de que aquella magia lo congelara también.- ¿Qué te parece Alin?

-No está nada mal, convierte ese hielo en agua.

-Eso es muy fácil.

El hielo comenzó a convertirse en agua y este a la señal de las manos de Yugi comenzó a rodearlo moviéndose en círculos, Alin miraba eso con satisfacción poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando sus ojos.

-Muy bien Yugi ahora que te parece si con ello intentas atacarme.- dijo abriendo lo ojos sorprendiendo a Yugi.- tengamos un pequeño combate de magia ya que quiero ver que tanto has mejorado en la batalla.

El agua que rodeaba a Yugi se concentró en sus manos y comenzó a congelarla lanzando pequeñas flechas contra Alin las cuales esquivaba con suma facilidad. De un momento a otro Alin desapareció apareciendo detrás de Yugi.

-Bien pero necesitaras mucha más fuerza y velocidad para poder derribarme.

Alin contraataco con su energía haciendo que Yugi cayera en el piso, Yugi poco a poco se puso de pie formando bolas de energía y lanzándolas contra Alin quien formaba un escudo con el viento que salía de su cuerpo interceptando las bolas de energía de Yugi.

-Mi turno y espero que esto lo puedas esquivar.

Alin alzo su mano al cielo y su cuerpo comenzó a producir aún más viento haciendo que todo lo que estuviera a su paso comenzara a volar, Yugi se cubría ya que aquel viento era muy fuerte al igual que Yami, de pronto aquel viento fue contra Yugi convirtiéndose en algo cortante. Lo único que el pequeño hechicero podía hacer era cubrirse su rostro mientras pequeños cortes comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, esos cortes también comenzaban a aparecer en el cuerpo de Yami quien sabía perfectamente el porqué de aquello.

Como un contraataque Yugi comenzó a soplar a donde estaba Alin haciendo que su aliento comenzara a congelarla, Yugi sonrió al ver como aquel soplo de hielo la congelaba pero su expresión cambio cuando vio que Alin sonreía mientras era congelada.

_-¡Break Wind!-_ al pronunciar esas palabras el hielo que la rodeaba se rompió, Alin hizo que su viento fuera contra Yugi quien no pudo evitar el impacto, el viento de Alin le exploto al contacto como si fuera una bomba estrellándolo fuertemente contra la pared y derribándolo al piso.

-¡Yugi!- exclamo Yami preocupado para después quejarse por un dolor que le recorrió el cuerpo como si hubiera sido el quien hubiera recibido el ataque.- Alin creo que…

-¿Debería de detenerme? No lo creo.

Alin se elevo y su mano formo aún más aire comprimiéndolo y lanzándolo en forma de un potente remolino contra Yugi quien no se movía, de pronto Yami apareció frente a Yugi.

-Es mejor que te detengas _¡Relámpago de fuego!_

Una gran flama salió de las manos de Yami impactando contra el poder de Alin, ambos poderes estaban igualados así que ambos hicieron explotar su poder provocando una gran nube debido a la explosión.

-¿Por qué interrumpes de esa manera?- pregunto Alin molesta mientras ponía los pies en el suelo.

-¿Por qué? Oye tu poder lo lanzaste a toda potencia como si Yugi fuera tu enemigo, esto no parecía una práctica más bien parecía una verdadera batalla.

-Debe saber cómo defenderse.

-Eso ya lo sé pero tu hechizo de break wind sentí que hizo mucho daño y por si no lo recuerdas lo que le hagas a él es como si me lo hicieras a mí ya que ese ataque me dolió mucho.

-Las batallas de magia muchas no son amables y lo sabes, si practico una batalla de una manera liviana dime ¿Qué pasara cuando en un futuro tenga que enfrentar una verdadera batalla? Sabes que los enemigos usaran todo su poder en su contra y no siempre vas a estar ahí para proteger a tu hermano.- Yami iba a decir algo cuando Yugi interrumpió.

-Yami.- Yugi poco a poco comenzó a levantarse.- Alin tiene razón debo aprender a pelear. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero no siempre podrás protegerme.- Yami se agacho a ayudar a Yugi a levantarse.

-Lo sé es solo que me molesta que te tome como si fueras su enemigo, esto es una práctica no una batalla real.

-Está bien Yami, Alin sigamos con la práctica.

Ambos siguieron practicando pero Alin atacaba como si fuera una batalla real causándole un poco de daño a Yugi haciendo que Yami interviniera ya que eso no le gustaba, por la maldición que había caído sobre ambos Yami sentía y también recibía el daño de Yugi, tiempo después la práctica termino dejando a Yugi muy cansado.

-Aun debes mejorar más tus técnicas de batalla y tu velocidad, si te dedicas más mejoraras ahora ve y usa tu poder curativo.- Alin salió del salón de practica mientras Yami se acercaba a Yugi.

-Creo que se pasa con esas prácticas.

Yugi simplemente no dijo nada y salió de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación, una vez que entro abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a controlarla colocándosela en donde tenía algunas heridas dejadas por la practica con Alin, de inmediato el efecto curativo comenzó a actuar sobre él sanando las heridas. Yami entro a la habitación de Yugi colocándose por detrás.

-Lo siento.- dijo Yugi.- sé que también estas herido porque el daño que recibí es traspasado a ti.

-No te preocupes estas heridas no son nada créeme he tenido peores pero me preocupas tu ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno como pudiste notar soy un fiasco en las batallas, no soy bueno peleando a pesar de que practico como pelear.

-Pronto Yugi pronto lograras dominar las batallas así como tus demás poderes.

Yugi solo asintió y Yami salió de la habitación dejando a su hermano solo, el tiempo pasaba y Yugi practicaba su meditación para controlar mejor su energía, al meditar levitaba. Cuando se dio cuenta la noche había caído en la ciudad así que abrió la ventana y salió para sentarse en el techo. Minutos después Yami estaba también en el techo.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?- pregunto Yami, Yugi volteo a ver a su hermano que se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Yami?- Yami se sentó en junto a Yugi.

-Bueno fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no te encontré así que supuse que estarías aquí arriba ¿Qué tanto piensas?

-Solo en los entrenamientos y en que debo mejorar.

-Lo harás además eso lleva bastante tiempo recuerda que solo tienes 1 año desde que nacieron tus poderes aun te falta mucho por aprender, este es un mundo muy grande hermanito además date un poco mas de merito ya que hoy me pudiste ganar.

-Hermano seamos sinceros esa práctica entre tú y yo fue más un juego y en una batalla real no te podría ganar y en realidad no te atreverías a enfrentarme en una pelea mágica real por miedo a lastimarme.- Yami bajo la cabeza ya que sabia que era cierto.- pero cuando esté preparado ¿Pelearías conmigo de verdad?

-Está bien sin límites en ese enfrentamiento.- Yugi volteo a verlo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó detrás de ellos y al voltear vieron a un ave negra.

-Nunca había visto que un cuervo rondara por las noches.- comento Yugi ya que aquella ave abría las alas mientras emitía su singular sonido.

-Ni yo y eso es muy extraño, cuando salimos del cementerio vi que uno volaba como si nos siguiera.

Yugi se quedó viendo al cuervo con más detenimiento y este dejo de aletear ya que se quedó viendo a Yugi fijamente, al posar su mirada en los ojos del cuervo la mirada de Yugi comenzó a perder su brillo hasta que quedo completamente vacía y perdida y sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-Esa ave es extraña y…- Yami detuvo sus palabras ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho para después escuchar a Yugi jadear como si estuviera luchando por hacer que el oxígeno entrara a sus pulmones, noto su mirada perdida.- Yugi ¿Qué te pasa?- comenzó a moverlo para hacerlo reaccionar, nuevamente se quejó del dolor que sentía en el pecho además de una sensación de miedo que lo invadía.- (pensando: esa ave ¿Será la causante?) ¡Largo de aquí pajarraco!

Lanzo una gran llama contra aquel cuervo quien alzo su vuelo y se fue haciendo que Yugi saliera de su trance muy agitado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Yugi intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Tu dime.- noto que Yugi estaba temblando.- tranquilo hermanito.

-Es que…- en esos momentos recordó lo que había visto en los ojos del cuervo aumentando su temblor.

-Tranquilízate y respira, estas temblando mucho y puedo decir que tienes miedo ¿Qué viste en los ojos de ese pajarraco que te atemorizo demasiado?

-No… es que no se fue algo muy borroso.

-Yugi sé que me mientes vamos confía en mí.

-No puedo Yami discúlpame pero no puedo.- Yugi se puso de pie y salió de ahí volando.

-¡Yugi espera!- Yami estiro su mano pero no pudo impedir que Yugi se fuera.- ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Alin un poco molesta ya que había escuchado el ruido que provoco Yami al lanzare fuego al cuervo, al escuchar a Alin Yami volteo hacia abajo viendo que estaba de brazos cruzados.- ¿Por qué Yugi salió volando?- había visto como Yugi se había ido.

-No lo sé pero lo voy a buscar.- Yami se elevó pero antes de irse Alin le dirigió unas palabras.

-Procura que nadie te vea ya que no debemos a dar conocer que somos hechiceros.

-Lo se tía.- salió de ahí volando en busca de Yugi.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntaba Alin mientras salía corriendo a buscar a su sobrino menor.

Por su parte Yugi volaba por los cielos a toda velocidad de una manera en que no era notado por los ciudadanos de Fukushima.

-Lo que vi me lleno de mucho miedo y espero que no se cumpla, necesito estar solo y reflexionar sobre lo que vi.

Volaba hacia rumbo desconocido pensando en lo que había visto en los ojos del cuervo, aquella visión lo había llenado de horror y esperaba que no se cumpliera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores después de dos semanas de ausencia he regresado con una nueva historia: la tercera parte de por el camino de fuego. Sé que había dicho que la haría después de mis otros 3 proyectos pero es que desde la propuesta de la tercera parte comencé a imaginarla y no me la he sacado de la cabeza y pues como esta historia la tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza decidí hacerla de una vez.

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y me han esperado y les pido una disculpa por mi atraso ya que camino de oscuridad lo pospondré por un rato por falta de ideas pero para no dejar esperando demasiado mientras les traigo este otro fic y cuando ya tenga ideas verán actualizando ese fanfic junto con este. Sin más que decir me despido espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Visiones y sueños

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 2: Visiones y sueños**

Mientras Alin buscaba por tierra a Yugi Yami lo hacía desde los aires procurando no ser visto por ninguna de las personas de la ciudad, se preguntaba ¿Qué pudo haber visto Yugi que lo atemorizo? Fuera lo que fuera encontraría a su hermanito y lo averiguaría.

-¿A dónde fuiste Yugi?- se preguntó a sí mismo, de un momento a otro se detuvo para cerrar sus ojos concentrándose.- si con mi vista no lo encuentro entonces lo localizare por medio de su energía.- concentraba su propia energía para saber dónde estaba su hermano ya que la energía de Yugi se hacía más fuerte en las noches debido a la luna pero aún más fuerte con la luna llena, en cuestión de minutos abrió los ojos.- ya sé dónde está.- emprendió el vuelo nuevamente dirigiéndose a donde estaba su hermanito.

Mientras en el muelle de Fukushima Yugi estaba sentado contemplando la luna nueva mientras pensaba en lo que había visto en los ojos de aquel cuervo, había experimentado su primera visión y no fue nada agradable ya que todo lo que había visto había sido muy real. Sin que se diera cuenta Yami aterrizo detrás de él acercándose, dio un brinco cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro pero al ver que era Yami se tranquilizó.

-Hermano me asustaste.- dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bueno comencé a buscar tu energía ya que se hace más fuerte por las noches debido a la luna.- miro al cielo contemplando la hermosa luna que se mostraba esa noche.- Yugi dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace un rato? Sé que viste algo que te atemorizo mucho ¿Qué fue?- su tono denotaba mucha preocupación por Yugi.

Yugi comenzó a recordar lo que había visto y sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellas imágenes que tanto lo habían atemorizado.

-No fue nada hermano enserio.- puso una sonrisa en su rostro pero Yami sabía que era falsa.

-Si no fue nada ¿Por qué saliste volando?

-Ah bueno es que yo quería… solo yo…- no sabía que inventarle a Yami.- solo quise venir aquí y contemplar el cielo nocturno.

-¿Tanto te asusto que no me quieres decir?- Yugi bajo la cabeza.- oye se lo aterradoras que pueden ser ese tipo de visiones, recuerda que yo también las experimente antes de separarme de mi lado maligno, sé cómo es el miedo que pueden provocar.

-Fue horrible en verdad me dio mucho miedo y Yami siendo sincero no me siento con las fuerzas de contarte, lo siento.- Yugi desvió su mirada ya que sentía mucha pena con Yami, sabía que él era de confiar pero por alguna razón no podía contarle, en respuesta Yami puso su mano sobre el mentón de Yugi e hizo que lo mirara mostrándole una sonrisa cálida que solo de verla Yugi se sentía reconfortado.

-No te preocupes fue tu primera visión y entiendo que tengas miedo, si no eres capaz de contármelo en estos momentos no te presionare para que lo hagas así que yo esperare y cuando te sientas con más fuerzas para decírmelo yo te escuchare.

-Eres el mejor hermano mayor que alguien podría tener.- Yugi le dio un abrazo a Yami ya que en esos momentos quería sentirse seguro y solo con Yami podía obtener esa seguridad, Yami correspondió ese abrazo.- no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Tranquilo y es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Alin se enoje más.

-¿Se dio cuenta de que me fui?

-Sí, salió de la casa y en esos momentos vio cómo te alejabas.

-Rayos voy a tener muchos problemas con ella.- Yugi se elevó.- vamos hermano.

-Claro solo permíteme un momento.- Yami cerró los ojos para comunicarse con Alin.- _tía ¿Puedes escucharme?_

A lo lejos Alin sintió la voz de Yami dentro de su mente así que cerró los ojos para contestar mentalmente el llamado de Yami.

_-Si Yami puedo escucharte ¿Encontraste a Yugi?_

_-Lo encontré tía y ya vamos para la casa solo te pido que no seas tan dura con él._

_-Ya veré que es lo que hare con tu hermano así que nos vemos en la casa.-_ en esos momentos Alin abrió sus ojos.- ese muchachito ¿Por qué habrá salido así?

Asegurándose de que nadie la viera uso su poder de teletransportación para ir rápidamente a su hogar y esperar a sus dos sobrinos.

En el muelle Yami esperaba que Alin no fuera tan dura con Yugi por haberse ido de la manera en que se fue.

-Hermano vámonos.- dijo Yugi con algo de impaciencia.

-Si.- Yami también se elevó para estar junto a Yugi.- vámonos.- los dos emprendieron el vuelo procurando no ser vistos por nadie de la ciudad.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahí?- pregunto Yugi con mucha curiosidad.

-Le avise mentalmente a Alin que ya íbamos para la casa.

-¿Le avisaste? Sin duda va a matarme.

-Créeme que si no le avisamos no solo te asesinaría a ti sino a mí también y capaz de que nos resucita solo para volvernos a matar, conozco a Alin más que tu así que sé que es lo que dirá y hará en cuanto te vea.

-Te creo y solo por curiosidad ¿Qué dirá en cuanto nos vea o más bien en cuanto me vea?

-Lo más seguro dirá.- cerro los ojos y con el dedo señalaba a Yugi.- "jovencito espero que tengas buenas razones para haber salido de esa manera, estuviste a punto de exponer la magia y hacer que nos descubrieran, sabes que no debemos dar a conocer nuestra identidad como hechiceros así que quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué saliste volando?" y lo más seguro te quedaras mudo sin saber que responderle.

-Jajajaja esta genial tu imitación de Alin.

-Si pero prométeme que no le dirás que la imite ya que eso la enojaría bastante.

-Prometido.- ambos volaron hasta que llegaron a su hogar, abrieron la puerta encontrándose con Alin que estaba sentada en la sala con los brazos cruzados, se notaba que estaba molesta.

Alin se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Yugi cerrando sus ojos y señalándolo comenzó a hablar.

-Jovencito espero que tengas buenas razones para haber salido de esa manera, estuviste a punto de exponer la magia y hacer que nos descubrieran, sabes que no debemos dar a conocer nuestra identidad como hechiceros así que quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué saliste volando?- tanto Yugi como Yami trataron de contener la risa ya que era exacto lo que Yami había dicho y hecho cuando imito a Alin.

-Te dije que diría eso.- dijo en susurro.- Yugi asintió.

-¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?- en esos momentos los dos se pusieron serios y negaron con la cabeza nerviosos.- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando tu explicación Yugi.

-Ah bueno es que yo.- comenzó a rascarse la mejilla.- (pensando: rayos Yami sí que tuviste razón al decir que me quedaría mudo)

-Estoy esperando Yugi ¿Qué tienes que decir?

-No tengo una explicación ni una excusa para lo que hice pero cuando salí volando lo hice de una manera en que nadie me viera, no puedo decirte mis razones y tampoco a Yami se las dije ya que por ahora no me siento capaz de decirlo.

-¿Qué paso mientras estaban en el techo?- pregunto Alin.

-Vi algo que me dio mucho miedo y aun siento miedo de solo recordar lo que vi.

-¿También lo viste Yami?- su tono de enfado comenzaba a tornarse en uno de preocupación.

-No Alin yo no vi ya que fue una visión la que Yugi tuvo a causa de un cuervo que se paró detrás de nosotros. Fue extraño ya que aleteaba y chillaba y Yugi se quedó viéndolo fijamente y es cuando tuvo la visión, sentí el miedo que lo invadió pero no vi de qué trataba esa visión lo que si te puedo decir es que tuve un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho a causa del miedo de Yugi.

-¿Un cuervo?- Alin se quedó pensando un momento.- es extraño que los cuervos ronden por la noche a menos que tengan una buena razón para hacerlo y este en particular parecía que te buscaba Yugi.

-Pero ¿Por qué a mí?

-No lo sé pero necesito que me digas que fue lo que viste.- Yugi comenzó a recordarlo nuevamente y esta vez un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, Yami pudo sentir ese escalofrió que también lo recorrió así que puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yugi para confortarlo.

-No tía ahora no quiero decirlo ya que me da mucho miedo recordarlo.

-Yugi esto es serio y ese tipo de cosas no debes de guardártelas.

-Ya lo sé pero simplemente no puedo lo siento pero no puedo.- salió corriendo hacia su habitación, Alin quiso detenerlo pero Yami se lo impidió.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos tía por ahora no dirá nada.

-¿Seguro que no te dijo nada?- Alin sospechaba que a Yami si le había dicho algo pero como el hermano protector que Yami representaba guardaría el secreto de Yugi.

-No me dijo nada así que le dije que cuando se sintiera con más fuerza iba a escucharlo, fue su primera visión y debió ser aterradora como para ponerlo así y de haberme dicho algo créeme no me guardaría este tipo de cosas. Alin es mejor que no lo presionemos sé que tarde o temprano nos dirá lo que tanto lo atemorizo solo ten un poco más de paciencia porque así no sacaras nada de él.

-Tienes razón Yami y por su reacción diría que lo que vio fue algo malo solo espero que no se tome tanto tiempo porque si es algo maligno entonces debemos saberlo y estar preparados.

-Yo pienso lo mismo Alin. Opino que aunque Yugi no diga nada por el momento nos preparemos por cualquier cosa que pueda venir.- Alin asintió.

Ambos se quedaron hablando preocupados, se imaginaban que la visión que había tenido Yugi se relacionaba con algo maligno y al ser un hechicero primerizo era obvio que se asustara ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las visiones, por ahora lo dejarían y esperaban que Yugi contara lo que había visto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En su habitación Yugi se quedó observando por la ventana, pensando y tratando de creer que lo que vio fue ocasionado por una broma pesada de su imaginación, no le había agradado en nada la visión que había tenido así que trato de auto convencerse de que solo lo había imaginado, después de un rato eso es lo que termino por creer así que estando más tranquilo decidió acostarse después de todo mañana tendría escuela y no quería levantarse tarde.

Era la una de la mañana y todos en la ciudad estaban dormidos, todo parecía estar en paz hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar de una manera extraña, la ventana del pequeño hechicero se abrió dejando entrar una fuerte ventisca, al sentirla Yugi comenzó a temblar y a apretar sus ojos, comenzaba a tener un sueño y por las muecas de angustia no era nada agradable.

Apretaba sus puños contra las sabanas con mucha fuerza queriendo gritar pero por alguna razón no podía, en una habitación no muy lejana a la de Yugi, Yami empezó también con malestares ya que se tomaba el pecho con fuerza era como si su corazón le avisara que algo malo le pasaba a Yugi ya que sentía su desesperación y su dolor.

En su habitación Yugi comenzó a formar lágrimas en sus ojos para finalmente comenzar a derramarlas, cuando cayeron Yami abrió los ojos de una sola vez sentándose de golpe sintiendo un poco más el dolor en su pecho, sabía que el único que le podría provocar algo así era Yugi así que lo más rápido que pudo se levantó y fue hacia la habitación de Yugi pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Qué le estará pasando?- se preguntaba preocupado, un brillo comenzó a destellar de su mano derecha para después ponerla en la perilla de la puerta, aquel brillo abrió la puerta y así Yami pudo entrar viendo como su hermanito lloraba.- Yugi ¡Despierta!- comenzó a moverlo hasta que finalmente logro que despertara, se notaba agitado.- tranquilízate y respira profundo.

-Yami fue horrible mi sueño se vio tan real y era casi lo mismo que en mi visión. No quiero pensar que realmente ocurrirá.- temblaba incontrolablemente así que Yami lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente, a los pocos minutos Yugi se estaba dejando llevar por el calor que Yami emitía.- perdóname ya que me estoy comportando como un miedoso. Tal vez si siguiera siendo un humano mi comportamiento sería comprensible pero soy un hechicero y se supone que estas cosas no deberían de atemorizarme.

-Es normal que tengas miedo sin importar si eres un humano o un hechicero ya que algunas visiones y sueños son aterradoras solo respira profundo y trata de apartar todo eso de tu mente ya que supongo que no me querrás contar de que trato.- Yugi negó con su cabeza.- eso pensé.

-Ahora sé lo que sentías cuando tenías ese tipo de visiones y sueños.

-No era fácil sobrellevarlas ya que en las visiones y los sueños todo era destrucción y me daban mucho miedo ya que en los sueños tú estabas muerto y era yo quien te había matado, esto no es nada fácil solo debes aprender a no dejarte llevar tanto.

-Tratare de no pensar y no dejarme llevar por todo esto.- Yami se separó del abrazo en que tenía a Yugi.

-Bueno hermanito es mejor que me vaya a acostar ya que mañana tenemos escuela.- Yami se iba a retirar de ahí cuando Yugi lo detuvo de una mano.

-Quédate conmigo hermano sé que lo más seguro pensaras que me estoy comportando como un niño inmaduro ya que ya tengo 18 años y aún me porto como un niñito miedoso.

-Leer la mente no es una de tus habilidades porque en realidad no pienso eso, eres primerizo en esto y es lógico que te de miedo además no eres inmaduro eres aún muy inocente y no importa qué edad tengas siempre conservaras esa inocencia y eso me agrada.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si pero solo hasta que te duermas.- Yugi asintió y Yami se acomodó en la cama de Yugi mientras lo abrazaba.- sabes creo que te cantare la canción que mi madre solía cantarme cuando era pequeño aunque sonara raro que yo la cante ya que por lo general esta canción la cantaría una madre.

-Es la canción de la cual me comentaste en aquella ocasión ¿Verdad?- Yami asintió.- no importa aun así cántala.

-De acuerdo aunque si sonara raro, creo que la modificare un poco.- Yugi asintió.- bien ahí voy:

Duerme, duerme

Duerme hermanito

Siente mi calor

Siente mi amor

Duerme estrellita duerme

Yo siempre te envolveré

Con todo mi cariño y amor

Yo siempre estaré ahí

Para ti mi pequeño hermano

Duerme bien hermanito

Aunque la melodía la había modificado levemente no pudo evitar que varios recuerdos de su madre vinieran a su mente, recordaba tan bien cuando su madre le cantaba aquella melodía que había compuesto para él, conforme la entonaba poco a poco iba durmiendo a Yugi hasta que en poco tiempo Yugi se quedó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces Yami se separó del abrazo acomodándolo en la cama y lo cobijo mejor.

-Dulces sueños Yugi espero que nada te perturbe esta noche.

Se dirigió a cerrar la ventana ya que en esos momentos el aire era helado y no quería que Yugi se enfermara, al momento que iba a cerrar la ventana escucho una risa así que con su vista busco de donde pudo provenir pero no vio nada solo los árboles de las calles que se movían con fuerza debido al viento que no cesaba de soplar de una manera extraña, cuando iba a volver a cerrar la ventana nuevamente escucho a alguien reírse pero esta vez decidió buscar al responsable de aquella risa burlona así que dio un salto saliendo de la casa, se mantenía en el aire debido a su poder.

-¿Quién está ahí?- no hubo respuesta pero seguía buscando.- más vale que salgas y me enfrentes, no te ocultes en la oscuridad cobarde.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche una sombra se movió y Yami fue siguiéndola encendiendo sus puños en caso de que tuviera que pelear, cuando llego a una de las esquinas de su casa donde la sombra se había metido salió un cuervo que emprendió su vuelo alejándose rápidamente.

-¿Nuevamente un cuervo?- se dijo así mismo mientras veía como se alejaba.- comienzo a pensar que esa ave no es común y si se vuelve a acercar...- de sus puños salió aún más fuego dando a entender que lo quemaría si se acercaba de nuevo.

Decidió entrar a la casa por la ventana de Yugi para después cerrarla e ir a su habitación y recostarse, pensaba en la risa que había escuchado y la sombra que vio para después ver al cuervo irse de ahí, no entendía mucho pero si ello estaba afectando a Yugi haría lo posible por hacer que aquella ave no se acercara a su hogar y a su hermano menor, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido ya que el cansancio lo había vencido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que sea de su agrado ¿De qué trataran las visiones y los sueños de Yugi? ¿Qué será ese cuervo que Yami vio alejarse? Y sobre todo ¿Qué será esa risa que escucho antes de ver al cuervo? Estas y otras preguntas que tengan serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman un momento para leer mi historia, le mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, 3liiza luniita, Kayra Isis, Nyu-Nono, Alice2Nekoi, Bastet Yugi Motou y Miley Atem por sus comentarios en the mission, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios que son en verdad inspiradores y hacen que desee con más ganas continuar, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos con más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. Casi al descubierto

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 3: Casi al descubierto**

Era un nuevo día en Fukushima, dos hermanos estaban preparándose para un nuevo día de escuela y sin que lo supieran un nuevo día de sorpresas. Ambos chicos bajaron con su uniforme de la preparatoria Fukushima puesto el cual consistía en pantalón de color gris, camisa blanca de vestir, chaleco de color negro con el logotipo de la escuela, corbata y un suéter color negro que también tenía el logotipo de la preparatoria, Alin ya estaba abajo vestida con un traje de color azul marino, estaba preparando el desayuno para los 3, al verlos los saludo.

-Buenos días niños, siéntense que les serviré el desayuno.

-Gracias tía.- agradeció Yugi ya que en esa mañana Yami estaba serio y callado.

-Pórtense bien en la escuela y Yugi cuando regrese del trabajo practicaremos un rato para mejorar tus técnicas de magia.

-Está bien tía.- dijo Yugi sonriendo para después empezar a desayunar.

Después del desayuno Alin salió de su casa para dirigirse al trabajo y los dos chicos tomaron sus patines y se dirigieron a la escuela, en el camino Yugi noto la seriedad de Yami y decidió preguntar ya que podía sentir claramente que algo estaba preocupándole.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre?- pero Yami no respondió ya que estaba metido en sus pensamientos. ¡Yami!- llamo con más fuerza a Yami quien salió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Sí que estas distraído el día de hoy ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es solo que me quede pensando en las cosas que ocurrieron el día de ayer es todo hermanito.

-¿Te preocupa el sueño y la visión que tuve?

-Sí, me preocupa que pueda ser algo malo y por tus reacciones podría jurar que así es.- Yugi bajo por un momento la cabeza para después subirla mostrando una sonrisa.

-No es nada hermano y si algo viene nosotros podremos contra lo que sea, sabes antes de mi practica con Alin me gustaría practicar contigo e inventar técnicas para ataques en equipo.- Yami sonrió ante la idea.

-Me gusta mucho la idea hermanito ahora mejor dejare de pensar en todo esto y si algo malo viene te protegeré.- Yugi sonrió.- (pensando: creo que por ahora no es buena idea decirle sobre la risa que escuche anoche)

Ambos siguieron su camino a la escuela, cuando llegaron se quitaron los patines guardándolos en sus respectivos casilleros y empezaron a caminar directo a su salón, ambos hablaban sobre que ataques harían y como podrían combinar su poder, minutos después el profesor entro dando inicio al día escolar.

Las clases pasaban aburridas en especial para Yami pero trataba de poner atención y mejorar más sus notas debido a que Alin ya lo tenía sentenciado sino mejoraba y Yugi estaba centrado en sus estudios hasta que algo lo saco de esa concentración: un sonido de un ave, al voltear hacia la ventana vio que el cuervo estaba ahí haciendo su peculiar sonido, estaba parado en el edificio contiguo, su mirada comenzó a perderse. A pesar de que Yami se sentaba delante de Yugi se dio cuenta de aquella situación ya que un golpe en su corazón le dio aviso, volteo a ver a Yugi notando su mirada perdida y después volteo a ver la ventana viendo al cuervo, veía con una mirada asesina a aquella ave así que se le ocurrió algo pero primero tendría que salir del salón.

-Profesor ¿Me permite ir al sanitario?

-De acuerdo pero no tarde mucho.

-Muchas gracias (pensando: alejare a esa ave hermanito, te ayudare).- salió corriendo del salón para dirigirse a un lugar diferente a los sanitarios.- ya vera esa ave acabare con ella de una vez por todas.

Una vez que se aseguró de no ser visto por ninguno de sus compañeros de escuela salió por una de las ventanas y se elevó con cuidado a donde estaba aquella ave para estar detrás de ella, encendió su puño y lanzo una llamarada contra el cuervo quien salió volando antes de que el fuego de Yami le diera, en esos momentos Yugi salió de su trance.

Todos los alumnos se asomaron por la ventana ya que el ruido que Yami provoco al lanzar su fuego fue demasiado llamativo para todos que se preguntaban qué había pasado, Yugi salió de su trance y al escuchar el sonido supo que fue lo que lo provoco.

Después de unos minutos Yami regreso al salón y vio que tanto sus compañeros como el profesor miraban hacia donde había estado hace unos minutos. Se acercó a Yugi para preguntar.

-¿Qué tanto miran?

-Tratan de ver qué fue lo que provocó una explosión hace unos minutos ¿Qué crees que haya sido hermano?- Yugi miro con ojos acusadores a Yami quien solo sonrió.

-No tengo idea.- Yugi sonrió sabía que Yami iba a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

El profesor se quitó de la ventana y puso orden entre los alumnos para continuar con su clase, el tiempo transcurrió y sonó la campana indicando la hora del receso, los alumnos salieron apresurados hacia la cafetería para comprar alimentos mientras los dos hermanos guardaban sus cosas tranquilamente para después salir al patio.

-Sí que llamaste la atención con esa pequeña explosión.- comento Yugi comenzando una plática con su hermano mayor.

-Tenía que alejar a ese pajarraco de ti ya que por alguna razón entras en trance cada vez que te le quedas viendo ¿Viste algo esta vez?- Yugi negó.

-Solo me sentí adormecido esta vez no vi nada y hermano gracias por cuidarme.

-Para eso están los hermanos ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?- Yugi asintió cerrando los ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela y después de comprar lo que almorzarían se dispusieron a comer mientras también hablaban. Después de almorzar un profesor se les acerco a ambos hermanos queriendo hablar con Yami.

-Joven Yami ¿Podría venir un momento?

-¿Qué hiciste Yami? Además de quemar la parte de arriba de uno de los edificios de la escuela.

-Nadie me vio haciendo eso y de ahí en fuera no he hecho nada.- ambos hermanos se acercaron al profesor.- dígame profesor.- dijo de manera respetuosa.

-Necesito que me haga un favor.- respiro aliviado ya que sabía que cuando los profesores lo llamaban era para reprenderlo porque de vez en cuando hacía de las suyas.

-Mientras tú haces ese favor yo iré a la biblioteca te veré en un rato hermano.- Yami asintió y Yugi se dirigió a la biblioteca escolar mientras Yami se quedaba con el profesor que le pidió que le diera una serie de recados a varios profesores.

Yugi se adentró al edificio donde estaba la biblioteca, caminaba por los pasillos cuando una sombra paso detrás suyo haciendo que un escalofrió le invadiera, volteo pero no vio a nadie.

-Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco y será mejor que no me angustie o Yami lo sentirá.

Respiro hondo y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, cuando llego vio que estaba completamente sola pero no le dio importancia y busco el libro que necesitaba para una de sus materias, una vez encontrado decidió salir de ahí.

Caminaba para dirigirse al patio y buscar a su hermano cuando nuevamente sintió que algo paso detrás de él pero al ver por todos lados no había nadie así que en vez de buscar que era lo que había ahí decidió que era mejor irse y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, grave error ya que en su camino choco contra el bravucón de la escuela, al chocar ambos cayeron al piso.

-Lo siento mucho Kyle no fue mi intensión.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Lo sientes? Créeme que no has comenzado a lamentarlo.- también se levantó y tomo a Yugi por el cuello de la camisa.- voy a darte una lección para que aprendas a fijarte por donde vas.

Aquel bravucón se llevaba a Yugi a un lugar aislado de la escuela donde nadie podría escucharlo, todo eso le recordaba a Yugi los días en que era atormentado por Ushio y sus amigos ahora sentía que eso volvía a pasar y aunque tuviera poder no podía usarlo contra Kyle era una regla impuesta por Alin que jamás se revelaran como hechiceros y mucho menos usar sus poderes contra los humanos.

Mientras Kyle lo llevaba Yugi vio al cuervo volar en círculos sobre él, al mirarlo su mirada comenzó a perderse y comenzó a tener una visión, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió era como si hubiera cambiado de lugar ya que este era diferente, era como un pueblo siendo destruido por el fuego, todo eso comenzó a asustarle ya que todo lo veía muy real.

Una vez que Kyle lo llevo a un lugar aislado para enseñarle la lección vio como Yugi respiraba agitadamente y temblaba mucho.

-Tienes tanto miedo de mí que ya comenzaste a temblar.- le gustaba ver esa expresión de terror en Yugi ya que creía que era por el cuándo la causa de su temblor era otra.

A lo lejos Yami había terminado de los encargos del profesor y buscaba a Yugi, se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el corazón junto con una sensación de miedo que le calaba por todo el cuerpo.

-Yugi ¿Estará experimentando otra visión?

Decidió seguir la energía de Yugi para encontrarlo así que fue corriendo a donde sentía aquel sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Yugi seguía con la visión del pueblo donde una sombra apareció dividiéndose en varias para continuar con el caos, deseaba que dejaran de hacerlo hasta que no pudo más y grito desesperado.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor!

-Aún no he comenzado niño.- dijo Kyle.- pero cuando empiece no me detendré.- aquel bravucón dio un golpe a Yugi en la cara derribándolo pero el pequeño hechicero seguía atrapado en la visión y vio al bravucón como si fuera aquella sombra negra.- prepárate para sufrir.

Iba a dar una patada pero Yugi la evito moviéndose rápido ya que para Yugi era como si esa sombra negra lo estuviera atacando y no aquel bravucón.

-¡Déjame tranquilo!- comenzó a soplar haciendo que su aliento se transformara en hielo que poco a poco congelaba a Kyle que estaba sorprendido hasta que finalmente lo congelo en su totalidad.- acabare contigo.- sus manos comenzaron a emanar energía que estuvo a punto de ser lanzada contra el bravucón pero Yami llego a tiempo impidiéndolo tomando a Yugi de ambas manos.

-¡Basta Yugi! ¡Sal de ese trance hermanito!- escucho el sonido de un ave así que al voltear hacia arriba vio al cuervo volar sobre ellos.- ¡Lárgate de aquí estúpido pajarraco!- alzo sus manos dirigiendo una ola de viento quemante hacia el cuervo quien esquivo aquel ataque alejándose, solo así Yugi salió de su trance sintiéndose mareado.- ¿Estas bien?- Yami sacudió su cabeza ya que también se sintió mareado.

-Si ¿Qué paso?- pregunto sujetándose la cabeza debido al mareo.

-Eso paso.- dijo Yami señalando al bravucón que estaba congelado, Yugi se sorprendió.

-Hay Dios ¿Yo hice eso? ¿Use mi poder contra él?- Yugi movió sus manos hacia Kyle descongelando al pobre sujeto, Yugi se acercó a él para ver cómo estaba.- ¿Estas bien?- de inmediato Kyle se alejó de Yugi mostrando terror en sus ojos.- No fue mi intensión en verdad lo lamento mucho.

-Eres un fenómeno y todos en la escuela se van a enterar la clase de monstruo que eres.- aquellas palabras le dolieron mucho a Yugi y Yami pudo sentirlo, cuando vio que Kyle se iba se abalanzo contra el derribándolo al piso poniendo su pie sobre él.

-Si tú dices algo sobre mi hermano y yo hare que sepas lo que es el infierno, pienso sumirte en la desesperación si se te ocurre abrir la boca.

-Tu no me asustas niño y es mejor que no te metas conmigo o si no…

-¿O sino que humano patético?- encendió sus manos mostrándole el fuego.- dime ¿Qué te parecería mejor? ¿Quedar congelado o quedar quemado?

-Yami no lo hagas.- suplico Yugi, Kyle veía con horror el fuego que amenazaba con quemarlo, el miedo fue tanto que se desmayó.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?- pregunto Yugi en un tono que denotaba molestia.

-No le iba a hacer nada quería que quedara inconsciente para poder hacer esto.- Yami se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Kyle y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del bravucón para después emanar una ligera luz que se introducía en la mente de Kyle, después se levantó.- listo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Borre su memoria sobre lo que paso, no recordara nada así que es mejor que nos vayamos ya que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ambos se alejaron dejando a Kyle inconsciente, una vez alejados del sitio Yami comenzó a interrogar a Yugi.

-Yugi ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí? ¿Por qué usaste tu poder contra ese pobre diablo? Sabes que no debemos usar nuestros poderes contra los humanos. Estuviste a punto de ser expuesto.

-Lo siento Yami es que volví a tener una visión, fue tan real que realmente creí que me estaban atacando y me defendí perdón no supe lo que hacía, por mi culpa también te expusiste.- comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas, Yami se le acerco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yugi

-Tranquilo hermanito puedo entenderte y lo bueno es que estaban en un lugar alejado de todo el mundo sino se hubiera armado un gran escándalo, Yugi ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- esta vez Yugi decidió decirle lo que había visto.

-Era un lugar pero no lo reconocí, era arrasado por el fuego y a través del fuego salió una sombra dividiéndose en más sombras y atacaban con más fuerza ese lugar y después comenzó a atacarme y es por eso que use mi poder, estaba atrapado en la visión. Nunca quise dañar a Kyle.

-Calma, por lo que he notado las visiones siempre vienen cuando ese cuervo está cerca de ti, es como si tuviera un interés en ti ¿Qué es lo que querrá realmente?

-¿Y si quiere mostrarme lo que pasara? ¿Si son sucesos futuros?

-Tal vez pero por ahora no pienses en eso Yugi mejor olvídalo por ahora, vamos a caminar.

-Yami hay una cosa más.- Yami ponía mucha atención a las palabras de Yami.- en la biblioteca sentí como si algo me siguiera, podría decir que era una sombra pero no lo puedo asegurar ya que no vi nada.- Yami sentía que se le helaba la sangre al escuchar a Yugi decir eso.- Yami ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al ver su expresión de asombro.

-Anoche después de que te dormiste iba a cerrar la ventana cuando escuche una risa y una sombra que se movía, la seguí para saber que era y salió ese cuervo.- Yugi se asustó un poco.- no te preocupes sea lo que sea yo voy a protegerte, no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-Gracias hermano y yo también te protegeré ya que no quiero que nada malo te pase.- Yami le revolvió el cabello a su hermano quien se rio, después ambos se sentaron en una banca para platicar de otras cosas ajenas a la magia.

El receso termino y las clases continuaban su curso normal sin ninguna interrupción, el tiempo pasaba hasta que las clases terminaron, ambos chicos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a sus casilleros, después de tomar sus patines y colocárselos salieron de la escuela para dirigirse a los muelles de Fukushima para comenzar con su practica.

Patinaban haciendo competencia para ver quién era el más rápido entre los dos pero tuvieron que detenerse en uno de los semáforos debido a que los vehículos pasaban, debían esperar a que el semáforo les otorgara el pase, en esos momentos Yugi volteo al cielo viendo al cuervo pero había algo extraño: solo él podía verlo, su mirada volvió a perderse y comenzó a patinar hacia los coches, Yami se dio cuenta de eso pero al tratar de detenerlo Yugi emano una corriente eléctrica que se lo impidió.

-¡Yugi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ven para acá!

Parecía que Yugi no tenía voluntad alguna, en esos momentos patinaba entre los coches siguiendo a aquella ave hasta que esta simplemente se desvaneció y al hacerlo Yugi salió del trance para darse cuenta que estaba en medio de los coches, un claxon lo alerto pero quedó paralizado al ver al enorme camión que se le venía encima así que solo cerro los ojos.

-¡Yugi!- Yami veía con horror aquella escena así que tomo una decisión rápida.- no me importa si saben si soy un hechicero mi hermano es más importante que ese secreto.

Yami comenzó a saltar entre los coches para llegar hacia Yugi y cuando estuvo con él lo tomo entre sus brazos y se elevó impidiendo que Yugi fuera atropellado ya que ese vehículo no tuvo la intensión de detenerse. Todos los presentes veían aquella escena con mucha impresión, al no sentir al coche pasarle encima Yugi abrió los ojos viendo que Yami lo cargaba pero al mirar al suelo abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-No Yami ¿Por qué estas volando frente a todos?

-Porque no podía dejar que te atropellaran, saliste patinando solo así y pareciera que estuvieras en trance, no podía dejar que te mataran.

-Oh no entonces esto es mi culpa, soy un tonto, soy un perfecto estúpido ya que por mi culpa has dejado al descubierto tu identidad de hechicero.

Muchas personas estaban tomando fotografías y videos de Yami ya que seguía en el aire, Yami volteo a verlas y muchas murmuraban entre si sobre lo que estaban presenciando.

-¿Quién les dijo que dejaría que me tomaran fotos o me grabaran? Ni siquiera dejare que tengan el recuerdo de este momento.- Yami tomo con un brazo a Yugi mientras el otro lo elevaba al cielo.- _¡Incidentes que pasaron de su memoria serán borrados!_

Al decir esas palabras su mano comenzó a resplandecer y varias chispas de luz comenzaron a dispersarse entre toda la gente que poco a poco cerraban los ojos y caían inconscientes, en esos momentos Yami soltó a Yugi que hizo uso de su poder para mantenerse en el aire.

-¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto al ver a todos inconscientes.

-Borre sus memorias con lo que paso y cayeron dormidos debido a eso, todo aquel a no más de 2 cuadras cayo inconsciente, no te preocupes en minutos despertaran y ahora.- Yami hizo que todos los celulares se elevaran y con una onda de fuego los quemo haciendo que los pedazos de celulares cayeran al piso.

-¿Realmente era necesario que los quemaras?

-No iba a ponerme a borrar lo que tomaron de mi uno por uno, ahora veamos si nada más me tomo volando.- se fijó en las calles pero no había cámaras de video ni nada que lo grabara elevándose.- bien eso es todo vamos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al otro lado de la calle aterrizando justo a tiempo ya que las personas comenzaban a despertar preguntándose qué había pasado, muchas se dieron cuenta que no tenian sus celulares pero si notaron los pedazos de varios celulares que estaban quemados, todos se preguntaban ¿Qué paso con sus teléfonos?

-Sí que están confundidos con lo que paso.- comento Yugi.

-Si pero eso no me importa vámonos.- esta vez lo dijo en un tono frio, Yugi supuso que se enojó con él por hacer que diera a conocer por unos minutos su entidad de hechicero.

Los dos iban patinando con un silencio sepulcral cosa que no era común entre ellos, Yugi se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado, bajo la mirada ya que no se atrevía a hablarle a Yami por vergüenza, Yami sintió la tristeza que invadía a su hermanito en esos momentos así que decidió hablar.

-No es tu culpa lo que paso hace unos momentos.- Yugi levanto la mirada hacia Yami por lo que había dicho.- no sé qué fue lo que te hipnotizo para hacer lo que hiciste pero ya no dejare que vuelva a ocurrir.

-Vi al cuervo nuevamente.- en esos momentos Yami se detuvo en seco al escuchar a Yugi.- al verlo me sentí adormecido y de ahí no supe más hasta que ese gran camión venía a mí.

-Yo no lo vi, en definitiva no es un ave normal ya que solo tú lo pudiste ver y sea lo que sea que quiera contigo primero deberá pasar sobre por mí porque no permitiré que se te acerque ¿Aun quieres ir a practicar o mejor vamos a casa?

-Quiero ir a casa ya que no me siento de ánimos para practicar.

-Entonces vamos a casa.

Como vio que Yugi aún tenía un gesto de tristeza en su rostro se le abalanzo para hacerle cosquillas, Yugi comenzó a reírse.

-Jajajaja Yami no hagas eso jajajaja.

-Me gusta que rías no que tengas cara de alma en pena.

Yugi logró escapársele a Yami y ambos comenzaron a patinar hacia su casa, Yugi reía a plenitud y Yami sonreía satisfecho al haberlo hecho reír. Yugi se sentía feliz ya que Yami lo protegería de todo, con él se sentía seguro, en el camino parecían un par de niños jugando. Yugi se sentía afortunado de tener un hermano como Yami y sabía que una cosa era segura: Yami lo protegería de cualquier peligro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, dos veces ambos hermanos se expusieron pero esas dos veces Yami borro la memoria de las personas ¿Qué querrá el cuervo con Yugi? eso se verá en capítulos siguientes, mando un agradecimiento a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer mi historia en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Dragonazabache, Kayra Isis, 3lliza luniita, Alice2Nekoi, Nyu-Nono y Guest, gracias por todo su apoyo eso me inspira a continuar escribiendo, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más aventuras de este par de hermanos. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Practica y conflicto

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 4: Practica y conflicto**

Ambos chicos llegaron de la escuela, después de comer y cambiarse de ropa se dispusieron a hacer sus deberes de la escuela cosa que era muy aburrida para Yami quien estuvo a punto de lanzar los cuadernos a la basura. Una vez terminados sus deberes tanto de la escuela como de la casa se pusieron a ver televisión hasta que Yami se aburrió y se levantó del sillón.

-¿A dónde vas hermano?- pregunto Yugi.

-Estoy aburrido así que iré a practicar ¿Está bien si te dejo solo un rato?

-Estaré bien Yami no te preocupes.

Yami asintió y se dirigió al salón de prácticas para mejorar sus hechizos, al estar ahí comenzó a pensar en los sucesos ocurridos durante el día.

-¿Qué te está pasando Yugi? Tuvimos suerte que aprendiera ese hechizo de borrar la memoria de las personas ya que sin eso estaríamos expuestos.

Después de la batalla contra el hechicero maligno Yami había decidido que sería bueno aprender nuevos hechizos así que por las noches se ponía a desarrollar algunos hechizos sobretodo el de memoria, practicaba hasta que hallo una forma de hacer que funcionara, nunca lo había probado con alguien hasta ese momento en que los salvo de ser expuestos. Comenzó su propia práctica empezando con un rato de meditación.

Tiempo después Yugi estaba sentado en el sillón jugando con uno de sus videojuegos portátiles hasta que Alin llego.

-Hola Yugi ¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto al no ver a Yami.

-Dijo que practicaría y ya tiene un rato en eso así que aún debe estar en el salón de prácticas.

-Bien, vamos es hora de tu entrenamiento.

-Tía ¿Podríamos posponer la práctica? No me siento con ánimos el día de hoy.- esperaba que Alin dijera que sí.

-Posponer las practicas no es una opción así que vamos.- Alin comenzó a caminar.

Yugi no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer sabía que Alin no le daría un día de descanso. Ambos se dirigieron al salón donde acostumbraban practicar sus técnicas de magia, al abrir la puerta vieron a Yami levitando con sus ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que hacía que levitaran varios objetos mientras mantenía sus puños encendidos en llamas.

-Nunca había visto que pudiera hacer levitar objetos está en una concentración perfecta.- dijo en susurro a Yugi para no desconcentrar a Yami.

Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados comenzó a lanzar fuego contra aquellos objetos convirtiéndolos en cenizas en cuestión de minutos para después hacer levitar más objetos detrás de él y también quemarlos, abrió sus ojos.

-Esto no es suficiente.- dijo en un tono que denotaba frustración.

-Yo creo que si Yami.- al escuchar la voz de su tía volteo hacia la puerta observando que se acercaba a él y junto a ella estaba Yugi.- ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? Nunca habías hecho que los objetos levitaran.

-Es magia de la más básica además tengo varios trucos guardados.- dejo de levitar para poner los pies en el suelo.- pero como dije no es suficiente.

Alin supo que algo estaba molestándole así que decidió preguntar.

-Muy bien ¿Qué paso hoy? Tu no quieres practicar.- dijo refiriéndose a Yugi.- y tu estas empeñado en eso.- esta vez se refirió a Yami.- lo que solo puede significar que algo ocurrió el día de hoy.

Yami y Yugi solo se vieron entre sí, no sabían si era conveniente decirle a Alin lo que había ocurrido en el día.

-Chicos con verse mutuamente me da a entender que algo les paso y si es algo malo no deben callarlo así que vamos digan que ocurrió.

-Está bien Alin yo te diré lo que sucedió hoy.

-Yugi ¿estás seguro?- temía que si lo decía Alin podría ser muy dura con él.

-Si Yami además Alin tiene razón no debemos ocultar este tipo de cosas, estaré bien.

Yugi conto lo que había pasado tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella, al escuchar la manera en que quedaron expuestos y como Yami había aprendido un nuevo truco. Alin solo se quedó seria escuchando con atención cada palabra que salía de la boca de Yugi.

-Entiendo lo que paso y está bien, tuviste suerte de que Yami haya aprendido a hacer ese hechizo de memoria que aún no sé cómo lo aprendiste.

-Con practica Alin, lo he estado practicando desde hace un tiempo aunque nunca lo había probado hasta ahora y resulto bien, nadie sabe que somos hechiceros.

-Está bien y con este pequeño incidente no me queda duda de que necesitas practicar más para que las visiones no te afecten tanto ni te adormezcan así que comencemos con la meditación.

Yugi se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el centro del salón cerrando sus ojos poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse hasta hacer fluir su energía, Alin veía con satisfacción aquel resultado.

-Muy bien abre los ojos.- Yugi hizo lo dicho.- siempre que vengan las visiones intenta separar las emociones que sientas que te invaden a lo que te quiere decir tu visión, siempre que sientas que vengan enciérrate en una burbuja de energía y relájate solo así repelerás esas emociones, aprenderás a hacerlo ya que si no podrías colapsar.- Yugi asintió. La práctica continúo con la siguiente actividad.

-Ahora procederemos a una pequeña batalla ya que en ese aspecto tus movimientos aún son lentos así pero esta vez lo iniciaremos de una manera diferente para hacerte un poco más rápido antes de que batalles conmigo.- Alin comenzó a preparar algunos objetos que aún quedaban (como algunas sillas, pelotas) haciéndolos levitar.- te arrojare estos objetos y tu tarea será esquivar y al mismo tiempo atacar, puedes usar cualquier conjuro, debes destruir todos los que te sean posibles en un minuto ¡Ahora!

Alin señaló a Yugi comenzando a arrojarle todos lo que hacía levitar, de manera ágil Yugi esquivaba al mismo tiempo que disparaba su energía haciéndolos volar en pedazos, en ocasiones usaba su aliento de hielo para congelarlos, Alin y Yami veían su desempeño mientras Alin tomaba tiempo, el minuto paso.

-Tiempo.- los objetos que aun flotaban bajaron al piso.- no está nada mal fueron un total de 30 objetos, vas mejorando.

-Gracias Alin y te prometo mejorar aún más.

-Esa es la actitud ahora de esa misma manera quiero que esquives todos mis ataques.- Yami se hizo hacia atrás esperando que esta vez Alin no fuera tan brusca con Yugi.- empecemos _¡Ataduras!-_ de sus manos salieron lazos de energía blanquecina que intentaron atrapar a Yugi pero el esquivo rápido lanzando su propia energía deshaciendo las ataduras de Alin.

Yugi vio que Alin se le acercaba velozmente así que para impedir que lo atacara estiro sus manos las cuales se congelaron lanzando varias flechas hechas de hielo que Alin esquivaba, una vez que Alin estuvo cerca Yugi decidió usar su aliento congelante pero Alin rápidamente esquivo elevándose.

-Bien querido pero tendrás que ser más rápido que eso si quieres lograr darme con uno de tus hechizos _¡Kyo Zem!-_ al pronunciar esas palabras dos ráfagas de viento salieron de las manos de Alin lo que hizo que Yugi se estrellara contra la pared.

Al ver que Alin iba a aterrizar Yugi lanzo algo de hielo congelando donde Alin puso sus pies provocando que patinara un momento para después elevarse nuevamente.

_-¡Niebla!-_ pronuncio Yugi y de inmediato comenzó a formarse una niebla en el lugar evitando la visibilidad de Alin.

-Que astuto Yugi así no podré verte.

Yami había ido a la puerta y solo veía la práctica poniendo mucha atención en cómo se desarrollaba aquella batalla de práctica.

_-¡Ráfagas congelantes!- _pronuncio Yugi.

De pronto comenzaron a salir ráfagas de viento del centro de la neblina y estas congelaban al contacto, Alin como podía las evitaba.

-En viento no puedes ganarme _¡Break Wind!-_ este viento salió contra Alin contrarrestando el viento congelante de Yugi, ambos chocaban entre si anulándose mutuamente.- y déjame decirte que tu pequeña pantalla de humo no te servirá más.

Los ojos de Alin se pusieron en blanco y de ella comenzaba a salir fuertes ráfagas de viento solo comparables a las de un tornado, ambos chicos se cubrían ya que era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, el viento proveniente de Alin hizo desaparecer la pantalla de humo de Yugi.

_-¡Aero Bomba!_

En sus manos se formó un proyectil de aire que salió disparado contra Yugi con tal fuerza que cuando chocó contra él hubo una pequeña explosión lastimándole el brazo derecho, Yugi cayó al piso pesadamente; Yami se sujetaba el brazo derecho ya que resintió el daño que Yugi recibió. Alin concentraba otro ataque de aero bomba y cuando lo lanzo Yami se puso en medio usando uno de sus hechizos de fuego.

_-¡Aresteria!-_ se formaron varias bolas de energía de color rojo que al chocar contra el hechizo de Alin se produjo una explosión.- ya basta Alin ese ataque es demasiado fuerte como para ser usado en una práctica.- Alin aterrizo.

-Por el día de hoy hemos terminado ve, usa tus poderes de curación y descansa.- Yugi asintió y levantándose se dirigió a la salida igual que Yami.- Yami quédate un momento más.- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono frio haciendo que Yami se detuviera en seco.

-Te veo en un rato hermano.- dijo Yugi saliendo del salón de práctica dejando solos a Alin y Yami.

-Debemos hablar.- dijo Alin en un tono muy serio.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Alin?- contesto en el mismo tono frio que Alin.

-De tu manera en interrumpir cuando se trata de una batalla de práctica, no debes hacerlo.

-Bueno sino trataras a Yugi como a un enemigo y si no lo lastimaras en las prácticas dejaría de intervenir mientras no me pidas algo a lo que no hare caso.

-Yami sé que amas a tu hermano, qué harías lo que fuera con tal de evitarle las cosas que podrían lastimarlo pero ya no debes seguir haciéndolo porque no le estas ayudando a avanzar al contrario con esa sobreprotección estás haciendo que Yugi se estanque porque no le permites aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

-No es verdad sabes que mi interés es hacer que Yugi avance en sus poderes.- sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera Yugi estaba afuera escuchando todo lo que estaban hablando.

-Dime ¿Consideras a Yugi un hechicero fuerte?- pregunto Alin.

-Vaya pregunta claro que considero a mi hermano fuerte.

-¿Realmente lo piensas?- dijo Alin repitiendo la pregunta pero con distintas palabras.

-Ya te dije que si tía no le veo sentido a esa pregunta tuya.

-Entonces si lo piensas ¿Por qué lo sobreproteges tanto? Si realmente lo consideras fuerte ¿Por qué no lo dejas valerse por sí mismo?- Yami no supo a qué contestar ya que esas palabras no se las esperaba.- perdona pero si lo pensaras no andarías detrás de el a cada momento al contrario dejarías que aceptara cualquier reto sin importar el resultado.- Yami seguía sin saber cómo responder.- tu silencio dio tu respuesta, tu intensión es buena y muy noble pero ya no debes seguir interponiéndote.

Alin comenzó a caminar para salir de ahí, al escuchar sus pasos Yugi salió volando de ahí para que Alin no supiera que escucho todo. Se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta bajo llave recargándose. La pregunta ¿Consideras a Yugi un hechicero fuerte? Resonaba en su cabeza.

-Yami ¿En verdad me consideras fuerte?- después de un suspiro se contestó a si mismo.- creo que no porque no le respondiste a Alin y ella tiene razón en que me sobreproteges demasiado, tal vez no valgo para ser un hechicero creo que debí quedarme como un ser humano común.

Se recostó en su cama pensando en aquella plática de la cual se arrepentía de haber escuchado, ya no estaba seguro si Yami lo protegía por su cariño o lo subestimaba porque no lo creía capaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo.

-Les demostrare a Yami y Alin que no necesito que me cuiden como a un niño pequeño, yo puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo.- ya no permitiría que lo protegieran de esa manera, estaba decidido a demostrar que no lo necesitaba. Se quedó por un rato acostado en la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado de la casa Yami se había metido a bañar, estaba en la tina relajándose en el agua pensando en lo que Alin le había dicho.

-(Pensando: Es verdad que muchas veces puedo exagerar al proteger a Yugi pero no lo hago porque lo crea débil sino porque lo quiero mucho y mantenerlo alejado de todo mal es mi intención y más con lo que ha estado viendo, pero en parte Alin tiene razón debo dejar que el mismo afronte sus propios retos, creo que ya no me entrometeré más excepto si lo creo necesario).- solo dio un suspiro y se sumergió en el agua.

Tiempo después termino de bañarse, se colocó su bata para ir a su habitación y vestirse, en minutos ya estaba arreglado, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, tenis, una camisa de manga corta del mismo color que el pantalón y muñequeras en ambos brazos, se dirigió a la sala para ver la televisión ya que cuando se bañaba no logro despejar su mente hacia el asunto de su hermano menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguía recostado en su habitación pensando en las palabras de Alin así que sin más se levantó de la cama y sin tratar las heridas que Alin le ocasiono en la práctica tomo sus patines ya que quería salir, sabía que después de la práctica Alin se la pasaba en su habitación revisando sus libros para seguir intentando remover la maldición que había en ambos hermanos así que no se daría cuenta de su salida, se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada y estando ahí se colocó los patines, Yami estaba en la sala observando cada uno de sus movimientos así que se levando acercándose a Yugi.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Solo necesito salir.- el tono en que lo dijo fue muy cortante cosa que impresiono a Yami.

-¿Ya le avisaste a Alin que saldrás?

-No porque sé que no me dejaría.

-Estas muy raro será mejor que te acompañe.

-No Yami créeme no necesito que me cuides a cada segundo del día.- sin más salió de la casa patinando dejando muy impresionado a Yami ya que Yugi jamás le había hablado de esa manera

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- se preguntaba mientras veía como Yugi se alejaba, del patio vio que una sombra se movió siguiéndolo.- esa sombra, aunque no quiera iré pero debo hacerlo sin que se dé cuenta, ya se _¡Invisibilidad!_

Al pronunciar aquella palabra poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose hasta que desapareció, se había hecho invisible para después emprender el vuelo siguiendo a Yugi y más que nada a la sombra que iba detrás de él, al poco tiempo vio que llego a los muelles de Fukushima, a esas horas no había nadie así que Yugi se quitó los patines y fue directo al agua alejándose bastante del muelle para comenzar con una práctica propia.

Yami vio como Yugi movía el agua con algo de agresividad percibiendo que estaba molesto, deseaba saber el porqué de su enfado.

-Yugi ¿Por qué estás enojado?- de pronto a su mente vino una buena idea del porque.- ¿Acaso habrás escuchado lo que Alin me dijo?- recordó las palabras de Yugi antes de salir "no necesito que me cuides a cada segundo del día".- no puede ser debe ser eso debió escuchar esa platica y malinterpreto todo, voy a matarte Alin.- en uno de los movimientos que hizo Yugi se tomó su brazo derecho ya que le había dolido mucho igual hizo Yami ya que sintió ese dolor.- no se trató las heridas y a pesar del cansancio y las heridas que Alin le hizo en la práctica está empeñado a hacer su propia práctica, es peligroso si sigue así.

De pronto vio a la sombra que tomo la forma del cuervo para después acercarse a Yugi, quiso actuar pero se contuvo ya que quería ver que es lo que hacía, el cuervo se acercó a Yugi y al verlo sintió más enfado.

-¿Tu nuevamente? Ya me tienes harto así que aléjate de mí.- con sus manos movió el agua para transformarla en varias cuchillas y lanzárselas a aquella ave que las esquivaba con gran agilidad, a pesar del cansancio y dolor que sentía en su cuerpo Yugi seguía con sus ataques ya que no quería volver a tener esas visiones.- voy a congelarte.

Soplo su aliento de hielo contra aquel cuervo que poco a poco se iba congelando pero antes de caer al agua un aura negra comenzó a salir del ave rompiendo el hielo y transformándose en la sombra que Yami había visto. Yugi se impresiono y se hizo hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho ya que aquel ser lo miraba con unos penetrantes ojos color rojo.

-Justo como Yami había dicho no eras un ave normal, no me importa qué clase de ser seas hare que me dejes tranquilo.

Yugi formo varias bolas de energía alrededor suyo y señalando a aquella sombra las lanzo pero aquel ser solo las esquivaba, de un momento a otro desapareció y apareció detrás de Yugi tomándolo fuertemente de las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame estúpida sombra!- en respuesta a eso la sombra lo tomo más fuerte de las muñecas.- ¡AHHHH!- comenzó a rodear a Yugi de su aura negra inmovilizándolo.

Al escuchar ese grito de Yugi y sentir el dolor que le estaban provocando Yami decidió no esperar más y se lanzó al ataque. De Yugi comenzó a salir una especie de rayo de energía color blanco que iba directo hacia la sombra detrás de él. Al irse acercando Yami se detuvo un momento ya que se sintió mucho cansancio y después de su espalda salía una especie de rayo azulado dejándolo agotado, comenzaba a respirar agitado.

-No puede ser esta drenando la energía de Yugi.- sin importar nada siguió su vuelo encendiendo sus puños y haciéndose visible, en pocos minutos estuvo cerca.- ¡Oye tú! ¡Suelta a mi hermano o hare que te arrepientas!- al ver que no le hizo caso soltó una llamarada hacia la sombra que de inmediato soltó a Yugi dejándolo caer al agua para esquivar el fuego de Yami quien voló rápidamente hacia Yugi y lo sostuvo antes de que quedara sumergido.- ¿Estas bien Yugi?- pregunto agitadamente ya que se sentía cansado.

-Yami ¿Por qué me seguiste? Yo habría podido con el.- pregunto débilmente.

-Créeme aunque no te hubiera seguido me habría dado cuenta de que estabas en problemas ya que cuando drenaron tu energía lo mismo paso con la mía.- por un momento soltó a Yugi quien apenas podía mantenerse en el aire.- dreno bastante de tu energía así que de una vez acabare con esa cosa.- se elevó un poco más, notaba que la sombra lo miraba atentamente.- ya nos has causado bastantes problemas.- estiro su manos.- Yugi será mejor que te alejes porque esto va a causar mucho daño.- Yugi asintió y se alejó lo más que pudo.- bien ya puedo lanzarlo sin problemas _¡Fire Explosión!_

Salió una tremenda onda de fuego hacia aquella sombra que esta vez solo se quedó ahí esperando recibir aquel poderoso ataque, al hacer contacto la onda de fuego hizo explosión provocando que toda el agua de la zona fuera evaporada, cuando se disipo el vapor que había provocado el ataque de Yami la sombra seguía ahí, puso su vista nuevamente en Yugi y luego en Yami para después irse contra Yugi.

-No lo harás.- Yami se lanzó contra la sombra.

Yugi veía que la sombra venia contra él así que se puso en posición, estiro sus manos formando una bola de energía y de ahí salieron varios látigos de color blanco que detuvieron a la sombra por un momento pero esta se desvaneció.

-¿A dónde se fue ese maldito?- dijo Yami acerándose a Yugi mientras con su vista buscaba por todos lados a la sombra.

-No lo sé.- también buscaba con su vista.

De pronto la sombra apareció detrás de Yugi quien al voltear fue tomado por el cuello siendo asfixiado.

-¡Yugi!- se tomó el cuello ya que también sentía que lo estaban asfixiando.- ¡Suéltalo!- la sombra emitió su aura negra que rodeo a Yugi para después simplemente soltarlo, Yugi cayó al agua semiconsciente.- hermano.- dijo Yami entrando al agua sacando a Yugi.- no voy a perdonártelo.- los ojos de la sombra cambiaron ya que pasaron de ser color rojo a color verde.

-No te molestes en seguir atacando hechicero ya tengo parte de lo que quería.- Yami se impresiono al escucharlo hablar, su voz era gruesa como la de un hombre adulto.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué ganabas con molestar a mi hermano?

-Tonto no solo a tu hermano también tú y tu tía.- Yami se impresiono aún mas.- mediante mi sirviente vi sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, vi parte de cómo son sus ataques y como manejan su magia, tú y tu hermano son presa de una maldición lanzada por un enemigo que aún está en tus pesadillas, ese lazo debería de ser bendito pero es todo lo contrario ya que esta maldito.

-No veo cómo te pueda importar eso.- cada palabra hacía a Yami enfurecer.

-Si me importa ya que ahí está tu talón de Aquiles y veo mil maneras de cómo podría hacer que te doblegues ante nosotros.- Yami lanzo una gran llama contra aquella sombra que solo esquivo.- eres muy fácil de provocar, por esa maldición las heridas y cansancio de tu hermano fueron transmitidas a ti.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzó tu vigilancia hacia nosotros?

-El tiempo no es importante pero te diré lo que sabemos hasta ahora de ustedes: tu hermano es un hechicero aprendiz del elemento agua muy inexperto porque no tiene mucho tiempo que despertaron sus poderes, tu tía es una hechicera del elemento viento fuerte y audaz tanto como lo es su propio elemento y tú eres un hechicero que maneja el elemento fuego y debo decirte que peleas muy bien, tus hechizos de fuego son poderosos como podría esperarse de un hechicero que maneja ese elemento, esta pequeña batalla dijo mucho sobre ti y toda esa información nos será muy útil pero aún nos falta más.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Nos? Eso solo significa que no estas actuando solo y esta sombra es tu sirviente.

-Exacto pero ya no volverás a saber de mi sirviente ya que tenemos otro método para saber más sobre ustedes 3, todo aquel que es hechicero está en nuestra mira.

-¡Muéstrate cobarde! Ten el valor de salir y darme la cara.

-Jajajaja no seas impaciente cuando sea el tiempo sabrás sobre nosotros y veras nuestro rostro, hasta entonces hechicero de fuego.- después de esas palabras la sombra se desvaneció.

-Malditos cobardes se esconden en la oscuridad.- al voltear a ver a Yugi vio que había caído inconsciente.- estoy cansado.- voló hacia el muelle con Yugi en brazos y al llegar lo recostó en el piso para después también recostarse un momento ya que se había agotado durante aquella pequeña batalla, respiraba muy agitado.

-El peligro nos acecha y por lo que dijo no solo a mí y mi familia sino también a quienes sean hechiceros, estaré listo para ello y veré la manera de sabotearles su maldito espionaje.- cerro los ojos.

Se quedó ahí acostado por un rato ya que sentía que en esos momentos no podría volar en especial con Yugi inconsciente, Yami sabía que estaban en peligro y en cuanto recuperara más energía iría a casa para decirle a Alin y tomar medidas contra la nueva amenaza que se acercaba a ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ya se supo que es el cuervo en realidad ahora Yami sabe que no es solo un enemigo sino mas ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Cuántos serán? ¿Cuál es si interés al espiarlos? ¿Qué métodos usaran para seguir su espionaje? Todo esto y más en siguientes capítulos con muchas más sorpresas.

Mando un gran agradecimiento a todos los que se toman unos minutos en leer mis historias y sobre todo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura (planeo hacer maldades amiga ya lo veras muajajaja) 3liiza luniita, Kayra Isis, Alice2Nekoi y Neptune Black gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiran.

Por ultimo hago la recomendación de uno de mis fanfic favoritos y que siempre quedara en mi corazón por tan bello final que la autora le dio, me refiero al fanfic lazos de sangre que en verdad esta genial, su autora Chiyo Asakura, pasen a leerlo créanme les encantara, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más misterio y acción. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Sombra

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 5: Sombra**

Ya había recuperado un poco de fuerza y lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era que Yugi no había despertado de su inconsciencia, sentía su debilidad que automáticamente se convertía en suya así que como pudo cargo a Yugi entre sus brazos y usando su hechizo de invisibilidad se elevó para ir a su hogar.

El camino se le hacía eterno ya que sentía que el también caería inconsciente ya que veía borroso, sacudió su cabeza haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas. Al poco tiempo llego así que abrió la puerta y entro a la casa volviéndose visible nuevamente.

-¡Yami! ¿Dónde estaban?- dijo Alin desde la sala ya que se había dado cuenta que ambos chicos no estaban, su expresión era de enfado pero cambio a una preocupada al ver a Yugi inconsciente y Yami respirando muy agitadamente.- ¿Qué paso?- se acercó a ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ayuda a Yugi.- dijo sentándose poco a poco ya que sentía que sus piernas no sostendrían más su peso.- llévalo a su habitación.

-Los llevare a ambos a su habitación.- Alin movió sus manos haciendo que ambos levitaran y así se los llevo, primero fue Yugi a quien acomodo en su cama y luego a Yami que aun estando recostado luchaba por mantenerse consciente, Alin se sentó a su lado.- me preocupe mucho cuando no los vi ¿Por qué salieron de la casa?

-Yugi fue el que salió y su actitud hacia mí fue algo rebelde ya que me hablo distinto a como siempre lo hace.- soltó un quejido.

-Tu energía está muy baja y veo que luchas por mantenerte despierto pero ahora es mejor que descanses y duermas ya después me platicaras lo ocurrido.- Alin se iba a levantar para retirarse pero Yami la detuvo.- es mejor que descanses.

-No Alin esto te lo debo de decir ahora mismo ya que es importante que lo sepas y no debe esperar.- soltó otro quejido preocupando más a Alin

-¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes esperar a recuperar tu energía?- Yami quiso sentarse pero Alin lo detuvo dejándolo acostado.- no intentes sentarte lo que sea que me vas a decir hazlo acostado.

-Cuando Yugi salió decidí seguirlo ya que una sombra fue tras él y esa sombra la vi rondando anoche, use un hechizo de invisibilidad para seguirlo y lo note enojado y creo saber porque pero eso lo discuto más tarde ya que no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo.- Alin no había entendido eso de que no tenía ganas de pelearse con ella.

-No entendí eso pero después me lo explicaras ahora continua.

-Esa sombra se transformó en el cuervo que hemos visto y se acercó a Yugi que trato de alejarlo, al congelarlo se transformó en esa sombra y comenzaron a pelear y esa cosa dreno la energía de Yugi, podía sentir mi propia energía drenarse.

-Ahora entiendo porque estas así de débil ¿Es todo?- Yami negó.- continua.

-Yo me lance al ataque y le lance uno de mis hechizos de fuego más poderosos pero no logre hacerle daño, sujeto a Yugi y después lo dejo caer al agua y cuando iba a atacarlo nuevamente hablo diciéndome que no me molestara en atacarlo más ya que tenía parte de lo que quería.- Alin reacciono con asombro ante esas palabras.

-¿Cómo que tenía parte de lo que quería?

-Esa sombra solo era sirviente de alguien más, me dijo que ha visto nuestras fuerzas y debilidades, nuestra forma de pelear y los hechizos que usamos, supo de la maldición que nos aprisiona a Yugi y a mí.- volvió a soltar un quejido ya que sentía que estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas pero ahora no podía desmayarse debía decirle a Alin lo ocurrido.- nos han estado vigilando solo que no se por cuánto tiempo.- esas palabras dejaron preocupada a Alin.

-Esto es grave ¿Qué sacara ese hechicero con vigilarnos? ¿Qué quiere?

-No lo sé ya que no lo dijo pero si dijo que todo aquel que sea hechicero está en la mira, tía esta vez no es solo un hechicero sino son varios solo que no sé cuántos sean y lo más grave es que dijo que aún necesitaba saber más sobre nosotros así que seguirán espiándonos pero con otro método, una nueva amenaza se acerca a nosotros. Es todo lo que tenía que decirte.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber ahora descansa ya no te fuerces más o será peor para ti.- Yami asintió y cerró los ojos, después de unos minutos dejo caer su cabeza a un lado indicando que había sucumbido ante su debilidad y ahora estaba inconsciente.

Alin solo observaba a su sobrino para después salir y dirigirse a la habitación de Yugi sentándose a su lado, veía con preocupación a su sobrino menor y se preguntaba ¿Por qué había salido de la casa molesto? En esos días ¿Por qué aquel cuervo solo se dedicó a seguir a Yugi? Si estuvo vigilante ¿De qué manera la espió que no se dio cuenta? Y sobre todo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba vigilándola a ella y su familia? Eran tantas preguntas a las que aún no les hallaba una respuesta así que decidió salir de la habitación de Yugi y salió de la casa inspeccionándola para asegurarse que nadie indeseado estuviera en los alrededores.

-No siento la presencia de nadie por aquí pero no me confiare sé que lo más seguro andan por aquí y no dejare que amenacen a mis sobrinos o a mi.- se adentró a la casa ahora más que nunca estaría alerta ya que lo que le dijo Yami una nueva amenaza estaba sobre ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar lejano la sombra apareció adentrándose en lo que parecía ser un lugar en ruinas, se colocó frente a un hombre alto de vestimentas negras, su rostro no era visible debido a una capucha en su cabeza.

-Hiciste bien tu trabajo sombra ahora desaparece por ahora no necesitare más de tus servicios.- la sombra asintió desvaneciéndose de aquel sitio.

-¿Por qué revelarte ante ese muchacho?- pregunto una voz, el propietario no se veía debido a la oscuridad en el lugar.

-Tengo mis motivos para hacerlo.

-Ahora estará más alerta inspeccionando y viendo cada centímetro de los lugares a donde vaya buscando donde podría estar tu nuevo objeto de espionaje y no solo eso para estos momentos ya debió haberle informado a esa mujer lo ocurrido y ella es de mucho más cuidado que el muchacho.- dijo otra voz.

-Yo sé porque hago lo que hago además ese mocoso ya estaba alerta así que no importaba créanme compañeros me dieron más de lo que esperaba y usare otro método para seguir reuniendo información sobre ellos 3, no importa si la tía de esos dos mocosos ya lo sabe no impedirá que sigamos sabiendo de ellos.

-¿Cómo seguirás reuniendo la información?- pregunto la voz de una mujer.- si ya lo saben será más difícil.

-Es por pasos: ya termine el seguimiento del menor de los 3.- frente al encapuchado apareció la imagen de Yugi, observaba su manera de moverse y pelear.- un hechicero con potencial sino fuera tan torpe en usar esos hechizos de agua ahora a quien estudiaremos más a fondo será al mayor de los dos hermanos.- la imagen de Yugi desapareció y apareció la de Yami y de igual forma observaban su manera de pelear.- sin duda impulsivo pero fuerte, se nota que sabe pelear muy bien y eso lo convierte en alguien de mucho cuidado y se nota en el ataque de fuego que lanzo contra sombra, un ataque capaz de destruir una ciudad entera si se lo propusiera.

-Por lo que noto de ese mocoso es que tiene raíces en la oscuridad.- la voz de este otro era sádica.

-Así es y eso permitió la creación de esto.- al mover su mano la imagen de Yami desapareció siendo reemplazada por la de otro hechicero de vestimentas negras, una capucha le cubría medio rostro mostrando una sonrisa sádica en aquel hechicero.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto otra voz.- se nota que posee un aura maligna.

-Es un hechicero que no tiene un nombre pero es el lado maligno de ese chico llamado Yami, es un ser conformado por emociones negativas en especial odio hacia la humanidad y por lo que se es realmente poderoso y es el mayor temor de ese chico, ese hechicero no solo usa el poder del fuego sino también el poder de la oscuridad conjurando poderosos hechizos.- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- creo que si seguiré usando a sombra pero de otra forma.- chasqueo los dedos y la sombra apareció.- ¿Vez a ese hechicero?- la sombra volteo y vio la imagen del hechicero maligno.- ahora no solo adoptaras la forma de ese hechicero sino también sus movimientos y su forma de ser y seguirás al otro chico.- la sombra asintió rodeándose de un aura oscura para finalmente transformarse en el hechicero maligno.- muy bien explotaremos su temor ahora ve y haz lo que creas necesario para saber más del chico, no importa hasta donde debas llegar.

La sombra salió de aquel lugar desolado dirigiéndose a donde estaban los dos hermanos, cumpliría con la nueva misión encomendada por su amo.

-¿Qué le paso a ese hechicero?- pregunto la voz de la mujer.

-Está en el reino de las sombras encerrado para toda la eternidad debido a su propia estupidez, veremos cómo reacciona ese muchacho al ver a su mayor temor justo frente a él jajajaja.

Las otras voces también rieron haciendo un eco en aquel lugar, varios pares de ojos de color rojo se hicieron presentes, ahora sería Yami el objeto de espionaje de aquellos hechiceros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche y Alin estaba en su habitación recostada en la cama con un libro en sus manos, no podía dormir debido a lo que Yami le dijo, sentía un terrible sentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho y sabía que era por la nueva amenaza que estaba a punto de venir sobre ellos.

Prefirió centrarse en su libro cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, al voltear a la ventana vio que algo se movió así que rápidamente dejo el libro en la cama y se levantó asomándose por la ventana, vio que algo se perdió entre una de las esquinas de la casa así que salió de su habitación bajando por las escaleras y saliendo de la casa para observar mejor lo que había visto, al salir noto que la luna se ocultaba tras unas nubes negras haciendo que la noche fuera más oscura.

Por más que buscaba no veía nada pero en el techo de la casa había una sombra de penetrantes ojos de color rojo que vigilaba a Alin, al sentir aquella mirada Alin rápidamente volteo hacia el techo viendo a aquella sombra de ojos rojos. Su aspecto no se notaba muy bien debido a la oscuridad del manto de la noche.

-Así que tú eres la famosa sombra de la cual mi sobrino me comento, supongo que estas aquí para hacer tu trabajo de espionaje.- la sombra no contesto solo se quedó mirando fija a Alin.- veo que eres de pocas palabras y no permitiré que vengas y espíes a mis sobrinos o a mí.

-Ustedes sucumbirán ante un poder superior.- la voz de la sombra le resulto muy familiar a Alin quien dio un paso atrás al escucharla, las nubes finalmente se quitaron dejando que la luna iluminara con su brillo haciendo que Alin se llevara una gran sorpresa.- no puede ser.

La sonrisa que mostraba aquel ser era una que solo podía verse en las peores pesadillas y el aspecto lo recordaba como un mal sueño, uno que lamentablemente un día fue realidad y al parecer ahora también lo era.

-Por tu expresión puedo saber que me recuerdas muy bien Alin, he vuelto jajajaja.

-¿Cómo escapaste del reino de las sombras?

-Que te importa lo que ahora debes de saber es que estoy de regreso.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, una mala jugada de mi mente.

Como contestación aquel malvado lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego que Alin pudo esquivar con facilidad.

-No es un sueño sino la mera realidad jajajaja.

Se lanzó al ataque contra Alin sabía que si imitaría al hechicero maligno debía portarse exactamente como él lo haría así que lo mejor sería iniciar una batalla ya que de esa manera vería más a fondo las habilidades mágicas y de lucha de Alin, lanzaba varias llamaradas contra Alin que esquivaba con mucha facilidad cosa que se le hacía extraño a Alin ya que conocía muy bien sus ataques.

-(Pensando: es extraño no me está atacando con la agresividad con que normalmente atacaría a menos que sea un truco de su parte) ahora mismo comprobare algo _¡Ataduras!_

Varios hilos de energía de color blanco salían de las manos de Alin intentando atrapar al "hechicero maligno" pero este se movía muy rápido tanto que las ataduras no podían alcanzarlo.

-Si eso es lo que tienes entonces se terminara muy rápido.- desapareció para reaparecer detrás de Alin y darle un golpe muy duro por la espalda haciendo que chocara contra la casa produciéndose un gran ruido lo cual hizo que Yami abriera los ojos ya que logro escucharlo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos cuando escucho a Alin pronunciar su hechizo de aero bomba seguido de una explosión.- ¿Alin? ¿Contra quién está peleando?

Se levantó rápido de la cama aunque eso le provoco un mareo ya que aún no se había repuesto del todo pero sin importar nada bajo corriendo por las escaleras parándose en el marco de la puerta, podía ver a Alin respirar agitada.- Alin ¿Contra quién estas peleando?

-Yami ¡Regresa a tu habitación! ¡Ahora!

-No hasta que me digas contra quien peleas y porque peleas.

Como respuesta a eso recibió un ataque de fuego el cual contrarresto con su propio fuego y al mirar hacia arriba abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo debido a la impresión que se llevó mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo ya que a quien miro era alguien que solo veía en sus peores pesadillas. Aquel personaje le sonrió de manera sádica complaciéndose con el terror reflejado en los ojos de Yami.

-Hola Atem jajajaja por tu expresión de sorpresa y terror puedo decir que me recuerdas.

-No lo puedo creer esto tiene que ser mentira.

Aquel ser se le abalanzo, Yami no se movió debido a la impresión tan fuerte que se había llevado. Cuando estuvo cerca Alin lo intercepto chocando cuerpo a cuerpo contra el ser malvado haciendo que Yami saliera de su trance.

-¡Vuelve a tu habitación y ahí quédate!- ordeno Alin.- dijo mientras batallaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el enemigo.

Yami iba a obedecer cuando vio que en las casas vecinas comenzaban a encender las luces indicando que sus vecinos habían despertado debido al escándalo que se estaba provocando por la batalla.

-Oh no si ven a Alin pelear sin duda sabrán que somos hechiceros y no debo permitirlo.- estiro sus manos haciendo que varias chispas de color blanco salieran de sus manos, estas se introducían en el interior de las casas de sus vecinos dejando noqueados a todos los que habían despertado aunque al hacerlo sintió mucho cansancio.- aun no recupero mi energía y esto me canso pero solo así asegurare que no vean a mi tía.- veía la batalla como Alin lanzaba sus hechizos sin resultado.

Aquel ser le dio un golpe fuerte derribándola al piso para después irse contra Yami que se puso en guardia esperando el ataque de aquel ser que de pronto desapareció.

-¿A dónde se…? No termino su pregunta ya que apareció justo frente a él tomándolo en un abrazo sin escape.- ¡Suéltame!- sin embargo en lugar de soltarlo comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente con la intensión de romperle los huesos ya que ese agarre lo hacía con más y más presión, se escuchaba el crujir de los huesos de Yami.- ¡AHHHH! ¡Déjame!- un aura comenzó a salir del hechicero, Yami que había cerrado sus ojos los entreabrió ya que sintió la energía que emanaba.- tu no… pero no siguió hablando ya que un apretón aún más fuerte hizo que solo gritara más. Parecía una serpiente apretando a su víctima antes de devorarla.

-¡Suéltalo!

Alin se abalanzo haciendo que sus puños emanaran energía, soltó un puñetazo pero aquel ser fue más rápido ya que salto colocándose detrás de Yami poniéndolo como si fuera un escudo así que cuando Alin golpeo Yami recibió el golpe en el pecho con mucha fuerza. Yami sentía que el corazón se le paraba debido a la intensidad con que recibió el golpe, escupió sangre.

A pesar de que estaba durmiendo Yugi podía sentir el dolor que Yami estaba experimentando dándolo a notar por sus gestos y apretando sus puños debido al dolor que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo, cuando Yami recibió el golpe Yugi despertó de golpe sintiendo que el aire le faltaba mientras se tomaba el pecho ya que también sentía como si su corazón fuera a pararse.

-¿Qué esta…?- no termino la pregunta ya que al igual que Yami, Yugi comenzó a escupir sangre y sin decir nada más se levantó se la cama para salir de su habitación, sabía que Yami lo necesitaba y nada más importaba.

Afuera en la batalla Alin se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras veía caer a su sobrino al piso, aquel ser le dio una patada arrojando a Yami al patio de la casa quedando boca arriba.

-Que descuidada eres Alin mira a quien golpeaste, con ese golpe de seguro se le parara el corazón jajajaja.

-Maldito ¡Eres un maldito!- dijo con furia hacia aquel ser.

-Acabalo…- dijo Yami débilmente.- acabalo Alin ya que… volvió a escupir sangre mientras se sujetaba el pecho.- no es el… es esa maldita sombra… lo sé porque… sentí su energía y no es… la misma… conozco la esencia de mi lado maligno… acabalo Alin.

-Con que un imitador acabare contigo de una buena vez.- de Alin comenzaron a salir fuertes ráfagas de viento, estiro sus manos mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco, una ligera corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo mientras se elevaba.- me las pagaras.- alrededor de la sombra apareció un circulo con distintos símbolos mágicos atrapándolo dándole nula oportunidad de moverse_.- ¡Ser maldito desaparece de aquí te lo ordeno en el nombre de todos los Dioses, con el poder divino que se me ha concedido! ¡Desaparece!_

Al ir conjurando las manos de Alin se llenaron de energía que se intensificaba al igual que la del circulo que poco a poco desintegraba a aquella sombra hasta que no quedo nada.

-Se terminó.- puso sus pies en la tierra y corrió a donde estaba Yami, le preocupo ver que respiraba muy lentamente.- resiste Yami.- puso su oído en el pecho de Yami sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón eran muy débiles.

-Tía ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Yugi estando en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena que le mostraban sus ojos mientras se sujetaba el pecho.- ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?- su tono de voz sonaba muy cansado pero también muy angustioso mientras trataba de que el aire pasara a sus pulmones.

-Oh no Yugi.- la preocupación de Alin aumento más ya que sabía que el daño que Yami recibió fue traspasado a Yugi.- tranquilo todo estará bien.

-Yami por favor levántate.- al intentar caminar a donde estaba su hermano y su tía pero sus piernas no resistieron más su peso y cayo de rodillas mientras seguía luchando por respirar.

-Los llevare adentro.

Nuevamente hizo que ambos levitaran y los llevo en el interior de la casa acomodándolos en su habitación ya que esta era grande y la cama espaciosa justo para dos personas, Alin les transmitía su fuerza para que resistieran ya que el golpe que ella dio fue realmente fuerte y lo peor fue que lo recibieron justo en el corazón. Ambos chicos dejaron de respirar agitado al parecer la fuerza que Alin les transmitía estaba funcionando aunque no sabía si llegarían a empeorar solo esperaba que resistieran y no se rindieran.

-Niños perdónenme, el golpe que era para el enemigo ustedes lo recibieron.- dio un suspiro.- no sé qué hare si los pierdo.- volteo a ver a la ventana.- espero que después de esto no haya más intentos de parte de ese hechicero ya que por su culpa casi pierdo a mis sobrinos, si algo les pasa te buscare y yo misma te eliminare.- decidió dedicarse a la salud de sus dos sobrinos y no pensar más en lo que había ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo lejos un hombre se encontraba en un oscuro lugar y había observado lo ocurrido, su mirada era seria debido a que su sirviente había sido eliminado.

-Esa hechicera es de cuidado ya que elimino a tu sirviente.- dijo una voz en un tono burlón.- ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

-Sombra solo era un sirviente y el que haya sido eliminado no significa que me detendré además antes de desaparecer nos mostró otra perspectiva de esa hechicera llamada Alin, ella es de cuidado y por lo que vi tiene más poder del que demuestra.

-¿Qué harás ahora que tu espía fue eliminado?- pregunto una mujer.

-Ya lo verán compañeros ya que antes de desaparecer sombra dejo puesto el siguiente instrumento.- sonrió de manera perversa.

Al parecer no se detendría a pesar de que su sirviente había sido eliminado por Alin, tenía otro método en mente uno que pensaba que no le iba a fallar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores he aquí el nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, el sirviente de aquel malvado (que es el cuervo pero su verdadera forma es una sombra oscura) fue eliminado por Alin pero ahora ¿A qué se referirán con que la sombra dejo puesto el siguiente instrumento? ¿Quiénes son aquellos hechiceros? Todas estas y más preguntas serán respondidas en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento a aquellos que leen mis locuras y en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura (de nada amiga créeme que tu fanfic es muy genial y tenía que recomendarlo) Kayra Isis (no puedo creer que el asunto del cuervo te enredara mas XD), 3lliza luniita y Nyu-Nono gracias por sus reviews y por siempre apoyarme. Sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con aun más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	6. Golpe mortal

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 6: Golpe mortal**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con la sombra, Yami y Yugi se habían recuperado de aquel golpe que Alin había dado, para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien Alin los llevo a un medico desafortunadamente el corazón de ambos chicos había quedado debilitado. El doctor recomendó que no hicieran actividades que pudieran ser bruscas al menos por un mes así que Alin decidió cancelar los entrenamientos ya que no quería tomar riesgos con sus sobrinos, su bienestar era más importante que la práctica.

También había estado al pendiente por cualquier otro intento de espionaje de aquellos misteriosos hechiceros y aunque no habían ocurrido más intentos de parte de ellos Alin no se confiaba del todo y seguía al pendiente por cualquier cosa.

En esos días algo había cambiado: Yugi se había vuelto un poco más frio tanto con Alin como con Yami. Ya no convivía como solía hacerlo con su hermano mayor, ya no deseaba pasar el tiempo con Yami como antes cosa que entristecía demasiado a Yami que pensaba que era por la plática que probablemente había escuchado cuando discutió con Alin, cada vez que quería hablarle Yugi se alejaba y eso hería muy profundamente a Yami, su indiferencia era lo peor que podría pasarle.

Alin veía esa actitud de parte de Yugi y ciertamente no la entendía ya que ese comportamiento era muy raro en él, Alin pensaba que el golpe le había afectado de manera diferente que a Yami; un día fue a la habitación de Yugi para hablar con él pero al buscarlo no lo encontró, siguió buscando por toda la casa pero parecía que Yugi no se encontraba en ningún lado en esos momentos así que mejor fue a buscar a Yami tocando la puerta de su habitación, Yami le dio el pase aunque al entrar no lo vio.

-Yami ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí arriba.- al voltear hacia arriba vio que estaba flotando en el aire, noto que Yami miraba el techo mientras permanecía pegado a él.- ¿Qué quieres Alin?

-Saber dónde está tu hermano ya que no lo he visto en un buen rato y no lo encuentro.

-Y yo que se últimamente ya no habla conmigo, me evita y ya no me cuenta nada.

-Es muy extraño de su parte que cambiara de esa manera ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-No tengo idea Alin.- se imaginaba él porque del cambio de su hermano pero sentía que si lo decía terminaría peleándose con Alin y en esos momentos no tenía ánimos de discutir.- simplemente dejémoslo así.

-Sé que esto te duele mucho.- Alin se elevó hasta estar a la altura de Yami tomándolo de los hombros para bajarlo pero Yami se aferró al techo.- tu desanimo es muy claro y no solucionaras nada si te quedas pegado al techo como si fueras una araña.

-Déjame en paz Alin.- Yami se despegó un poco del techo lo que Alin aprovecho para girarlo notando su rostro de tristeza.- ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas solo?

-Porque veo como esto te está afectando, tu tristeza es muy notoria y se supone que Yugi debería de sentirla.

-No le importa si siente mi tristeza de todas maneras ya nada es lo mismo entre él y yo así que no interesa nada.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?- dijo Alin en un tono comprensivo.

-No Alin ya déjame tranquilo.- era obvio que Yami no quería hablar así que Alin simplemente aterrizo.

-Si quieres hablar estaré en mi habitación.- Yami no le contesto y sin más Alin salió de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi estaba en los muelles de la ciudad de Fukushima, parecía que estaba en una especie de trance ya que sus ojos estaban vacíos denotando la falta de emociones en esos momentos, se lanzó al agua para comenzar a moverla, hacia remolinos, la congelaba y descongelaba y practicaba las técnicas y hechizos que ya sabía, así duro un rato para después solo sentarse en el muelle para descansar ya que se había agitado mucho afortunadamente no había pasado nada con su corazón, solo miraba el agua.

-Esto es demasiado aburrido necesito una práctica real.

Sin más salió volando de ahí, recorría la ciudad de manera en que no lo vieran, en su recorrido se detuvo de golpe ya que comenzó a ver un lugar que para él hasta el momento era desconocido, nuevamente vio una sombra que se dividía en varias y comenzaban a destruir aquel lugar. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todo eso de su mente ya que no dejaría que le afectara como en un principio.

-Nuevamente las visiones creí que ya no las volvería a tener después de un tiempo de no tenerlas, signifique lo que signifique no me importa.

Continuo con su recorrido por la ciudad hasta que decidió irse a casa, al entrar Alin lo estaba esperando.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Alin con algo de molestia.

-Andaba por ahí.- contesto sin mucho interés.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Yugi puso su atención a lo que Alin le iba a decir.- desde hace una semana te has portado muy extraño, ya no convives conmigo o con tu hermano, nos ignoras o simplemente nos evades ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada simplemente ya no tengo nada que convivir con ustedes, lamento que lo tomen a mal pero así es. De Yami solo convivo lo necesario y no necesito que ande detrás de mí siempre y contigo pues solo con los entrenamientos aunque no los hemos tenido desde hace una semana.

-Sabes porque los cancele, sus corazones están debilitados y no quiero tomar riesgos con ustedes.- recordaba a la perfección la noche que le dio el golpe a Yami en el pecho, eso sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Si ya se por ahora solo quiero estar solo.

-Con esa actitud solo entristeces a tu hermano porque no convives con él ni siquiera lo necesario como dices ¿Acaso no sientes su tristeza?

-Siempre puedo sentir la tristeza de Yami ya que esta boba maldición me hace sentir las cosas que él siente pero ya no me interesa si esta triste o no y será mejor que lo supere.- sin decir más palabras Yugi se retiró de ahí dejando a Alin sorprendida.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de esta manera tan radical?- era una pregunta que hasta el momento parecía no tener respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami estaba en su habitación, seguía flotando aunque no pegado al techo como antes sino levitando a escasos centímetros de su cama, tenía una pequeña flama en la mano derecha, mientras la veía pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas entre Yugi y el, extrañaba la convivencia con su hermano solo que a él parecía ya no interesarle, quería saber el motivo de su cambio aunque ese motivo ya se lo imaginaba.

-Sé que probablemente escuchaste esa conversación entre Alin y yo ¿Será ese el motivo de este cambio tan radical de tu parte?- cerro su puño apagando la flama de su mano.- ya no puedo seguir encerrado necesito salir.

Dejo de levitar para después dirigirse a su armario y tomar sus patines, salió de su habitación bajando las escalera dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada, ahí se iba colocando los patines.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Alin ya que lo había visto.

-Solo necesito salir de aquí ya que esto ya no lo soporto, necesito un poco de aire.

Salió de la casa, Alin sabía que Yami tenía que pensar en algunas cosas y por ese motivo no le impidió salir.

Patinaba por la ciudad con los abrazos atrás de la espalda, necesitaba distraerse con lo que fuera lo necesitaba con urgencia ya que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era olvidarse del mundo entero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un hermoso atardecer ya que se veía como el sol se iba ocultando haciendo que el cielo se tiñera de color rojo indicando que muy pronto caería la noche. Yami iba regresando a su hogar, había ido a los muelles a contemplar el agua que siempre lograba calmarlo. Al entrar vio a Alin sentada leyendo un libro.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Alin sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Supongo que bien ya que logre relajarme por un rato ¿Y Yugi?

-Encerrado. Estaba esperando a que vinieras.- dijo Alin cerrando su libro.

-¿Esperándome? ¿Para qué me quieres tía?

-Quiero que los dos juntos hablemos con Yugi, esta actitud suya ya no puede continuar así que averiguaremos de una buena vez la razón de este mal comportamiento, vamos.- Yami asintió así que solo se quitó los patines dejándolos a un lado de la puerta de entrada mientras Alin se levantaba del sillón.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Yugi. Alin toco la puerta pero recibió como respuesta un no me molesten así que sin estar dispuesta a tolerarle más abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-Te dije que no me molestaras.- dijo Yugi con un claro tono de molestia en su voz, Yami sentía ese enfado llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Si te escuche esa primera vez pero como te diste cuenta no hago caso ¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que te comportes de esta manera tan inmadura?

-Simplemente decidí que me vendría bien un cambio y así me gusta ser.

-Sería bueno si no te comportaras como un niño inmaduro, rebelde y grosero.

-No soy un niño y no quiero que me traten como si fuera uno.- le había molestado aún más que le llamaran niño.- no sé porque haces tanto escándalo Alin.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya te fijaste como te estas comportando? Y si te comportas como un niño, si no quieres que se te trate así entonces compórtate adecuadamente y no como un inmaduro.

-No soy un niño y me comportare como yo quiera así que ya deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo Yugi estando realmente molesto con Alin.- no necesito que me cuiden como si fuera una persona débil ya que no soy débil.- al decir esas palabras Yami decidió intervenir ya que hasta ahora solo se había limitado a escuchar aquella discusión.

-Entonces si era lo que yo sospechaba: escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Alin aquel día después de la práctica.- dijo afirmando sus palabras Alin volteo a ver a Yami.

-¿Qué conversación?- pregunto Alin al no recordar dicha conversación.

-En la que me reprendiste por mi intervención y me preguntaste si consideraba a Yugi débil debido a la forma en que intervengo.- en esos momentos Alin se acordó de aquella reprimenda.

-Así es los escuche hablando y me di cuenta que ustedes dos me consideran una persona débil.

-Alto ahí Yugi yo no te considero una persona débil ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar semejante cosa?

-No le contestaste a Alin y es verdad lo que dijo si me consideraras fuerte no intervendrías de la manera en que lo haces.

-Te aclarare las cosas: número uno si no le conteste a Alin esa vez fue porque su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, numero dos si intervengo de esa manera es por su entrenamiento tan brusco y número tres una cosa es que te considere débil cosa que no y otra muy distinta es que me preocupe por ti ya que siento el dolor que te causan esos entrenamientos no te confundas.

-¿Sabías que era por este motivo por el que se comportaba así? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Alin.

-Porque no tenía deseos de pelearme contigo ya que de entrada esto es tu culpa.- dijo Yami cruzando los brazos mientras desviaba su vista hacia arriba.

-¿Mi culpa? Esto no es mi culpa.

-Claro que es tu culpa ya que si no hubieras abierto la bocota nada de esto habría pasado.

-Es increíble lo que estoy escuchando.- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente.- a ver si entendí tus motivos.- dijo dirigiéndose a Yugi.- ¿Te comportas de esta manera para demostrar que eres fuerte? Te tengo noticias jovencito estas demostrando todo lo contrario ya que con esta actitud rebelde no demuestras fortaleza sino que eres un débil chiquillo inmaduro.

-No es verdad yo no soy débil.

-Si no lo eres créeme que lo demuestras con tus acciones ya que son ridículas, el que se preocupen por ti o te ayuden a progresar no es una muestra de debilidad ya que esas cosas te ayudaran a fortalecerte más pero si te niegas al apoyo y crees de manera petulante que puedes dejando a un lado a quienes te quieren entonces estas mostrando debilidad.- esas palabras hicieron enojar aún más a Yugi.

-¿Eso crees Alin? Pelea conmigo y te mostrare mis fuerzas.

-(Pensando: esto no es bueno)- pensó Yami con preocupación ya que la discusión se estaba saliendo de control.

-¿Pelear? No me hagas reír Yugi ya que pelear conmigo no probara nada y tu actitud muestra mucha inmadurez de tu parte.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane hechicera todo poderosa?- dijo con mucho sarcasmo cosa que no inmuto a Alin.

-No peleare contigo además no estas tomando en cuenta tu corazón ya que estas poniéndote en peligro y no solo tú también tu hermano.

-No me importa.- lanzo su aliento congelante contra Alin y Yami que solo esquivaron, Yami veía con sorpresa el hecho de que Yugi se atreviera a atacar.- puedo ganarles a los dos así que peleen.

-Yo no quiero pelear contigo Yugi ya que sería una pelea innecesaria, trata de calmarte ya que estas corrompiendo tu corazón con la ira y la furia.

-¿Miren quien lo dice? El experto en sacar los sentimientos de ira y furia, tu eres el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas y por si no lo recuerdas gracias a eso desarrollaste un lado que termino asesinando a muchos.- aquellas palabras fueron muy duras ya que le dolieron mucho a Yami.- y no te hagas el dolido ya que sabes que es cierto.- dijo al sentir el dolor que le trajeron esas palabras a Yami.

-Es verdad eso fue lo que paso un año atrás y por eso deberías de tratar de no repetir mis errores ya que estas actuando como yo lo hacía años atrás, sin consideración ni respeto hacia nadie. La ira, el odio y el rencor no te dejaran nada ya que solo sirve para corromper y envenenar el alma. Tú me enseñaste eso con tu bondad es por eso que cambie.

-Aunque es más divertido actuar como tu _¡Ráfagas congelantes!_

Comenzaron a salir varias ráfagas de viento que comenzaban a congelar todo lo que tocaban, Alin decidió usar uno de sus hechizos ya que la situación se estaba saliendo de control.

_-¡Break Wind!-_ lanzo su hechizo haciendo que su viento chocara contra el de Yugi provocando la anulación del hechizo.- ¡Ya basta! Estas yendo demasiado lejos con esto, esta ridícula obsesión por mostrar tu fortaleza está corrompiéndote ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Tranquilízate.- Alin tomo con firmeza la muñeca de Yugi pero una pequeña descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo lo que hizo que lo soltara.

-No me vuelvas a tocar.

-¿Cómo es que puedes producir energía eléctrica? Eso es raro en los hechiceros de agua.

-Tampoco lo sé y no me importa.- le lanzo una bola de energía a Alin pero ella lo esquivo.

-No quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción.- al escuchar esas palabras Yami puso un gesto de preocupación.

-Espera Alin ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sin responderle a Yami, Alin alzo su mano haciendo que la energía comenzara a concentrarse para después lanzarla a Yugi con mucha fuerza derribándolo al piso.

-Créeme que no quería hacerlo pero no dejare que siga portándose así, este comportamiento es inaceptable y tú lo sabes y lo lamento porque sé que también te lastima a ti.- vio a Yami sujetándose la espalda ya que el impacto también lo había sentido, Yugi se quedó en el piso apretando sus puños con fuerza.- no estas demostrando fortaleza y espero que reconsideres esta actitud tuya ya que esto no te llevara a nada.

-¡Cállate Alin!

Al decir eso un aura de color negro comenzó a rodear a Yugi, sus ojos pasaron de ser violeta a ser de un color rojo sangre, dominado por la ira comenzó a convocar el agua del ambiente formando esferas de agua que se convertían en hielo del tamaño de una pelota de golf estas comenzaron a girar estrellándose contra todo lo que había en la habitación perforando paredes, piso y techo. Yami y Alin esquivaban aquellas esferas lo más rápido que podían.

-¡Yugi tienes que calmarte!- dijo Yami pero Yugi no escuchaba así que lanzo varias bolas de fuego pero estas no tenian efecto en las esferas de Yugi.- Alin ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Alin no respondió y mientras esquivaba observaba a Yugi con más atención dándose cuenta de algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos en impresión.

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Tú hermano esta poseído y lo que sea que lo tenga poseído está aprovechándose del enojo que sintió cuando escucho nuestra conversación. Ten mucho cuidado de que no te toquen esas esferas ya que son tan poderosas que podrían atravesarnos, son un hechizo de un nivel muy alto en la magia del agua y este solo se convoca cuando el hechicero está dominado por la ira. Sea lo que sea que lo esté poseyendo sabe cómo hacer este tipo de hechizos prohibidos.- dijo mientras esquivaba ya que sabía lo letal que podría resultar si las esferas de Yugi los tocaban.

-¿Cómo pudo quedar poseído?- en esos momentos la esencia que rodeaba a Yugi se hizo más fuerte haciendo que Yami pudiera reconocerla.- (pensando: no puede ser esa maldita sombra creí que Alin la había eliminado)- en esos momentos recordó cuando la confronto en los muelles, recordó cuando tomo a Yugi del cuello y emitió su aura negra en él.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta en ese momento? Alin cuando esa sombra tomo del cuello a Yugi traspaso parte de su esencia así cuando lo eliminaste parte de él quedo en Yugi.

-Ya entiendo porque no hemos tenido nuevos intentos de espionaje si el sirviente de esos hechiceros quedo en Yugi, lo usaron para espiar cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Yugi no paraba ya que la ira hacia que el hechizo fuera cada vez más rápido haciéndolo difícil de esquivar. Una de esas esferas estuvo a punto de chocar contra Yami pero Alin fue hacia el quitándolo rápido del camino aunque eso hizo que la esfera le diera en la cabeza ya que no logro esquivarla en su totalidad, Alin quedo semiconsciente ya que la esfera no le dio con toda la fuerza con la que iba impregnada.

-¡Tía!- Yami logro atraparla pero más esferas venían hacia ellos.- _¡Tornado!_- Un tornado de fuego los rodeo atravesando el techo Yami lo uso para salir de ahí quedando en el techo pero como las esferas también atravesaban el techo Yami se alejó lo más rápido que pudo con Alin en sus brazos, respiraba agitado por todo los movimientos que había hecho, en esos momentos sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón indicando que todo aquello le había afectado, parecía como si le fuera a dar un infarto pero sin importar nada trataba de aguantar.- tía se fuerte.

Dijo angustiado al ver como la sangre de Alin brotaba de su frente sin parar.

-Yami sé que tu corazón acaba de quedar más débil pero eres el único que puede parar a Yugi.- dijo débilmente ya que estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.- acércate más a mi.- Yami hizo lo dicho, Alin le susurro unas palabras al oído sorprendiéndolo.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo tía.

-Si puedes ya que tienes el poder de detenerlo.- en esos momentos Yugi salió volando alejándose.

-Yugi.- dijo Yami en susurro al ver como se alejaba, regreso la mirada a Alin para ver que quedó inconsciente.- ¡Alin! ¡Alin! ¡No estés jugando! ¡Despierta!- dijo moviéndola pero Alin no reaccionaba.- tengo que llevarte con un doctor ya que no dejas de sangrar.

Con mucho esfuerzo uso su hechizo de invisibilidad para ir volando al hospital, una vez ahí se hizo visible cuidando de que no lo vieran y también procuro que los doctores no se dieran cuenta de su estado ya que para el en esos momentos Alin era más importante. Al ver la situación los doctores atendieron rápido a Alin ya que el golpe que había recibido había sido fuerte, lograron detener la hemorragia de su cabeza ahora solo faltaba ver como reaccionaba.

Yami estaba en la sala de espera sujetándose el pecho ya que aunque el dolor físico que había sentido antes se había ido estaba triste por la situación pero a la vez enojado ya que le enfurecía que aquel ser oscuro hubiera poseído a su hermano para lograr su propósito.

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?- en esos momentos el doctor se le acerco, al verlo Yami aparto la mano de su pecho y fue a su encuentro.- ¿Cómo está mi tía?

-Logramos detener la hemorragia, el golpe fue muy fuerte así que le hicimos estudios para ver si no había algún daño en su cabeza afortunadamente no hay daño cerebral así que todo está bien ahora solo esta inconsciente esperemos que despierte.

-Me alegra escuchar eso (pensando: tu cabeza dura te sirvió mucho para que el golpe no dañara tu cerebro, si ese golpe te hubiera entrado de lleno ya estarías muerta) ¿Puedo verla?

-Claro habitación 206.- el doctor se retiró y Yami se dirigió a ver a Alin.

Al llegar a la habitación correspondiente vio a su tía con una venda en la cabeza, le daba tristeza esa situación. Yami se sentó junto a ella.

-Tía espero que te recuperes pronto.- tomo su mano entre las suyas.- ahora lo que te resta por hacer es salir de esta y yo detener a Yugi antes de que le haga daño a alguien.

Se quedó un poco más con Alin esperando a que despertara pero no sucedió ahora debía pensar en cómo haría para detener y ayudar a Yugi, su cabeza daba vueltas con respecto a como lo haría y aunque la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto solo había una forma y esa era que debía enfrentarlo aunque las consecuencias eran que el corazón de ambos se debilitara aún más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores he aquí el sexto capítulo de esta loca historia, Yugi fue poseído por la sombra y quiera o no Yami debe enfrentarlo ¿Qué es lo que pasara? ¿Podrá Yami lograr enfrentar a su hermano? ¿Qué hará para ayudarle? Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo.

Agradezco el apoyo que me han dado en estos capítulos sus reviews realmente me inspiran para continuar con esta loca historia, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura (gracias amiga pero tú también me dejas picada o más bien traumada con tu historia eh), Kayra Isis, Bastet Yugi Motou (espero que te recuperes de tu enfermedad) 3lliza luniita, Nyu-Nono, Dragonazabache (si eres la principal mitotera en esto XD es broma, si no pudiste antes con los reviews lo entiendo no te preocupes n.n), Laura Andara, Neptune Black y Alice2Nekoi.

Gracias a todos por su gran apoyo en verdad se los agradezco ya que eso me permite seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que traerá muchas más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. Batalla entre hermanos

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capitulo 7: Batalla entre hermanos**

Estaba en la habitación del hospital haciéndole compañía a su tía mientras veía por la ventana observando como una noche más había caído sobre la ciudad, pensaba en cómo podía darle una solución al problema que representaba su hermano pero por más vueltas que le diera solo había una solución solo que él no quería usar ese método.

-Ahhhhh no importa que tanto lo piense la única manera de acabar con esto es enfrentándolo y haciendo lo que Alin me susurro que hiciera aunque la verdad no quiero hacerlo.- se recargo en la ventana ya que todo aquello lo había mareado.

Sin que se diera cuenta Alin estaba despertando, al inicio veía borroso pero en minutos su visión se aclaró, recordaba lo que había sucedido llevándose una mano a su frente notando la venda que cubría su herida, vio que Yami estaba frente a la ventana así que decidió hablarle para hacerle saber que ya estaba consciente.

-Yami.- al escucharla Yami de inmediato volteo esbozando una sonrisa al verla consciente.

-Tía que bien que despertaste.- dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Y Yugi? ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé después de ese incidente salió volando y aunque no lo he visto puedo escuchar los gritos de los humanos, esta causándoles terror.- apretó sus puños en señal de impotencia.- no sé si pueda hacer lo que me dijiste cuando susurraste a mi oído.

-Entiendo y no debí pedírtelo ya que eso te pone en un grave riesgo si lo haces tú solo, puedo ver el gran dolor que todo esto te está causando.

-No me gusta ver a mi hermano comportándose como un loco y todo por esa maldita sombra.- se llevó una mano a los ojos.- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que había dejado rastros en Yugi?- decía de una forma intranquila.

-Cálmate no es culpa de nadie.- en esos momentos se sentó.- yo seré quien expulse la maldad en Yugi pero necesitare de tu ayuda.

-Claro pero por ahora es mejor que no te levantes ya que podría hacerte daño.

-Solo fue un golpe en la cabeza y eso no es nada aunque debo admitir que si dolió.

-Fue un golpe muy fuerte y si te hubiera dado de lleno estarías muerta pero tienes la suerte de que tu cabeza sea dura como una piedra lamentablemente parece que a veces solo tiene aire.- dijo como una forma de molestar a Alin, en respuesta a sus palabras recibió un almohadazo en la cara.- no lo tomes tan a pecho solo estoy bromeando pero en verdad creo que no deberías de levantarte ya que podría hacerte mal.

-Como dije solo fue un golpe y tengo las suficientes energías para levantarme y hacer más cosas.- termino levantándose a pesar de que Yami no quería que lo hiciera, conocía bien a su tía y sabía que era tan necia y obstinada como él.

-De acuerdo y ¿Cómo haremos esto?

Alin le dijo su plan a Yami y una vez dicho lo que harían Yami abrió la ventana de la habitación y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ambos salieron volando de ahí, cuando el doctor entro a revisar a Alin se dio cuenta que no estaba también vio la ventana abierta pero no creyó que hubiera salido por ahí ya que la habitación se encontraba en el quinto piso del hospital, la buscaron por todo el lugar pero jamás pudieron encontrarla.

En el camino Alin y Yami terminaron de planificar lo que harían para después separarse ya que Alin debía preparar lo que necesitaría y Yami debía buscar a Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Yugi volaba por la ciudad asombrando a aquellos que lo veían volar al parecer no le importaba quien lo viera, volaba congelando todo a su paso. Los habitantes corrían para poder protegerse pero de nada servía Yugi iba congelando a todos. Se detuvo frente a un grupo de personas que lo observaban aterrorizadas, le complacía ver esa expresión de terror en sus rostros ya que jamás se había imaginado lo divertido que era aquello.

-Congélense.- soplo su aliento congelante con mucha intensidad.

Aquellas personas solo se cubrieron cerrando los ojos pero un escudo de fuego apareció frente a ellos neutralizando el efecto del aliento congelante, Yugi vio eso con fastidio para después ver como Yami aparecía mientras desvanecía el escudo.

-¡Detén esta demencia Yugi! ¡Detenla ahora mismo!- dijo seriamente.

-Pero si es mi hermano mayor ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de una manera muy despectiva.

-Quiero que te detengas ya que no hay razón para herir a gente inocente y no se supone que deberías de hacer esto ni revelarle al mundo entero tu identidad como hechicero.

-No le veo lo mano además me canse de siempre estar en el anonimato, debemos hacerles saber que existimos y si no les gusta que se atengan a las consecuencias, quiero mostrarles quien manda aquí.

-¿Mandar? Tu no mandas además ¿Qué quieres probar causando todos estos problemas?

-Quiero probarle al mundo entero mis fuerzas.

-(Pensando: esa sombra hace que se comporte más irracionalmente, si esto continua así Yugi terminara perdiéndose) siempre serás más fuerte que un ser humano común pero en este caso no probaste tu fuerza más bien quedaste como un monstruo ante ellos. Para los humanos todos los hechiceros somos monstruos porque jamás entenderán el mundo que nos rodea, nuestra magia y es por ello que debemos permanecer en el anonimato.

-Me canse de quedarme como un don nadie ante estas débiles criaturas.- dijo volteando a ver a las personas que los observaban, esas palabras impresionaron a Yami ya que él solía llamar así a los seres humanos.

-Son unos monstruos ¡Monstruos!

Todos comenzaron a gritar a los que Yugi les lanzo una ráfaga congelante para que se callaran pero Yami la contrarresto con una ráfaga de fuego.

-Es mejor que se callen seres insignificantes.- dijo Yugi estando molesto por aquellas palabras.

-No gritarían eso si no intentaras lastimarlos. ¡Reacciona! No permitas que esa sombra maligna te controle.

-No quiero.- Yugi le lanzo unas flechas de hielo a Yami quien esquivo fácilmente.- si quieres que sea el de siempre entonces intenta atraparme.- salió volando a toda velocidad.

Yami solo miraba con pesar aquel comportamiento para después desviar la mirada hacia la gente que lo veían con miedo.

-Lamento todo lo que mi hermano les ha hecho pasar pero ustedes no deben tener conocimiento de nuestra existencia.- sus manos comenzaron a brillar soltando chispas blancas las cuales se encargarían de borrarles el recuerdo de lo que había pasado al mismo tiempo que los dejaba inconscientes.

Emprendió el vuelo siguiendo a Yugi mientras seguía soltando su magia sobre las personas para asegurarse de que no recordaran nada. Después de dejar a toda la ciudad en la inconsciencia se dedicó a buscar a Yugi pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? No lo encuentro en ningún lado.

En respuesta a eso recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda pero al hacer eso el dolor que Yami sintió debido al golpe fue traspasado a Yugi, Yami observo la mueca de dolor que hizo Yugi.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que el daño que me hagas también lo recibirás así que no fue nada inteligente golpearme ya que fue como si te golpearas a ti mismo.

-Eso no me importa lo único que quiero es vencerte pero primero intenta atraparme.- nuevamente emprendió el vuelo.

-Esta será una larga noche en especial porque la luna llena está dándole su fuerza.- dijo al mirar hacia el cielo viendo que la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor.

Sabía que Yugi se volvía muy hiperactivo y travieso en las noches de luna llena en especial si también tenía contacto con el agua pero también se volvía más fuerte y que mayor prueba que ahora no podía dejar de ir de un lado a otro aunque esa hiperactividad combinada con la maldad que lo controlaba era muy mala combinación.

Emprendió también el vuelo intentando alcanzarlo pero le era muy difícil ya que Yugi volaba más rápido esa noche. Yugi estaba llevándolo a un sitio donde tendría una ventaja sobre Yami si lo enfrentaba; en poco tiempo estaban en las aguas de los muelles de la ciudad y solo ahí Yugi detuvo su vuelo esperando a que Yami llegara.

-Llegamos a donde quería que llegáramos y aquí sería una ventaja de campo para mi flamitas.- a Yami no le pareció ese sobrenombre pero decidió no decir nada respecto a eso.

-¿Realmente quieres enfrentarme?

-Lo deseo, quiero vencerte y dar a saber que soy más fuerte que tú lo cual será muy fácil ya que te conozco y no te atreverás a enfrentarme.

-En este caso te equivocas.- esas palabras sorprendieron a Yugi.- es verdad que en circunstancias normales no me atrevería pero ahora es diferente ya que si quiero frenar tu comportamiento de loco desquiciado debo hacerlo (pensando: debo enfrentarlo ahora y después a media batalla irme y como esta tan enfrascado en esto no dudara en seguirme solo debo cuidarme de que sus ataques no me toquen ya que estoy seguro que los lanzara con muchas fuerzas y eso no solo me lastimaría sino también a él, además debo medir mis ataques para que el daño sea mínimo en los dos)

-Interesante veamos que tienes _¡Niebla!-_ una neblina apareció rodeando el lugar lo que se le haría a Yami difícil ver a Yugi, Yami se preparaba para cualquier ataque de Yugi y más ahora que no podía ver que movimientos haría.- _¡Ráfagas congelantes!-_ Yami se envolvió en una bola de fuego para evitar que aquellas ráfagas lo congelaran.- _¡Flechas de hielo!- _de la neblina salieron varias flechas hechas de hielo a toda velocidad contra Yami que solo esquivaba.- ¿Qué ocurre? Dijiste que me enfrentarías.

-Y eso hare pero primero no te escondas en esa neblina ya que si en verdad quieres enfrentarme y ganarme entonces sal de ahí.- al ver que no salió decidió empezar con su contraataque.- tú lo quisiste _¡Aresteria!_

Alrededor suyo comenzaron a formarse varias bolas de energía color rojo que Yami comenzó a lanzar contra aquella neblina, impactaban en el agua provocando una gran turbulencia. Sin que se lo esperara un látigo de agua lo atrapo de ambas piernas.

-Solo que no estaba en esa neblina sino en el agua esperando a que te confiaras.- dijo Yugi estando en el agua debajo de Yami, con su látigo jalo a Yami hacia el agua sumergiéndolo, Yami abrió los ojos ya que los había cerrado al momento de ser sumergido viendo a Yugi que estaba frente a él y que entre sus formaba una bola de energía para después lanzársela, Yami nado rápido para evitarla.- puedo permanecer el tiempo que yo quiera bajo el agua ya que tengo un hechizo que me permite respirar aquí abajo pero tú eres un caso distinto ya que tu fuego no funciona muy bien aquí ¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo resistirás antes de que necesites aire? En especial si no te dejo salir.

Movió sus manos de tal manera que el agua aprisionaba a Yami, el aire ya le estaba faltando así que comenzó a moverse en un intento por zafarse pero Yugi no se lo permitía. A pesar de poder respirar bajo el agua también comenzó a ahogarse debido a Yami así que soltó un momento a Yami quien con todas sus fuerzas formo un potente tornado de fuego para poder liberarse y salir a la superficie, una vez en el aire respiraba agitado mientras se tomaba el pecho ya que comenzaba a molestarle.

-No importa si puedes respirar bajo el agua si me ahogo tú también.- comenzó a volar en círculos cada vez con más velocidad haciendo que Yugi saliera del agua elevándose lo que Yami aprovecho para dar una envestida en el estómago de Yugi lo cual dejo sin aire a los dos.

-Eso dolió.- dijo Yugi sosteniéndose el estómago debido a la intensidad.- pero con esto demuestras que si vas enserio y que no te retractaras.

-Exacto _¡Bolas de fuego!_

Lanzo su ataque el cual Yugi contesto con sus bolas de hielo haciendo que ambos hechizos se anularan al momento del impacto. Yami lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego contra Yugi quien movió el agua formando un escucho, al chocar el agua se convertía en vapor.

-Esto me hace tan feliz ya que veo que en verdad eres muy fuerte y un oponente difícil de vencer Yami pero no me rendiré y te venceré.

-Si realmente piensas que puedes vencerme entonces adelante ven e inténtalo pero te aseguro que no podrás.- dijo provocando a Yugi para que lo atacara.- (pensando: veamos que tanto puedo hacerte enojar, mientras más enojado estés menos dudaras en seguirme).- odiaba de sobremanera presumir pero ahora lo haría para provocar a Yugi y así asegurarse de que lo siguiera cuando emprendiera la retirada.

Yugi alzo su mano formando una esfera de energía que comenzaba a disparar flechas de hielo que venían con gran fuerza, Yami se defendía con su fuego lanzándolo para derretir aquellas flechas de hielo para después formar una gran bola de fuego y lanzarla hacia aquella energía causando una gran explosión.

-No está nada mal Yami se ve que en verdad sabes cómo pelear.

-Correcto Yugi pero si quieres derrotarme necesitaras mucho más que eso, sabes la luna te da su fuerza y no la aprovechas que desperdicio.

Yugi se molestó con ese comentario de Yami así que alzo sus manos formando una gran ola detrás suyo, esta tomaba cada vez más altura.

-Ahógate ¡AHOGATE! – lanzo el agua contra Yami que la veía con preocupación ya que venía hacia el con mucha fuerza así que decidió lanzar un fuerte contraataque ya que si esa ola de agua lo tocaba podría quedar en lo más profundo de aquel lugar.

-Recibe esto _¡Fire explosión!_

De sus manos salió una gran onda de energía rojiza que al impactar con el agua provoco una gran explosión, era tan fuerte que ambos hermanos tuvieron que cubrirse del impacto. El agua caía sobre ambos hermanos como si estuviera lloviendo, tanto Yami como Yugi respiraban agitados pero más que nada su pelea ya comenzaba a afectarles el corazón ya que ambos sentían como el pecho comenzaba a dolerles.

-(Pensando: es hora de hacer que me siga) si quieres vencerme esta vez serás tú quien me debe de atrapar.- salió volando de ahí.

-Solo estas huyendo.- salió tras Yami.

Yami volaba lo más rápido que podía pero Yugi estaba alcanzándolo ya que en esos momentos su velocidad lo superaba lo que haría muy difícil llevarlo a donde estaba Alin. Cuando menos se lo espero Yugi ya estaba frente a él haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

-No te vas a escapar Yami no te lo permitiré.- le lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía que derribo a Yami haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el piso, Yugi resintió el impacto pero no le importaba solo deseaba ganar.

-¿Qué hago? Debo llevarlo a donde esta Alin pero es claro que supera mi velocidad.- decía mientras intentaba incorporarse, cada vez respiraba más agitado y el pecho le molestaba al igual que a Yugi que se sujetaba su pecho. La batalla les comenzaba afectaba más y más.

Nuevamente Yami salió volando pero esta vez tendría que evitar los ataques de Yugi.

-Te dije que no dejaría que te escaparas.

Nuevamente Yugi salió tras Yami y esta vez le lanzaba energía que Yami trataba de evitar, Yugi estaba a punto de alcanzar a Yami pero el uso su fuego para tomar más velocidad, sus manos encendidas en llamas parecían propulsores dándole más impulso y velocidad.

Yugi no quería quedarse atrás así que acelero aún más, parecía una carrera entre ambos chicos ya que cada vez que Yugi le daba alcance a Yami el usaba su fuego para impulsarse más así que Yugi le lanzaba diversos ataques de energía que Yami esquivaba con dificultad.

-Ven y pelea.- dijo Yugi cansándose de perseguir a Yami.

-Solo si me atrapas (pensando: solo un poco mas)

En poco tiempo llegaron a un lugar abandonado así que Yami aterrizo en lo que parecía ser un lugar de almacenaje.

-Aquí estoy así que ven por mí.- Yugi tomo más vuelo dispuesto a embestir a Yami y cuando estuvo a punto de embestirlo Yami se quitó.- estréllate en el piso ya que a esa velocidad no podrás frenar a tiempo.

Yugi intento frenar ya que si no lo hacía terminaría estrellándose pero parecía imposible ya que iba a una velocidad muy alta pero antes de que se estrellara unos lazos de energía lo atraparon envolviéndolo muy bien impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y también impidiendo que se estrellara contra el piso.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- dijo Alin saliendo de una bodega.

-No fue nada fácil además tuve que pelear contra él primero y no fue nada agradable.

-¡Me tendieron una trampa! ¡Tramposos!

-Calla que esto lo hacemos por tu bien ya que es hora de que saquemos el mal que está dentro de ti Yugi.- dijo Alin.

Lo hizo levitar para llevarlo a una de las bodegas abandonadas de aquel lugar, en el centro había un círculo con un pentágono dentro del mismo que tenía en cada una de las puntas varios cuarzos: cuarzo blanco, cuarzo ahumado, cuarzo transparente, cuarzo verde, cuarzo azul. También había distintos símbolos mágicos y los que correspondían a la luz y oscuridad.

-Conoces el ritual Yugi hará que la presencia dentro de ti sea expulsada y destruida por completo y esta vez funcionara como debe de ser.- dijo Alin mientras colocaba a Yugi dentro del circulo.- comencemos.- Alin se colocó frente a Yugi.

Con lo que no conto es que de Yugi salió un aura negra la cual deshacía las ataduras de Alin, se intensifico hasta quedar libre.

-No harás nada de esto Alin.- los ojos de Yugi se tornaron de color rojo.

-Más bien esta vez tu no harás nada Yugi _¡__Akara ni akara sa akara ni fire!-_ con ese hechizo Yami hizo que el cuerpo de Yugi se hiciera pesado y no se moviera aunque también tuvo ese mismo efecto en el mismo.- ¡Rápido Alin!

-De acuerdo.- los cuarzos comenzaron a brillar atrapado a Yugi en una pared que se formó inmovilizándolo aún más.- _¡__¡karmenio alamane situe, que el espíritu maligno abandone el cuerpo y sea purificado por cada una de las rocas representantes de la tierra, que desaparezca todo rastro de él y que deje libre al usuario en paz! ¡Karmenio alamane situe, que el espíritu maligno abandone el cuerpo y sea purificado por cada una de las rocas representantes de la tierra, que desaparezca todo rastro de él y que deje libre al usuario en paz!-_ los símbolos en las muñecas de Alin comenzaron a brillar.

Repetía el conjuro una y otra vez, varios lazos comenzaron a formarse en las manos de Alin para después introducirse en Yugi quien gritaba al sentirlos dentro de su cuerpo, Yami también sintió como aquellos lazos se introducían en su cuerpo y aunque no quisiera también comenzó a gritar

-(Pensando: resistan chicos falta muy poco)- pensó mientras seguía recitando el conjuro.

La sombra que poseía a Yugi comenzó a salir de su cuerpo en forma de humo y al estar afuera se iba destrozando lanzando un chillido para después no quedar nada de aquel ser oscuro, el ritual había terminado dejando a Yugi inconsciente y a Alin cansada ya que aquel ritual necesitaba mucha magia para llevarse a cabo.

-Termino y esperemos que vuelva a ser el Yugi de siempre.- dijo Alin en un tono cansado.

-Yo también lo espero Alin.- dijo Yami levantándose ya que el efecto de su hechizo había terminado, se acercó a Alin.

Pero al acercarse sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho que lo dejo inmóvil, sentía su cuerpo entumido, comenzaba a ver borroso. Yami se llevó una mano al pecho mientras luchaba por respirar, Alin noto aquello y se acercó a Yami.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo preocupada.

-Mi corazón siento que se detiene.- dijo al sentir que su corazón comenzaba a detener su palpitar, no aguanto más cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Alin.

-¡Oh No! ¡Resistan!- se acercó a Yugi y usando su poder de teletransportación se fue de aquel lugar solitario para dirigirse a su hogar y ahí transmitirles fuerza como la última vez.

Alin le había pedido a Yami que hiciera el ritual pero hubiera sido un error ya que primero Yami tuvo que pelear contra Yugi y si lo hubiera hecho de seguro la consecuencia de aquello seria la muerte para ambos, a pesar de que el no realizo el ritual su corazón no resistió las consecuencias que fueron dejadas en Yugi quien también se encontraba en peligro.

Con lo que quedaba de su poder Alin les transmitía fuerzas además de prepararles una poción para que resistieran aún más, después de un rato los corazones de ambos chicos comenzaron a latir a su ritmo normal lo cual alivio a Alin pero ahora más que nunca debía ser cuidadosa con ellos dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar lejano una persona había presenciado todo lo que había sucedido con Yami y los demás dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Se ve que estas satisfecho a pesar de que esta vez sombra fue eliminado de forma permanente.- dijo una voz entre la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

-Ya cumplió con su misión así que no importa, en este tiempo que estuvo dentro de ese chiquillo nos dio a saber más a fondo cuáles son las capacidades de su hermano, su tía y las suyas.

-Igual con los demás hechiceros ya sabemos de qué son capaces.- contesto la voz de una mujer.

-Compañeros con esto hemos terminado la fase uno de nuestro plan y ahora nos centraremos en la fase dos, muy pronto nos veremos las caras.

Varias risas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, el espionaje contra Alin y su familia y cualquiera que fuera hechicero había terminado ahora darían el paso siguiente de su plan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores he aquí un capítulo más de mi loca historia ¿Qué les pareció la batalla entre ambos hermanos? Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cuál será la fase dos de estos hechiceros? ¿En qué momento darán la cara? ¿Quiénes son y que buscan? Todo esto y más en próximos capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento muy grande a aquellos que se toman unos minutos en leer mis historias y sobretodo un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Kayra Isis, Nyu-Nono, 3lliza luniita, Neptune Black, Dragonazabache, Alice2Nekoi y Bastet Yugi Motou, gracias a todos por leerme y tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. Recuperando la confianza

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 8: Recuperando la confianza**

Después de la batalla ambos hermanos habían quedado agotados y en peligro de morir pero gracias a Alin habían evadido una vez más a la muerte ahora cada uno estaba en su habitación durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que Yugi comenzó a soñar, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

Estaba dentro de un lugar que estaba rodeado por la oscuridad, con temor se adentraba en aquel sitio y en un punto de su recorrido comenzó a escuchar un canto en un idioma que no reconocía así que busco el origen de aquel canto, al llegar a una habitación vio varias sombras que estaban de rodillas cantando sobre un círculo mágico, no reconocía la estrella que había en ese círculo ya que era extraña para él, eran en total 9 sombras ya que había 4 de cada lado y una en el centro que dirigía el canto, de pronto estas detuvieron su canto dirigiendo su mirada rojiza hacia Yugi quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás al verse descubierto. Aquellos seres se abalanzaron contra el lanzándole sus poderes que lo envolvieron en llamas, antes de consumirse por completo escucho una voz.

-Muy pronto renaceremos de la oscuridad.- en esos momentos despertó dando un grito y sentándose mientras trataba de recobrar su respiración, Alin había escuchado el grito así que entro a la habitación de Yugi.

-Yugi cariño ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Alin fue un sueño muy extraño, me dio miedo.- Alin abrazo a Yugi que temblaba.- muy pronto renaceremos de la oscuridad.- Alin miro extrañada a Yugi por las palabras que había pronunciado.- eso fue lo último que escuche en mi sueño.

-¿Renaceremos de la oscuridad? Lo más seguro viste algo de lo que planean esos hechiceros y hablando de eso no ha habido más intentos de su parte ¿Qué estarán planeando?- Yugi se separó del abrazo.

-No lo sé, tía ¿Qué pasa con Yami?- Alin se sorprendió por la pregunta.- es que siento mucha debilidad de su parte ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? Y ¿Qué te paso a ti?- pregunto al ver la venda en la cabeza de Alin.

-Solo está cansado ya que hizo muchas cosas y yo bueno fue un accidente no te apures ya que no fue nada grave por ahora no te preocupes por nada, será mejor que duermas y ya mañana hablamos.- sin decir más salió de la habitación de Yugi quien se acomodó en su cama preguntándose qué había pasado.

Afuera de la habitación Alin se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa donde se sentó en el sillón a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder con Yugi.

-No recuerda nada de lo que sucedió.- Alin cruzo los brazos.- supongo que cuando ese ser maligno salió de su cuerpo también su memoria durante los días que estuvo poseído.- dio un suspiro.- creo que así es mejor.

Alin decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y mejor se retiró a su habitación a dormir, había decidido no decirle nada a Yugi y en cuanto Yami estuviera bien le pediría que tampoco dijera nada de lo ocurrido.

Pasaban los días y los dos hermanos se iban recuperando satisfactoriamente, Alin le había pedido a Yami que no dijera nada sobre los sucesos ocurridos y aunque de mala gana Yami acepto ya que él no quería ocultarle las cosas a Yugi pero si era decisión de Alin quisiera o no debía acatar aquella orden. En aquellos días Yugi había preguntado que tanto había ocurrido ya que lo último que recordaba era la batalla contra sombra en los muelles y de ahí no sabía que había pasado, también quería saber que había ocurrido en su habitación y parte de la casa ya que estas presentaban agujeros pero ni Yami ni Alin le decían nada.

Dos semanas después de los incidentes ocurridos después de la escuela cada uno se había puesto a hacer sus deberes de la casa, Yugi barría mientras Yami lavaba los trastos, Yugi aprovecho esos momentos en que ambos estaban solos para preguntarle a Yami que tanto había pasado en esos días que no tenía memoria.

-Oye hermano aprovechando que estamos tu y yo solos.- en esos momentos Yami volteo a ver a Yugi.- quisiera saber…

-No sigas por ese camino, ya sé que me vas a preguntar y la respuesta es la misma que te he dado cada vez que me lo preguntas, no.

-¿Por qué se niegan a decirme que es lo que ocurrió en esos días? Además por tus gestos noto que odias tener que callarlo.

-Alin quiere protegerte y yo también es por eso que le hago caso en esto.- dijo Yami mientras seguía en su labor, Yugi puso un gesto de enfado.

-¡Ya basta de eso!- de inmediato Yami dejo de hacer lo que hacía para poner atención a Yugi.- ya no quiero que me estén protegiendo ¿Acaso creen que soy tan indefenso que no puedo aceptar la verdad? No quiero que me protejan de la verdad así que por favor dímelo.- dijo en tono suplicante ya que lo que más deseaba era saber la verdad.

Alin había sido clara con respecto a ese asunto pero Yugi tenía razón el merecía saber lo que había ocurrido en esos días, Yami tomo la decisión de decirle la verdad ya que a el mismo le molestaba ocultarla.

-De acuerdo Yugi ven y siéntate.- Yami se secó las manos con la toalla que usaba para los trastos y se sentó junto a Yugi.- ¿Recuerdas el día que saliste y esa sombra te ataco?- Yugi asintió.- bueno ese ser dejo una parte en ti y esa parte tomo posesión de tu cuerpo y debido a eso no recuerdas esos días.

-¿Me poseyeron?- Yami asintió.- ¿Qué le paso a la casa? ¿Mi habitación?

-Tú lo provocaste.- Yugi abrió los ojos en impresión al escuchar eso.- tomo el enojo que sentías por la plática que escuchaste entre Alin y yo provocando que hicieras un hechizo el cual provoco todo eso, la herida en la cabeza de Alin se debió a eso ya que ese hechizo forma bolas de hielo y son tan fuertes que traspasan todo.- Yugi bajo la mirada al saberlo.- no fue tu culpa.

-Yo herí a Alin y provoque muchas otras cosas más ¿Alguna otra cosa de la que me tenga que enterar? Y por favor no mientas.

-No sé si decirte esto último.- Yami ya estaba inseguro debido a la tristeza que podía sentir de parte de Yugi.

-Yami sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero ya no quiero que me protejas menos de la verdad.

-No lo sé Yugi, veo cómo te pones y…

-Y ya basta de eso.- Yami solo se limitó a escuchar a Yugi.- ese día si los escuche, escuche lo que Alin te dijo, lo que te pregunto y no supiste responder así que quiero que me respondas a mi ¿Me consideras débil?

-Por supuesto que no.- contesto con voz firme y segura.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me sobreproteges tanto?

-Porque me preocupo por ti.- Yami dio un suspiro.- Yugi no lo malinterpretes no te considero débil ni nada parecido es solo que me preocupo por ti que es muy diferente a considerarte de esa manera además soy tu hermano mayor es mi deber cuidar de ti y acepto que puedo llegar a exagerar en especial con los entrenamientos tan bruscos de Alin pero no lo hago con la intensión de hacerte menos eso jamás, es mi cariño hacia ti el que me hace actuar así, nunca pienses que te consideramos menos porque no es así.

-¿Enserio?

-Es enserio.- puso una mano en el hombro de Yugi.- deja a un lado esos pensamientos tontos y no te culpes por lo sucedido, hubo daños si pero también todos estamos bien así que tranquilo.

-Está bien y dime ¿Qué fue lo último que hice mientras estuve poseído?

-¿Realmente quieres saber?- Yugi asintió.- está bien lo último fue que…- dio un suspiro porque no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Toma valor y dímelo.- dijo Yugi con un poco de reproche.

-De acuerdo.- dio otro suspiro.- lo último fue que atacaste a la gente y entre los dos peleamos.

-¿Qué hice qué?- dijo asombrado.

-No voy a repetirlo.- Yugi se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.- por eso no te lo decíamos, sabíamos cómo te ibas a poner.

-Agradezco que me lo dijeras ahora necesito estar solo.- salió corriendo a su habitación.

Yami no trato de impedírselo sabía que aquello fue un golpe fuerte para él, dejaría que pensara las cosas y sobretodo que no se culpara por lo que sombra le hizo hacer.

Mientras Yugi se había recostado pensando en todo lo que Yami le había dicho que hizo, se sentía muy mal tanto como por haber atacado a gente inocente con sus poderes como por haber atacado a su hermano mayor y haber herido a su tía.

-Creo que lo mejor habría sido que me quedara como humano así no lastimaría a todos a mí alrededor.- solo abrazo la almohada queriendo regresar el tiempo y borrar lo que había hecho pero sabía que eso era difícil o más bien imposible.

Pasaba el tiempo Yugi seguía acostado en su habitación y Yami en la sala jugando con una flama que había producido su mano, en esos momentos llego Alin del trabajo y vio a Yami jugando con su fuego.

-Hola Yami no juegues con eso que es peligroso.

-Te recuerdo que este es mi elemento y que puedo controlarlo ya que no soy ningún novato.- dijo sin hacer caso a su tía quien lanzo una ráfaga de viento apagando esa flama.- ¡Oye! Me estaba entreteniendo con eso.

-Si quieres entretenerte prende la televisión.

-Que aburrido.

-Como sea ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-En su habitación meditando algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?- de inmediato cayo en cuenta de lo que podría ser.- no me digas que le dijiste lo ocurrido en esos días.

-Si se lo dije.

-Estrictamente te dije que no mencionaras ni una palabra sobre eso.- dijo alzando la voz haciendo que esas palabras llegaran a los oídos de Yugi quien con sigilo salió de su habitación y se colocó en el inicio de las escaleras para escuchar.- ¿Por qué me desobedeciste?

-Porque no me gusta mentirle a mi hermano.- se levantó del sillón encarando a su tía.- Yugi no es tan frágil como lo piensas además merecía saber la verdad ¿Por qué te empecinas a no querer decírsela?

-Tú sabes la manera en que se pone y quiero evitar eso.

-Claro que se cómo se pondría pero es porque debe asimilar esos actos que en primer lugar no fueron su culpa ya que él fue víctima de una posesión y ese ser fue quien lo obligo a hacer esas cosas, él no es tan frágil y merece saberlo porque es injusto que se lo ocultemos date cuenta que si hacemos eso estaremos demostrando que no confiamos en él y lo creemos débil cuando no es así, yo confió en la fuerza de mi hermano ¿Tu confías en él?

Yugi estaba atento a todo lo que estaban diciendo y esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Alin quien quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Yami, después Alin cerró los ojos mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que exagere al querer proteger a tu hermano de esa manera, tienes razón al decir que el merece saber lo ocurrido, eres un buen hermano.- Yami sonrió al igual que Yugi quien regreso a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Gracias hermano por darme esa confianza, te prometo corresponderla.- cerro los ojos sonriendo.- estaba triste por lo ocurrido pero lo hecho, hecho esta así que te prometo Yami no dejarme decaer por esto, sé que aun soy débil porque esa sombra me uso como su títere pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.- desconfiaba de sí mismo pero al haber escuchado las palabras de Yami ahora tenía una esperanza.

Pronto se hizo de noche y Yugi salió al patio a observar el cielo, Yami se dio cuenta y salió a hacerle compañía a su hermano menor, al inicio entre los dos era silencio hasta que Yugi hablo.

-Gracias.- Yami miro a Yugi confundido ya que no sabía porque le daba las gracias.- gracias por decir lo que dijiste cuando hablaste con Alin.

-¿Escuchaste?- Yugi asintió.- no podía dejar que siguiera así.

-Ahí me di cuenta que realmente crees en mí y aunque a veces no quiera siempre me protegerás contra todo.

-Como te dije eres mi hermano menor y me preocupas, te prometo no sobreprotegerte tanto que tú mismo tomes tus retos y los venzas, aunque ahora sea yo el que te proteja y te salve llegara el día en que tú serás quien me salve ¿Ya asimilaste todo lo que te conté que hiciste?

-Sí y tienes razón nada de eso es mi culpa, aún tengo desconfianza de mí mismo pero lograre recuperarla ya que pienso hacerle frente a esos hechos y disculparme por todo lo que hice con los ciudadanos.

-No es necesario que lo hagas nadie recuerda nada.- Yugi miro confundido a Yami.- hechizo de memoria.- Yugi asintió.- si quieres hacer algo entonces entrena con todas tus fuerzas y desarrolla más tus poderes.- Yami dio media vuelta para meterse a la casa solo se detuvo un momento para decir unas últimas palabras.- eres un hechicero poderoso y cuando Alin decida reanudar los entrenamientos demuéstrale tus fuerzas y derríbala, no me meteré pero si te estaré animando.- hizo una seña con su dedo pulgar.- confió en ti.

Después de esas palabras Yami se metió a la casa dejando a Yugi en el patio solo, Yugi sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano para después mirar nuevamente al cielo.

-Lo hare hermano gracias por darme tu voto de confianza.

Se quedó un rato más mirando al cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando plena confianza en sí mismo para después adentrarse a la casa para descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Paso un mes desde el incidente, Alin noto que la salud de ambos chicos había mejorado considerablemente y después de varios análisis que les mando hacer el doctor declaro que ambos ya estaba bien y ahora podían hacer cualquier actividad, al escuchar eso Alin se alegró mucho y decidió reanudar los entrenamientos, ahora se encontraba con Yugi y Yami en el salón de prácticas entrenando a Yugi para las batallas, como siempre el entrenamiento era de lo más duro para Yugi pero esta vez el peleaba más fuerte que antes. Se escuchó una explosión en el interior del salón y Yugi cayó de espaldas respirando agitado, Alin se colocó frente a Yugi y Yami solo se limitaba a ver ya que había prometido no meterse más.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos así?- pregunto Alin.

-No.- dijo Yugi levantándose determinado a no dejarse vencer.

-Vamos Yugi muéstrale tus fuerzas.- dijo Yami animando a Yugi quien solo sonrió.- muéstrale tu nuevo hechizo.

-¿Qué nuevo hechizo?- pregunto Alin.- No me digan par de latosos que practicaban hechizos aun cuando no debían.

Después de la escuela ambos iban a los muelles y practicaban su magia, en esos días a Yami y Yugi se les ocurrió un hechizo de hielo que era muy fuerte, al inicio a Yugi le costó trabajo ya que se necesitaba mucha magia para realizarlo pero con dedicación logro perfeccionarlo.

-Así es después de la escuela Yami me ayudo a hacer y perfeccionar un nuevo hechizo.- alzo sus manos al cielo.- y ahora te lo mostrare _¡Onda fría!_

Dentro del salón comenzó a formarse una poderosa tormenta que congelaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, Alin difícilmente podía esquivar ya que la onda de hielo que producía Yugi congelaba todo el lugar, Yami se encerró en un campo de fuego para evitar ser congelado mientras Alin ya casi no podía moverse debido al intenso frio que Yugi estaba produciendo.

-Es hora del golpe final.- Yugi se abalanzo contra Alin y con todas sus fuerzas la embistió derribándola al piso, al ver que Alin ya no se podía levantar detuvo la tormenta.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si.- como no podía levantarse debido a que el piso estaba congelado Alin simplemente levito.- buena pelea lo hiciste con más fuerzas que antes, te felicito.- Yugi sonrió ante lo dicho, Alin le correspondió esa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se quejó tomándose un brazo ya que había resultado lastimado.

-Creo que te lastime tía déjame curarte.- con el hielo que había en el lugar Yugi tomo un poco convirtiéndolo en agua y puso sus manos sobre las heridas de Alin haciendo que se produjera una luz sobre las heridas, minutos después Yugi había curado las heridas de Alin.- termine.

-Muy bien hecho querido.- Yami deshizo su campo de fuego y levitando se acercó a ambos.- luchaste más duro que antes contra mí, con esto demuestras que si tienes la voluntad de seguir y te aseguro que nada te podrá detener.

-Te dije que eres poderoso hermanito a fin lograste vencer a Alin aunque dejaste todo congelado.- Yugi observo mejor el salón notando el desastre que había provocado, solo se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras reía.

-Jajajaja creo que me entusiasme demasiado en esto.- cerro sus ojos y con varios movimientos de manos todo el hielo lo convirtió en agua juntándola en un solo sitio, al abrirlos vio la cantidad de agua que había.- Yami ¿Podrías convertir esta agua en vapor?

-Claro.

Yami produjo fuego con sus manos que lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra el agua que Yugi tenía levitando, cuando el fuego choco contra el agua esta comenzó evaporarse y el vapor invadía el lugar a lo que Alin uso su poder de viento para disiparlo, en poco tiempo habían terminado.

-Bien hecho chicos ahora vámonos que mañana habrá más práctica y esta vez será con los dos, quiero ver cómo trabajan en equipo.- ambos chicos se vieron entre sí para luego asentir.

Los 3 iban a salir del salón de entrenamientos cuando de pronto Yugi puso los ojos en blanco, Yami fue quien se dio cuenta y fue a su lado.

-Yugi ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Contesta!

Yugi estaba centrado en lo que veía, en cuestión de minutos sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad cayendo en los brazos de Yami.

-¿Qué viste Yugi?- pregunto Alin preocupada acercándose a Yugi.

-¿Fue la misma visión donde veías varias sombras atacar?- Yugi negó.

-Esta vez fue distinto, eran dos ejércitos uno de hechiceros y otro de criaturas que nunca había visto, los hechiceros peleaban con mucha fuerza lanzando todo tipo de conjuros contra las criaturas que aunque las derribaran no cedían, de pronto un rayo de energía cayó sobre los hechiceros y es cuando la visión termino.- Yami miro a Alin preocupado por lo que Yugi había visto en su visión.

-Es una variación interesante en las visiones que has tenido ¿Reconociste el lugar donde estaban peleando?- pregunto Alin.

-Parecía ser campo abierto pero nunca lo había visto.

-Una visión así presagia guerra ¿Será eso lo que ocurrirá?- pregunto Yami.

-No lo sé hermano es que a pesar de ser campo abierto el lugar parecía ser antiguo, las vestimentas de los hechiceros y las armaduras de las criaturas eran antiguas.

-Entonces ¿Una visión del pasado?- pregunto Yami esperando una respuesta de Alin.

-Es probable, cuando se tiene una visión del pasado es que en el futuro ese suceso se repetirá, me pregunto si todo esto tiene que ver con esos hechiceros, ya no ha habido intentos de su parte ni nada parecido y las visiones de Yugi varían además de ya no darse tan seguido como cuando empezaron, esto es tan confuso ya no que se pensar.- dijo Alin preocupada.- ahora menos que nunca hay que bajar la guardia.

-Sea lo que sea estaremos preparados y si lo que se avecina es una guerra entonces hay que entrenar más duro para enfrentarla y que esto no afecte a nadie.- dijo Yami con mucha seguridad, Yugi y Alin asintieron.

-Por ahora descansemos ya que ha sido un día largo.

Yami ayudo a Yugi a levantarse para después salir, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, de los 3 la más pensativa era Alin ya que le preocupaba lo que pudiera venir.

-Una guerra ¿Realmente estaremos preparados para una cosa así? Y sobre todo ¿Podrán los humanos soportar una guerra de índole mágico en su mundo? No me gustaría pasar por ello ni que mis sobrinos tengan que soportar el peso que representa la guerra.- la sola mención de la palabra guerra hacia que Alin se estremeciera pero decidió no pensar en ello así que mejor se dirigió a tomar un baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de estar a miles de kilómetros de ahí en un lugar lleno de oscuridad unos ojos se posaban sobre Alin y sus sobrinos, veían a detalle cada movimiento que hacían, esta persona de aspecto sombrío no dejaba de observarlos a pesar de que se había dicho que dejarían de vigilar.

-¿Qué haces?- al observar lo que su compañero veía mostro molestia.- estamos preparando nuestro siguiente paso ¿Qué más quieres conocer de esos 3? Dije que no los observaríamos más

-Lo sé pero hay un detalle que pasaste por alto.

-¿Qué detalle?- pregunto con enojo.

-Las visones del más pequeño, si no te habías dado cuenta el más joven ha tenido visiones y los otros dos se están poniendo alerta ya que se imaginan que es lo que les va a venir encima ¿No crees que sería mejor si todo les cayera por sorpresa?- dijo con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?- ante la pregunta se su compañero sonrió aún más.

-Solo te diré que no eres el único que tiene una sombra como sirviente.- aquel sujeto trono los dedos y un bulto en medio de la oscuridad de aquel sitio lúgubre comenzó a moverse hasta manifestarse frente a su amo, aquella sombra era distinta a la otra ya que esta estaba un poco jorobada, dejaba caer los brazos y sus ojos eran aún más rojos que la sombra anterior.- vez a esos 2 chicos y la mujer.- la sombra volteo a ver a donde su amo señalo observando a Alin y los demás.- el más pequeño ha tenido visiones y quiero que la información que tengan esos 3 sobre esas visiones sea borrada de sus memorias.- aquel ser solo se limitó a salir de aquel sitio oscuro para hacer su trabajo.

-Bien pensado.- dijo su compañero desvaneciéndose en aquella oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez más la noche cubrió la ciudad de Fukushima, la familia de hechiceros ya descansaba pacíficamente, cada uno de sus miembros ya estaba en la cama descansando tranquilamente, de pronto una sombra oscura apareció fuera de la casa manteniéndose vigilante, entro a la residencia dirigiéndose primero a la habitación del más joven donde lo vio durmiendo pacíficamente, puso su mano sobre la cabeza del joven hechicero y esta emano una energía oscura que se introducía en su mente borrando cada vestigio de información que pudiera tener sobre las visiones que había tenido, cuando termino se dirigió a la habitación del mayor de los hermanos donde hizo lo mismo, ahora ninguno de los dos recordaría nada respecto a las visiones ni la nueva amenaza que caería sobre ellos.

Cuando se dirigió al cuarto de la tía de los gemelos se encontró con que ella no estaba, con su mirada roja la busco hasta que recibió un ataque de energía por detrás.

-Ser de la oscuridad sentí tu presencia llegar a nuestro hogar, supongo que este es otro intento de tus amos por saber más sobre nosotros.- dijo Alin mientras se mantenía flotando arriba de la puerta de su habitación.

Aquel ser al verse descubierto tomo la misma forma que Alin y se abalanzo contra ella decidido a atacarla pero Alin fue más rápida lanzándole un conjuro paralizador.

-Si es lo mejor que tienes entonces no tardare en eliminarte.

La sombra expulso parte de su energía liberándose del conjuro de Alin para después desvanecerse del lugar, Alin comenzó a buscarlo intentando no despertar a sus sobrinos que aun yacían en los brazos de Morfeo pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar a su visitante indeseado. Cuando menos se lo espero aquella sombra le cayó encima tomando su cabeza para dar un choque eléctrico, al sentirlo Alin grito de dolor despertando a ambos hermanos, tanto Yami como Yugi despertaron y salieron de sus habitaciones a investigar

-¿Qué fue eso hermano?- pregunto Yugi preocupado.

-Sonó como a Alin, vamos a ver hermanito.- ambos bajaron al primer piso de la casa solo para encontrar a Alin en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Alin!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yugi pasó su mano sobre ella con un poco de su energía para saber si presentaba alguna herida.

-¿Esta herida?- pregunto Yami

-Afortunadamente no solo esta inconsciente

Ambos chicos llevaron a su tía al sillón mas grande donde minutos después comenzó a despertar.

-Tía ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto Yami preocupado.

-No lo sé.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando hacer memoria sobre lo ocurrido pero no recordaba nada.- creo que recorría la casa pero no sé porque, no recuerdo porque salí de la cama y ustedes ¿Por qué están fuera de sus camas?

-Estábamos dormidos pero al escucharte gritar despertamos y cuando vinimos a ver qué había ocurrido te encontramos inconsciente ¿Segura que no recuerdas nada?- dijo Yami.

-Estoy segura.- dijo Alin aun confundida.

-Tal vez caminabas dormida.- sugirió Yugi de manera inocente.

-Tal vez por ahora es mejor que vayamos a la cama y mañana lo averiguaremos, vamos niños.

Cada uno tomo camino a sus habitaciones aun preguntándose que había pasado. Fuera de la casa aquella sombra vigilaba hasta que se apagaron las luces, sabía que esa era la señal para retirarse.

A lo lejos el amo de aquella sombra vio con satisfacción que su sirviente había logrado su objetivo así que junto con sus compañeros se dedicó a la siguiente fase de su plan, ahora estaba seguro que ni Alin ni los chicos podrían prevenir a nadie sobre la nueva amenaza que se les vendría encima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ahora que pasara más que los recuerdos de Yami, Yugi y Alin fueron borrados con respecto a las visiones, ahora esta familia ya ignora lo que vendrá más adelante, ¿Cual será el plan de aquellos malvados? ¿Cómo podrán evitar lo que se viene? todo esto y más interrogantes en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que me han dejado un review en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, 3lliza luniita, Nyu-Nono, Kayra Isis, Neptune Black, Dragonazabache, Alice2Nekoi, Laura Andara, Bastet Yugi Motou y Dark Ángel Yami Akira (por su review en camino de oscuridad fic que aún no tengo para cuando continuar u.u) gracias a todos por su maravilloso apoyo eso me anima a continuar. Sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	9. Señales

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 9: Señales**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Fukushima todos se levantaban para comenzar sus actividades del día incluso la familia conformada por los 3 hechiceros, estaban en el comedor tomando su desayuno y discutiendo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Alin trataba de hacer memoria sobre él porque había salido de su habitación al final sin resultado, Alin decidió que probablemente se levantó dormida y grito porque se había golpeado con algo decidiendo no darle más importancia al asunto. Después del desayuno los chicos tomaron sus patines para ir rumbo a la escuela mientras Alin se dirigía al trabajo. En el camino ambos hermanos iban platicando un poco más del asunto.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que Alin quiera dejar ese asunto así como así?- pregunto el menor.

-La verdad creo que no pero ya la conoces cuando decide dejar los asuntos atrás, determino que grito porque tuvo un accidente y nada mas aunque creo que es sospechoso ya que ella no es sonámbula ni nada parecido, lo que sea que haya sucedido no lo sabremos ya que no hay memoria sobre ese asunto.

-¿Y si usamos un hechizo para saberlo?- de inmediato Yami se detuvo ante la propuesta.

-No sería mala idea pero ¿Qué hechizo podríamos usar? ¿Te sabes alguno que nos deje ver un evento pasado?- después de dar una pensada Yugi contesto.

-La verdad no esperaba que tú te supieras alguno.- ante esa respuesta Yami cayo estilo anime para después levantarse.

-Vaya propuesta la tuya.- Yugi solo rio con una gotita aun lado.- pero si podríamos hacer algo.- en esos momentos Yugi paro su risa para poner atención a lo que Yami iba a decir.- Alin tiene muchos libros de hechicería podríamos revisarlos y ver si hay un hechizo que nos pudiera servir para averiguar que paso anoche.

-Es muy buena idea hermano y por ahora es mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela o si no llegaremos tarde.- Yami asintió y siguió patinando junto con Yugi rumbo a la escuela.

Ambos patinaban lo más rápido que podían puesto que ya se les había hecho tarde y más aún que se había detenido a platicar del asunto que más les daba curiosidad, al llegar vieron que ya habían cerrado las puertas de la escuela así que observando que nadie los viera volaron pasándose por una barda hasta aterrizar en uno de los patios traseros de la escuela sabiendo que en esos momentos el lugar estaba solo de ahí siguieron su vuelo hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio guardando sus patines en sus respectivos casillero para después correr lo más rápido que podían hasta llegar a su salón, para su suerte el profesor no había llegado aún.

-Lo logramos.- dijo Yugi respirando agitado

-Si bendita magia.- los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares y momentos después llego el primer profesor: Química.

-Buenos días alumnos comenzaremos con la clase de hoy.- el profesor comenzó a impartir su clase.

La clase pasaba aburrida para algunos alumnos en especial para Yami ya que química era una de las materias más odiadas por él, el profesor explicaba su materia cuando de pronto comenzó a escucharse un silbido cosa que llamo la atención de ambos hermanos desviándolos de la clase, la mirada de ambos comenzó a verse perdida para solo centrarse en el silbido tenue que se escuchaba en el aire. Parecía que solo ellos dos podían escucharlo ya que los demás alumnos estaban poniendo atención a la clase. Volteaban a todos lados intentando identificar de donde venía ya que cada vez ese sonido les era más y más atrayente.

El profesor se dio cuenta de la falta de atención de ambos hermanos así que se acercó a ellos hablándoles pero ambos estaban tan absortos por lo que estaban escuchando que no se dieron cuenta de que el profesor estaba frente a ellos. Para hacerlos reaccionar dio un golpe fuerte en el escritorio de Yami y solo así reaccionaron del trance en que estaban metidos.

-¿Les parece aburrida mi clase jóvenes?

-No claro que no.- contesto Yugi nervioso y apenado

-Discúlpenos por nuestra distracción (pensando: claro que su clase me parece aburrida)

-Si se vuelven a distraer los sacare de mi clase.- el profesor regreso al frente para seguir explicando. Yami decidió conversar con Yugi mentalmente.

_-Yugi ¿Lograste escuchar ese sonido?_

_-Si hermano por alguna razón me sentí adormecido al escucharlo._

_-Yo también ¿Qué habrá sido eso?_

_-No lo sé Yami y de hecho siento el ambiente un poco más pesado ¿Qué estará pasando?_

_-También lo siento y en el receso hay que averiguarlo._

Los dos terminaron su plática mental ya que no querían que el profesor los volviera a reprender por distraerse. Sin que se dieran cuenta de entre los arboles del patio sobresalían unos ojos blanquecinos que estaban observando cada uno de los movimientos de ambos chicos.

Las clases pasaban su curso normal hasta que se llegó la hora del receso, ambos chicos se dirigieron a uno de los patios traseros para discutir que era el sonido que habían escuchado durante la clase de química, después de mucho pensar no tenían idea de que había sido.

-Estoy más que confundido ¿Qué fue ese sonido?- dijo Yugi con algo de desesperación ya que habían pensado y no daban con la respuesta.

-Era como un silbido muy tenue, ambos nos sentimos adormecidos y parecía que nadie lo había escuchado más que nosotros dos.

-Esto es demasiado intrigante además de que el ambiente se volvió un poco más pesado mientras estábamos en el salón, ya me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar.

-A mí también es mejor que por ahora lo olvidemos y vayamos por algo de almorzar después averiguaremos que fue eso.- dijo Yami a lo que Yugi asintió ya que su estómago ya le comenzaba a pedir alimento.

Después de almorzar ambos hermanos se separaron ya que Yami debía ir por unos libros a la biblioteca para sus clases (más de mala gana ya que a él no le gustaba ir ahí) mientras Yugi se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a meditar lo ocurrido.

Yami estaba en la biblioteca seleccionando algunos libros mientras hablaba para sí mismo de lo mucho que odiaba esas materias.

-Veamos un libro de química como te detesto, luego filosofía a ti te detesto también, matemáticas definitivamente a ti te detesto más que a otras materias, biología bueno tú si me agradas, historia más o menos, solo porque necesito esto sino no vendría aquí.

Tomo los libros que necesitaba y salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo ya que no quería permanecer ni un momento más en ese lugar.

Al ir recorriendo los pasillos escucho un maullido en el lugar al voltear hacia atrás vio a un gato grande de color blanco y hermosos ojos azules que miraba con mucha atención a Yami.

-¿Un gato? ¿Cómo te metiste bonito?- pregunto dándole ternura aquel animal ya que los gatos eran sus animales preferidos.

-¿A quién le dijiste bonito despistado?- contesto aquel gato, al escucharlo hablar Yami tiro los libros que llevaba en las manos debido a la impresión que se llevó.

-¿Hablaste? Creo que debo estar alucinando.

-¿Eres un hechicero y se te hace difícil creer esto? Eso déjalo para los humanos.

-Muy bien ¿Qué eres exactamente? Y sobre todo ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno de primera instancia he estado observándote y observando a tu hermano y déjame decirte que los dos son despistados y he observado tus múltiples quejas sobre estas materias humanas y que estas mal al quejarte, si puedes aprender hechizos también puedes aprender esto.

-Eso no te importa y sigo preguntándote ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Yami mientras se agachaba para recoger los libros que había tirado debido a la impresión.

-Estos hechiceros jóvenes no tienen remedio, bueno mi nombre es Silver y soy uno de los mensajeros.

-¿Mensajero? ¿Qué mensaje me vas a dar?- cuando Silver iba a contestar se escuchó una voz detrás de Yami.

-¿Con quién hablas jovencito?- de inmediato Yami se levantó encontrándose con su maestro de química.

-Ah bueno… este yo… con nadie profesor.- volteo un momento hacia atrás para ver que Silver había desaparecido.

-Desde hoy tanto tu como tu hermano han estado muy raros, en mi clase parecían idos ¿Les ocurre algo malo?- pregunto el profesor.

-No nos ocurre nada profesor mi hermano y yo estamos bien.

-Bien solo no hables solo ya que pueden creer que estás loco.- el profesor siguió su camino a la biblioteca para preparar más la clase que tendría después del receso.

-Qué vergüenza creyó que estaba hablando solo.- se llevó una mano a la frente para después escuchar la voz de Silver.

-Creo que te creería más loco si me hubiera visto.- en esos momentos Silver apareció frente a Yami.-

-¿Sabes qué? no me importa tu mensaje no quiero hablar con un gato.

-No soy un gato solo tome la forma de esta criatura pero soy un hechicero, el mensajero de una persona importante niño.

-No soy un niño ya tengo 18 años.

-Como dije un niño.- eso hizo que le saliera una venita de enojo a Yami que ya no toleraba escuchar al mensajero.- controla tu carácter pequeño hechicero.- en respuesta a eso Yami le lanzo una llamarada a Silver quien esquivo aquel ataque.- oye no uses tus poderes aquí en especial tu fuego flamitas.- dijo al ver la marca que había quedado en el piso debido al fuego que Yami lanzo.

-Ya me hartaste bola peluda y no quiero escucharte así que me largo.- simplemente dio media vuelta para dejar los libros en su salón y buscar a Yugi.

-Que chiquillo tan imprudente pero creo que será mejor si se los digo a los dos ya que él no va a querer escucharme.- pronuncio esas palabras para sí mismo desapareciendo en un instante.

Después de dejar los libros en su mochila salió al patio buscando a su hermano menor encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados bajo la sombra de un árbol, parecía relajado así que no quiso molestarlo pero Yugi se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yami.

-No te preocupes hermano no me molestas.

-Por un momento creí que te habías dormido y no quise molestar.- dijo sentándose junto a él.

-Como dije no me molestas.- dijo Yugi abriendo los ojos mirando a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que fue correspondida por Yami.

-Deberías de aprender a tu hermano menor ya que no explota como tu.- se escuchó una voz repentina, voz que Yami reconoció.

-No puede ser.- se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Qué hermano? ¿Quién es?- dijo buscando con su vista el origen de aquella voz.

-¿Dónde estás bolsa de pulgas?- dijo Yami levantándose mientras Yugi lo observaba con varios signos de interrogación ya que no entendía porque decía eso.

-Pero que chiquillo tan mal educado.- ambos hermanos voltearon hacia arriba y en una de las ramas estaba Silver observándolos.- debes dirigirte a mí con respeto- Yugi se impresiono al ver a aquel gato blanco hablarles.

-Soy yo o ese gato nos habló.- no salía de su sorpresa.

-Otro, no soy un gato soy un hechicero que tomo la forma de esta criatura ¿Cuándo se les podrá meter eso en la cabeza?- sin que Silver se diera cuenta Yami estaba detrás de él flotando, sin que se lo esperara Yami le dio una patada tirándolo al piso cayendo de cara contra el suelo.- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre mocoso grosero? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer tal cosa?- protesto mientras Yami lo veía indiferente y Yugi con una gotita aun lado al ver como se movía.

-Y yo que creí que los gatos aterrizaban de pie pero tú aterrizaste de cara contra el piso.

Yugi noto que algunos de sus compañeros comenzaban a voltear a donde ellos estaban debido al escándalo que Silver estaba armando así que lo tomo y le tapó la boca.

-Es un juguete.- dijo Yugi nervioso mientras Yami de un salto aterrizo en el piso.

-Si es solo un juguete fastidioso y defectuoso que nos encontramos así que sigan su camino aquí no hay nada que ver.- se agacho y susurro a Silver.- será mejor que no hables frente a ellos ya que se asustarían si ven a un gato parlante.- Yugi le destapo la boca a Silver.

-¿Hay algún lugar privado donde podamos hablar?

-Todo está ocupado el único lugar seria el techo pero…- Silver interrumpió a Yami.

-Perfecto.- los ojos de Silver brillaron en un color azul fuerte y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 3 estaban en el techo de la escuela.

-¿Estás loco o que rayos te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar magia frente a ellos? Lo más seguro nos vieron.- dijo Yami preocupado.

-No te angusties nadie nos vio me asegure de eso paralizándolos momentáneamente mientras usaba la teletransportación, tu niño ya suéltame.- Yugi lo soltó a Silver quien se colocó frente a ellos.

-Bien no estoy aquí para jugar sino para dar un mensaje.

-Te escuchamos…

-Mi nombre es Silver pequeño Yugi.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Yugi con curiosidad.

-Se tu nombre y el nombre de tu hermano verdad Yami Atem.- Yami cruzo los brazos.- como le dije a tu desequilibrado hermano hace un rato.- Yami quería írsele encima al escuchar que lo llamo desequilibrado pero Yugi lo detuvo, Silver lo vio con una gotita.- parece que no aguantas nada pero en fin vine dando un mensaje de mi señor ya que el tiempo se acerca.

-¿El tiempo?- dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Si el tiempo, se supone que cuando cumplieron 15 debieron haberles dicho sobre esto.

-No nos han dicho nada ¿Tiempo de que?- pregunto Yugi y Silver se quedó sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo y tampoco voy a explicarlo ya que ese no es mi trabajo, pídanle a sus padres que les expliquen y una vez dada la explicación podrán entender.- Yami iba a decir algo pero Silver no lo dejo.- las señales ya comienzan a darse, ya escucharon y sintieron el primer llamado.

-¿El llamado?- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, de inmediato Yami capto a lo que se refería con el llamado.

-¿Te refieres a ese silbido que escuchamos?- Silver asintió.

-¿Qué hay de la sensación de pesadez que sentimos hace un rato?- pregunto Yugi.

-Ambas son señales de que el tiempo se aproxima y solo los que son poseedores de magia pueden escuchar, sentir y ver las señales, cuando les sea explicado todo entenderán a lo que me refiero, nos veremos.- Silver desapareció dejando con muchas dudas a ambos hermanos.

-No entendí mucho hermano.

-Vaya tipo viene a darnos su mensaje y no explica bien de que se trata, tendremos que preguntarle a Alin.- en esos momentos se escuchó la campana indicando que el receso se había terminado.- es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde.- Yugi asintió.

Corrieron a la puerta que estaba en el techo de la escuela y bajaron para dirigirse a toda velocidad a su salón ya que no querían llegar tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una empresa de la ciudad Alin estaba sentada en su lugar de trabajo haciendo un reporte que su jefe le había pedido, estaba centrada en eso cuando escucho un maullido, al bajar la mirada se encontró con un gato blanco, Alin se le quedo viendo fijamente para después devolver su mirada a la computadora.

-En 10 minutos será mi descanso así que te veré a las afueras de la empresa y hablaremos.- el gato se retiró de ahí corriendo a esperar el tiempo que Alin había dicho.

Pasando los 10 minutos Alin se levantó de su lugar para ir a almorzar al salir del edificio donde trabajaba se encontró nuevamente con el gato de color blanco, Alin lo cargo y se dirigió a un sitio donde nadie podría escucharla.

-Tiene que ser importante como para tener la visita de uno de los mensajeros.- el gato se soltó y se colocó frente a Alin.- tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía Silver ¿Qué vas a decirme?

-¿Acaso me dirás que no escuchaste el silbido?

-Era difícil no escucharlo.- en esos momentos Alin cayo cuenta de algo.- por todos los Dioses no me digas que…

-Así es Alin el tiempo está cada vez más cerca, es solo cuestión de días.

-Nunca pensé que iba a presenciar ese momento tan único con mis propios ojos, no todos tienen la fortuna de presenciarlo.

-El tiempo está más cada vez más cerca de nosotros y por cierto tienes que hablarles de eso a tus dos despistados sobrinos.

-¿No me digas que ya fuiste y les dijiste sobre esto?

-Es mi trabajo Alin todos los hechiceros deben saberlo y que sorpresa me lleve al enterarme que no se les había hablado de ello ¿Qué paso con los padres de ellos dos? ¿Por qué no les hablaron del tiempo a ese par de atarantados?

-Pasaron demasiadas cosas Silver y debes saber que una de ellas es que sus padres murieron antes de que mis sobrinos tuvieran la edad.

-Entiendo y lamento que murieran pero tú como a cargo de ellos debiste hablarles sobre este asunto, no cumpliste con ese papel.

-Como dije pasaron muchas cosas, en resumen mi sobrino mayor no escuchaba y el menor apenas supo que es un hechicero aproximadamente un año atrás y está en entrenamiento.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- dijo Silver muy sorprendido por lo último que dijo Alin.- se supone que los dos son hermanos gemelos ¿Cómo es eso que el menor apenas averiguo que tenía poderes mágicos?- Alin le explico parte de lo sucedido y por qué no les había dicho a Yami y Yugi sobre lo que vendría.- ya entiendo y todo eso es muy desafortunado, es una pena que los padres de ellos dos murieran así y también es una pena que no lograras quitarle al mayor lo rebelde y lo inmaduro.

-Adivinare: te hizo pasar un muy mal rato.

-El muy maleducado me ponía apodos, me tiro de una patada de uno de los árboles de ese lugar donde están aprendiendo y casi me quema.

-¿Lo provocaste? ¿Le dijiste niño o algún apodo?

-Eso creo pero no debió tomárselo tan personal.

-Para el todo eso es personal, lo reprenderé por ello ya que no debió tratar así a uno de los mensajeros y esta misma tarde hablare con ellos.

-Espero que lo hagas.- después de decir esas palabras Silver desapareció dejando a Alin sola.

-No puedo creer que el tiempo se aproxima, creí que jamás lo vería con mis propios ojos.- esbozo una sonrisa.- debí reconocer el silbido y la energía mágica en el ambiente bueno eso ya no importa ahora una señal más y se completaran.- se retiró de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al término de las clases ambos chicos salieron de su salón para dirigirse a sus respectivos casilleros y sacar sus patines, una vez que se los colocaron salieron de la escuela patinando directo a su hogar ya que había una cosa que querían averiguar. Estaban en una carrera por ver quién era el más rápido cuando nuevamente escucharon aquel silbido lo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran de golpe.

-¿Escuchas eso hermano?- pregunto Yugi.

-Es nuevamente ese silbido, una de las señales de las que nos hablaron.

Al voltear hacia arriba vieron como varios colores comenzaron a formarse en el cielo en tonalidades rojizas, verdes y violetas, estaba que aparecía y desaparecía como si estuvieran parpadeando, aquello dejo impresionado a ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Yugi mientras su mirada comenzaba a perderse.

-Creo que es una aurora boreal pero creí que solo eran visibles de noche.- la mirada de Yami también comenzó a perderse.

A lo lejos no solo ellos observaban aquel fenómeno sino también Alin cuya mirada también estaba pérdida ante lo que veía.

-Todas las señales están aquí, puede sentirse la magia en el aire, cuando la aurora se coloque bien en el cielo entonces será momento de partir.- Alin extendió los brazos queriendo sentir con más fuerza la energía que la aurora emanaba.

La aurora seguía en su parpadeo y solo aquellos que poseyeran magia podrían apreciarla ya que esa era la última señal de lo que vendría.

Ambos hermanos solo veían embobados aquel fenómeno, sabían que la aurora que admiraban no era como las auroras boreales normales que se colocaban en el cielo nocturno de las zonas polares o las que solo se podían apreciar en determinado tiempo, esta emanaba mucha energía mágica que solo ellos podían sentir en el ambiente. En un momento ambos hermanos cayeron de rodillas tomándose la cabeza ya que la energía que emitía era demasiada para ellos a pesar de no estar bien colocada en el cielo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa hermanito.- Yugi solo asintió ya que se sentía tan mareado que no podía articular palabra alguna.

Como pudo Yami se levantó y ayudo a Yugi a levantarse y en vez de patinar mejor tomaron un taxi ya que se sentían muy mareados y era aún peor ya que el mareo de uno también se le transmitía al otro haciendo que fuera el doble lo que cada uno sentía.

Llegaron a casa y después de pagar lo que el taxi les pedía rápidamente se metieron a su hogar y se sentaron en los sillones cayendo rendidos como si hubieran estado dando vueltas durante horas en la montaña rusa sin parar, no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedaran dormidos ya que la energía que sentían en el ambiente había hecho que sus cuerpos se adormecieran, ahora solo faltaba que Alin llegara y les explicara lo de las señales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí un capítulo más de esta alocada historia, como ven Alin sintió bien esa energía emitida mientras que los gemelos terminaron mareados, ahora las interrogantes del día ¿A qué se refirió el mensajero con el tiempo se aproxima? ¿Qué tiempo será ese? ¿Qué explicación dará Alin a los hermanos? ¿Tendrá alguna relación con lo de los hechiceros malignos? Todo eso y mucho más descúbranlas en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me apoyan a lo largo de esta historia y me dejan su review con sus lindos comentarios que me inspiran más, un especial agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Kayra Isis, 3lliza luniita, Nyu-Nono, Bastet Yugi Motou, Alice2Nekoi y , gracias por sus comentarios n.n. sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	10. El viaje

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 10: El viaje**

Eran más de las 6 de la tarde y Alin llego a su hogar, al entrar se encontró con sus sobrinos dormidos en el sillón, al inicio se extrañó ya que aun tenian puesto el uniforme de la escuela y con las mochilas colgadas en sus espaldas, lo supo de inmediato: la energía emitida por la aurora los había adormecido así que se acercó a ellos y comenzó a moverlos hasta que comenzaron a despertar, el primero en abrir sus ojos fue Yugi seguido de Yami.

-Hola tía.- saludo Yugi mientras se tallaba los ojos igual que Yami solo que él reacciono más rápido que Yugi.

-Espera un momento ¿Alin? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 6:30, por lo que se ve ustedes dos solo llegaron y a dormir aún tienen puesto el uniforme de la escuela y ni siquiera se quitaron las mochilas.

-Nos sentimos mareados y luego nuestros cuerpos se adormecieron en verdad que fue un día extraño.- dijo Yugi descolgándose la mochila.- ah y esa aurora en el cielo…- no termino su oración ya que se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para observar que la aurora seguía su parpadeo en el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que significa eso?- dijo Yami mientras también se descolgaba su mochila.- Una cosa en forma de gato nos fue a decir sobre señales y que el tiempo vendrá, la verdad esa bolsa de pulgas no explico mucho.- ante esas palabras Alin le dio un coscorrón a Yami.- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo sobándose igual que Yugi ya que lo había sentido también.

-Lamento que Yugi sintiera el golpe que te di pero era para que cerraras la boca, te podrías meter en problemas muy serios si sigues poniéndole sobrenombres a los mensajeros.

-De acuerdo lo siento.

-Hay algo de lo que les debo de hablar pero primero cámbiense de ropa.- ambos chicos fueron a hacer lo dicho, minutos después regresaron cambiados, Yugi lucía una playera de manga corta de color rojo y pantalones azul oscuro mientras Yami tenía puesto un pantalón negro y una playera sin mangas del mismo color.

-Ahora si Alin explícanos que quiso decir el mensajero con eso de las señales, el tiempo y el llamado.- pregunto Yami mientras se sentaba en el sillón y Yugi se sentaba a su lado esperando escuchar la explicación.

-Supongo que escucharon el silbido, sintieron el ambiente un poco más pesado de lo normal y vieron la aurora que está en el cielo parpadeando.

-Si.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno el llamado es el silbido que escucharon y las 3 juntas son las señales de lo que se conoce como el tiempo de renacer.- a ambos les salieron signos de interrogación ya que no estaban entendiendo nada cosa que Alin noto.- verán cada 1000 años la tierra debe renovarse y esto se logra mediante nuestra magia en un ritual llamado el renacimiento, ahí cada uno de nosotros brinda un poco de su magia y como somos muchos pues esto hace que la tierra logre renacer y continuar con su ciclo de vida.

-¿Entonces se nos está llamando para participar en ese ritual?- pregunto Yami.

-Exacto, seré sincera no creí que viviría para presenciar y participar en esto, muchos tienen la fortuna de eso.

-¿Cuándo será el ritual?- pregunto Yugi.

-Pronto, verán no es fácil reunir a todos los hechiceros de cada parte del mundo por lo que el llamado se da días antes de que se realice el ritual sagrado, cuando la aurora se coloque bien en el cielo significara que nuestro llamado estará completo, las marcas de la estrella y el sol brillaran indicando que será el momento de viajar.

-Un momento ¿Viajar? ¿A dónde? ¿En qué parte de Japón se hará esto?- Alin sonrió ante las preguntas de Yami.

-Eso será una sorpresa solo diré que no se hará en Japón ya que es un lugar distinto.

-Entonces ¿Será en otro país?- pregunto Yugi.

-Podría decirse que si pero en donde bueno cuando sea el momento lo sabrán.

-El mensajero dijo que cuando cumplimos 15 esta información se nos debió de haber dado, estoy consciente de que en ese tiempo no sabíamos que Yugi era un hechicero pero ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste a mí?

-Porque en ese tiempo no escuchabas ¿Recuerdas lo rebelde que eras en ese entonces? Por consiguiente si te lo hubiera comentado lo único que me habrías dicho es no me importa por eso ya no le di importancia al asunto ni me moleste en decirlo.

-Si todos lo saben desde los 15 años ¿Para que el mensajero?- esta vez fue Yugi quien pregunto.

-Es su trabajo avisar ya que muchos aunque lo saben bueno a veces pueden llegar a olvidarlo por lo mismo que no creen vivir para participar en esto, cuando lleguemos al lugar donde se realizara conocerán a otros jóvenes hechiceros, una última cosa: deberemos entrenar con más fuerza para fortalecer nuestros poderes.- ambos hermanos asintieron.- ahora vayan y hagan sus tareas de la escuela mientras les preparare algo de comer.- ambos asintieron y tomando sus mochilas procedieron a retirarse pero antes de irse Yugi le hizo una última pregunta a Alin.

-Alin ¿Qué pasara con la escuela? ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Daremos aviso que nos ausentaremos?

-No es necesario Yugi ya que cuando nos toque partir nosotros seremos inexistentes para los humanos, en su escuela nadie los va a recordar igual pasara en mi trabajo.

-¿Simplemente se olvidaran de nosotros como si nunca hubiéramos existido?- Alin asintió por la pregunta de Yami.- vaya eso jamás me lo imagine.

-Vayan a hacer sus tareas.- ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Una vez hechas sus tareas ambos hermanos bajaron al comedor ya que Alin los había llamado para comer y después de una amena platica y reposar la comida los 3 se pusieron a entrenar, lo que más entrenaban era la magia que tenía que ver con el elemento de cada uno, así estuvieron hasta que anocheció. Los 3 estaban listos para una noche de descanso después de una cansada sesión de entrenamiento, Yami observaba el cielo mirando con atención ya que la aurora seguía parpadeando, sentía la energía mágica que esta emitía pero ya no era como al inicio que se sintió mareado ya que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir la magia que desprendía. Se preguntaba tantas cosas sobre el acontecimiento que Alin les había comentado. Sin que se lo esperara Yugi se subió a su espalda.

-Hola Yugi ¿Deseas algo?

-Solo hablar un poco contigo, esto es emocionante ¿No crees lo mismo hermano?

-Me parece emocionante ahora bájate de mi espalda.- Yugi hizo lo dicho bajándose de la espalda de Yami pero levitando en el cuarto.- aun no es luna llena como para que te aloques.- Yugi soltó una risita.

-Sabes lo que más me emociona es que conoceremos a otros hechiceros, siempre me pregunte ¿Somos los únicos hechiceros o habrá más? Y ahora lo se hay más. Me gustaría poder hacer amistad con alguno de ellos.

-Seria lindo tener amigos que nos comprendieran y no juzgaran nuestra magia.- Yugi asintió.- pronto nos tocara irnos ¿A dónde? Bueno Alin lo mantiene en misterio.

-Tal vez sea algún país de nuestro continente o tal vez Europa, ya quiero saber.

-Pronto lo sabremos ya calma tus ansias, sé que estas emocionado pero trata de calmarte.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.- salió volando de la habitación de Yami.

-Cuidado como vuelas o te quitare tú licencia de vuelo.- dijo en un tono bromista.

-No tengo licencia.- contesto Yugi a lo lejos.

-Si ahora ya sabes porque.- solo se escuchó a lo lejos la risa de Yugi.- está muy emocionado y el saber que conocerá a otros hechiceros de nuestra edad lo hace feliz, lo que más desea es un amigo que comprenda sus dones, un amigo con quien compartir ya que hasta ahora yo he sido su único amigo.- cerro los ojos.- a mí también me gustaría hacer amigos pero nunca me he animado y más sabiendo como son los humanos, un amigo hechicero bueno creo que sería distinto y estaría muy bien.- regreso a mirar a la ventana.- a ver cuánto tiempo tardamos en viajar.- después de mirar un rato por la ventana se acostó ya que el día siguiente estaría lleno de actividades.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Alin les había informado sobre las señales y su significado, en ese tiempo habían entrenado muy duro por las tardes además que con el asunto del evento que vendría se les había olvidado por completo lo que querían investigar sobre aquella noche que Alin quedo inconsciente.

El más ansioso de todos era Yugi ya que trataba de imaginarse a donde irían cuando llegara el momento de partir, a Yami también le entusiasmaba la idea solo que no lo demostraba tanto como su hermano menor, le encantaba ver a Yugi feliz solo que creía que estaba exagerando un poco las cosas.

Después de un día lleno de actividades escolares ambos hermanos salieron de la escuela para dirigirse a casa, Yugi patinaba con mucho entusiasmo casi dando piruetas con sus patines mientras Yami solo le seguía el paso.

-Ya quiero que llegue el día de partir.- dijo Yugi mostrando mucho entusiasmo.

-Yo también solo trata de calmar un poco esas ansias.

-Eso trato pero no puedo.- dijo mientras reía alegremente.

De pronto la aurora que estaba arriba de ellos dejo de parpadear para brillar con mucha intensidad cosa que hizo que ambos hermanos se detuvieran de golpe y voltearan hacia arriba viendo la luz que esta emanaba, las marcas de la estrella y el sol comenzaron a brillar con la misma intensidad en las muñecas de ambos chicos por lo que tuvieron que cubrirlas para que nadie lo notara. Después de unos minutos la aurora ya no parpadeaba sino que estaba fija en el cielo.

-Es la hora Yugi debemos ir a casa ahora mismo.- Yugi asintió para comenzar a patinar lo más rápido que pudieran directo a casa.

A lo lejos las muñecas de Alin también brillaba con mucha intensidad, ese brillo le indicaba que el día había llegado.

-El momento llego es hora de irnos.

Saliendo de la vista de sus compañeros de trabajo Alin salió del edificio donde trabajaba para después usar su hechizo de teletransportación e ir directo a casa, Alin ya estaba en su hogar mientras Yami y Yugi apenas iban llegando.

-Apresúrense chicos ya es la hora.- apuro a ambos que patinaron más rápido hasta introducirse a su hogar.

-Alin ¿Estas segura que no necesitaremos nada de equipaje?- pregunto Yami ya que cuando iban a empacar Alin los detuvo diciendo que no era necesario.

-Muy segura chicos síganme.

Ambos chicos se quitaron los patines dejándolos en la entrada de su hogar, Alin los condujo al techo cosa que les extraño ya que no sabían porque hacia eso. Una vez en el techo decidieron preguntar.

-Alin pensamos que ya nos iríamos ¿Por qué estamos en el techo?- pregunto el más joven de los 3 hechiceros.

-Y así es Yugi ya nos vamos solo observen con mucho cuidado.- Alin estiro ambas manos.- _¡Elementos agua, fuego y viento, elementos que nos pertenecen, en el nombre de nuestros Dioses pido el portal abrir para poder cruzar a una nueva dimensión, os pido abrir la puerta a un nuevo mundo!_

Tras decir esas palabras las muñecas de los 3 brillaron con mucha más intensidad saliendo un rayo de energía de estas hacia al frente desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos, segundos después aparecieron 3 símbolos que correspondía al agua, el fuego y el viento los cuales comenzaron a girar abriendo una especie de puerta la cual se iba abriendo mostrando una luz en su interior sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos.

-El portal está abierto es hora de irnos.

-Cuando dijiste que viajaríamos pensé que a otro país no a otra dimensión.- dijo Yami sin salir de la impresión en la que estaba.- la gente nos esta mirando.- dijo al ver que varias personas que pasaban por ahí se quedaron asombradas ante tal espectáculo.

-Era sorpresa y no se preocupen por esa gente en cuanto crucemos el portal la magia actuara haciendo que lo olviden así que vámonos.- Alin se introdujo en el portal.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos hermano.- Yami asintió.- creo que nos espera una nueva aventura.- dijo Yugi introduciéndose al portal seguido de Yami, una vez que los 3 estuvieron dentro la puerta se desvaneció soltando un poco de magia haciendo que las personas olvidaran lo que habían presenciado.

Al introducirse era como si volaran por un túnel y aunque al inicio los dos hermanos no podían equilibrarse después de esforzarse lograron mantenerse firmes ante el vuelo involuntario en aquel túnel, después de unos minutos se vio la salida del túnel y antes de salir una luz los cubrió haciendo que ambos hermanos cerraran los ojos, después sentían que ya estaban pisando tierra firme solo que ninguno de los dos abría los ojos.

-Tranquilos chicos ya termino así que pueden abrir sus ojos.

Poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos notando que estaban en una especie de colina que tenía vista de todos los alrededores, al fijar su vista en Alin que estaba parada frente a ellos notaron que había cambiado ya que sus ropas eran diferentes ya que estaba luciendo un vestido largo que le llegaba a los pies de color beige sin mangas y una abertura en la falda que llegaba a sus rodillas, el vestido tenía una especie de capa corta, unos brazaletes plateados que traían distintos símbolos e igual los traía en sus tobillos, en su cabeza una banda negra, en sus manos traía un cetro del color de su vestido y en la punta del cetro una esfera con el símbolo del viento, su cabello había cambiado de color ya que ya no era color negro sino un rojo fuego decorado por una diadema beige, todo aquel cambio impresiono a ambos hermanos.

-Alin tu ropa, tu cabello, todo en ti cambio.- dijo Yami ya que Yugi estaba sin palabras al ver tal cambio en su tía.

-Ustedes también cambiaron sus atuendos, mírense.

Al verse a sí mismos y después mutuamente se dieron cuenta que también habían cambiado de ropa ya que no portaban el uniforme de su escuela sino más bien era como una especie de armadura azulada, guantes que les llegaban a los codos color gris, unas botas del mismo color que llegaban a sus rodillas, la capa que adornaba a Yami era color rojo mientras la de Yugi era de color azul cielo, también ambos tenían un cetro, el de Yugi era color azul con el símbolo del agua en la punta en forma de esfera y Yami color rojo con el símbolo de fuego en la punta que tenía la forma de una joya en forma de rombo.

-¿Qué es este lugar Alin?- pregunto Yugi al acercarse más a la punta de la colina admirando todo el paisaje que mostraba, vio que a lo lejos había una especie de villa.

-Este es nuestro verdadero mundo, un lugar donde solo existen hechiceros y la magia esta al máximo de su capacidad, es más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

-¿De lo que recordabas? ¿Alguna vez viviste aquí?- pregunto Yami.

-Nací aquí y viví hasta los 10 años aquí.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo fuiste a parar en el mundo de los humanos?- pregunto Yami con mucha curiosidad cosa que a Alin no le agrado.

-Ya no importa y aquí se hará el ritual del renacimiento, esta es la colina de Shinuen es un lugar donde se puede apreciar todo el paisaje que hay aquí y si se fijan esta junto al mar.- al voltear vieron un gran océano que parecía que no tenía un fin.- por allá esta la villa mágica de Angkor, este es un lugar inmenso ya que no solo existe la villa sino también hay muchos otros pueblos, todos los hechiceros se reunirán en este lugar.- antes de continuar del mar vieron que algo se acercaba y cuando menos se lo esperaron varios hombres pasaron volando a gran velocidad liderados por un joven de cabellos castaños.

-Wow que rápidos ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Yugi.

-Son los soldados del rey, el que va al frente de ellos es el general de la armada mágica, este lugar es parecido a la época medieval en el mundo humano solo que aquí es todo magia, quiero que conozcan la villa así que vamos.

Alin emprendió el vuelo seguida por Yami y Yugi, los 3 volaban directo a la villa la cual estaba alejada de la colina, al ir volando se daban cuenta que toda esa parte era área verde en donde veían varias hadas jugando entre sí, al irse acercando más fueron divisando una villa la cual tenía un castillo enorme, al aterrizar vieron que todo se veía como si estuvieran en la Inglaterra medieval por el estilo de las casas y los negocios en la villa.

Las mujeres vestían con vestidos largos de distintos colores, algunas de manga larga otros de manga corta o sin mangas, algunas mujeres lucían brazaletes mientras otras lucían pulseras en sus muñecas mientras algunos de los hombres lucían con túnicas de distintos colores y formas, otros lucían vestimentas más tradicionales de un hechicero, lo que si tenían todos eran sus cetros con distintas formas y símbolos mágicos y todos se veía que convivían en armonía entre sí, aterrizaron para ir recorriendo el lugar.

-Vaya lugar Alin la verdad nunca pensé que existía un lugar como este.- dijo Yami admirando cada una de las actividades que realizaban los habitantes.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no conocen, todos aquí son hechiceros, está aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba, todos siempre siendo amables entre sí, mi hogar.- eso último lo dijo con algo de nostalgia confundiendo a Yami y Yugi.

-Si tanto te gusta este lugar ¿Por qué lo abandonaste?- pregunto Yami cosa que hizo que Alin se detuviera de golpe.

-Es una historia muy larga que algún día les contare.

-¡Atención! El rey y la princesa harán su recorrido.

Dijo una voz muy seria y al voltear vieron que se acercaban varios soldados tanto hombres como mujeres, el estilo de las mujeres era el de las valkirias guerreras adornadas con capas de color rojo y el de los hombres era una armadura color negro con dorado estilo egipcio, esta les cubría el pecho y parte de sus piernas con un cinto de color dorado, tenian muñequeras doradas que llegaban hasta los codos y botas altas de color negro con dorado que llegaban hasta las rodillas del mismo color, sus capas eran color negro que los complementaban además de cascos que cubrían sus cabezas.

El mismo joven de cabellos castaños que habían visto hace un rato los lideraba, sus vestimentas eran distintas ya que estas eran color azul oscuro sin mangas, muñequeras doradas que le llegaban a los codos, sus hombros eran adornados por hombreras que combinaban con sus vestimentas, en su pecho una tira dorada la cual era adornada con 5 estrellas denotando su rango el cual era el más alto, un cinto de color dorado adornaba su cintura, botas altas color negro y una capa del mismo color que sus vestimentas. Detrás de él venía un carruaje con el rey y la princesa dentro, vieron como al pasar todos se arrodillaban en señal de respeto incluso Alin menos los dos hermanos que no tenían idea del porqué de aquella acción.

-Atarantados arrodíllense.- Yugi hizo lo dicho pero Yami no.- tú también o te puedes meter en problemas sino lo haces, aquí es muy distinto así que hazlo arrodíllate.- de mala gana tuvo que hacerlo detalle que no pasó desapercibido, aquel soldado de fríos ojos azules y cabellos castaños se colocó frente a Yami.

-¿Por qué no quisiste arrodillarte ante tu majestad? – pregunto en un tono frio e intimidante pero Yami no se inmuto por ello al contrario iba a ponerlo en su lugar ya que él no le toleraba a nadie que le hablaran de esa manera, Alin se dio cuenta y se apresuró poniendo una mano sobre la boca de Yami para que no hablara.

-Siento mucho esta falta de respeto mi sobrino es nuevo aquí y no conoce muchas de las tradiciones y costumbres, no volverá a pasar.

-¿Con que nuevo?- después de unos minutos de examinar a Yami aquel soldado volvió a hablar.- si eso es notorio, por esta ocasión se le pasara por ser nuevo pero algo así no se le volverá a tolerar, te comportas o te comportas.- aquel soldado siguió su camino liderando la caravana al rey, una vez alejados Yami quito la mano de Alin de su boca.

-¿Por qué me tapaste la boca?

-Porque me di cuenta como le ibas a contestar, como les dije ese soldado es el general del ejército del rey, es el líder y no te conviene contestarle de manera grosera ya que su primera impresión sobre ti sería la de un revoltoso y aquí hay cero tolerancia con los revoltosos, no te quieras pasar de listo.

-De acuerdo Alin.- dijo un tanto fastidiado ya que a él no le gustaba dejarse de los demás.

-Se cómo eres y que no te dejas de nadie pero aquí te meterías en muchos problemas muy serios así que prométeme comportarte como se debe no como sabes.

-Está bien Alin te lo prometo.

-Al parecer en este lugar son muy estrictos.- comento Yugi.

-Así es son muy estrictos así que compórtense.- ambos asintieron.

-Por lo que noto un pequeño no quiere guardar su compostura, sino te comportas te puedes meter en serios problemas con Seto y él no es indulgente con nadie.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer detrás de ellos diciendo aquellas palabras, al voltear se encontraron con una mujer de tez morena de cabellos negros largos, ojos azules, un vestido blanco sin mangas, con un collar dorado en el cuello con el ojo de Horus en él, brazaletes de la misma tonalidad dorada en cada muñeca y tobillos y una especie de banda en la frente con una joya roja en el centro.

-Lo lamentamos.- dijo Alin.- mis sobrinos son nuevos en este mundo y no conocen aun las reglas que rigen aquí, le pido una disculpa…- Alin se quedó viendo fijamente a la mujer para después abrir los ojos en impresión y poco a poco formar una sonrisa.- no puedo creerlo ¿Ishizu? ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Hasta que me reconociste querida amiga.- las dos se dieron un abrazo.- han pasado tantos años desde que tú y tu familia se fueron.

-¿La conoces tía?- pregunto Yugi de manera inocente.

-Por supuesto ella es una amiga de mi infancia, chicos ella es Ishizu Ishtar, Ishizu ellos son mis dos sobrinos Yami y Yugi.

-Un gusto conocerlos.- a cada uno les dio la mano.- sabía que te volvería a ver aun después de…- Alin con una seña de manos le indico que no comentara nada.- aun no lo saben ¿Verdad?

-Lo comentare a su tiempo.

-¿Comentar que cosa? Has estado muy misteriosa con el asunto de porque dejaste este lugar.- dijo Yami ya exasperado ya que Alin solo había guardado silencio.

-Pero que jovencito tan más impetuoso, se nota que tienes un espíritu muy rebelde y difícil de dominar, me agrada solo trata de que eso no te meta en problemas, me alegra tanto verte Alin hay mucho que tenemos que platicar.

-Sí, me preguntaba si aún sigue existiendo la casa que fue de mis padres.

-Personalmente me encargue de mantenerla, como dije sabía que algún día volverías ¿Dónde está Nahima?- pregunto al no ver a la hermana de Alin.

-Murió, larga historia que te contare.- dirigió a sus sobrinos.- chicos vayan y recorran el lugar aún hay mucho para que conozcan, nos veremos en este punto al atardecer.

-De acuerdo, te dejaremos para que hables con tu amiga ya que supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.- dijo Yugi para salir volando.

-Me imagino que cosas de mujeres bueno nos vemos Alin.- salió tras Yugi, cuando se perdieron de vista Ishizu le hizo una pregunta a Alin

-¿Por qué no les has dicho la razón por la que tuviste que irte con tu familia?

-Aun me da nostalgia pero descuida lo hare a su tiempo.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa triste.- pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar mientras platicaban ya que tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo lejos unos ojos se mantenían vigilantes a toda la actividad de la villa, puso una sonrisa en su rostro ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Todos comienzan a llegar, ya están aquí esos 3 y más hechiceros vienen en camino.- dijo una voz fúnebre en toda aquella oscuridad rodeando aquel sitio.

-Es mejor que vayamos poniendo en marcha la segunda fase de nuestro plan, muy pronto todos sabrán de nuestra existencia.- dijo otra voz.

Ya pronto comenzaría la segunda fase de aquellos malvados por ahora solo veían como cada hechicero de cada parte del mundo iba llegando a la villa mágica de Angkor, entre ellos pensaban en como ejecutarían la segunda fase de su plan y cuando lo hicieran no sería agradable para nadie en la villa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí el capítulo número 10 de esta historia, pido una disculpa por este retraso ya que no había podido escribir debido a una serie de eventos muy desafortunados durante la semana que me lo impidieron ya que eso corto mi imaginación T_T pero ya estoy de regreso y por lo que notaron hubo un cambio de escenario ya que lo que sigue de la trama se ejecutara en este mundo donde la magia está a la orden del día ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué oculta Alin que no quiere comentarlo a Yami y Yugi? ¿Cuál será la segunda fase de estos hechiceros? ¿Qué es lo que quieren en realidad? Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un gran agradecimiento a todos los que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme y me apoyan en cada capítulo, un agradecimiento especial para Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Kayra Isis (sobre todo gracias a ti amiga ya que me ayudaste mucho en los momentos que no tenía inspiración) 3lliza luniita, Bastet Yugi Motou, Nyu-Nono, Miley Atem, Neptune Black, Berenice espejelortiz, Dragonazabache (no es por su elemento por lo que se portó así sino que le cayó de sorpresa lo del mensajero además de su rebeldía) y Alice2Nekoi, gracias a todos ustedes por seguirme en mis locuras n.n, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con muchas más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	11. Nuevos amigos

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 11: Nuevos amigos**

Para ambos hermanos la actitud de Alin se les hacía misteriosa, iban hablando de ello mientras recorrían el valle que a su parecer era lo más hermoso que habían visto ya que se veían hadas, varios niños jugado con su magia y no faltaba el maldoso que convertía a otra persona en algún animal y este se desquitaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Vaya este lugar sí que es enorme, es más de lo que pensaba.- dijo Yugi emocionado.

-Sí que lo es.- Yami parecía estar pensativo cosa que Yugi noto.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Desde hace un rato has estado muy serio.

-No dejo de pensar en varias cosas, si Alin vivía aquí ¿Por qué lo abandono? ¿Por qué abandonar un lugar donde no está restringida la magia? Sobre todo ¿Qué nos está ocultando? Su amiga Ishizu iba a decirlo pero Alin la detuvo.

-Si es muy extraño y también me he preguntado lo mismo pero recuerda que Alin dijo que a su tiempo lo comentaría creo que por ahora es mejor no presionarla con ese asunto y es mejor que disfrutemos este lugar.- dijo acelerando a lo que Yami solo sonrió para también acelerar.

Seguían en su recorrido por el lugar observando cada detalle del lugar, al salir del valle a lo lejos divisaron lo que parecía ser una cascada, Yugi voló directo a aquel lugar siendo seguido por Yami, ambos aterrizaron en aquel hermoso paisaje lleno de la rica fragancia de las flores y los árboles frutales que rodeaban el lugar, Yugi se acercó a las aguas cristalinas de la cascada y no pudo resistir beber de la misma.

-El agua esta deliciosa hermano pruébala.

Yami se acercó y quitándose los guantes tomo un poco de agua con sus manos y al beberla le pareció excelente.

-Tienes mucha razón además el hermoso paisaje que hay en este lugar es increíble.- dijo admirando los árboles que rodeaban el sitio, colocándose los guantes se acercó a un árbol que estaba lleno de manzanas para después tomar una y darle una mordida.-esta deliciosa de hecho es mucho más dulce que las manzanas del mundo humano.- tomo una y se la arrojo a Yugi que al morderla quedo fascinado con el sabor de aquella manzana.

-¡Que rica! Este lugar es increíble y la fruta es muy rica simplemente me encanta.- después de acabarse las manzanas decidieron quedarse un rato cerca de la cascada para relajarse, aquel lugar parecía un paraíso del cual no se querían marchar.

En esos momentos vieron como pasaban volando veloces tres chicos, Yugi alcanzo a escuchar como decían que tenian que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- pregunto Yugi.

-No lo sé pero es mejor que no nos metamos.- Yugi de inmediato emprendió el vuelo para ver qué es lo que ocurría.- ¡Yugi espera!- Yami dio un suspiro al ver que Yugi no le hizo caso.- vaya con este niño en fin tendré que seguirlo antes de que se meta en problemas por asuntos ajenos ¡Espérame!- También emprendió el vuelo alcanzando rápidamente a Yugi mientras le cortaba el paso poniéndose frente a él.- oye sea lo que sea ese asunto no nos concierne además no quiero que nos metamos en problemas por un asunto ajeno.

-Ya lo sé pero qué tal si necesitan ayuda además solo quiero ver.

-De acuerdo vamos.- los dos comenzaron a seguir a aquellos chicos.

A lo lejos de la cascada estaban 3 chicas en una discusión con lo que parecían ser una banda de maleantes, aquellos 3 tipos de sucias vestimentas rojas sin mangas se habían acercado a las 3 jóvenes ya que decían que ese lado del lago que conectaba con la cascada y el océano era su territorio, las 3 chicas discutían con ellos ya que toda esa parte era libre para quien quisiera transitarla.

-Niñitas es mejor que se larguen de aquí ya que este es nuestro territorio y no queremos intrusas en nuestros terrenos.

-¿Tu territorio?- decía una joven de cabellos castaños cortos, ojos azules, vestido largo color azul oscuro de mangas largas de color rojo, un cinto color rojo y cetro de media luna.- si claro cómo no, todo este lado es libre y ustedes trio de malhechores no tienen derecho a echarnos.- decía con enfado.

-Veo que las niñitas no quieren entender por las buenas.- decía uno de los tipos de sonrisa amarillenta.- creo que hay que darle una lección a estas hechiceras novatas.

-Solo inténtenlo y les ira muy mal.- dijo otra chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas de manga corta color azul cielo, capa del mismo color que su vestido, botas negras, muñequeras doradas y un cinto del mismo color que sus muñequeras, su cetro era largo con una esfera color blanco en la punta.- mejor dejen de molestar y váyanse a otra parte.

-Huy que miedo, no nos asustas mocosa aunque seas la nieta del consejero del rey.

-Voy a darles una razón para temerme.- decía la pequeña rubia de manera desafiante mientras tomaba firmemente su cetro preparándose para dar un ataque.

En esos momentos aterrizaron 3 chicos, los 3 portaban pantalón negro combinado con botas altas del mismo color que les llegaban a las rodillas, además de que en la parte superior portaban lo que era una especie de armadura greco-romana color café que contenían los símbolos que representaban a la tierra y debajo de la armadura una camisa de manga larga, la del chico rubio era blanca y la del chico de cabellos castaños era de café claro y la del chico de cabello negro era color rojo, los 3 portaban capas color café oscuro.

-Hermano.- dijo una de las chicas de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel de vestido rosa claro de manga larga y una capa corta de un color rosa más oscuro.- qué bueno que llegaste.

-¿Qué está pasando Serenity? ¿Qué quiere Jordán y su banda?- en esos momentos ambos hermanos aterrizaron entre la maleza ocultándose tras los arboles del lugar solo limitándose a observar lo que ocurría.

-Pero si es Joey Wheeler. Oh ya veo una de esas chicas es tu hermana, simplemente queremos que se marchen de nuestro territorio.

-No veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado Jordán así que será mejor que ustedes se marchen.- dijo el rubio de manera desafiante.

-Será mejor que ustedes se larguen.- dijo el líder de aquella pandilla.- si no lo hacen les daremos una lección que jamás olvidaran.

-Nosotros somos 6 así que no tienen ninguna oportunidad presumido.- dijo esta vez un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes con una banda en la cabeza.

-Enseñémosles.-Repentinamente los 3 desaparecieron de la vista de los 6 chicos y aunque estos trataban de localizarlos para lanzar un contra ataque recibieron cada uno un rayo de energía la cual los dejo inmóviles.- esa energía paralizante no les permitirá moverse mientras los hacemos pedazos.- los 3 alzaron sus manos formando cada uno una gran flama que estaban más que dispuestos a lanzarla.- quedaran carbonizados.- los dos hermanos solo observaban la escena.

-Hermano no podemos permitir que les hagan daño.- Yami asintió y cuando vio que lanzaron aquel fuego Yami se lanzó formando un campo protector, cuando el fuego desapareció se vio el campo que protegía a Yami y los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios eres tu cabeza de puerco espín?

-Mi nombre no te interesa pero veo que eres un busca pleitos, si quieres molestar a alguien trata conmigo.

-Ya veo eres amigo de esos 6 debiluchos.

-Te equivocas ni siquiera los conozco y lo que haces aquí me parece de muy mal gusto.

-Este no es tu asunto así que no te metas.- aquel tipo le lanzo una bola de fuego que Yami solo pateo como si fuera un balón lanzándola hacia arriba.

-Ese tipo de ataques no resultan contra mí, si quieres jugar con fuego entonces yo soy el más indicado para jugar.

-Muy bien chiquillo te acabare para que aprendas a no meterte en donde no te llaman.- dijo Jordán acercándose de manera amenazante a Yami quien no se inmuto y se puso en guardia.

Aquel hombre se lanzó contra Yami queriendo golpearlo solo que sus golpes no eran efectivos ya que Yami los esquiaba con mucha facilidad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- ante esa pregunta Jordán enfureció.- entonces no eres rival para mi _¡Bolas de fuego!_

El fuego salido de las manos de Yami dio justo en el blanco provocando diversas explosiones al momento de estrellarse contra su enemigo, los otros dos también se lanzaron al ataque conjurando cada uno sus espadas para atacar a Yami que esquivaba sus ataques cuidando que aquellas espadas no lo tocaran, una de las espadas casi le da pero puso su en cetro haciendo que este recibiera la navaja. Yami se apartó un poco de sus enemigos ya que esta vez los 3 atacaban con mucha fuerza lo que era difícil para Yami.

En esos momentos la joya de su cetro comenzó a brillar cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yami ya que se sorprendió al ver el brillo.

-No sé exactamente para que sirva esto pero voy a averiguarlo.- estiro el cetro en dirección a sus enemigos que se acercaban a atacarlo.- espero que esto funcione.- cerro sus ojos haciendo que la joya brillara aún más y varias ondas de energía rojiza comenzaron a salir del cetro las cuales explotaron al contacto con sus oponentes derribándolos, al abrir los ojos los vio en el piso.- ya veo esta cosa me ayuda a hacer mis hechizos y en los que piense son más fuertes y efectivos, estaba pensando en ondas de energía (n/a: hay Yami pues para que pensaste que era ¿Solo un adorno? XD)

Se volteo a ver a los 6 chicos que estaban sorprendidos y entre los arboles Yugi veía con orgullo a su hermano mayor que había podido ganar esa batalla.

-Los liberare de ese hechizo paralizador.- estiro el cetro para conjurar un hechizo que liberara a los chicos del hechizo en el que estaban atrapados pero sin que se diera cuenta recibió un golpe en el costado muy fuerte que lo derribo. Ese golpe Yugi también lo resintió ya que se tomó el costado.

-¿Creíste que algo así nos iba a detener?- dijo dándole una patada en el costado derecho de Yami dejándolo inmóvil.- debo admitir que me dolió ese ataque pero no eres nada y ahora mismo lo pagaras.- Alzo su puño que se prendió en llamas para asestar un fuerte golpe contra Yami pero este de pronto se iba congelando cosa que sorprendió a Jordán.- ¿Qué rayos?- sin previo aviso recibió una patada en el rostro alejándolo de Yami.

-No te le acerques a mi hermano.- se agacho.- ¿Estas bien?- Yami asintió mientras se iba incorporando tomándose su costado debido al dolor del golpe que recibió.

-Estoy bien he recibido peores ¿Y tú?- Yugi asintió.- veo que solo te gusta atacar por la espalda.

-Otro gusano, démosle una lección a esos dos.- Los 3 se juntaron de manera que formaban un triángulo, estiraron sus manos comenzaron a conjurar.- _¡Poder destructivo ven a nosotros, con nuestro poder de fuego resplandece convirtiendo a nuestro enemigo en cenizas!_

Al decir esas palabras se iba formando un triángulo y en el centro se iba acumulando la energía de los 3.

-Yugi tenemos que responder de la misma manera y rápido mientras la energía de su hechizo se concentra.- Yugi asintió.- los cetros nos ayudaran.- Ambos hermanos juntaron sus cetros.

-_¡Poder de la luz con tu infinita bondad ayúdanos a proteger tanto a nosotros mismos como a aquellos que lo necesitan, bríndanos la energía para poder proteger a los demás!_

Al conjurar la energía de ambos comenzó a concentrarse en los cetros que brillaron formando un círculo frente a ellos. Cuando el ataque del enemigo estuvo listo, un rayo de energía carmesí fue lanzado al igual que salió un rayo de energía blanco de ambos hermanos. Las dos energías chocaron entre si provocando una pequeña explosión al contacto.

-No lo hacen nada mal mocosos pero acabaremos con ustedes y los otros 6 inmóviles detrás de ustedes.- cada uno de ellos comenzó a conjurar energía para ser lanzada contra ambos hermanos.

-Ya no soporto a este tipo ¿Cómo lo venceremos Yami?

-Ya se ¿Recuerdas el conjuro que estuvimos practicando?

-Si pero aún no lo hemos probado.

-Probémoslo ahora.- observo la cara de preocupación de Yugi.- no te preocupes lo hemos estado practicando mucho en estos días y tengo un buen presentimiento así que hagámoslo.

-Tiene razón, tenemos mucho que perder si no lo hacemos.- ambos volvieron a juntar sus cetros pero esta vez alzándolos al aire para comenzar a conjurar.

_-¡Agua y fuego, elementos que son contrarios ahora se unirán, con nuestras fuerzas venidas del corazón daremos paso a la creación de un nuevo poder que nos ayudara para acabar con quien se nos opone y así poder traer paz a este lugar!-_ la energía se concentró en ambos cetros haciendo que estos destellaran.- ¡TOMEN ESTO! _¡Difusión de movimiento ondular!*_

La energía de ambos se había concentrado lo suficiente en el cetro para después destellar en forma de ondas, estas ondas destruían con facilidad los hechizos que aquellos malvados lanzaron y al chocar contra ellos algunas de las ondas explotaban mientras otras congelaban lo que tocaban, nuevamente los 3 terminaron en el piso. Al ver que no tenian oportunidad emprendieron la retirada, ambos hermanos cayeron de rodillas en el piso debido al cansancio ya que aquel hechizo requería mucha magia.

-Nuestro hechizo al fin resulto.- dijo Yugi al recordar como las primeras pruebas de ese hechizo los hacía explotar a ellos y no a los objetivos.

-Cierto.- Yami se levantó y se dirigió hacia los chicos seguido de Yugi.- es mejor que los des paralicemos ¿Me haces el honor?

-Con gusto.- Yugi estiro una mano de la cual salía una luz cálida que rodeaba a los chicos quienes comenzaron a recobrar el movimiento.

-Estamos libres del hechizo paralizante.- comento la castaña al ver que al fin podía moverse.

-¡Eso fue lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida! La forma en como pusieron a esos 3 cretinos en su lugar fue increíble.- se expresó el rubio con mucho entusiasmo al haber presenciado aquella batalla.- ustedes dos son muy fuertes.

-Ya cálmate loco.- dijo un chico castaño dándole un coscorrón al rubio para que se calmara.- estas armando un escándalo y ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres.

-Es cierto.- dijo regresándole el coscorrón.- mi nombre es Joey Wheeler y este cabeza hueca es mi bobo amigo Tristán el tonto.- al escuchar eso Tristán le dio otro coscorrón y así comenzó una pelea entre ellos dos haciendo que a ambos hermanos les salieran una gotita por tal espectáculo que ambos chicos estaban dando.

-No les hagan caso así son ese par mi nombre es Tea Gardner.

-Mi nombre es Serenity Wheeler y soy la hermana de Joey.- volteo a ver a su hermano que se peleaba con Tristán.

-El mío es Rebecca Hopkins.- dijo la rubia dando una reverencia.

-El mío es Duke Devlin y en nombre de mis amigos les damos las gracias por habernos ayudado de esos 3 maleantes.- volteo a donde estaban Joey y Tristán.- ya basta ustedes dos.- pero no hicieron caso hasta que Tea se acercó y les jalo las orejas.

-Ya maduren par de bobos.- se los llevo de las orejas hasta donde estaban los demás a pesar de las quejas de ese par.- ¿Podemos saber sus nombres?- dijo soltando a Joey y Tristán.

-De acuerdo mi nombre es Yugi y él es mi hermano mayor Yami Atem.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos.- dijeron los 6 chicos en una sola voz.

-No los había visto por aquí ¿A qué pueblo pertenecen?- pregunto Rebecca.

-¿Pueblo?- dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya saben su lugar de origen. Tea y yo somos originarias del valle de Angkor mientras que Serenity, Duke, Joey y Tristán son de la aldea de Gea donde ahí todos son hechiceros que dominan el elemento tierra ¿De dónde son ustedes?

-Yo no sabría decirles.- dijo Yugi apenado.- es que nosotros nacimos en el mundo humano.

-¡¿El mundo humano?!- dijeron los 6 chicos sorprendidos.

-Así es pero a pesar de que nacimos entre seres sin magia somos originarios del pueblo de la estrella y el sol.- comento Yami.

-¡¿La estrella y el sol?!- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo aún más sorprendidos dejando confundidos a Yami y Yugi.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto?- pregunto Yami al ver sus caras de asombro.

-¿Es enserio? ¿De la estrella y el sol? Tienen que estar mintiendo.- dijo Joey ya que él era uno de los más sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que mentir sobre nuestro lugar de origen?- dijo Yami.

-Buen punto pero si realmente pertenecen a ese pueblo demuéstrenlo, muestren las marcas de la estrella y el sol.- dijo el rubio estando impaciente.

-Hermano no seas tan atrevido.- reclamo Serenity ya que a pesar de estar sorprendida se le hizo muy atrevida la petición de Joey.

-De acuerdo no tenemos ningún problema con mostrar nuestras marcas.- dijo Yugi.

Ambos hermanos dejaron sus cetros en el piso para quitarse los guantes mostrándoles a aquellos chicos las marcas de la estrella y el sol tatuados en sus muñecas.

-Wow es cierto si son de ese lugar.- comento Tristán emocionado al ver aquellas marcas.

-Ahora si díganos ¿Por qué se extrañan tanto que seamos del pueblo de la estrella y el sol?- pregunto Yami mientras se iba colocando de nueva cuenta los guantes al igual que Yugi.- Rebecca es la que decidió explicar el motivo de su sorpresa.

-Discúlpenos pero realmente nos llevamos una gran sorpresa ya que creíamos que la única persona que quedaba de ese pueblo era la sacerdotisa Ishizu.- esta vez fueron Yami y Yugi los que se sorprendieron.- por ese motivo además de que no habíamos conocido a hechiceros que hayan nacido en el mundo de los humanos, sabemos que hay algunos que residen en ese mundo pero nunca escuchamos que también nacían en ese sitio.- explico Rebecca.

-Pero explíquenos bien ¿Cómo nuestro pueblo originario ya no existe?- pregunto Yugi.

-Como nacieron en un mundo donde la magia no existe no tienen manera de saber lo sucedido, les contare lo que me ha contado mi abuelito e Ishizu ya que según ellos esto sucedió antes de que naciéramos.

Rebecca comenzó a contarles sobre lo que sabía de los sucesos que llevaron a la desaparición del pueblo de la estrella y el sol, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar su gran sorpresa al saber lo sucedido.

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso ahora ya entiendo porque Alin no quiere decir nada.- dijo Yugi con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Como les dije eso fue lo que me contaron mi abuelo e Ishizu, ella siempre hablaba de una amiga que volvería supongo que hablaba de esa mujer que ustedes llamaron Alin.

-Alin es nuestra tía ahora entiendo porque no quiso decir el motivo que la llevo a abandonar este lugar.- dijo Yami.- hubo silencio un momento hasta que Tea hablo.

-Oigan chicos se nos había olvidado. Mana nos ha de estar esperando.

-Es verdad con el asunto de esos bravucones se nos olvidó por completo.- dijo Serenity.- es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Acompáñenos así daremos un recorrido por el lugar.- propuso Joey a Yami y Yugi.- es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por salvarnos de esos bandidos.- los hermanos se miraron entre sí para después asentir, todos salieron volando.

En el otro lado en un pequeño rio cerca del océano una chica de tez morena y ojos azules, vestido blanco sin manga que le llegaba a las rodillas, botas cortas blancas y muñequeras azules, su cabeza era adornado por un gorro blanco, la chica miraba el agua con atención, estiro su cetro y con más concentración iba moviendo su cetro hacia arriba de manera como si estuviera intentando levantar algo pesado. El agua estaba respondiendo a sus movimientos formando una gran ola, al inicio la chica sonrió pero después aquella ola comenzó a congelarse, la chica trataba de evitarlo pero no podía y sin que ella quisiera la ola comenzó a lanzar flechas.

La chica se cubrió y sus amigos que llegaban volando tuvieron que cubrirse ya que casi quedan ensartados en las flechas. Yugi se adelantó y las flechas de hielo que venían hacia ellos las detuvo con solo estirar la mano derecha para después moverla deshaciendo las flechas y la ola dejando en calma el rio.

-Bien hecho hermanito.- Yugi solo sonrió ante la felicitación de Yami.

-Mana nuevamente tu hechizo se te salió de control.- dijo Joey reclamando.- esta vez casi nos dejas ensartados en tus flechas de hielo.

-Lo siento estaba practicando, quería hacer una ola no sé porque mis hechizos se salen de control.- dijo Mana con un poco de desesperación en su tono.

-Porque no estas tranquila al momento de hacer hechizos con el agua, simplemente te desesperas y te frustras al ver que no resulta.- al escuchar ese comentario Mana volteo a ver a Yugi y después a Yami.

-¿Quiénes son ellos dos?- pregunto Mana ya que nunca los había visto.

-Ellos son Yami y Yugi nos ayudaron con una banda de bravucones que estaban molestándonos.- comento Tea.

-Por eso nos tardamos, lo sentimos Mana.- se disculpó Serenity.

-Está bien amigos lo importante es que estén bien y tu.- señalando a Yugi.- dijiste que me desespero al hacer mis hechizos de agua ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Por la manera en que se salió de control el hechizo, reconozco eso porque también me pasaba debes estar calmada ya que el agua responde mucho a tus emociones al momento de moverla.

-¿Acaso eres un experto en magia de agua?- pregunto con ojos acusadores.

-No pero si soy un hechicero del elemento agua.- dijo Yugi un poco nervioso.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué trucos sabes hacer?

-Vamos Mana no seas así con el pobre chico si apenas lo acabas de conocer.- dijo Tristán.

Yugi se sentía nervioso ya que Mana había logrado ponerlo de esa manera.

-Muéstrale lo que puedes hacer Yugi.- dijo Yami con una sonrisa, Yugi lo miro y vio como Yami asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué querías hacer exactamente?

-Quería formar una ola pero o se congela disparando flechas o se vuelve un tornado de agua.

-De acuerdo. Intentare hacer la ola de agua.

Yugi se acercó al agua y cerró los ojos estirando su mano hacia el agua. Poco a poco comenzó a levantar su mano haciendo que el agua obedeciera al movimiento, conforme subía su mano el agua también, al tener la mano arriba se había formado una ola de gran altura sorprendiendo a todos menos a Yami quien solo veía con una sonrisa. Yugi bajo la mano lentamente e igual pasó con el agua ya que su flujo se fue haciendo más pequeño hasta que el agua volvió a la normalidad.

-Para esto tus movimientos y el agua deben ser uno.

-Increíble lo que puede hacer tu hermano.- dijo Duke a Yami.- nunca había visto una ola de ese tamaño.

-Esto no es de sorprenderse ya que Yugi es un hechicero muy ágil.- dijo Yami sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su hermano menor.- (pensando: Yugi has avanzado mucho y sé que seguirás avanzando ya que aún tienes mucho poder en tu interior)

-Se ve que eres muy bueno en esto.- comento Mana.

-¿Enserio lo crees? Aun me falta mucho ya que todavía soy primerizo.- dijo Yugi apenado rascándose la mejilla.

-¿Eres primerizo? No se nota ya que tienes un gran dominio sobre el agua en cambio yo soy pésima a veces siento que no valgo para ser hechicera.- esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Mana tocaron el corazón de Yugi.

-Se cómo te sientes ya que yo también pensaba lo mismo pero mi hermano me ayudó mucho a hacer frente a los duros entrenamiento de mi tía y me ayudo a superar mis temores ¿Quién te entrena Mana?

-El maestro Mahad pero ahora no se encuentra ya que él es uno de los encargados de los preparativos del ritual de renacimiento, me dejo unos ejercicios para que entrenara en su ausencia pero siento que no puedo hacerlos ya que todos me han fallado.- dijo desanimada.

-Si quieres en su ausencia te puedo ayudar después de todo somos del mismo elemento.

-¿Enserio me ayudaras?- Yugi asintió.- hay gracias eres un gran amigo.- de la emoción Mana abrazo a Yugi quien se sonrojo por ese acto además de estar conmovido ya que Mana lo había llamado amigo.

-Quédense con nosotros un rato.- sugirió Joey.- nos salvaron además de que son personas agradables y como son nuevos aquí les damos la bienvenida y de ahora en adelante ustedes serán nuestros amigos.- Joey le dio la mano a Yami quien al inicio solo la miro para después tomarla.

-Gracias chicos será un honor ser sus amigos.- dijo Yami con una sonrisa en el rostro, al voltear a ver a Yugi noto que en sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

Ambos hermanos decidieron quedarse un rato con aquellos chicos que los habían invitado a ser parte de ellos. Ambos estaban felices ya que después de mucho tiempo de ser solo ellos dos ahora habían hecho nuevos amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que les haya gustado, el nombre de ataque de movimiento ondular en si es el nombre de la carta que se usa en la serie y como me gustó mucho ese nombre decidí ponerlo como un ataque hecho por los dos hermanos n.n ¿Qué les pareció la primera batalla de los hermanos en este mundo de magia? ¿Cuál será la razón por la cual Alin dejo el mundo de la magia? Estas y otras preguntas en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me mandan un review en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Kayra Isis, Bastet Yugi Motou, Berenice espejelortiz, 3lliza luniita, Neptune Black y Dragonazabache, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer mis locuras. Sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más sorpresas.

DarkYami Motou.


	12. El pasado de Alin

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 12: El pasado de Alin, la leyenda del hechicero maligno Tenebris y los caballeros legendarios**

Estaban en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, Yugi estaba con Mana en el agua enseñándole un poco de lo que sabía mientras Yami estaba recostado mirando al cielo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, Tea, Serenity y Rebecca platicaban de varios de sus asuntos mientras Joey y Tristán peleaban como siempre y Duke solo observaba con una gota detrás de su cabeza a sus dos inmaduros amigos. De pronto Joey paro la pelea con Tristán para hacerle una pregunta a Yami.

-Oye amigo.- Yami volteo hacia Joey.- ¿Cómo es exactamente el mundo de los humanos?

-¿El mundo humano? ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Simple curiosidad, veras es que he escuchado algunas cosas de los humanos ¿Es cierto que son malos? ¿Qué asesinan hechiceros?

-Algunos pueden llegar a ser realmente malvados pero otros si pueden ser buenos, la mayoría es intolerante a la magia porque no pueden creer algo que vaya más allá de su limitada capacidad por eso nuestra tía nos hace esconder nuestra magia eso es por simple precaución. Con lo de matar hechiceros pues si algunos si lo descubren pueden llegar a hacerlo porque se sienten amenazados por lo que no comprenden otros son de mente abierta y pueden aceptarlo sin problemas y verlo como lo más normal del mundo.

-Oh vaya que interesante, dijiste que venían con su tía.- Yami asintió.- ¿Y sus padres?- esa pregunta toco la herida más profunda que Yami aún tenía en su corazón y que todavía no había sanado debido a lo doloroso que le causaba recordar aquel trágico día así que simplemente se volteo dándole la espalda a Joey.- eh ¿Yami?

-No hablo sobre eso.- dijo de manera cortante.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es algo malo?

-Simplemente no hablo sobre eso.- Joey aun no entendía porque así que quiso preguntar de nuevo pero Tristán y Duke lo detuvieron.

-¿Qué no entiendes que no habla sobre eso cabeza hueca?- dijo Tristán tomándolo de la boca tapándosela y haciéndolo hacia atrás.

-Disculpa la terquedad de Joey para saber algunas cosas a veces no piensa antes de hablar.- se disculpó Duke ya que noto la actitud que Yami tomo debido a la pregunta hecha por Joey.

-No hay problema.- dijo eso sin voltear a ver a los chicos. Yugi sintió una sensación de tristeza proveniente de Yami así que sin decir nada salió corriendo a donde estaba Yami.

-Hermano ¿Por qué entristeciste?- pregunto preocupado sentándose a un lado de Yami.- ¿Estas bien Yami?

-Estoy bien Yugi no te preocupes no me pasa nada.

-No me mientas sé que si paso algo, sabes que yo siento lo que tu sientes y tu sientes lo que yo siento y puedo notar que entristeciste ¿Por qué?

-Ya olvídalo fue por un asunto sin importancia.- dijo en tono de fastidio.

-Es que yo le pregunte por sus padres y no quiso contestar.

-Ya veo, será mejor que no preguntes eso.- dijo Yugi endureciendo su tono de voz, en esos momentos Mana se acercó.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

-Disculpa Mana pero fue por un asunto con mi hermano, cosas entre nosotros dos.

-Ya está atardeciendo creo que ya es momento de irnos.- dijo Yami levantándose.- fue un gusto conocerlos y nos veremos en otra ocasión.- sin decir más Yami salió volando de vuelta a la villa Angkor extrañando a todos menos a Yugi.

-Disculpen a mi hermano es solo que la pregunta que le hicieron hace que una herida que tiene en su corazón se abra y lo lastime, algún día les contare el porqué de eso así que nos vemos.- salió volando tras Yami.

Yugi Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos para alcanzar a Yami quien en esos momentos solo se quería alejar, minutos después Yugi le dio alcance.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Yami?

-Estoy perfecto.

-¿Te dolió verdad?- Yami detuvo el vuelo para encarar a Yugi.- ¿Yami?- Yugi veía que Yami estaba cabizbajo.

-Sabes que sí, ese tema no me gusta tocarlo ni que me pregunten ya que aún no lo supero.

-Yo te entiendo, es difícil superar una experiencia traumática como esa pero no estás solo yo estoy contigo.- dijo Yugi cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.- siempre te acompañare.- ante esa respuesta Yami solo sonrió.

-Lo sé y es por eso que puedo sobrellevarlo, disculpa si te preocupe pero ante esa pregunta fue inevitable entristecer.

-Cómo te dije entiendo, vamos de regreso que Alin nos estará esperando y una cosa más Yami.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A que no me alcanzas.- salió disparado.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- salió persiguiendo a Yugi, ambos disfrutaban enormemente esos momentos, Yugi había hecho que Yami olvidara la pregunta hecha por Joey y recuperara sus ánimos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la villa Angkor Alin e Ishizu habían hablado de lo que había sido su vida durante el tiempo en que se dejaron de ver, Alin se sorprendió al enterarse que Ishizu era una de las sacerdotisas del rey y se alegraba que hubiera podido alcanzar un lugar en el palacio.

Ishizu le preguntaba a Alin de cómo vivía en el mundo de los humanos y Alin le había contado todas o casi todas sus experiencias ya que había ciertos puntos que ella no tocaba ya que consideraba que no era el momento para que su amiga lo supiera.

-Ya me dirás ¿Por qué aun no les has dicho nada a tus chicos sobre el porque te fuiste de aquí?

-Ya te lo dije lo hare en su momento.- decía mientras caminaban hacia el punto donde se encontraría con ambos hermanos.

-No deseas que lo sepan ¿Cierto?

-¿Tu qué crees? No es algo de lo que me guste hablar pero tarde o temprano lo deberán saber.

-Se ve que son fuertes, si han sobrellevado bien la perdida de sus padres con más razón podrán soportar esto.

Alin le había dicho a Ishizu como habían muerto su hermana y cuñado, a Ishizu se le hizo muy cruel morir de esa manera y aún más cruel que los chicos vieran tal cosa.

-No te confundas solo Yami presencio la muerte de Alex y Nahima créeme Yugi no vio nada de eso ya que ni siquiera crecieron juntos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto sorprendida ya que al parecer había confundido un poco ese punto.

-Yo te dije que mi sobrino lo había presenciado pero debí ser especifica ya que te confundiste y pensaste que ambos vieron tal cosa cuando solo fue Yami quien presencio ese acto de crueldad, veras ellos fueron separados en su nacimiento por la codicia de los humanos pero el destino los reunió de hecho Yugi es primerizo en su magia por lo mismo que no creció con Yami, solo tiene un año desde que empezó a usar magia.- Ishizu se sorprendió más al saber aquello.

-Ya veo entonces tu sobrino Yugi es un principiante mientras que Yami tiene mucha más experiencia en el uso de la magia.- Alin asintió.- me imagino que debes ser muy dura en los entrenamientos en especial los combates.

-Así es, ambos dicen que soy tosca en la práctica de batalla pero si no lo hago de esa manera cuando le toque enfrentar un combate de verdad no lo podrá aguantar porque su cuerpo no tendrá la resistencia adecuada.

-Con esas palabras te pareces a Seto que también es algo tosco en esos entrenamientos con los soldados, dice que no necesita elementos débiles y quien no aguante no merece ser parte del ejército de su majestad.

-Así es como debe ser un hechicero en batallas, resistente a ataques físicos y mágicos.- Ishizu asintió e iba a decir algo más cuando vio que ambos chicos ya estaban aterrizando.- hola chicos ¿Se divirtieron?- ambos asintieron.- ¿Qué tanto hicieron?

-Recorrimos el valle y fuimos a un lugar donde hay muchos árboles frutales y una cascada y después nos encontramos con varios chicos que estaban en problemas con 3 rufianes que los paralizaron y casi los lastiman así que Yami y yo entramos en acción y los vencimos ahora Joey, Tristán, Tea, Rebecca, Serenity y Duke son nuestros amigos y también conocimos a otra chica llamada Mana que aún es inexperta en su magia así que yo le ayude un poco.- decía Yugi con mucho entusiasmo.

-Se ve que tuvieron un buen día.- dijo Alin ya que veía a Yugi muy entusiasmado por hacer amigos.- con la batalla 3 contra 2 me sorprenden chicos se ve que han mejorado mucho.

-Si aunque no entiendo cómo es que 3 pudieron contra 6.- dijo Yami ya que eso aún no se la creía que 6 hechiceros fueran vencidos fácilmente por 3.

-Esos chicos son buenos en su magia pero aún les falta la fuerza y la experiencia para deshacer un hechizo de parálisis.- dijo Ishizu dando un suspiro.- a veces son muy flojos como para practicar su magia y sin esa práctica no adquieren la experiencia necesaria para contrarrestar un hechizo así.

-Ellos mencionaron que la conocen señorita Ishizu.- dijo Yami.

-Así es los conozco desde hace tiempo en especial a Rebecca que es la nieta de Arthur el consejero del rey, Rebecca es una chica inteligente pero a veces se confía tanto en eso que no practica su magia y los otros simplemente no lo hacen porque les da flojera excepto Mana ya que ella es entrenada por Mahad.

-Se nota que se esmera mucho solo que a veces sus hechizos fallan, cuando llegamos lanzaba sin querer flechas de hielo.

-Sí pero si tiene más práctica lograra perfeccionarse se ve que es una chica talentosa.- dijo Yami

-Se nota que ustedes dos practican mucho y eso es bueno así llegaran muy lejos con sus poderes.

-Si fuera por ellos también flojearían, los dos practican porque los obligo.- dijo Alin.

-¡Oye! Eso no es verdad sabes que contigo o sin ti siempre practicamos.- replico Yami.

-Lo se parece que no aguantas una broma.- Yami simplemente cruzo los brazos mientras Yugi solo sonreía.

-Me agradan tus dos sobrinos, el más pequeño muestra una gran inocencia además de que se ve que es tierno.- Yugi se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras de Ishizu.- mientras que el mayor es muy valiente además de tener mucho ímpetu y rebeldía.- Yami simplemente volteo a otro lado.

-Ishizu nuestros nuevos amigos mencionaron que tú también eres del pueblo de la estrella y el sol.- dijo Yami.- se sorprendieron cuando les dijimos que somos de ese lugar y dijeron que había desaparecido.- Alin se quedó fría al escuchar eso.

-Rebecca se los comento ¿Verdad?- ambos chicos asintieron.- creo que ya no puedes ocultar más la verdad Alin.

-Eso veo. Vamos a casa ahí les contare todo.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta llegar a una casa mediana estilo tudor. Al entrar se podía apreciar lo bien cuidada que estaba, se sentaron en los sillones que aunque se veían antiguos eran muy cómodos.

-Alin ¿Esta era la casa de tus padres?- pregunto Yugi a lo que Alin asintió.

-Verán niños nuestro origen se remonta al pueblo de la estrella y el sol un lugar donde todo era paz y tranquilidad. Mis padres dejaron el pueblo ya que se mudaron a la villa Angkor y esta era su casa.

-Su tía y yo somos amigas desde que teníamos cinco años de edad y siempre fuimos las mejores amigas pero toda la paz que había en el lugar cambio cuando un hechicero maligno llamado Tenebris quiso conquistar y gobernar este mundo.

-¿Tenebris?- preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Por lo que noto no les contaron sobre el.- dijo Ishizu a lo que los hermanos negaron.- era un hechicero que pertenecía al ejercito de nuestro rey Corazón de Acero, era quien estaba al mando del ejército como ahora lo es Seto pero la oscuridad influyo en él y se rebeló contra el rey. Por un tiempo desapareció y cuando hizo su reaparición fue desastroso ya que regreso con una de las magias más poderosas del mundo: El Oricalcos.

-¿Qué es el Oricalcos?- pregunto Yami con mucha curiosidad.

-Es una magia espantosa capaz de corromper al corazón más noble, el corazón de Tenebris ya estaba corrompido por la oscuridad y con esa magia término por perderse pensando que era el quien debía gobernar y quien se opusiera debía ser eliminado. Cuando Tenebris regreso lo hizo con varios hechiceros de oscuridad que habían sido exiliados, esa magia les brindo una gran fuerza. Comenzó una guerra entre el ejército de Corazón de Acero y el ejército de Tenebris quien no solo se apoyaba con la magia del Oricalcos sino también del poder de las sombras y varias criaturas creadas por el mismo Oricalcos. Con su ejército comenzó a devastar a muchos de los pueblos que en la actualidad ya no existen incluyendo nuestro pueblo que sucumbió ante su poder.- eso ultimo lo dijo Ishizu con mucha nostalgia.

-Éramos niñas cuando todo eso paso, los ataques de los hechiceros oscuros y los soldados del Oricalcos eran muy fuertes y al ver eso fue cuando sus abuelos tomaron una decisión: huir de aquí abriendo un portal y escapando al mundo humano. Escapamos pero yo tuve que dejar a Ishizu y su hermano Marik ya que antes de poder estar cerca de ellos mi padre me atrapo y me llevo a la fuerza, yo gritaba porque no quería dejar a mi mejor amiga en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero al ser una niña de diez años no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.- ambos hermanos quedaron impresionados por aquel relato.

-Lamentablemente mi hermano murió víctima de esa batalla y yo solo me quede con Odion el sirviente de mis padres que también fallecieron en esa guerra.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Tenebris?- pregunto Yugi.

-Al final pudo ser vencido gracias al poder de nuestros tres héroes legendarios: los caballeros Timaeus, Hermos y Critias. Con sus grandes poderes lograron detener la locura de Tenebris y traer paz a nuestro mundo. Tenebris se enfrentó a la corte de Corazón de Acero y fue ejecutado ya que se creyó que si lo exiliaban podría regresar a causar más muertes nuevamente así que la mejor medida fue cortarle la cabeza y los aliados de Tenebris también fueron ejecutados. Nuestros héroes murieron en aquella batalla y gracias al esfuerzo que hicieron pudimos salvarnos, para conmemorar ese esfuerzo se les hizo unas estatuas que están en el centro de la villa Angkor.

-Vaya eso es genial, unas estatuas que conmemoran el valor de esos tres caballeros.- comento Yami.- todo eso debió de haber sido muy duro para ustedes especialmente si solo eran unas niñas pequeñas.

-Así es, fue una experiencia muy dura y amarga.

-Hay una leyenda que dice que si el mal amenaza nuevamente a la villa de Angkor o cualquiera de los pueblos de este mundo los caballeros regresaran pero solo si son invocados por un hechicero cuyo corazón sea noble, puro y valiente, un hechicero que no tema a nada porque así fueron ellos en vida.- dijo Ishizu diciéndoles a los hermanos la leyenda de los tres hechiceros y guerreros más valientes y fuertes de aquel mundo.

-Por aquella guerra es que escapamos y sus abuelos decidieron tener una vida tranquila con los humanos ya que temían que si regresábamos a Angkor la guerra todavía continuara sin embargo jamás me deje de preguntar que había sido de Ishizu y si había sobrevivido y ahora lo sé y lamento lo que ocurrió con tus padres y hermano Marik ahora ya sería un joven como mis sobrinos.

-Lo sé y honro a diario a Marik ya que a pesar de que era un niño fue muy valiente.

-Yo quiero ver las estatuas de los caballeros legendarios.- dijo Yugi entusiasmado.

-Yo también, quiero ver esa conmemoración a los héroes que salvaron este mundo.- dijo Yami.

Al ver el entusiasmo de ambos hermanos Ishizu decidió llevarlos al centro para que Alin, Yami y Yugi vieran la conmemoración a los tres caballeros. Una vez estando en el centro vieron 3 estatuas de oro y debajo de ellas había una placa que describía lo que habían hecho.

-¿Estas son las estatuas de los caballeros legendarios?- pregunto Yugi con fascinación.

-Así es ellos son Timaeus, Hermos y Critias.- contesto Ishizu.

-Aquí dice a nuestros héroes que dieron sus vidas para defendernos del mal que amenazaba con destruir a nuestro mundo.- dijo Yami agachándose a leer lo escrito en la base donde estaban colocadas las estatuas de los tres caballeros las cuales alzaban sus espadas al cielo.

-Esto es impresionante.- comento Yugi que al mirar bien las estatuas noto como los ojos de los tres caballeros brillaron por un momento.- wow ¿Vieron eso?

-¿Ver que cariño?- pregunto Alin al no saber a qué se refirió el menor de sus dos sobrinos.

-Los ojos de las estatuas brillaron por un momento ¿Acaso no lo vieron?

-Yo no vi nada de eso hermanito ¿Estás seguro?

-No lo sé tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.- dijo Yugi mirando con mas atención las estatuas.

Tuvo curiosidad de tocar así que lentamente acerco su mano derecha a la estatua de Timaeus y al momento de tocarla sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul cielo, había comenzado a tener una visión.

Estaba arriba del campo de batalla y veía con horror lo que estaba pasando debajo de él: una batalla entre hechiceros guerreros y unas criaturas extrañas. Parecía que los hechiceros tenian ventaja ya que derribaban a las criaturas con facilidad aun así aquellos seres no se daban por vencidos, era una batalla muy intensa hasta que un rayo cayó sobre algunos de los hechiceros quitándoles la vida al instante.

Detrás de aquellas criaturas vieron lo que parecía ser una gran serpiente de color negro con un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos verdes arriba de aquella criatura, el hombre vestía con un traje color negro elegante y una capa que combinaba con su vestimenta oscura.

-No podrán contra nosotros hechiceros inferiores ahora ¡Vayan por ellos y destruyan todo a su paso!- dijo aquel hombre señalando a los soldados del rey.

Varios hechiceros de oscuridad salieron detrás de aquella criatura lanzando poderosos conjuros contra los hechiceros del rey, todo aquello era devastación. De pronto Yugi comenzó a ver otra escena ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser el interior del palacio, un hombre mayor de barba larga, vestimentas elegantes y una corona adornaba su cabeza, se notaba preocupado por la situación en la que estaba su reino.

-Si esto sigue así el reino caerá en las manos de Tenebris, nuestras fuerza cada vez se debilitan más.- hablaba con tres caballeros de armadura azul, verde y roja, estos estaban preocupados por la situación que estaba padeciendo debido al ataque de Tenebris.

-Mi rey permítanos encargarnos de esta situación, no podemos dejar que Tenebris llegue a la villa Angkor o todo se acabara, lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.- dijo el caballero de armadura verde hincado frente a su rey en señal de respeto al igual que los otros dos.

-Ustedes son la última fuerza que nos queda en pie, si caen toda esperanza estará perdida.- el rey se levantó de su trono.- que los Dioses los acompañen y triunfen en esta difícil batalla Timaeus, Critias, Hermos.- Yugi que veía estaba impresionado al ver todos esos sucesos.

El panorama cambiaba de nuevo para ver como Tenebris y su ejército habían llegado a la villa Angkor, algunos de los habitantes usaban sus poderes para luchar pero eran eliminados por las fuerzas de Tenebris y su ejército, Yugi veía aterrado por aquellas acciones crueles cometidas contra el pueblo, entre esas personas vio como dos niñas corrían buscando a sus padres, la mayor era una niña pelirroja que llevaba de la mano a su hermanita.

-Hermana tengo miedo.- decía la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corría lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. Yugi reconoció a la niña más grande.

-Debemos encontrar a papá y mamá no temas te protegeré Nahima.- una bola de fuego venia hacia las dos niñas, la menos solo se aferró a su hermana mientras la mayor invocaba un campo de viento el cual desvió el ataque.

En esos momentos un hombre y una mujer corrían al encuentro de las dos niñas.

-Niñas que bien que están a salvo.- la menor se aferró a su madre.

-Nos iremos de aquí ya que nuestras vidas peligran si nos quedamos más tiempo.

-De acuerdo pero antes debo encontrar a Ishizu.- la niña salió corriendo buscando a su amiga.- ¡Ishizu! ¿Dónde estás?

-Espera Alin regresa aquí es muy peligroso.- grito el padre de la niña.

-Ve por ella no dejes que se arriesgue así.- suplico la mujer a su esposo, el hombre salió tras su hija ya que sabía que en esos momentos el pueblo era un campo de batalla.

La niña iba corriendo buscando a su mejor amiga ya que no estaba dispuesta a dejarla en ese lugar, si se iría sería con su mejor amiga, al recorrer el pueblo la encontró estaba asustada con su hermano un niño de cabello cenizo.

-¡Ishizu debemos irnos!- al escuchar a su amiga ambos niños iban a ir con ella pero una bola de fuego se puso en medio, Alin iba a atravesarla pero su padre la tomo de las manos y la cargo para alejarse del lugar.- ¿Qué haces papá? No puedo dejar a Ishizu aquí.

-Lo siento cariño pero tu seguridad es lo que me importa.

-No, bájame ¡Ishizu! ¡Ishizu!- estiraba su mano hacia su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Alin!- la niña de cabellos negros perdió de vista a su amiga.

Los ataques continuaban en esos momentos salieron los 3 caballeros con lo que quedaba del ejercito del rey, estaban dispuestos a morir en batalla con tal de proteger a la villa que era su hogar y a los habitantes de Angkor. La batalla se ponía cada vez más intensa y parecía que todos sucumbirían ante el poder del hechicero maligno Tenebris, los caballeros daban sus últimas fuerzas para dar su último ataque el cual era unirse en uno: los tres comenzaron a brillar para unirse y ser un solo ser de armadura dorada quien se lanzó al ataque, Yugi observaba todo hasta que en el impacto de las fuerzas de Tenebris y las de los caballeros todo se inundó con una gran luz debido a la intensidad, aquella luz era cegadora y fue cuando la visión termino.

Yugi soltó la estatua de Timaeus y sus ojos dejaron de brillar para volver a su tonalidad normal pero no solo eso también derramaba lágrimas ya que aquellas escenas lo habían atemorizado e impactado mucho, su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

-Yugi ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Yami ya que se había preocupado al verlo temblar pero Yugi no pronuncio una sola palabra al contrario al hacerse hacia atrás sintió un gran mareo que lo inundo, comenzó a ver todo borroso hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más y cayo inconsciente.- ¡Yugi!- Yami fue a su encuentro sosteniéndolo justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al piso.- ¿Qué es lo que te…?

No terminó su pregunta ya que sintió que el mareo que invadió a Yugi ahora lo invadía.- cayo de rodillas con Yugi en sus brazos.

-Yami, Yugi ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Alin preocupada acercándose junto con Ishizu.

-No lo sé de pronto me sentí muy mareado y percibo mucho temor de parte de Yugi, la cabeza me da vueltas.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntó Alin.

-Tuvo una visión.- contesto Ishizu.- lo que vio debió atemorizarlo mucho, por ahora lo mejor es que tus sobrinos descansen y cuando Yugi despierte pregúntale de que trato, siento que es algo muy importante (pensando: ocurrió cuando toco la estatua de Timaeus, solo se quedó parado sin decir nada y cuando termino temblaba ¿Qué le habrán mostrado que lo atemorizo tanto?)

Ishizu y Alin llevaron a los chicos de vuelta a la casa para que descansaran, ahora Yugi yacía inconsciente y aun en esa inconsciencia seguía sintiendo miedo ante los sucesos vistos, Alin esperaba que estuviera bien y que despertara pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores pido una disculpa por el atraso pero he tenido ciertos problemas técnicos pero aquí está el capítulo número 12 de esta loca historia, Alin conto por qué tuvo que irse de Angkor y Yugi vio la experiencia ¿Querrá decir algo la visión además de mostrar un evento pasado? ¿Qué más ocurrirá con Yugi ahora que comienza a tener nuevamente visiones? Todo esto y más preguntas en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que se toman unos minutos para leer mis historias en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Kayra Isis, Nyu-Nono, 3lliza luniita, Neptune Black, Bastet Yugi Motou, Miley Atem y Laura Andara, gracias a todos por sus reviews, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	13. Segunda fase… Los seis orbes elementales

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 13: Segunda fase… Los seis orbes elementales**

Habían pasado horas desde que Yugi quedo inconsciente después de aquella visión y aun no daba señales de que fuera a despertar, Alin lo había acomodado en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la casa para que descansara el tiempo que necesitara. Yami había decidido quedarse con él ya que no quería separarse de Yugi, solo observaba por la ventana la actividad que había en Angkor en esos momentos. En su inconsciencia Yugi comenzaba a tener un sueño que estaba perturbándolo eso se podía notar por el gesto de angustia que ponía en su rostro.

Un hombre estaba en una celda esperando su ejecución, tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer hablaba solo ya que movía sus labios diciendo cosas que en esos momentos no se le podía entender, cuando termino de hablar solo sonrió emitiendo una aura negra a su alrededor la cual desapareció. En esos momentos dos hombres abrieron la puerta de la celda, estos no dejaban ver sus rostros y solo tomaron al hombre para llevárselo.

En el centro de la villa se había reunido una multitud solo para ver la ejecución de aquellos que les causaron mucho mal, los hechiceros oscuros ya habían sido ejecutados ahora solo faltaba el líder que en esos momentos era llevado por dos guardias, este no oponía resistencia. Uno de los guardias lo empujo haciendo que se hincara frente a un tronco de madera e hizo que colocara su cabeza en aquel tronco ya que iba a ser decapitado.

-Hiciste mucho mal a nuestro pueblo, arrebataste miles de vidas, destrozaste hogares y familias enteras, por esos atroces crímenes serás ejecutado.- decía el rey Corazón de Acero.

-No me arrepiento de nada Corazón de Acero y si crees que cause sufrimiento entonces este pueblo aún no conoce el significado de esa palabra, ejecútame pero con eso no me detendrás.

Harto de escuchar palabras sin sentido de parte de Tenebris, el rey dio la orden para la ejecución, el ejecutor alzo su hacha y de un solo golpe la cabeza de Tenebris fue separada de su cuerpo, Yugi que estaba entre la multitud solo se había limitado a ver pero cerró los ojos al ver esa escena, quería borrar esa imagen de su mente, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro para el pequeño hechicero.

-¿Qué está pasando?- en medio de esa oscuridad se escuchó una risa.- ¿Quién está ahí?

-Esto aún no ha acabado y muy pronto lo verán, completare lo que deje pendiente.

En esos momentos Yugi abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose rápidamente, su respiración era muy agitada, sentía miedo de aquello que soñó y eso lo denoto por la forma en que temblaba.

-¿Qué significa eso?- al fijarse un poco más en donde estaba noto que había alguien al final de la cama, era Yami que se había quedado dormido hincado, recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos y estos los recargaba sobre la cama.- hermano.

Yugi se levantó de la cama y fue a donde estaba Yami tocando una de las cálidas mejillas de su hermano, al sentir el contacto Yami poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Yugi.

-Yugi.- se tallo los ojos.- me quede dormido, percibo mucho temor de tu parte ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado por su hermano menor.

-Vi cosas que me dieron mucho miedo, Yami creo que algo malo pasara.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- dijo sentándose en la cama junto con Yugi mientras estiraba los brazos.

En el centro cuando toque la estatua de Timaeus vi lo que Alin e Ishizu nos contaron, vi la guerra que desato Tenebris y vi a nuestra madre y tía cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas correr por sus vidas, a nuestros abuelos y la pelea entre Tenebris y los caballeros legendarios.- cerro los ojos.- después en mis sueños vi la ejecución de Tenebris, vi cómo le cortaron la cabeza y después todo se volvió oscuro y escuche su voz diciendo "esto aún no ha acabado y muy pronto lo verán, completare lo que deje pendiente".- Yami puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Yugi y este solo miro a Yami confundido por aquella acción.- Yami.

-Tranquilo Yugi por ahora intenta descansar y en la mañana hablaremos de esto con Alin y si algo malo pasará tendremos que ver la manera de evitarlo.- Yugi asintió y miro por la ventana, debido al susto que se había llevado no se había dado cuenta que ya era de noche.

-Espero que nada malo pase, hermano no sé porque pero tengo la sensación que ya había visto la visión de la guerra.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que ya había visto antes algo similar pero no puedo recordarlo mi mente esta confusa en ese sentido.- Yami se quedó pensativo con respecto a lo que Yugi decía.

-Ahora que lo dices creo que si lo habías mencionado pero tampoco puedo recordarlo.- sacudió un poco su cabeza.- por ahora no pensemos en eso y es mejor que descansemos.- Yami se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.- te veo en la mañana, descansa.

-Tú también descansa.- Yami salió de la habitación dejando a Yugi solo.- no sé porque tengo algunas lagunas en mi memoria y sea lo que sea que olvide tengo la sensación de que es importante.- se recostó.- mejor ya no pensare en eso.

Yugi trataba de conciliar el sueño y después de un rato de estar tan inquieto logro dormirse, ningún otro sueño lo perturbo durante la noche pudiendo descansar tranquilamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día había llegado para la villa Angkor y sus habitantes, Yugi se había levantado temprano y solo miraba por la ventana viendo toda la actividad que se producía esa mañana.

-Todos aquí se levantan temprano increíble la cantidad de actividades que se realizan en la mañana en este lugar.

Le llamaba la atención ver como algunos hechiceros pasaban con algunas cosas que parecían comida, otros estaban poniendo algunos pequeños negocios y lo que más le llamaba la atención era ver como algunos niños pasaban con algunas criaturas que a su parecer eran extrañas. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, salió de la habitación y reviso la de su tía y hermano viendo que ellos aun dormían plácidamente y al ver esa tranquilidad en sus rostros no quiso molestarlos y salió de la casa emprendiendo el vuelo, decidió ir primero al centro de la villa a ver nuevamente las estatuas de los caballeros legendarios.

-Cuando toque la estatua de Timaeus vi una parte del pasado.- volvió a tocar la estatua pero esta vez no pasó nada.- creí que al tocarla tendría otra visión.- toco la de Hermos y Critias pero tampoco pasaba nada.- todo esto es tan extraño.

Decidió retirarse de ahí para recorrer otra parte de aquel inmenso lugar, estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando en su vuelo sin querer choco con una persona que al parecer también estaba distraída.

-Lo siento no me fije por donde volaba.- dijo disculpándose.

-No te apures yo tampoco estaba poniendo atención, hola Yugi.- saludo entusiasta aquella chica ya conocida por Yugi.

-Hola Mana nuevamente te pido una disculpa por chocar contigo.

-No te apures no pasó nada.- dijo muy entusiasta como si aquel accidente no hubiera ocurrido.- ¿A dónde ibas?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Solo recorría el lugar ya que no lo conozco bien, podría decirse que volaba sin un rumbo ¿A dónde ibas tú?

-Al océano a practicar un poco pero antes que tal si te muestro parte de este lugar.- Yugi asintió y comenzó a volar junto con Mana.- ayer los chicos me dijeron que tu hermano y tu nacieron en el mundo humano.- Yugi asintió.- creo que es fascinante.

-Si eso creo también y ¿Cómo es crecer en un mundo donde no hay que ocultar la magia?

-Para mí está bien aunque no tengo mucha práctica en la magia.- cerro los ojos sonriendo.- increíble que haya nacido en este mundo y aun no domino mi magia.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Nunca tuve quien me entrenara, mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña pequeña y tuve que arreglármelas para sobrevivir.- esa parte le recordó a Yugi parte del pasado de Yami.- nunca pude practicar correctamente mi magia hasta que la señorita Ishizu me ayudo, ella me apoyaba mucho y me presento al maestro Mahad quien se ofreció a entrenarme ya que Ishizu le comento mi sueño.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-Le dije que quería llegar a ser una hechicera de la corte del rey y ella se lo comento al maestro Mahad y desde entonces el me entrena.

-¿Quién es exactamente Mahad?

-El maestro que se encarga de entrenar a los hechiceros que quieren pertenecer a la corte real, el decide quien es apto para eso y quien no, también les enseña a los soldados hechizos de ataque y defensa.

-Interesante, creí que a los soldados los entrenaba su general.

-¿Seto? Pues sí pero él se basa más a entrenamientos físicos muy duros y prueba los hechizos que Mahad les enseña, podría decirse que ambos entrenan a los soldados. Dime ¿Cómo entrenabas en el mundo humano tu magia?

-Mi tía se encarga de ello en su salón de entrenamiento ya que no podemos darnos a conocer como lo que somos, sus entrenamientos son muy duros, te digo un secreto: la mayoría de mi vida yo crecí como un humano común y solo hace un año comencé a entrenar mi magia.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mana con curiosidad.

-Porque fui separado de mi hermano cuando nacimos, él se quedó con nuestros padres y yo fui a dar con una familia de humanos por eso él sabe más de magia que yo, mi familia humana me trato muy bien y hace 3 años fue cuando me reuní con mi hermano pero todavía no sabíamos que yo era hechicero, lo supimos por un suceso desagradable que puso en grave peligro la vida de mi hermano el año pasado.- dijo recordando al hechicero maligno.

Los dos iban platicando y estaban tan centrados en eso que no se daban cuenta hacia donde estaban volando, se estaban acercando a un bosque que había en el lugar, Mana que tenía su vista en Yugi volteo hacia enfrente y se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre Mana? ¿Por qué te detuviste tan repentinamente?

-Volamos sin darnos cuenta a donde nos dirigíamos, no debemos estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yugi al no saber el motivo.

-Esa es la razón.- dijo Mana señalando el bosque que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Un bosque? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Yugi comenzó a acercarse al bosque.

-No te acerques ahí por tu vida no te acerques.- decía Mana haciendo toda clase de gestos y moviendo las manos rápidamente, Yugi se detuvo estando muy cerca del bosque.

-Explícame bien ¿Por qué?

-Ese bosque esta maldito, se llama el bosque Tenebris y es realmente un lugar horrible.

-¿Tenebris? ¿Le pusieron como ese hechicero malvado?

-¿Ya te contaron su historia?- Yugi asintió.- este bosque contiene toda clase de criaturas malignas sedientas de sangre y por lo peligroso que es tenemos prohibido acercarnos, mejor vámonos de aquí de solo ver este lugar me dan escalofríos.

-De acuerdo si está prohibido entonces vámonos.

-Vas a morir.- al escuchar eso Yugi volteo hacia atrás y una especie de monstruo deforme salió del bosque atrapando a Yugi de los pies y comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia el bosque.

-¡AHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME!- Yugi se movía desesperado para librarse pero no podía.

-¡YUGI!- Mana se acercó a auxiliarlo.- ¡Suéltalo! _¡Ondas de luz!_- Mana estiro su cetro hacia aquel monstruo oscuro y este comenzaba a producir ondas hechas de una energía blanquecina que al contacto con aquel monstruo este iba soltando a Yugi.- un poco más y estarás libre.

Sin que se diera cuenta otro monstruo salió del bosque y de un golpe hizo que Mana soltara su cetro atrapándola de las manos.

-¡Mana!- Yugi centraba su energía en el cetro y disparo una energía blanquecina pero la criatura no soltaba a Yugi al contrario comenzó a rodear sus manos impidiéndole los movimientos.- ¡Déjanos ir! ¡AYUDA!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo lejos Yami ya se había levantado y ayudaba a Alin a preparar lo que desayunarían cuando sintió una sensación de miedo entonces salió corriendo a la habitación de Yugi dándose cuenta que no estaba y que corría un grave peligro ya que esa sensación solo él podía provocársela.

-Alin, Yugi no está en su habitación.

-¿Qué? Creí que seguía dormido.

-Corre peligro, siento como está pidiendo que lo ayuden.

-De acuerdo toma mi hombro e iremos…- mas Yami no la escucho ya que salió de la casa para auxiliar a su hermano menor.- este muchacho ¿Cuándo será el día que me escuche? Le iba a decir que tomara mi hombro y me teletransportaría a donde esta Yugi, en fin.- Alin salió de la casa para seguir a Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi y Mana seguían con su batalla contra los monstruos malignos del bosque habían intentado conjurar pero estos no los dejaban, estaban casi dentro del bosque cuando sin aviso una navaja de energía corto a la criatura en dos liberando a Yugi luego aparecieron más navajas de energía que liberaron a Mana y cortaban a las criaturas que querían salir del bosque.

-¡Atrás malditos monstruos!- frente a Yugi y Mana se colocó un joven de cabellos castaños y fríos ojos azules, varias presencias se abalanzaron contra aquel joven.- ¿Quieren desafiarme? Solo inténtenlo y les ira muy mal.- aquel joven comenzó a brillar y cuando el brillo desapareció un dragón de imponente apariencia había aparecido sorprendiendo a Yugi por lo impresionante que era aquel dragón.- ¡Dragón blanco de ojos azules aniquílalos con tu ataque de relámpago blanco!

El dragón obedeció abriendo su boca y soltando un poderoso ataque eliminando a cada uno de los monstruos.

-Gracias Seto nos ayudaste a salir de ese problema.- agradeció Mana a lo que Seto volteo a verla indiferente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Saben que no deben de acercarse a esta parte de la villa.

-Lo sentimos pero veníamos platicando y no nos fijamos que veníamos hacia acá, en verdad lo lamentamos.- dijo Yugi apenado por lo que había ocurrido.

-Pudieron haber muerto y todo por no fijarse por donde vuelan.- clavo su fría mirada en Yugi quien se sintió intimidado al sentirla.- debería de reportarlos con su majestad pero él está ocupado con los asuntos del ritual de renacimiento así que tienen suerte.

-¡Yugi!- grito Yami a lo lejos acercándose rápidamente a donde estaban Yugi y Mana, se detuvo un momento impresionado al ver al dragón blanco de ojos azules pero luego siguió su camino a donde estaba su hermano y su amiga.

-Hermano, tía.- dijo al verlos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Alin.- ¿Por qué están en este lugar?

-Sin querer nos acercamos aquí.- dijo Yugi rascándose una mejilla.

-Y por esa gran estupidez casi mueren, varios de los monstruos casi los introducen al bosque y una vez dentro no se puede salir a menos que lo atraviesen; te recomiendo que se fijen por donde vuelan o la próxima vez serán alimento de monstruo.- dijo Seto severamente.

-Debo agradecerte que salvaras a mi hermano y a Mana del peligro.- dijo Yami agradeciendo la acción del soldado pero Seto solo cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro en señal de fastidio.

-Tonterías solo aléjense de aquí y si los sorprendo nuevamente en este lugar los llevare ante el rey para que reciban un castigo.- esa actitud tan prepotente no le agradaba a Yami en lo absoluto, veía fríamente a Seto.

-Cretino.- dijo Yami entre dientes pero Seto pareció escucharlo.

-¿Qué dijiste? Si tienes algo que decir se hombre y dímelo en la cara.- Yami solo lo miro seriamente y luego volteo a ver a Alin que con la cabeza negó dándole a entender que no contestara de la manera que Yami quería contestarle.

-Nada solo dije nuevamente gracias.- dijo finalmente para evitarse problemas con el general del ejército, Seto lo miro fijamente no creyendo lo que había dicho pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto.

-Solo váyanse de aquí y no regresen a esta parte del valle.- Seto monto su dragón para irse, el dragón soltó un rugido para después irse volando.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo Alin, los cuatro emprendieron el vuelo.- estoy muy molesta, Yami estuviste a punto de contestarle mal a ese soldado y él te podría causar muchos problemas ¿Qué le ibas a decir?

-Le iba a decir que es un cretino, prepotente y narcisista y que no tiene por qué contestar mal cuando alguien le agradece algo. Solo porque me detuviste de hacerlo sino lo hubiera puesto en su lugar ¿Quién rayos se cree que es?

-Me alegra que no cometieras esa tontería, te juro que a veces no sé qué hacer contigo.- Yami no contesto solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos.- y tu Yugi ¿Qué hacías en esa parte? Creí que seguías durmiendo y nos encontramos con que casi te matan.

-Lo siento mucho es que desperté temprano, los vi durmiendo y no quise molestarlos, salí un rato y me encontré a Mana, volábamos y no nos fijamos por dónde íbamos por platicar.

-Tienen tanta suerte de que no los mataran, ese bosque es el lugar más maldito de este lugar y si no hubiera sido por ese soldado ya estarían muertos.- Alin cada vez sonaba más severa indicando que realmente estaba enojada.

-¿Qué haría el en ese lugar?- pregunto Yami.

-Su trabajo, según se Seto viene al bosque a revisar que no haya nadie y revisar la barrera que contiene a esas criaturas, hoy la barrera fallo y lo más seguro usara un hechizo para reforzarla, tuvimos suerte que estuviera cerca.- dijo Mana.- me pregunto ¿Por qué habrá fallado la barrera de protección?

-Como sea es mejor que nos alejemos y no quiero que vuelvas a volar a esa parte del bosque y también va para ti Yami ¿Entendido?- dijo Alin en su tono de voz se denotaba que estaba cada vez mas molesta a lo que ambos chicos asintieron.- dime Yugi ¿Por qué saliste?- pregunto Alin, Yugi estaba pensativo sobre todo lo sucedido y cuando miro a Alin vio su mirada seria.

-Quería pensar ya que lo que ha pasado me ha dejado confundido.- dijo refiriéndose a la visión.- Alin tuve una visión cuando toque la estatua y un sueño anoche, todo eso no sé qué pensar y tengo miedo ya que creo que algo pasara.- Alin se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso.

-¿De qué trato tu visión y tu sueño?- pregunto Alin, Yugi procedió a contarle lo que había visto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de la villa Angkor un grupo de tres hombres venían volando, las capuchas negras que cubrían sus cabezas hacia que fuera difícil ver sus rostros, se dirigían a uno de los templos del lugar y era ahí donde un hombre estaba haciendo su trabajo, sus vestimentas consistían en una armadura dorada en el pecho con hombreras, muñequeras del mismo color en ambos brazos, pantalón negro, botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas y capa blanca; su trabajo consistía en supervisando que todo estuviera bien y que los sacerdotes estuvieran preparados para el ritual que se haría en poco tiempo, lo había hecho con los otros 5 templos y este era el último antes de regresar al palacio ya que cada uno de los 6 templos contenían uno de los instrumentos que haría posible el ritual de renacimiento, su trabajo había acabado ya solo daba las últimas instrucciones a los sacerdotes.

-Este templo al igual que los otros está en orden, prepárense para el ritual de renacimiento que serán en pocos días y preparen el orbe que tienen aquí.

-Entendido maestro Mahad así será.- dijo uno de los sacerdotes, al ver cumplida su labor Mahad procedió a retirarse para regresar a la villa Angkor.

Dos de los guardias estaban afuera esperando que Mahad saliera cuando vieron a un grupo de 3 personas acercándose, se pusieron en guardia ya que sintieron la energía negativa que estos emanaban.

-¡En nombre del rey deténganse ahora mismo!- en respuesta a eso aquellos hombres comenzaron a atacar lanzando varias bolas de energía oscura las cuales los guardias esquivaron, el grupo aterrizo frente a los soldados.

-Es mejor que se aparten de nuestro camino sino quieren morir.- dijo el más alto de los encapuchados.

-De ninguna manera.- dijeron los soldados alistando sus espadas.

-Creo que quieren morir entonces cumplamos su deseo.- dijo otro de los encapuchados.

Los tres hicieron aparecer unas espadas y se abalanzaron contra los dos soldados comenzando una batalla, los soldados primero comenzaron a defender debido a los fuertes ataques de aquellos hombres para después tomar la ofensiva. Después de un choque de espadas se produjo una onda de energía.

-Vemos que tienen un buen entrenamiento soldaditos de juguete.

-Haremos que te arrepientas de haber puesto un pie en el templo.- ambos soldados juntaron sus espadas produciéndose un gran brillo.- _¡Fuerza de luz!_

Ambos lanzaron ese ataque contra los tres hombres que formaron un escudo para protegerse de aquel ataque que se veía poderoso. Al final el ataque de los soldados no había tenido efecto.

-Buen ataque pero fallaron miserablemente ahora es nuestro turno.

Dos de los tres hombres se abalanzaron contra los soldados quienes peleaban fuertemente, la persona que quedo se elevó estando justo arriba de los soldados.

-Les toca morir _¡Parálisis!_

Al pronunciar aquella palabra los movimientos de los soldados se detuvieron en seco y por más que trataran de moverse no podían ya que sus cuerpos no respondían.

-Mueran.- dijo uno de los dos encapuchados para finalmente enterrar sus espadas en el corazón de ambos soldados causándoles la muerte.- una plaga menos ahora vayamos por lo que vinimos a buscar.

Los tres hombres se adentraron al templo pero al intentar avanzar fueron interceptados por Mahad y seis soldados más.

-Son unos miserables pagaran con su vida lo que le hicieron a dos de nuestros hombres.- dijo Mahad ya que a pesar de no haber visto sintió cuando dos de sus soldados fueron asesinados.- no pasaran de este punto.

-Más basura.- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Aunque no cualquier basura, es el "gran Mahad".- dijo el más alto con sarcasmo.- uno de los hechiceros más fuertes que tiene el rey.

-Basura es basura y ahora mismo lo eliminaremos.- dijo el tercer encapuchado.

-Soldados ¡Ataquen!

Los soldados acataron la orden de Mahad y se lanzaron al ataque contra aquellos tres, daban ataques rápidos pero los tres encapuchados esquivaban con facilidad los ataques de los soldados.

-Oye deberías entrenar más a tus hombres ya que sus ataques son muy lentos.- dijo con burla uno de los encapuchados.

-Reagrúpense.- los soldados obedecieron.- vean sus puntos débiles y ataquen, observen cuidadosamente la manera de atacar de esos hombres, recuerden lo básico.- dijo Mahad, los soldados obedecieron las instrucciones de su maestro logrando ataques más sólidos que dieron en el blanco derribando a sus enemigos.

-Acabemos con ellos muchachos, unamos nuestras fuerzas.- dijo uno de los soldados a lo que sus compañeros asintieron.

Los soldados juntaron sus manos haciendo que sus energías se unieran formando un hexagrama con distintos símbolos, cuando este termino de formarse lanzaron un poderoso rayo de energía el cual impacto en los tres encapuchados, al momento del impacto se formó una nube de humo y para cuando se dispersó los tres habían desaparecido.

-¡Lo logramos!- proclamo uno de los soldados, Mahad sonrió con satisfacción pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio que varias flechas de energía oscura atravesaban a cada uno de sus hombres quitándoles la vida a los seis soldados.

-Fueron unos estúpidos al pensar que con algo así nos derrotarían.- dijo una voz haciendo eco por el lugar, no se veía a nadie.

-¡Muéstrense cobardes! ¡Den la cara!- exclamo Mahad estando furioso al ver como sus hombres habían sucumbido. De inmediato los tres aparecieron frente a Mahad.

-Ahora eres solo tu quien nos impide llegar a nuestro objetivo, si te quitas de nuestro camino te perdonaremos la vida.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es su objetivo?

-Queremos el orbe de oscuridad que tienen en este templo.- dijo el más alto de los 3 con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿¡Qué!? De ninguna manera los dejare pasar para que obtengan el orbe de la oscuridad. Ese orbe es necesario para nuestro ritual sino toda la vida acabara ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

-Sabemos la función de los seis orbes elementales en el ritual del renacimiento pero no nos importa ya que tenemos nuestro propio plan el cual nos permitirá sobrevivir cuando su mundo caiga, ahora mismo nuestros otros compañeros están tomando los demás orbes y si los sacerdotes oponen resistencia serán asesinados, igual te pasara si te opones así que mejor conserva tu vida y déjanos pasar por lo que queremos.

-De ninguna manera los dejare primero deberán pasar sobre mi.- dijo Mahad mientras se ponía en guardia para pelear.

-Que así sea _¡Parálisis!-_ de inmediato Mahad sintió como su cuerpo se paralizo.- eso te mantendrá quieto.

-Si creen que con este hechizo de parálisis me detendrán entonces están muy equivocados.- el cuerpo de Mahad se envolvió en una luz tan cegadora que aquellos hombres tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, cuando el brillo desapareció Mahad estaba libre de aquel hechizo pero no solo eso también una criatura de vestimentas moradas y cetro del mismo color en sus manos apareció junto a Mahad.- les presento a mi fiel sirviente: mago de las ilusiones, no dejaremos que pasen.

-Ya veo convocaste a una criatura para ayudarte, nosotros también.- dos de ellos tronaron sus dedos haciendo que dos sombras aparecieran.- ellos son nuestros sirvientes de la oscuridad, esperemos que tu mago sea fuerte ¡Contra el!

Las sombras tomaron la forma del mago de Mahad y se abalanzaron contra él.

-Eso no bastara, mago de las ilusiones convoca el circulo de los hechizos.- el mago obedeció e hizo aparecer dos círculos que fueron contra las sombras, estos círculos paralizaron a las sombras impidiéndoles sus movimientos al momento de quedar atrapadas en la magia que desprendían los círculos.- bien _¡Hechizos veloces!-_ Mahad disparo varias bolas de energía que al contacto explotaron contra las sombras desintegrándolas.- les dije que algo así no funcionaria.

-Si quieres jugar rudo entonces juguemos rudo.

Los tres se abalanzaron contra Mahad pero ninguno de sus ataques tocaba a Mahad ya que él era mucho más rápido.

_-¡Energía oscura!_

Dijeron los tres lanzando poderosos rayos de energía oscura contra Mahad pero el mago de Mahad formo un escudo protector para que su amo no resultara herido.

-Acabare con ustedes y los llevare ante el rey.

Junto sus manos invocando una gran bola de energía pero antes de poder lanzarla recibió varios golpes en su espalda que lo dejaron paralizado y lo tiraron al piso ya que fueron dados en partes vitales, el mago de las ilusiones iba a auxiliar a Mahad pero fue encerrado en una jaula de energía impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

-Si no hubiéramos venido a auxiliarlos ya estarían en camino a ser juzgados por el rey.- dijo una de las dos mujeres que aparecieron detrás de Mahad.

-No necesitábamos de su ayuda entrometidas además ¿Ya hicieron su trabajo?

-Claro que sí, aquí está el orbe de agua y el orbe de tierra.- mostraron dos esferas, una de color azul con el símbolo del agua y otra de color café con el símbolo de la tierra.

-Fue tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño, esos ancianos no pudieron hacer nada contra nosotras.- dijo la otra hechicera.

-Son unos cobardes ya que atacan por la espalda.- dijo Mahad ya que no podía mover su cuerpo.

-Llámalo como quieras cariño nosotros ganamos a cualquier costo. Es mejor que vayamos por el orbe de oscuridad.

Los cinco siguieron su camino hasta llegar a donde estaba el preciado orbe, los sacerdotes usaron sus poderes para proteger el orbe pero al final sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles ya que con un hechizo de oscuridad fueron asesinados. Aquellos malvados tomaron el orbe y cuando iban a retirarse fueron interceptados nuevamente por Mahad que se había liberado con uno de sus hechizos, los intercepto con un ataque de energía que fue disparado por su mago de las ilusiones que también había sido liberado de la jaula en la que había sido apresado.

-No dejare que se lleven los orbes sagrados.

-Que molestia.- expreso uno de los encapuchados.- ataquemos todos juntos.

Los cinco se abalanzaron contra Mahad, era difícil contener los ataques de aquellos hechiceros ya que los cinco atacaban con fuerza, el mago de las ilusiones también atacaba pero sus ataques no daban en el blanco ya que aquellos hechiceros se movían muy rápido. De pronto el mago fue atapado por el látigo de una de las criaturas de los hechiceros.

-Bien hecho mi dama arpía ahora ¡Ataque exterminador!- ordeno la hechicera, la arpía se dividió en 3, las tres damas juntaron sus manos formando un triángulo que lanzó un ataque que devasto al mago de las ilusiones dejándolo en el piso sin poder moverse.- bien hecho mis arpías, descansen.- las 3 arpías desaparecieron.

-¡Mago de las ilusiones!- dijo Mahad al ver a su criatura en el piso.- malditos.

-Y eso mismo te pasara a ti.

Los cinco comenzaron a concentrar su energía oscura la cual lanzaron contra Mahad, quien coloco un campo de energía pero el poder de los cinco era muy fuerte y termino traspasando el campo de energía de Mahad dando en el blanco causando una explosión que dejo a Mahad en el piso.

-No eres adversario Mahad será mejor que te quedes en el piso como el perro que eres.- pero Mahad no se daba por vencido y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba herido se levantó.- sí que eres una basura insistente.

-No dejare que se marchen de aquí.- volteo a ver a su mago que seguía en el piso.- descansa amigo_.- ¡Poderes de la luz bríndenme su poder para traer justicia a nuestro pueblo, poder de la luz con tu infinita fuerza dame el poder que necesito para acabar con el enemigo que amenaza a nuestro pueblo!_

Un circulo de energía blanca se formó circulo con una estrella en el centro y los símbolos de la luz a su alrededor, el centro de la estrella disparo un poderoso rayo de luz que dio en el blanco, los cinco hechiceros oscuros fueron derribados al piso ya que ese ataque los había lastimado gravemente.

-Se acabó hechiceros del mal.- dijo Mahad cansado ya que ese hechizo requería mucha magia.

-Al menos se acabó para ti.- volteo a la ventana y ahí había otros dos hechiceros oscuros.- _¡Oleada oscura!-_ ambos lanzaron una ola de energía oscura que cuando toco a Mahad exploto fuertemente dejándolo inconsciente.- se lo tenía merecido.- los dos se acercaron a donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Ya levántense inútiles tenemos el orbe de fuego y viento.- dijeron mostrando los dos orbes, uno transparente y el otro rojo con sus respectivos símbolos.

-Solo nos falta el orbe de la luz y tendremos los seis orbes.- los otros cinco se levantaron.

-Ya cállense tontos.- dijo el más alto en un tono de molestia.- ese idiota nos causó problemas, larguémonos de aquí ya que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer.- los siete salieron volando alejándose rápidamente del templo.

El mago de las ilusiones comenzó a acercarse a su amo y viendo que estaba gravemente herido así que lo cargo en su hombro y poco a poco comenzó alejarse del templo para dirigirse a Angkor y que Mahad recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba ya que de lo contrario podría morir, esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores he aquí un capítulo más de esta loca historia, los malvados atacaron y dejaron muy lastimado a Mahad ¿Qué pasara con Mahad ahora que está herido? ¿Para qué quieren los orbes elementales? ¿Cuál será su función? ¿Qué más pasara en esta historia? Todo eso averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos. Nota: las criaturas que usare son las del duelo de monstruos y cada uno con su respectivo dueño de lo que fue en la serie, ya se imaginaran la identidad de uno de los hechiceros malvados por la criatura que convoco. La identidad de los otros en el próximo capítulo.

Mando un agradecimiento a aquellos que leen mis locuras en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Nyu-Nono, Kayra Isis, 3lliza luniita, Dragonazabache (a tu pregunta ya lo veras, hay mucho más en la historia de Tenebris que no ha sido contada pero eso en próximos capítulos) Bastet Yugi Motou, Neptune Black y Berenice Espejelortiz, gracias a todos ustedes por haber comentado n.n, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más locuras. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	14. Tercera fase Liberación del amo

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 14: Tercera fase… Liberación del amo**

Una niña de ojos azules y cabello café amarrado en dos coletas jugaba en uno de los campos de flores del valle en compañía de su compañero más fiel, había salido del palacio sin que nadie la viera ya que no tenía permitido salir, la niña y lo que parecía ser un perro corrían en medio de las flores hasta que el perro se le abalanzo tirando a la niña quien solo reía, después la niña solo se sentó y abrazo a su amigo peludo.

-Bien hecho Sky.- dijo mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

De pronto el perro alzo su nariz hacia arriba olfateando y comenzó a ladrar hacia una dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?- al voltear en dirección hacia donde ladraba Sky vio con horror la imagen que veía ante sus ojos: vio al mago de las ilusiones cargando a Mahad que había quedado inconsciente debido a la batalla sostenida con aquellos que robaron los orbes, se notaba que el mago de las ilusiones estaba exhausto puesto que por un momento casi soltó a Mahad pero logro sostenerlo.- oh no Mahad está herido.- la niña se elevó para alcanzar al mago de las ilusiones, al ponerse frente a ellos reviso a Mahad, su respiración era lenta.- Mahad ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

En esos momentos Mahad comenzó a toser sangre preocupando aún más a la princesa así que ella ordeno que se le bajara puesto que ya no se le podía mover, el mago de las ilusiones recostó a Mahad en las flores.

-No te preocupes Mahad estaré aquí a tu lado solo debes resistir ¡Sky corre lo más rápido que puedas al palacio y trae ayuda!- Sky comenzó a brillar hasta tomar la forma de un lobo de color blanco y una vez estando en esa forma comenzó a correr, era muy veloz.- descuida Sky traerá ayuda muy pronto.

Las manos de la princesa comenzaron a brillar y ese brillo lo aplicaba a Mahad para hacer que el dolor bajara ya que comenzaba a resentir mucho sus heridas, aunque ella era de un elemento luz aun no ejercía el poder de la curación.

Sky ya había llegado al pueblo y cualquiera que lo viera no le parecía extraño puesto que ya lo conocían, en poco tiempo llego al palacio adentrándose, en el centro Seto estaba en una rutina de entrenamiento con los soldados practicando algunos movimientos, el entrenamiento era observado por dos niños: uno de cabello largo de color negro, tenía puesta una especie de armadura con hombreras color rojo, pantalón negro botas y guantes rojos, una capa roja complementaba su vestimenta y el otro de cabello corto celeste, su vestuario era el mismo que el otro chico solo que este era de color azul. Ambos veían como Seto entrenaba a los soldados.

-Tienen que dar el máximo en las batallas ya que no se acepta menos que eso en este ejército, haremos este ejercicio: en pares me atacara así veré que tan afinadas están sus habilidades.- los soldados se ponían en pares dispuestos a atacar.- bien ¡Ahora!

El primer par se abalanzo contra Seto atacando con sus espadas, Seto se defendía muy bien de los ataques y cuando menos se lo esperó lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo Seto les dio un par de golpes que los derribaron.

-Eso fue patético siguiente par.- la siguiente pareja de soldados se abalanzo contra Seto pero este los derribo con mucha facilidad.- sino mejoran no tendrán oportunidad en una batalla.

-Increíble Seto es muy fuerte.- comento el chico de cabello celeste.

-Si ¡Vamos Seto dales una lección!- animo el chico de cabello negro a lo que Seto sonrió.

En esos momentos entro Sky yendo a donde estaba Seto y parándose junto a él con su hocico tomo la capa de Seto jalándolo.

-Sky ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar, suelta mi capa.- pero Sky no lo soltaba.

-Espera Seto creo que quiere decirte algo.- dijo el chico de cabello negro acercándose a donde estaba Sky.

-Mokuba, ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que quiere Sky?- dijo sabiendo que una de las muchas habilidades mágicas de Mokuba era hablar con animales y criaturas que se comunicaban con gestos y ruidos.

-Sí¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Sky?- Mokuba puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Sky y este comenzó a ladrar, cuando termino Mokuba puso un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo Mokuba?- pregunto el chico de cabello celeste.

-Es muy grave Noah, hermano Sky quiere que lo acompañes ya que Mahad está herido y necesita ayuda.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron Noah y Seto al mismo tiempo

-Esta con la princesa Chris en los campos de flores.

-De acuerdo.- volteo a donde estaban los soldados que murmuraban sobre lo que estaban escuchando.- ¡Escúchenme bien!¡Ustedes sigan entrenando ya que tengo que ir a un asunto urgente! Noah, Mokuba supervísenlos.- cerro un momento los ojos.-¡Aparece dragón blanco de ojos azules!- el cuerpo de Seto brillo para después aparecer el imponente dragón, Seto lo monto.- Vamos Sky muéstrame el camino.

Sky comenzó a correr mientras el dragón de ojos azules emprendía el vuelo siguiendo a Sky, en poco tiempo había llegado a los campos de flores, vio a la princesa que hacia lo posible por mantener la vida de Mahad con sus poderes. Al ver al dragón Chris supo que la ayuda había llegado.

-No te preocupes Mahad ya llego la ayuda.- el dragón aterrizo y Seto se aproximó hacia donde estaban junto con Sky.- bien hecho Sky.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso princesa?

-No lo sé, estaba jugando con Sky y los vi volando, Mahad ya estaba así.

-Se ve que el ataque fue feroz.- vio al mago de las ilusiones.- puedes descansar me encargare de tu amo.- pero el mago negó con la cabeza.- no te preocupes el estará bien personalmente me encargare de eso, tú también estas herido y si te esfuerzas demasiado podrías desaparecer así que es mejor que descanses y recuperes tus fuerzas.- el mago esta vez asintió para después desaparecer.- iremos de regreso al palacio.- cerro un momento los ojos.- _Noah ¿Me escuchas?_

_-Si Seto te escucho.- se comunicaban por medio de la mente._

_-Diles a las curanderas del palacio que preparen medicinas, ya voy de regreso._

_-Lo que tú digas hermano, cuando llegues todo estará listo.- _la comunicación termino.- Mokuba ya vuelvo iré a decirle a las curanderas que se preparen.- Noah salió corriendo para llegar a donde estaban las curanderas mientras Mokuba se quedaba observando el entrenamiento de los soldados preocupado por la situación.

Seto cargo a Mahad y lo puso en el lomo del dragón, Chris monto a Sky quien salió corriendo en dirección al palacio, el dragón emprendió el vuelo dirigiéndose al palacio. Cuando llegaron Seto se dirigió con Mahad al interior del palacio donde las curanderas ya esperaban iniciando la sesión de curación, todos esperaban que Mahad se repusiera y dijera que había pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lado del valle Yugi le había relatado a Alin lo que había visto en su visión y en su sueño, Alin tenía un gesto de preocupación y pensativo en su rostro en esos momentos ya que no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

-Todo lo que viste son eventos del pasado, solo me gustaría saber ¿Por qué estás viendo todo eso? ¿Por qué ahora que el ritual de renacimiento esta tan cerca vez los sucesos del pasado? ¿Acaso significa que algo así pasara nuevamente?- dijo Alin esperando equivocarse en lo que pensaba.

-Esperemos que no Alin ya que una guerra así sería terrible.- Alin asintió ante el comentario de su sobrino menor.

-Wow Yugi No sabía que tenías habilidades de visionario.- comento Mana.

-¿Habilidades de qué?- pregunto Yami

-Un visionario es el que puede ver el pasado y el futuro mediante visiones y sueños, es una habilidad muy rara y no todos los hechiceros posen esa habilidad.

-Las visiones que he tenido me han dado miedo ya que esa batalla fue en verdad grotesca y la ejecución lo fue aún más además tengo la sensación de que he visto cosas similares anteriormente solo que no lo recuerdo.

-Eso mismo dijiste anoche cuando despertaste y también tengo esa sensación ¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Qué olvidamos?- ninguno de los dos tenia respuesta.

-Yo también tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo pero tampoco tengo respuesta y creo que es algo importante.- por más que pensaba no podía recordar.- todo esto es muy confuso (pensando: le pediré ayuda a Ishizu tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar con toda esta confusión) Yugi solo una cosa y es que no vuelvas a ir a ese lugar peligroso y si saldrás a cualquier lado del valle solo avísame.- Yugi asintió.

Antes de poder emprender el vuelo para ir a casa vieron que un dragón de color negro y de ojos rojos se acercaba, al verlo Yami se estremeció un poco ya que ese dragón le recordaba algo desagradable, Yugi logro percibir ese estremecimiento pero antes de decir algo escucharon la voz de un chico que ya era conocida para los hermanos y Mana.

-¡Oigan chicos aquí!- en el lomo del dragón estaba un chico rubio, Mana se alegró al verlo.

-¡Joey! ¡Por aquí!- dijo Mana agitando su mano, Joey se dirigió a donde estaban acercándose con su dragón.

-Hola chicos me da gusto saludarlos.- vio a Alin.- ¿Quién es esta hermosa mujer?- ante el alago Alin sonrió.

-Ella es Alin nuestra tía.- dijo Yugi presentado a Alin.

-Mucho gusto señorita mi nombre es Joey Wheeler.- se presentó dándole la mano a Alin quien correspondió ese saludo tan cortes de Joey.

-El gusto es mío jovencito, he escuchado de ti por Ishizu.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué ha dicho de mi la señorita Ishizu?- dijo sintiéndose alagado.

-Que eres algo flojo para los entrenamientos.- al escuchar esa respuesta Joey cayo estilo anime además de tener una gotita.- pero veo que tienes la suficiente fortaleza para convocar a una criatura poderosa como lo es el dragón negro de ojos rojos.

-¿Conoce a mi dragón?

-Es de los dragones más poderosos que pueden existir, su fuerza podría compararse con la del dragón blanco de ojos azules.- Joey solo sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Esta criatura es tuya?- pregunto Yami que todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

-Así es, es mi criatura además de mi amigo.- dijo acariciando a su dragón mientras este soltaba un rugido.- vamos Yami acarícialo veras que no te hará nada.

-Yo paso.

-¿Por qué no estas con Tristán?- pregunto Mana ya que los dos siempre estaban juntos.

-Quiero descansar un poco de él además de que no siempre estaré todo el tiempo con él, hoy quise dar una vuelta con mi dragón y la verdad no esperaba encontrarme con ustedes.

-Bueno chicos si lo desean quédense con sus amigos yo iré con Ishizu, nos vemos.- se despidió Alin para ir a buscar a su mejor amiga.

-Yami ¿Me prestas a Yugi un rato? Quiero mostrarle algo.- dijo Mana tomando la mano de Yugi quien se sonrojo al contacto.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Yami.

-Entonces seremos tu y yo amigo, vamos recorramos Angkor, sube a mi dragón.

-Prefiero volar por mis propios medios pero de todas maneras gracias por la propuesta.- dijo Yami pero Joey no le acepto esa respuesta así que lo tomo de una mano y lo subió, al estar montado sintió un escalofrió recorrerle.- muy bien ¡Vámonos ojos rojos!- el dragón emprendió el vuelo alejándose.

-Se ve que a tu hermano no le gustan los dragones.

-Es una larga historia que después te contare ¿Qué me quieres mostrar?- Mana solo sonrió y jalo a Yugi de una mano dirigiéndose al lago, una vez estando ahí ambos aterrizaron para ver el agua.- bien estamos aquí ¿Qué me mostraras?

-Cierra los ojos y no los vayas a abrir.- Yugi asintió haciendo lo dicho por Mana quien fue haciéndose hacia atrás y sin que Yugi lo supiera un brillo salió detrás de él, Yugi tenía los ojos cerrados.- muy bien abre los ojos.- Yugi abrió los ojos cuando vio una figura estar detrás de él reflejada en el agua, al voltear se encontró con una simpática maga de piel blanca, vestimentas azules y una pequeña capa rosa en la espalda, Yugi se sorprendió al verla.

-¿Querías mostrarme que cambiaste de atuendo?- de pronto Mana salto en la espalda de Yugi con tanta fuerza que hizo que el pobre estrellara su cara contra el piso.- ouch eso me dolió.- dijo tomándose la cara.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-¿Sorprendido?- Yugi asintió.- ella es mi criatura y una de mis mejores amigas, saluda a mi maga oscura.

-Ammm ¿Hola?

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo joven hechicero.- saludo la maga de manera muy cortes.

-¿Es tu criatura?- Yugi aún no salía de su asombro.

-¿Recuerdas a los dragones de Seto y Joey?- Yugi asintió.- varios hechiceros tenemos la habilidad de convocar a un espíritu de monstruo, Seto puede invocar a 3 dragones de ojos azules, Joey puede invocar al dragón de ojos rojos y yo puedo convocar a mi hechicera, ellos pueden ser invocados para ayudar a distintas labores y muchos toman a su criatura como un ayudante o sirviente pero para mí, mi maga oscura es mi mejor amiga.

-Sorprendente además se parece mucho a ti.

-Muchos espíritus tienen parecido con algunos hechiceros, por lo general se invoca el que tenga más parecido a la personalidad y carácter del hechicero, como Seto que su carácter es muy fuerte por eso es capaz de invocar a las criaturas más fuertes: los dragones de ojos azules, Joey también es de carácter fuerte aunque algo rebelde. ¿Quieres que sepamos cual podría ser tu criatura?

-Pero yo no sé invocar nada de eso.

-Yo te enseño, junta tus manos y estíralas y ahora cierra los ojos, vamos hazlo.- Yugi hizo lo dicho por Mana.- correcto ahora pronuncia esto: hago un pacto por el cual mi vida se unirá a una mística criatura, una que me acompañe por el resto de mi vida en mis momentos difíciles y sea mi fiel compañero, dilo.

-De acuerdo _¡Hago un pacto por el cual mi vida se unirá a una mística criatura, una que me acompañe por el resto de mi vida en mis momentos difíciles y sea mi fiel compañero!_

Al pronunciar esas palabras las marcas de Yugi comenzaron a brillar y después todo el cuerpo se cubrió con una luz cálida, después varias chispas de luz comenzaron a ir al frente de Yugi para ir tomando forma, era una maguita de vestimentas blancas con azul, un sombrero blanco en la cabeza, cabello celeste, su mirada era igual a la de Yugi quien dejo de brillar, al ver hacia enfrente vio a la simpática maguita que solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Que linda maguita, su mirada se parece mucho a la tuya.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Yugi y la maguita al inicio solo lo miro apenada.- se ve que es tímida ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Soy la maga silenciosa.- la maga oscura se acercó a la maga silenciosa pero esta solo se ocultó detrás de Yugi, después tomo más confianza y se acercó a la maga oscura, mostro una sonrisa.

-Tu criatura aún es muy tímida no sé si sea adecuada para ti ya que no veo que tú seas tímido.

-Si es adecuada ya que en realidad también soy tímido y antes lo era aún más.

Yugi solo observaba a la maga silenciosa, su actitud le recordaba mucho a la que él tenía en el pasado, sonrió al ver a la que ahora en adelante seria su criatura.

**Mientras tanto Yami y Joey**

Los dos volaban montados en el dragón de Joey, Yami se sujetaba la cara debido a que resintió el golpe que Yugi se había dado (n/a: o más bien que Mana le había dado sin querer) Joey se preguntaba por qué se sujetaba con tanta insistencia.

-Oye amigo ¿Por qué tienes tus manos sobre tu rostro? Actúas como si te hubieras golpeado.

-No es nada olvídalo (pensando: ¿Con que te golpeaste Yugi?)

Los dos seguían volando sobre ojos rojos hasta que Yami no quiso seguir montando al dragón negro de ojos rojos así que simplemente salto manteniéndose en el aire.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué dejaste de montar?

-Simplemente ya no quise veras no me agradan mucho los dragones.

-¿Por qué? Son criaturas magnificas además de poderosas e imponentes.

-Digamos que tengo una mala experiencia con un dragón bueno más o menos dragón.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo puedes tener una mala experiencia con un dragón si en el mundo humano no existen los dragones?

-No era exactamente un dragón sino que era un hechicero que era muy poderoso y tenía la capacidad de transformarse en un dragón de color negro y sus ojos eran color rojo, estando en esa forma me causo mucho daño y casi me mata es por eso que cuando veo a un dragón recuerdo esa desagradable experiencia.- recordaba con tanta claridad su batalla en el reino de las sombras y el momento en que el hechicero maligno se convirtió en un dragón.

-Ya entiendo pero ese era un hechicero que uso la forma imponente de los dragones créeme cuando a un hechicero se le otorga un dragón, este puede ser muy fiel así que no creo que debas creer que todos los dragones son malos porque no lo son, ojos rojos es uno de los dragones más fuertes y fieles que hay.

Yami reflexiono un momento las palabras de Joey concluyendo que tenía razón, esa mala experiencia lo perseguiría durante toda su vida pero no debía culpar a los verdaderos dragones por la acción de un hechicero psicópata por ello acerco su mano a ojos rojos y comenzó a acariciarlo, sonrió al poder tener contacto con una poderosa criatura.

-¿Vez como no es tan malo?- dijo Joey.

-Si eso veo ¿Cómo te otorgaron a un dragón?

-Veras cuando se hace el pacto se te otorga un espíritu de monstruo, a mí me fue otorgado un dragón pero hay más criaturas como espíritus de bestias, magos, etc. Pero no todos tienen una criatura ya que algunos o no quieren o simplemente no se les otorga porque no tienen la capacidad de manejar a una ¿Quieres que sepamos que criatura te puede ser otorgada?

-Creo que por ahora yo estoy bien así, tal vez más adelante.

-De acuerdo amigo sigamos recorriendo la villa ¿Subes a mi dragón nuevamente?- Yami asintió y subió de nuevo al lomo del dragón para emprender nuevamente el vuelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían terminado su labor, entre los 7 asaltaron el templo donde estaba el orbe de la luz masacrando a los sacerdotes que lucharon con fuerza para impedirlo, ahora se dirigieron a su guarida la cual era solamente una ruina oscura y en una mesa que tenian dejaron los 6 orbes elementales.

-Ya tenemos los seis orbes ahora pasemos a la tercera fase de nuestro plan.- dijo el encapuchado más alto quitándose la capucha mostrando su rostro.

-¿Cómo vamos a proceder Rafael?- pregunto otro de los encapuchados que también se quitó la capucha.

-Primero liberaremos a nuestro amo de esa odiosa prisión y después él nos dirá que más debemos hacer ¿Las sombras se dedicaron a investigar la prisión a fondo?

-Así es.- dijo un castaño.- Alister, Vivian y yo enviamos a nuestras sombras a investigar esa prisión, para estos momentos deben tener ya los puntos débiles de ese lugar.

-Muy bien Valón, llamen a sus sombras.

Los tres tronaron los dedos y de inmediato las sombras aparecieron, sus respectivos dueños les pidieron lo que les habían encargado y al dar el reporte de las investigaciones los hechiceros malignos quedaron satisfechos y ahora planeaban una manera de liberar a quien estaba encerrado en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de Angkor, una vez planeada la estrategia Rafael hablo.

-Alister, Valón y yo seremos una distracción, usando nuestros poderes llamaremos la atención de los guardias quienes vendrán hacia nosotros para pelear e intentar impedirnos el paso, mientras nosotros tres peleamos Vivian y Mai aprovecharan para entrar por las laterales donde casi no hay vigilancia, si encuentran problemas Bakura y Marik las apoyaran, destrocen a quienes se atrevan a interponerse en su camino.

-Según las sombras el amo se encuentra en la última celda de la prisión de Angkor, tendremos que llegar pelear fuertemente ya que aunque ustedes sirvan de distracción hay muchos guardias vigilando.- comento Mai.

-No importa cuántos guardias haya en ese lugar ya que los que se atrevan a oponerse a nosotros terminaran probando el sabor de la muerte, todos son basura.- comento el moreno mostrando una mirada y sonrisa sádicas.

-Veo que estas ansioso de empezar con esto ¿Verdad Marik?- pregunto Bakura.

-Sería un mentiroso si lo negara.

-No se diga más ¡Andando!

Los siete salieron de su guarida para dirigirse a la prisión de máxima seguridad de la villa Angkor, un lugar que solo albergaba a los hechiceros más peligrosos en el reino, ahí se les colocaba los brazaletes anti magia para que no pudieran usar sus poderes, en una de las celdas un hombre estaba en el rincón con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que el tiempo de salir de ahí estaba a punto de llegar ya que antes de ser encarcelado le había dado instrucciones precisas a sus secuaces que no pudieron ser atrapados por el ejército de Corazón de Acero.

-El momento casi llega y en cuanto quede en libertad podre seguir con lo que deje pendiente, me las pagaras Corazón de Acero.

Mientras los siete hechiceros malignos iban camino a la prisión y al llegar vieron la enorme fortaleza cosa que no les impresiono, se dividieron en 3 grupos, el primer grupo en avanzar fue el de Rafael, Alister y Valón que fueron acercándose a la prisión y comenzaron con los ataques. Los guardias comenzaron a agruparse para contraatacar debido a la alarma que fue activada por los ataques de aquellos 3 hechiceros, los guardias se abalanzaron contra los 3 que esquivaban los ataques mágicos de los guardias y atacaban dejando a varios heridos de gravedad. Mai y Vivian aprovecharon el escándalo para acercarse a una de las laterales de la prisión e introducirse, Marik y Bakura las seguían de cerca vigilando que no hubiera guardias cerca, se introdujeron a la prisión cuidando no ser vistos por los guardias que corrían hacia la entrada para respaldar la defensa de la prisión. En su camino se toparon con otros guardias que los vieron entonces Mai y Vivian se lanzaron al ataque.

-Ustedes dos sigan nosotras entretendremos a estos inútiles.- dijo Mai mientras atacaba con fuerza, Marik y Bakura asintieron y siguieron su camino, varios guardias iban a seguir a Bakura y Marik pero 3 arpías se pusieron en el camino de los guardias.- pelearan contra nosotras.

-No les estorbaran a nuestros compañeros así que demuestren lo que tienen inútiles.- dijo Vivian provocando a los guardias quienes se abalanzaron contra ellas.

Bakura y Marik seguían su camino y los guardias que se topaban con ellos de inmediato eran devorados por la oscuridad ya que ellos podían invocar el poder de las sombras para que les ayudaran, después de hacer que varios guardias fueran devorados por las sombras llegaron a la celda que deseaban, vieron a su amo parado en la esquina que solo sonreía.

-Vamos a liberarlo _¡Bomba oscura!-_ aquella energía oscura al contacto con los barrotes de la celda estallo desapareciéndolos en su totalidad.- ya está en libertad amo Dartz.- dijo Marik.

-Bien hecho ahora quítenme esta cosa.- señalo el brazalete que le impedía sus poderes, Bakura convoco una espada y con una sola tajada corto el brazalete.- vámonos de aquí.

Ambos asintieron y siguieron a su amo, al llegar donde estaban las chicas vieron que ellas aun peleaban con los guardias que no dejaban de aparecer así que con un movimiento de su mano Dartz los aparto de ellas estrellándolos contra la pared y en un acto de crueldad hizo que varias estacas aparecieran atravesando a aquellos guardias dejándolos ensartados en las paredes.

-Estos idiotas no son más que basura, vámonos.

Los 5 seguían su camino y guardia que se atravesaba quedaba muerto en un instante debido al poder y crueldad de Dartz, cuando salieron de la prisión con un solo chasquido de sus dedos Dartz pulverizo a los guardias que peleaban contra Alister, Valón y Rafael. Los 3 se acercaron a donde estaba su amo.

-Amo Dartz hemos cumplido al pie de la letra las instrucciones que dejo antes de su encarcelamiento.- Dartz sonrió por las palabras de Rafael.

-Excelente ahora preparémonos para el siguiente paso, Corazón de acero y todo Angkor lamentara lo que nos han hecho.

Los 8 salieron volando de ahí, una persona había visto todo lo que sucedió ya que estaba ahí para entregar un mensaje de parte del rey al director de la prisión, vio cómo se inició el ataque y con horror presencio las muertes de los guardias y del propio director que salió a defender a sus hombres, tomo la forma de una paloma y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el palacio para avisar al rey los sucesos que habían acontecido en la prisión, Dartz había quedado libre y ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que lanzara su ataque contra los habitantes de la villa Angkor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lectores, espero que les guste este capítulo, ahora estoy sin internet así que hare mis actualizaciones en un café internet hasta que este problema se arregle, como ven Dartz es el líder de estos hechiceros y ahora que está libre ¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Lograra Yugi y su familia recordar lo que han olvidado? ¿Qué es lo que planea Dartz y sus hechiceros? ¿Por qué estaba en prisión? Estas y otras preguntas en próximos capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos los que me han leído en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Kayra Isis, Nyu-Nono, 3lliza luniita, Neptune Black, Alice2Nekoi, Berenice Espejelortiz, Bastet Yugi Motou (como viste apareció Marik ¿Por qué si Ishizu dijo que estaba muerto? Eso es un misterio que lo revelare en próximos capítulos ya que hay una historia más que todavía no ha sido contada) y Dragonazabache. Gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse unos minutos para leer las locuras que se me ocurren en esta historia, y también gracias por sus reviews en mi fic especial de Halloween n.n sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	15. El regreso de la oscuridad

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 15: El regreso de la oscuridad**

Las curanderas hacían lo que podían para curar las heridas de Mahad, unas aplicaban una poción con propiedades curativas mientras otras hacían uso de sus habilidades con el agua para hacer que las heridas que presentaba Mahad sanaran más rápido, afuera de la habitación de curaciones estaba Seto esperando que las curanderas terminaran el trabajo, mientras esperaba vio que una persona se le acerco y al verla hizo una reverencia.

-Su majestad.- se dirigió al rey con respeto.

-Chris me dijo lo que sucedió ¿Cómo se encuentra Mahad?

-Aun no lo sé su alteza, las curanderas hacen lo que pueden para curar las heridas que presenta Mahad.

En esos momentos salió una chica vestida de blanco, cabello negro y ojos azules, era una de las curanderas que había salido de la habitación para darle noticias al rey y a Seto.

-Lilian ¿Cómo se encuentra Mahad?- pregunto Corazón de Acero.

-Hemos curado sus heridas ya solo falta que reponga sus energías, ahora necesita descansar y en un rato estará despierto, con su permiso mi rey.- Lilian hizo una reverencia pero antes de poder retirarse Seto la detuvo.

-Necesitamos que Mahad despierte ahora.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar.

-Lo sé pero debe de decirnos que fue lo que sucedió ¿Cómo es que fue atacado? Presiento que esa información debe darla en estos momentos, Lilian despierta a Mahad.- Lilian observo al rey quien asintió ante la petición de Seto.

-De acuerdo, acompáñenme por favor.

Ambos entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba Mahad, ya no tenía ninguna herida pero aun así estaba inconsciente debido a la perdida de energías, las demás curanderas se hicieron a un lado haciendo una reverencia al rey. Lilian puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Mahad y esta de inmediato comenzó a brillar, poco a poco Mahad comenzaba a abrir los ojos comenzando a visualizar la habitación y después a su rey.

-Su majestad.- trato de sentarse para dar la reverencia pero Corazón de Acero lo detuvo.

-No es necesaria la reverencia Mahad es mejor que descanses.- dijo el rey.

-Mahad ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Seto en un tono frio.- Mahad comenzó hacer memoria y al recordar lo que había pasado abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Supervisaba el ultimo templo cuando fuimos atacados, al inicio eran tres hechiceros después fueron cinco y al final siete hechiceros en total, todos de oscuridad, robaron el orbe de la oscuridad y dijeron que también los demás orbes elementales.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron impresionados Seto y Corazón de Acero.

-Lamento haber fallado de esta manera mi rey ya que sin esos orbes no podremos hacer el ritual del renacimiento, me siento miserable al no haber cumplido con mi deber.- se disculpó ya que se sentía avergonzado al no haber detenido a aquellos hechiceros.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste Mahad por eso quedaste lastimado, Seto contacta a Shada y Karim y entre los tres organicen una búsqueda para recuperar los orbes.

-Enseguida mi rey.- Seto dio media vuelta pero antes de salir una paloma entro por la puerta, comenzó a brillar para comenzar a tomar forma humana.

-Mi señor ha pasado algo grave.- dijo estando hincado.

-¿Qué ocurre Silver?- pregunto el rey a su mensajero. (N/a: por si se lo preguntan es el mismo mensajero que visito a Yami y Yugi)

-La prisión de máxima seguridad de Angkor donde estaba Dartz, mi señor él fue liberado por sus secuaces, los guardias están muertos incluso el director de la prisión.

-¿Cuántos hechiceros lo liberaron?- pregunto Seto pensando en que la situación no se podía poner peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Yo vi siete mi general.

-Deben ser los mismos que robaron los orbes.- dijo Mahad levantando de la cama y aunque casi se cae al piso cuando se puso de pie logro sostenerse.

-No te levantes Mahad que aun te faltan energías.- dijo el rey a lo que Mahad tuvo que sentarse.- ¿Para qué querrá los orbes? Sabe que la magia que transiten en solo para regenerar nuestro mundo.

-Es muy obvio mi rey, quiere impedir que el ritual se lleve a cabo por eso los robaron.- dijo Seto sintiendo que la furia se apoderaba de él.

-Es lo más seguro ya que no hay ningún otro motivo para esperar después de que Dartz fue encerrado durante casi 6 años en esa prisión. Pero siento que hay otro motivo uno que solo Dartz conoce.

-Yo envié a Shada y Karim a supervisar las prisiones y la de máxima seguridad sería la última, los contactare para iniciar la búsqueda de esos malditos.

Seto salió corriendo para cumplir con su deber, no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en el ritual sagrado, al salir se encontró con Noah y Mokuba pero estos lo vieron con tanta prisa que no quisieron detenerlo para preguntar, Seto los pasó de largo y sabían que si tenía tanta prisa era que algo muy malo había pasado.

_-Shada, Karim ¿Me escuchan?-_ se comunicaba por ellos mentalmente.

_-Si Seto hemos terminado con las prisiones menores y ahora vamos a la prisión de máxima seguridad a hacer la supervisión_.- contesto Karim.

_-Vayan allá y vean si hay algún sobreviviente._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que sobrevivientes?-_ pregunto Shada impresionado.

_-Dartz fue liberado y lo que dice Silver es que ninguno de los guardias quedo con vida, asegúrense de eso, si hay sobrevivientes tráiganlos sino no pierdan el tiempo y vengan directamente al palacio ya que debemos emprender una búsqueda ya que los orbes fueron robados.- _eso ultimo termino de impresionarlos_.- hagan lo que les pedí._

_-A la orden Seto.-_ la comunicación termino.

Mientras Seto comenzaba a organizar a las tropas para la misión de búsqueda, Shada y Karim usaron la teletransportación para ir más rápido a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Angkor, al ver el interior vieron a los guardias muertos, unos estaban colgados en la pared con una estaca que les atravesaban el pecho, no había guardias vivos. Los prisioneros estaban burlándose de lo sucedido pero al tener puestos los brazaletes no podían usar sus poderes para salir de la prisión así que los dos soldados salieron de ahí pero antes de irse pusieron un hechizo para que hacer aún más fuerte los barrotes de la prisión, eso solo por mera precaución. Nuevamente usaron la teletransportación para llegar al palacio y vieron que Seto estaba organizando a los soldados, planearían cada paso que darían para encontrar a los responsables de las muertes de los guardias y los sacerdotes de los templos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba con sus secuaces en la entrada del bosque Tenebris, examinaba aquel lugar con mucho cuidado planeando lo que haría, todos veían como Dartz caminaba tocando la barrera que contenía a las criaturas, sonreía con el simple hecho de tocar la barrera.

-Amo Dartz ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?- pregunto Rafael.

-Planear nuestra venganza, para estos momentos ya deben estar organizándose y con el poder que tenemos ahora no podíamos ganar así que hay que ir a un lugar donde no nos encuentren para planear cada paso que daremos.

-¿Dónde iremos mi señor?- pregunto Alister.

-Al valle prohibido.- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar nombrar ese lugar.

-El valle prohibido esta después del bosque Tenebris, tendríamos que cruzarlo para poder llegar.- dijo Bakura sin agradarle mucho la idea de cruzar el bosque.

-Después del bosque está el laberinto de la perdición y después está el valle de las almas perdidas y después el valle prohibido, iremos ahí porque ninguno de los inútiles soldados se atrevería a ir a buscarnos, no se preocupen mis seguidores no tendremos que cruzar nada de eso iremos por medio de la teletransportación.

-Escuche que ni con la teletransportación se podría llegar ahí ya que la magia negra que hay en ese lugar no lo permite.- dijo Mai aun no estando segura de lo que su amo quería.

-Ese rumor no es falso Mai pero yo sé cómo evadir la magia que impide su acceso, si están conmigo estarán protegidos y no habrá nada que temer. Confíen en mi.- los otros se miraron mutuamente y decidieron confiar en la palabra de Dartz después de todo él tenía una magia muy poderosa así que no debían temer.- pero antes de irnos les dejare un pequeño problema, esta es una buena barrera de energía, impide muy bien que las criaturas de aquí salgan a causar desastres.

-Nosotros habíamos debilitado la barrera pero se ve que la fortalecieron.- dijo Marik.- ¿Debilitara la barrera?

-No voy a debilitar este muro.- puso ambas manos sobre la barrera mágica.- voy a destruirlo.- sus manos comenzaron a brillar y de un momento a otro el muro que era invisible comenzó a cuartearse hasta que se rompió en mil pedazos.- las criaturas de aquí se alimentan una de otra pero lo que más les gusta es probar la sangre y la carne de los hechiceros y en cuanto vean que el muro que les impedía el acceso a Angkor ha sido destruido no dudaran en salir para alimentarse, las criaturas de aquí son pertenecientes al mismo infierno y están hambrientas. Tómense de las manos ya que nos vamos.

Los hechiceros hicieron lo dicho por su amo quien los rodeo de su energía para después desaparecer de ese lugar, del bosque se empezaron a escuchar pisadas ya que una de las criaturas se había dado cuenta que la barrera ya no existía, se disponía a salir del lugar para buscar comida.

Los hechiceros llegaron a un lugar que se veía solitario, divisaron un castillo que había sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Este es el valle prohibido?- pregunto Marik observando y analizando cada sitio de aquel lugar desolado cubierto por oscuridad.

-Así es y ese es el castillo donde estuvo Tenebris antes de atacar Angkor, aquí es donde preparo sus poderes mágicos para que se hicieran más fuertes ya que el ambiente es más pesado, tienen que sobrevivir a este ambiente cargado de magia negra, si lo hacen entonces esta magia les dará más fuerza y resistencia para poder pelear contra aquellos que los consideraron basura.

-¿Entonces esta es la razón por la cual Tenebris era muy poderoso en el tiempo que ataco Angkor?- pregunto Vivian a lo que Dartz asintió.

-Sabe mucho sobre el hechicero Tenebris amo.- esta vez fue Valón el que hablo.

-Investigue mucho sobre él, se muchas cosas que nadie sabe sobre ese hechicero, sus motivos para ir a la oscuridad y atacar Angkor además también se cosas de los orbes que nadie conoce, síganme.- los 7 hechiceros siguieron a Dartz al interior del castillo el cual estaba muy sucio y aunque se veía que nadie lo había habitado por años la estructura se veía muy fuerte.- denme los orbes.- Rafael le dio una bolsa que contenían los seis orbes elementales.- juntos estos orbes tienen el poder para regenerar el mundo pero separados cada uno tiene un poder especifico.

-¿Qué poder?- pregunto Bakura.

-El orbe de agua permite un dominio más pleno sobre ese elemento, el orbe de tierra le otorga a los hechiceros de este elemento más fuerza y resistencia, el orbe de fuego hace que los hechiceros que dominan ese elemento tengan su fuego más fuerte e intenso, el orbe de viento le otorga al hechicero de este elemento más velocidad y agilidad tanto físicamente como en su elemento, el orbe de luz permite que los hechiceros no solo de este elemento sino de todos los demás sus heridas sean sanadas y sus energías restauradas y por último el orbe de oscuridad tiene hace que los hechiceros oscuros puedan traer de regreso a criaturas que ya han sido destruidas o enviadas a lugares sombríos además de restaurar los poderes oscuros de un hechicero. Como ven por separado los orbes cumplen una función específica y juntos cumplen otra función, eso fue lo que decidieron los creadores de estas joyas solo que creyeron conveniente que nadie supiera las funciones que cumplen por separado pero hay una tercera función que todo el mundo desconoce.- dijo tomando el orbe de la oscuridad en sus manos.

-¿Qué tercera función cumplen los orbes?- Dartz sonrió ante la pregunta que le hizo Rafael.

-Con el hechizo correcto sirven como una llave, verán a qué tipo de llave me refiero cuando llegue el momento mientras tanto ¿Qué me tienen sobre esos tontos?

-Claro amo, hemos investigado a todos durante mucho tiempo tanto hechiceros que pertenecen a Angkor como los que vienen de otros pueblos incluso los hechiceros que vienen del mundo humano.- Rafael hizo que aparecieran la imágenes de todos los hechiceros que él y sus secuaces se habían encargado de investigar, Dartz observaba a cada uno de ellos hasta que uno le llamo la atención.

-Pero que tenemos aquí ¿Quién es ese hechicero?- dijo observando la imagen de un hechicero de cabellos tricolores y mirada seria.

-Su nombre es Yami Atem, es un hechicero que domina el elemento fuego mi señor, es un hechicero que vive con su tía una hechicera de viento y su hermano menor un hechicero de agua aunque este apenas tiene en desarrollo su poder, los tres vienen del mundo humano.

-Me parece interesante este hechicerito él no tiene un alma completa y eso es algo que no había visto antes en un hechicero.

-Según nuestras investigaciones Atem es un hechicero que comenzó a desarrollar un lado maligno solo que este fue separado formando un ser oscuro, ese lado es poderoso aunque esta sellado en el reino de las sombras.- explico Bakura.

-¿Tienen una imagen de ese ser?- Rafael le mostro la imagen de el hechicero maligno, Dartz podía apreciar la forma de este ser y se dio cuenta que aquel hechicero de la oscuridad era poderoso.

-Siempre vi que cuando un hechicero comenzaba a desarrollar un lado maligno aunque luchara siempre era vencido por su propia maldad permitiéndole a ese lado dominar y apagar la luz que pudiera existir pero el logro separase de la maldad convirtiéndola en un ser completamente distinto, ese muchacho es una muestra de la luz y oscuridad que hay en un hechicero, él es la luz y su otro lado es la oscuridad ¿El lado maligno de ese niño tiene nombre?

-Es un hechicero que no tiene nombre.- Dartz sonrió ante una idea que le paso a la mente.

-Ya veo ¿Les gustaría ver como es la función del orbe de la oscuridad?

-¿Acaso va a…?- Alister no completo la pregunta al ver la sonrisa plena de su amo.

-Sí que lo hare.- sostuvo el orbe de oscuridad con firmeza y estiro sus manos, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a conjurar.- _¡Orbe de la oscuridad escucha mi llamado, por medio de tu poder concédeme traer del reino de las sombras al ser que quedó atrapado, permite que el alma de aquel ser oscuro regrese al mundo, por tu poder traer de vuelta a ese hechicero oscuro!_

El orbe comenzó a brillar para después lanzar un rayo de energía al frente, poco a poco comenzaba a formarse una neblina la cual era característica del reino de las sombras para después comenzar a formarse una silueta que comenzó a tomar forma humana, apareció la figura del hechicero maligno quien tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro era idéntico a Yami solo que estaba quemado debido a que Yami le provoco esas quemaduras en su batalla en el reino de las sombras, así que Dartz tomo el orbe de la luz y al recargarlo en el rostro del hechicero poco a poco comenzó a ser sanado hasta que no quedo sin heridas, en esos momentos abrió los ojos mostrando esos orbes negros con las pupilas de color rojo.

-Bienvenido al mundo hechicero.- aquel malvado solo observo a Dartz para después examinar el lugar en donde estaba, se llevó ambas manos al rostro para notar que las quemaduras que tenía habían desaparecido, sonrió por ello.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto al no saber dónde estaba.

-Ya no estas confinado en el reino de las sombras, yo soy Dartz y fui yo quien te libero de tu prisión eterna en ese mundo lleno de penumbras, me debes tu vida por lo que deberás de servirme.

-Jajajaja que buen chiste, te tengo noticias yo no le sirvo a nadie y no creas que te agradeceré porque me sacaste del reino de las sombras, me largo de esta pocilga.

Se elevó para intentar salir de aquel castillo pero Rafael se puso frente a él para cortarle el paso.

-El amo Dartz te libero así que le debes tu patética vida, le debes de servir.

-No me interesa lo que hizo basura así que quítate de mi camino sino quieres que te elimine.

-Inténtalo pero te aseguro que no podrás.

El hechicero maligno sonrió ante el reto así que rápidamente soltó un golpe a Rafael en el estómago con tanta fuerza que lo hizo escupir sangre, después tomo a Rafael de los hombros y le dio una poderosa descarga eléctrica para después asestarle un golpe que lo derribo al piso. Los otros comenzaron a rodearlo a lo que aquel malvado sonrió.

-Si creen vencerme los reto a que lo intenten.

-¡Aparece dama arpía!- una arpía de cabello color rojo y armadura dorada apareció, en sus manos traía un látigo.- ¡ataca a ese cretino con el látigo de espinas!- ordeno Mai a lo que la dama dio un latigazo pero este fue detenido por aquel malvado.

-Que patética eres _¡Relámpago de fuego!-_ lanzo una llamarada en forma de torbellino el cual quemaba a la dama de Mai.

-Mi dama arpía ¡Desaparece!- la dama desapareció antes de ser eliminada por potente ataque de fuego.

-¡Déjenlo!- ordeno Dartz lo que hizo que sus sirvientes se apartaran.- yo me encargo de él.- dijo acercándose, aquel ser maligno se rio ya que aquello le pareció divertido.- te traje de regreso por un motivo y ese es que necesito un poder como el tuyo para terminar lo que empecé hace años, coopera conmigo y no te hare sufrir, pon resistencia y no dudare en eliminarte.

-¿Tu? ¿Eliminarme? Cuentas muy buenos chistes pero solo inténtalo y créeme que te arrepentirás por haberme retado.

-Cuanta confianza pero ten en mente una cosa si tú eres perverso yo soy perverso y medio.- le lanzo una potente energía haciendo que saliera del castillo, Dartz también salió ya que no destruiría el interior del castillo con una batalla, los demás lo siguieron para presenciar aquella pelea.- siempre estarás debajo de mí.

Ante esas palabras el hechicero se abalanzo sobre Dartz para golpearlo, Dartz supo contener bien ese golpe que estremeció el lugar.

-Golpeas muy fuerte pero eso no te servirá.

-Entonces tal vez esto me sirva _¡Onda expansiva!-_ un viento salió del hechicero el cual se convirtió en fuego quemando todo a su paso, los otros hechiceros que solo observaban esquivaban con su poder aquella técnica, cuando aquel hechizo termino vio que Dartz no estaba.- ya era hora de que se muriera.- pero de repente Dartz apareció detrás de él tomándolo del cuello.- ¿Cómo sobreviviste a eso?

-Mi poder es mayor que el tuyo.- el hechicero se libró dándole un codazo fuerte en el estómago de Dartz, lo tomo de los hombros y tal como hizo con Rafael le dio poderosos choques eléctricos, al inicio solo cerro los ojos para después abrirlos y sonreír, tomo al hechicero nuevamente del cuello.- esos choques me estremecieron, eres muy buen luchador.

-El amo va a eliminar a ese payaso.- dijo Marik deleitándose con la pelea que presenciaba junto con sus compañeros.

El hechicero de pronto desapareció para aparecer detrás de Dartz formando un látigo hecho de energía oscura trataba de dar golpes a Dartz pero ninguno tenía efecto.

-Este hechicero es en verdad poderoso pero no me rendiré hasta ver su cadáver.- se lanzó contra Dartz encendiendo sus manos en llamas lanzándole poderosas llamaradas que Dartz solo esquivaba, por ultimo le dio un rodillazo a Dartz en la cara derribándolo por un momento al suelo pero Dartz de inmediato se puso de pie.

-No me equivoque contigo eres alguien poderoso, tu golpe me aturdió y es hora de mi contraataque _¡Antigua magia ven a mí, yo te invoco sello sagrado del oricalcos bríndame tu poder!-_ un circulo con una estrella en el centro de color verde se formó debajo de Dartz brindándole su energía, aquel circulo con la estrella en el centro se dibujó en la frente de Dartz, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo por un momento.- quiero que incrementes tu poder, sé que sabes un hechizo para eso.

-Te arrepentirás de haberlo pedido _¡Poderes de las sombras escuchen mi llamado concédanme su infinito poder para a mi enemigo aniquilar!-_ varias sombras se introdujeron en el cuerpo del hechicero malvado fortaleciendo aún más sus poderes.- prepárate a morir.

Ambos se lanzaron y al chocar se produjo una poderosa onda de energía, los otros solo podían cubrirse ya que aquel choque entre dos hechiceros fue realmente poderoso. Cuando observaron vieron que la energía oscura de ambos chocaba en una batalla en la cual estaban parejos.

-Peleas muy bien para ser la mitad de un niño.- al escuchar eso el hechicero maligno se llenó de rabia ya que esa idea le parecía repugnante, intensifico su energía hasta que esta rebaso la de Dartz haciendo que esa energía explotara en cuanto hizo contacto con Dartz.

-Te matare por decir eso.- se lanzó contra Dartz que caía al piso.- _¡Poderes de las sombras les ruego concédanme más poder para así a mi enemigo someter!_

Su sombra se convirtió en un dragón que atrapo a Dartz con su red, al atraparlo recibió fuertes choques eléctricos para después el hechicero tomar la red donde estaba atrapado y azotarlo contra las paredes, estaba realmente furioso, cuando iba a darle un golpe aún más fuerte una luz brillo al interior de la red, al terminar ese brillo Dartz estaba libre con apenas unos rasguños.

-Que buen hechizo ahora me toca a mí _¡Poder ancestral del oricalcos dame tu fuerza para unirla con la mía para destruir a todos aquellos que se ponen en mi camino, destruye a todos aquellos que no se someten a tu voluntad!-_ estiro sus brazos formando el sello de oricalcos el cual lanzo una energía muy poderosa que al momento de impactar con el hechicero maligno estallo como si fuera una bomba atómica, los demás tuvieron que cubrirse ya que si les tocaba algo de ese poder serian eliminados, cuando se dispersó el humo que se había formado el hechicero estaba en el piso, tenía heridas que eran graves.- no tienes oportunidad contra mí y como no te quieres unir por las buenas lo harás por las malas.

Varios lazos atraparon al hechicero levantándolo y poniéndolo frente a Dartz quien puso una mano en la cabeza del aquel hechicero y del collar que traía puesto comenzó a emanar una energía que se introducía en la cabeza de aquel malvado, al sentirla dio un grito ya que le estaba provocando un dolor insoportable.

-No te resistas deja que esa energía te domine.- dijo al ver como un aura negra comenzaba a salir de aquel hechicero.- gritaba con fuerzas hasta ya no se movió, levanto la mirada la cual se había vaciado por unos momentos debido a que apareció la marca del oricalcos en su frente, después su mirada recobro su brillo.- ¿Qué dices ahora?

-Estoy a sus órdenes amo Dartz.

Dartz sonrió al escucharlo, los lazos que tenían atrapado al hechicero lo liberaron después el hechicero hizo una reverencia.

-Excelente.- acerco el orbe de la luz y curo las heridas de ambos.- ahora dime ¿Tienes un nombre?

-No tengo un nombre.

-Supongo que no querrás tener el nombre y aspecto de tu otra mitad.- dijo al ver los cabellos tricolores de aquel hechicero, la sola mención de Yami lo ponía molesto.

-No pero eso puedo arreglarlo.- su cabello se prendió en llamas para después haber cambiado a un color rojo fuego, se lo había acomodado con dos mechones a cada lado del rostro, dejando que fuera más corto ya que le llegaba al cuello, se colocó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza y parte de sus ojos.- de ahora en adelante llámenme Acnael.

-Bienvenido a nuestro equipo Acnael.- Dartz solo comenzó a reírse.

Ahora con Acnael en su equipo comenzaría a planear la siguiente fase de su plan y en como lo ejecutaría, ahora con la aparición de Acnael todo comenzaría a complicarse más para los habitantes de la villa Angkor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí un capítulo más de esta alocada historia, espero que sea de su agrado, como ven el enemigo de la segunda parte de la historia hare su reaparición en esta tercera parte ¿Qué pasara ahora que entro a escena? ¿Qué más secretos oculta Dartz? ¿A que llave se refiere? ¿Cómo será la ejecución de la parte final del plan de Dartz? Todo esto averígüenlo en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos mis lectores que se toman unos minutos para leer, ahora no diré nombres por falta de tiempo por lo mismo que tengo que hacer esto en un ciber a falta de internet en mi casa pero en el siguiente capítulo vendrán los nombres mientras solo les mando así un agradecimiento ya que se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia que a cada paso se acerca al clímax n.n sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	16. Ataque

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 16: Ataque**

Estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que había logrado controlar la voluntad de uno de los hechiceros más fuertes, aquel ser no solo era poderoso sino también tenía un corazón lleno de maldad la cual rivalizaba con el hechicero oscuro Tenebris y ahora que aquel hechicero llamado Acnael había aparecido sus posibilidades de someter a todos aquellos que se opusieron a él en el pasado eran más altas.

-Amo Dartz ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso que daremos?- pregunto Rafael.

-Quiero que entrenen para la inevitable batalla que se aproxima, la última vez el ejército de Angkor logro vencernos fácilmente pero no esta vez, refuercen sus métodos de pelea, sus hechizos, tienen que ser aún más fuertes, yo tengo que hacer mi planeación al siguiente paso así que en un rato nos vemos.- Dartz salió volando alejándose de donde estaban los otros.

-¿Angkor?- pregunto Acnael pregunta que fue escuchada por los otros.

-Si nos ayudaras es mejor que te enteres de todo lo que ha pasado y sepas el lugar en donde estas.- dijo Rafael serio mientras Acnael lo observaba con una mirada fulminante.

Rafael comenzó a contarle a Acnael que no estaba en el mundo de los humanos sino en un mundo conformado por hechiceros de todo tipo, también comenzó a contarle acerca de Dartz, las razones que tenían para seguirlo y las cosas que habían hecho hasta ahora, también le conto acerca de la magia del oricalcos y su origen junto con la historia de Tenebris. Acnael analizaba cada palabra de lo que le había dicho Rafael.

Mientras tanto Dartz volaba hacia un lugar en ruinas donde todo estaba desolado, aterrizo en medio de un lugar destruido, se adentró más al lugar hasta localizar una tabla de piedra que tenía una inscripción y seis huecos en la parte inferior de aquella tabla.

-Esta es la inscripción que me permitirá traer de regreso a la bestia, según la historia fue en este valle donde ese poder fue encerrado y la llave para despertarlo son los 6 orbes ya que los caballeros legendarios los usaron como llave, te despertare para completar mi propósito jajajaja.

Comenzó a reírse, prepararía todo lo necesario para despertar a la bestia que yacía dormida en el valle prohibido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos comenzaron a practicar tal y como Dartz lo había ordenado excepto Acnael ya que se negó a la practica así que comenzó a recorrer el castillo; a pesar de ser uno más de los sirvientes de Dartz aun hacia lo que quería sin importarle la opinión de los demás, recorría cada rincón del castillo ya que deseaba conocer mas aquel lugar, llego a una habitación que estaba cerrada con 5 diferentes candados así que para no llamar la atención uso la teletransportación y entro a la habitación la cual era una enorme biblioteca con todo tipo de libros de hechicería.

-Es una gran colección de libros, creo que ese tipo llamado Tenebris era un fanático de la lectura.- recorría la biblioteca, uno de los libros llamo su atención y al tomarlo una compuerta en el piso se abrió mostrando unas escaleras.- un pasaje secreto, esto se parece una de esas ridículas películas de misterio que hacen los humanos, veamos a donde nos lleva esto.- comenzó a bajar por las escaleras y al estar abajo se encontró con un salón lleno de diversas inscripciones que después de leerlas mostró su típica sonrisa sádica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos chicos estaban en el lago donde Mana se encontraba recostada en el agua mientras Yugi hacia que estirara manos y piernas, las criaturas de ambos chicos solo observaban lo que hacían sus amos.

-¿Para qué es esto?- pregunto Mana.

-Para que sientas el flujo del agua, veras mi tía decía que para tener el domino sobre el agua debía sentirla tocar mi cuerpo, sentir su flujo, su fuerza y su esencia y eso haremos solo relájate.

-¿Así iniciaste tú?- Yugi asintió.

-Mi tía me sumergía en el agua y me tenía ahí hasta que pudiera sentir la esencia del agua, intenta relajarte y sentir el agua en todo tu ser.

Mana hizo lo dicho cerrando sus ojos mientras movía un poco las manos y piernas, cuando Yugi lo considero apropiado le pidió a Mana que se sentara y comenzara a mover las manos, el agua respondía a los movimientos de la joven hechicera, después Mana alzo las manos y el agua comenzó a formar una ola gigante.

-Lo lograste.- dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, las magas de los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¡Genial! Al fin pude hacer esa ola sin lanzar flechas de hielo.- bajo las manos y el agua cayo.

-Vez como solo debías de ser paciente y concentrarte.

-El maestro Mahad también me decía que debía ser paciente y él me ponía a sentir la esencia del agua de otra manera al final me desesperaba por no poder hacerlo bien y como viste aquella vez mis hechizos fallaron.

-Te entiendo al inicio también me desesperaba mucho y resultaba todo un fracaso pero mi hermano y mi abuelito que en paz descanse me dieron su apoyo y al sentirlo decidí continuar sin rendirme hasta que lo logre, todo es práctica y mucha paciencia.

-¿Cómo empezaste a entrenar tus poderes?- pregunto Mana sentándose a los pies del agua.

-Al inicio mi tía me ponía ejercicios de meditación ya que con eso lograría controlar mi energía, me costó trabajo dominar la meditación ya que me impacientaba mucho, cuando lo logre comenzó a ponerme todo tipo de ejercicios, primero ejercicios físicos aunque por un tiempo deje la practica; me frene ya que mi abuelito falleció y no deseaba continuar por lo mal que me sentía.- derramo una lagrima al recordar ese suceso que le había dolido en lo mas profundo de su alma y su corazón.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mana estando preocupada ya que no le gustaba ver a Yugi así, la maga silenciosa se acerco para asegurarse que su amo estuviera bien al igual que la maga oscura.

-Estoy bien solo que recordar ese momento me trae mucho dolor.- Yugi se seco sus lagrimas mientras Mana lo miraba sin estar convencida de las palabras de Yugi.- estoy bien.- Yugi continuo con su relato.- logre salir adelante ya que mi tía y sobretodo mi hermano me mostraron mucho apoyo y amor incondicional, sin eso creo que aun seguiría sumido en la tristeza por la muerte de mi abuelito.

-Pero ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Yugi asintió.- si eso te causa dolor es mejor que no lo cuentes.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Mana.- Yugi mostró una sonrisa en el rostro lo cual tranquilizo a Mana y a su criatura.- no te preocupes por mi Maga Silenciosa.- la maguita le mostró una sonrisa.- después de ese suceso mi tía me puso ejercicios para aprender a pelear y cuando terminamos con lo físico comenzamos con lo que era la magia y como entrenarla, hechizos, magia elemental, todo eso y después lo que mas ansiaba: aprender a volar.

-¿No te había enseñado eso?- Yugi negó.

-No porque decía que no estaba listo aunque cuando comencé a entrenar para aprender a volar me estrelle contra el piso varias veces y es cuando pensé que jamás volaría pero Yami me dijo que eso costaba trabajo y que no debía desesperarme y con un poco mas de practica logre volar, estaba muy emocionado cuando lo logre. Después de todo eso mi tía se enfoco en repasos y batallas aunque siempre exagera y me trata como a un enemigo y la mayoría de las veces siempre me derribo hasta la ultima ocasión que yo logre derribarla por un hechizo que inventamos mi hermano y yo para la magia de agua.

-Sorprendente, en verdad eres sorprendente.- dijo la joven hechicera estando emocionada por el relato de Yugi.- veo que has pasado demasiado.

-Podría decirse que si y no habría llegado a este punto si no fuera por mi hermano mayor que siempre estuvo ahí para brindarme su apoyo o mi tía que a pesar de que parecía que no me tenia paciencia o sus entrenamientos eran rudos siempre lo hizo con el propósito de hacerme mejorar y ser un hechicero fuerte, aun me falta mucho ya que las peleas todavía no las domino en su totalidad pero no voy a rendirme, seguiré hasta el final.

-Me gusta eso que dijiste y sabes acabas de inspirarme, no me rendiré y seguiré entrenando hasta cumplir mi sueño de ser hechicera de la elite del rey.

-Ambos trabajaremos por lo que queremos y deseamos.- Mana asintió.

-Sigamos con la práctica ahora que estoy muy animada.

Iban a continuar con su practica cuando escucharon un rugido, ambos chicos junto con sus criaturas voltearon sorprendidos atrás hacia los arbustos, estos se movían rápidamente, con curiosidad Yugi comenzó a acercarse seguido por la Maga Silenciosa, se detuvo al ver brillar un par de ojos de color rojo para después ser atacado por púas que fueron directo a él, Yugi se hizo hacia atrás pero dos de las púas se clavaron en su brazo derecho para después caer al piso.

-¡Yugi!- Mana se acerco rápidamente a Yugi formado un escudo protector para evitar que mas púas lo dañaran, estaba preocupada.

La Maga Silenciosa veía las heridas de su amo sin saber qué hacer para ayudarle, Yugi se había sentado y trataba de quitarse las púas pero no podía ya que estas se habían enterrado mucho en la piel y le producía mucho dolor con solo tocarlas.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mana

-Estoy bien ¿Qué fue eso?

En respuesta a su pregunta de los arbustos comenzaron a salir unos lobos solo que estos tenian la piel azul, cada uno tenía 5 colas en lugar de una, en sus espaldas tenian unas púas, sus ojos eran de color rojo solo comparado con el color de la sangre y en su boca tenian grandes colmillos que mostraban con gran fiereza, miraban a Yugi y Mana como la presa del día.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunto Yugi mientras se quejaba por el dolor que le causaban las púas en su brazo.

-Son lobos de 5 colas, sus púas contienen un fuerte veneno y tienes dos clavadas en tu brazo pero ¿Cómo puede haber algo así aquí? Se supone que esas criaturas pertenecen al bosque Tenebris.- decía Mana mientras veía como salían más lobos de los alrededores, rodeándolos por completo y preparándose para atacar.

-No lo se pero no me convertiré en su comida.- aquellos lobos lanzaron de su boca un poderoso lanzallamas, el fuego chocaba con el escudo protector de Mana.

-¡Maga Oscura! ¡Ataque de magia oscura!- la Maga Oscura obedeció y de su cetro formo una bola energía oscura que lanzo contra aquellas criaturas pero por más derribaba a los lobos los que restaban se lanzaban ferozmente al ataque, uno de los lobos tiro al piso a la Maga Oscura al piso.- Perro malo aléjate de mi amiga _¡Cliens Ice!-_ Mana formo varias flechas hechas de hielo y las lanzo contra el lobo que estaba a punto de morder a la Maga Oscura, las flechas lo atravesaron quitando al lobo de la Maga Oscura ¿Estas bien Maga Oscura?- la maga asintió mientras Yugi se levantaba del piso.

-Mana quita por un momento el escudo protector.- Mana asintió y quito es escudo.- _¡Ráfagas congelantes!-_ de Yugi comenzó a salir un viento que congelaba todo lo que tocaba, procuraba que su hechizo no congelara a Mana o a la Maga Oscura, aquellos lobos comenzaron a congelarse hasta que quedaron envueltos en hielo.- lo logre.- Yugi comenzaba a sudar.

Su alegría no duro mucho ya que los lobos comenzaron a romper el hielo hasta que quedaron libres y comenzaron a lanzar más púas, Mana invoco nuevamente el campo protector para evitar que aquellas púas venenosas los tocaran. De pronto Yugi cayó de rodillas ya que comenzaba a ver todo borroso.

En otro lado de Angkor, cerca de la fuente del centro de la villa Yami se llevó una mano a la frente ya que también comenzaba a sentirse mareado y ver todo borroso, al verlo en tal estado Joey comenzó a preocuparse por él.

-Oye viejo ¿Qué te pasa? De pronto comenzaste a sentirte mal.

-Yugi, el necesita ayuda.

-¿Yugi? ¿Cómo sabes que necesita ayuda?

-Es una larga historia solo se que necesito ir con el.- comenzó a caminar pero al momento de intentar volar a donde estaba su hermano cayo al piso.

-Estas muy mal y necesitas ayuda.- dijo Joey acercándose a Yami.

-Igual que mi hermano (pensando: Yugi ¿Qué es lo que te esta ocurriendo? En estas condiciones no podre ir a auxiliarte pero no me rendiré ya que debo intentar llegar hacia ti).- comenzó a levantarse y caminar en dirección a donde sentía que estaba su hermano, comenzó a concentrarse para intentar volar pero los mareos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes imposibilitándolo para volar.

-No iras a ningún lado ya que no puedes, buscaremos un medico para ti.

-¿Qué hay de Yugi? Créeme el necesita ayuda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera estamos cerca de el para que lo sepas.

-El y yo estamos malditos, lo que le ocurra a el me ocurrirá a mi, si el resulta herido yo también y si muere yo moriré con el, así es la maldición que tenemos que cargar y si me he puesto así de mal es porque el esta mal.

-¿Una maldición? Eso es algo muy cruel pero aunque quieras ir y ayudarle no podrías ya que no estás en condiciones y cada segundo que pasa te estas poniendo peor, tengo una idea: te llevare con tu tía y después iré a buscar a tu hermano y lo traeré a salvo, te lo prometo amigo ¡Aparece ojos rojos!

Una luz se formo para después aparecer el dragón negro de ojos rojos, Joey cargo a Yami y lo puso en el lomo del dragón para después emprender el vuelo buscando a Alin, recorría el pueblo en busca de la tía de los dos chicos cuando la vio caminando cerca de uno de los tantos puestos que se ponían al norte de la villa Angkor.

-¡Señorita Alin!- al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia arriba.- por favor ayude a Yami.

El dragón aterrizo dejando ver a Yami que cada vez sudaba más, su rostro se había sonrojado, al verlo en tales condiciones Alin se asusto y se preocupo mucho.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto acercándose rápidamente a su sobrino.

-Alin. Es Yugi, Yugi esta en problemas, tengo que ir con el.

-Estas débil y así no puedes hacer nada, estas padeciendo lo mismo que él así que debemos encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible.

-Le di mi palabra a Yami que primero lo traería con usted y después buscaría a Yugi, lo único malo es que no se en donde esta.

-En el lago, está en el lago de eso estoy seguro.

-Bien entonces iré por el, volare por mi mismo así será mas rápido, descansa amigo y tu también ojos rojos.- el dragón de ojos rojos desapareció.- lo traeré amigo te lo prometo.

-Confió en ti amigo.- Joey salió volando en busca de Yugi mientras Alin se llevo rápidamente a Yami para intentar ayudarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yugi se ponía cada vez peor, intentaba usar algún hechizo pero la debilidad que sentía no se lo permitía, La Maga Silenciosa ponía una mano en la herida de Yugi y emitía una luz ya que eso hacia que el veneno no avanzara mientras con la otra lanzaba hechizos para que aquellas criaturas no se le acercaran a Yugi, Mana peleaba con fiereza mientras mantenía el escudo para Yugi pero ninguno de sus hechizos les causaba mucho daño a aquellas criaturas venenosas ya que la mayoría esquivaba sus flechas de hielo o cualquiera de los hechizos que Mana y La Maga Oscura lanzaban.

-(Pensando: ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mientras mas me tarde peor se pondrá mi amigo.- volteo a donde estaba Yugi.- quiero huir con Yugi pero apenas me muevo y estas cosas se lanzan al ataque)

De pronto los lobos lanzaron una llamarada de fuego que Mana bloqueo con su escudo protector

-Es mejor que se queden quietos horribles animales, Maga Oscura ¡Ataque de magia oscura!- la maga obedeció y junto con Mana comenzaron a lanzar varias bolas de energía contra esas criaturas pero estas eran muy veloces y esquivaban el poder de ambas hechiceras mientras contraatacaban con su fuego, Mana se cubrió con un campo de energía.

-No sabía que esas cosas eran muy fuertes ¿Qué puedo hacer? Debo ayudar a Yugi que cada vez se pone peor y La Maga Silenciosa no me ayudara ya que no se separara de Yugi.- lo único que Mana podía hacer era esperar lo mejor y proteger a Yugi que comenzaba a respirar como si le faltara el aire.

Mientras Joey volaba alrededor del lago buscando a Yugi, a lo lejos diviso lo que parecía ser fuego así que rápidamente se acercó volando y vio a Yugi y Mana, se veía que el estado de Yugi era igual o peor que el de Yami y Mana peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para protegerlo, vio a los feroces lobos que lanzaba un fuego así que se apresuró y comenzó a girar dejándose caer al piso, cuando toco tierra firme provoco que el suelo se levantara como si fuera una ola de tierra derribando a aquellos animales, rápidamente Joey fue a donde estaba Yugi y Mana.

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo, descansen amigos que es mi turno de atacar.- puso ambas manos en el piso mientras comenzaba a conjurar.- _¡En el nombre de la madre tierra yo invoco tu poder sagrado, ayúdame a acabar con mi enemigo hundiéndolo en la tierra, convierte la tierra firme en arenas movedizas!_- al terminar de conjurar la tierra comenzó a hacerse más blanda, los lobos quedaron atrapados y mientras más intentaban zafarse más se hundían en las arenas movedizas que Joey había conjurado.- es hora de que se conviertan en comida para dragón ¡Aparece ojos rojos!- el dragón negro de ojos rojos hizo su aparición produciendo un violento viento.- acaba con esas molestas criaturas ¡Llama de fuego infernal!

El dragón negro de ojos rojos obedeció a la orden de Joey y de su boca comenzó a concentrar su poderoso fuego que lanzo contra aquellas criaturas incinerándolas por completo.

-Lo lograste Joey.

-Y así es como Joey Wheeler junto con su dragón convirtieron en cenizas a unos perros feroces, oh si soy el mejor.- dijo mientras lucia sus músculos presumiendo sobre lo que acababa de hacer, al ver eso tanto a Mana como a La Maga Oscura y La Maga Silenciosa les salió una gota por tal demostración de parte de Joey.

-Mejor deja de presumir y ayúdame con Yugi, se está poniendo muy mal.- al escuchar eso Joey dejo de hacer su demostración de fuerza y fue a donde estaba su pequeño amigo, Yugi ya había caído en la inconsciencia y respiraba muy forzadamente.

-Llevémonoslo ya que Yami se puso igual.

-¿También le lanzaron púas venenosas?- pregunto Mana pensando que Yami también había sido víctima de un ataque.

-No, yo estaba con él y de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, en el camino te explico y me explicas ¿Por qué criaturas del bosque Tenebris los atacaron?

-Démonos prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- volteo a ver a La Maga Oscura.- descansa amiga te lo ganaste.- La Maga Oscura desapareció.

Joey sostuvo a Yugi de un lado mientras La Maga Silenciosa lo sostenía del otro, era obvio que no iba a separarse de su amo en esos momentos, Joey coloco a Yugi en el costado de Ojos Rojos mientras él se subía también y emprendían el vuelo, los 2 iban volando mientras Mana explicaba como fueron atacados y Joey explico como Yami comenzó a ponerse mal mientras estaba con él sin mencionar la maldición. A lo lejos fueron divisados por Alin que ya esperaba con impaciencia que aparecieran, Alin voló hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto preocupada.

-Está muy mal señorita y Yami ¿Cómo está?- pregunto Joey.

-No puedo controlarle la fiebre y hasta que no se la controle a Yugi la de él no cederá, síganme.

Mana no había entendido a que se refería Alin al decir que si no le controlaba la fiebre a Yugi la de Yami no cedería, siguió a Alin sin hacer preguntas ya que después lo averiguaría.

Ambos chicos como las criaturas siguieron a Alin hasta aterrizar frente a una de las casas de la villa, ante la mirada curiosa de todos los que veían Joey bajo a Yugi y se lo entrego a Alin quien se adentró a su hogar para intentar hacer algo, cuando lo coloco en la cama se dio cuenta de las púas que tenía enterradas en el brazo.

-Púas venenosas.- las tomo y con fuerzas las arranco provocándole gran dolor a Yugi en el brazo.- ¿De qué tipo de animal son estas púas?

-De lobos de 5 colas.

-No tengo medicamento aquí para ese tipo de animal.- dijo Alin impotente al no tener lo que necesitaba para ayudarle a Yugi a mejorar.

-No puede ser ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Joey.

-Las sacerdotisas y curanderas del palacio tienen medicinas contra venenos de todo tipo, ya regreso intentare traer un poco.- dijo Mana al tomar las púas en sus manos y salir volando por la ventana de la habitación.

-Te lo encargo Mana.- dijo Alin en susurro mientras intentaría que el veneno no avanzara más.

Mana volaba rápidamente en dirección al palacio, cuando llego se adentró buscando a Ishizu o alguna de las curanderas, dentro de uno de los salones del palacio estaba Ishizu frente a una estatua de uno de sus Dioses, tenía los ojos cerrados y había juntado sus manos, era como si estuviera haciendo una oración.

-¿Por qué no se me deja ver el futuro? Algo está bloqueando mi poder y sea lo que sea quiere evitar que vea lo que sucederá.

Quería saber que era lo que vendría ya que después de lo ocurrido con Mahad quería ver que era lo que les deparaba si los orbes no eran encontrados. Sabía que Seto, Shada y Karim habían salido en una misión para recuperar los orbes y quería ayudar diciendo donde se encontraban y prediciendo lo que sucedería pero hasta ahora sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

-Señorita Ishizu.- Mana entro a la habitación de manera brusca. Ishizu volteo detrás suyo para encarar a Mana.

-Mana ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes así de agitada?

-Necesito que me ayude con una medicina para mi amigo Yugi.- le mostro las púas a Ishizu quien quedo sorprendida ya que reconocía a qué tipo de criatura pertenecía.

-Son púas de lobos de 5 colas ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Nos atacaron y Yugi resulto afectado por ello, si no hacemos algo rápido morirá.

-Tranquila y acompáñame (pensando: ¿Qué significa esto? Se supone que esas criaturas están confinadas el bosque ¿Cómo pudieron escapar?- puso un gesto de sorpresa.- a menos que la barrera haya fallado)

Llegaron a una habitación llena de estantes con frascos que contenían todo tipo de medicinas, tomo dos con la medicina que necesitaba, antes de marcharse Ishizu le dijo al rey la situación. Al saberlo Corazón de Acero ordeno a los soldados que quedaban que fueran al bosque Tenebris a asegurar la barrera, después de eso Ishizu uso la teletransportación para llegar rápidamente a la casa de su amiga Alin, cuando llego vio el mal estado en que estaba Yugi.

-Ishizu que bueno.- dijo Alin aliviada al ver a su amiga.

-Traje el medicamento que necesita tu sobrino, déjame observarlo mejor.

Alin le había quitado las prendas de la parte superior a Yugi, se veían dos piquetes en su brazo derecho seguidos de una línea que avanzaba hacia arriba, está ya había llegado al hombro.

-Han contenido bien el veneno para que no avance pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, esta línea es la del veneno y si llega al corazón sin duda morirá.- de pronto Joey entro a la habitación.

-Esto no se ve bien, por lo que vi Yami sigue empeorando.

-¿¡Qué!?- eso sorprendió a Ishizu.- ¿También Yami?

-No, Ishizu ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos actuar rápido

-Entiendo, entonces comencemos con esto.

Ishizu comenzó a desinfectar la herida y aplico un poco del líquido de una de las botellas que llevaba, una vez desinfectado le dio a beber un poco del contenido de la otra botella, Alin le cambiaba a cada minuto el trapo húmedo a Yugi, Joey se encargaba de Yami ya que debía mantenerlo fresco, después de unos minutos la fiebre parecía estar cediendo y la línea que se había formado por el veneno comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Ya comienza a recuperarse.- dijo Alin aliviada.

-Aun no.- dijo Ishizu de una manera muy dura sorprendiendo a Mana y Alin.

-¿Por qué no señorita Ishizu? Yugi ya se ve mejor.

-Es apenas el inicio, este veneno es muy fuerte y duro de erradicar, aparentemente puede verse que está mejorando pero si no se le tienen los cuidados adecuados podría recaer, aún está bajo el efecto del veneno y podría comenzar a tener alucinaciones, la medicina le ayudo y si en una hora la fiebre no regresa entonces estará a salvo, hay que darle de beber el medicamento cada 20 minutos para estar seguras.- ambas chicas asintieron, La Maga Silenciosa veía desde el techo la situación, Ishizu volteo a verla.- tú debes ser la criatura de Yugi.- la maguita asintió.- no te preocupes él se pondrá bien, es mejor que descanses tú también.

-No, mi amo me necesita y quiero estar con él, no podré descansar.

-Sé que te preocupas mucho por Yugi ya que desde el momento que fuiste elegida para ser su criatura comenzó un fuerte lazo, descansa y no te preocupes que nos encargaremos de que mejore.- La Maga Silenciosa observo más a Yugi para después desaparecer.- tiene a una criatura muy fiel. Alin explícame ¿Qué esta pasando?

-No te lo he comentado pero ambos son víctimas de una maldición y lo que le ocurrió a Yugi, Yami lo resintió, si Yugi muestra mejoría Yami también la mostrara.

-¿Una maldición? Que horrible ¿Quién haría semejante crueldad?- dijo Mana angustiada al saber sobre la maldición que estaba encima de Yami y Yugi.

-Un hechicero sumamente cruel y despiadado.- dijo Alin. Volteo a ver a Yugi deseando con todo su corazón que se recuperara.

Las 3 chicas se quedaron con Yugi mientras Joey estaba con Yami, él estaba consciente y expresaba su preocupación por su hermano menor. Esperaba que Yugi se recuperara y saliera con bien de aquella situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar alejado de Angkor mientras sus compañeros reforzaban sus habilidades Acnael estaba en el techo del castillo leyendo, había sustraído uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca ya que le parecían interesantes los hechizos que se mostraban en aquel libro.

-Estos hechizos son muy fuertes y me ayudaran bastante en una futura pelea.- puso una sonrisa sádica.- además lo que encontré en ese pasaje secreto me parece fascinante, la última pieza de la historia de ese tal Tenebris.

Siguió concentrándose en su lectura ya que quería aprender los hechizos oscuros que se mostraban en ese libro, cada vez crecían sus ansias de pelear y destrozar a quien se atreviera a enfrentarse a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores disculpen mi retraso pero sigo sin internet además de editar este capítulo ya que lo primero que había hecho termino por no gustarme pero ahora que le hice una remodelación total hasta yo misma quede emocionada, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¿Cuál es la última pieza de la historia de Tenebris que Acnael menciono? ¿Qué nuevos hechizos estará aprendiendo ese hechicero oscuro? ¿Qué más planea Dartz? Estas y otras interrogantes que se les ocurran en siguientes capítulos, agradezco mucho a todos los que se toman unos minutos en leer esta loca historia, solo agradeceré así por falta de tiempo e internet T_T, en cuanto ya lo tenga bien agradeceré a todos como se debe, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	17. El fin del pueblo de Gea

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 17: El fin del pueblo de Gea**

Después de haberle administrado la primera dosis de medicamento la preocupación de Alin por Yugi era muy notoria debido a las palabras de Ishizu, ella no deseaba que su sobrino recayera y tuviera nuevamente aquella fiebre mortal, cada 20 minutos le daba el medicamento que Ishizu había traído, además de cuidar muy bien de él junto con Ishizu y Mana, también iba a la habitación de Yami para revisarlo y asegurarse que tampoco tuviera una recaída pero Yami no mostraba ninguna más que las molestias que Yugi sentía al estar en ese estado solo que en menor grado, también mostraba la preocupación por su hermano menor, Alin decidió dedicarse solo a Yugi.

Después de la tercera dosis Yugi comenzaba a mostrar mejorías, ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente cosa que aliviaba a Alin ya que eso demostraba que el peligro al fin había pasado. Alin, Ishizu y Mana salieron de la habitación para dejar descansar al pequeño hechicero. Los sueños de Yugi eran placenteros pero estos comenzaban a cambiar en algo desagradable, eso se notaba por la forma en que apretaba las sabanas, su rostro comenzó a formar una mueca de angustia debido a lo que comenzaba a soñar.

Caminaba en medio de un pueblo destruido, las casas estaban quemadas en su totalidad y parecía que en cualquier momento caerían debido a los daños ocasionados. No reconocía en lo absoluto aquel lugar, no podía evitar sentir miedo al ver la destrucción del mismo, se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba? Y sobre todo ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Las dudas inundaban su mente, de pronto pareció recordar algo.

-Yami, Alin ¿Dónde están?- llamaba a su familia ya que tampoco veía rastro de ellos.- hermano ¿Dónde estás? Tía ¿Qué pasa aquí? Por favor respondan.- seguía llamando a su tía y hermano mientras recorría aquel pueblo fantasma pero no había respuesta de ellos, era como si simplemente se hubieran desvanecido.

Buscaba a su familia pero su búsqueda había sido en vano ya que Yami y Alin no respondían, el viento comenzaba a soplar moviendo sus cabellos tricolores, era un viento tan frio que calaba en los huesos, Yugi se abrazó a sí mismo al sentirlo. Al no encontrar a nadie decidió marcharse de ahí dirigiéndose a Angkor ya que pensaba que Yami y Alin estarían ahí, después de un rato llego a Angkor llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que la villa estaba en las mismas condiciones que el pueblo en el que había estado antes, todo había sido destruido.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué le paso a Angkor?

Se preguntaba al ver aquel panorama de destrucción, muchas de las casas se habían derrumbado, veía rastros de sangre por todos lados y al recorrer la villa veía los cadáveres de algunos de los habitantes, todo indicaba que una feroz batalla había tenido lugar en Angkor, batalla que los habitantes no habían podido ganar.

-Esto es horrible, ¡Yami! ¡Alin! ¡Por favor contéstenme!- gritaba llamando a su familia, quería saber si estaban bien pero no había respuesta de parte de Yami o Alin.

En cada paso que daba al estar buscando a su hermano mayor y su tía sentía que ya no estaba solo cosa que no le alegraba ya que presentía que no era la compañía de quienes estaba buscando. El miedo, la desesperación y la angustia lo invadían cada vez más.

De pronto una sombra comenzó a salir del piso delante de Yugi quien retrocedió al verla, aquella figura era tan oscura como la noche y miraba al joven hechicero con sus ojos color rojo sangre, Yugi reunió fuerzas para hablar ya que había enmudecido al ver a aquel ser tenebroso.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy el ser supremo, el dueño de la vida de todos en este mundo.- su voz era profunda y sádica solo comparable a la de un demonio.

-¿¡El dueño de la vida de todos!?- pregunto el pequeño hechicero estando sorprendido la respuesta de aquel ente maligno.

-Así es, yo decido si viven o si mueren, así es como debe de ser.

El miedo que Yugi sentía fue reemplazado por enojo ante la respuesta tan altanera de aquel ser.

-No eres el dueño ni eres nadie para disponer de la vida de los demás.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- levanto su mano para hacer aparecer a una persona muy conocida para Yugi quien quedo sorprendido al verlo.

-¡Hermano! Malvado ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

El estado de Yami era deplorable, tenía golpes y cortadas en todo el cuerpo, la sangre salía de su boca haciendo un camino por su barbilla, las heridas de Yami eran tan graves que la sangre caía de diversas partes de su cuerpo, varias gotas caían al piso.

-Como te lo he dicho yo soy el dueño de la vida de todos y decido quien vive o quien muere, he decidido que él debe morir.

Soltó a Yami, Yugi se apresuró para atraparlo pero antes de poder atrapar a su hermano aquella sombra señalo con su dedo lanzando un rayo de energía que atravesó el corazón de Yami, Yugi vio con horror aquella acción quedándose paralizado, veía como la sangre salía del pecho de su hermano, finalmente Yami cayó al piso sin vida y debajo de él se formaba un charco de sangre.

Yugi se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Yami que yacía en el piso sin vida, se agacho y comenzó a moverlo queriendo hacerlo reaccionar pero era inútil, sabía que Yami estaba muerto solo que no quería aceptarlo, los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas debido al dolor tan fuerte que padecía en su corazón, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Hermano por favor abre los ojos!- sabía que Yami no iba a abrirlos solo que no podía aceptarlo.- ¡Por favor no te mueras Yami! ¡Por favor respóndeme!

Estaba desesperado, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y por más que moviera a Yami él no iba a responder, finalmente dejo de mover a Yami observando sus manos con horror ya que estas se habían manchado de la sangre de su hermano, solo apretó sus puños para después romper en llanto.

-¿Se te hace difícil aceptar el hecho de que tu hermano ha muerto?- pregunta de manera burlona ya que le satisfacía ver el dolor en el rostro de Yugi.

Al escuchar las palabras de parte de aquella sombra la rabia comenzó a inundar a Yugi ya que no permitiría que se burlara de él ni de su dolor.

-¡Cállate! Maldito me las pagaras.

No dejaría que la muerte de Yami fuera en vano así que con sus manos comenzó a acumular su energía formando un arco y una flecha, apunto con cuidado la flecha mientras aquel ser sonreía ante las acciones de Yugi quien sentía que la furia lo inundaba más al ver esa sonrisa burlona.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya maldito! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Yugi lanzo la flecha contra aquel ser que de inmediato se cubrió con un escudo, Yugi abrió los ojos en impresión al ver el escudo que la sombra había utilizado para cubrirse de su ataque. Aquel ser maligno dejo caer el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja, la flecha había entrado por su espalda y salido por su pecho.

-¡Alin!- corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella.- lo siento, lo siento, voy a curarte.- concentro en sus manos energía hasta convertirla en agua para comenzar a curar la herida de Alin quien solo le sonrió para después cerrar sus ojos y jamás volverlos a abrir, dejo caer su cabeza pesadamente de lado indicando que había muerto.- ¡NOOOO! ¡Alin por favor resiste!

-No importa el esfuerzo que hagas, aunque cures su herida la vida ha abandonado su cuerpo, tú mismo la has asesinado en un patético intento de venganza, mira el panorama frente a ti, todo está destruido, sus habitantes están muertos al igual que tu familia cuyos cuerpos yacen frente a ti, eres incapaz de vengar sus muertes debido a que eres un hechicero débil, te has quedado solo en este mundo, un mundo donde solo existe la soledad jajajaja.

-Maldito ¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste esto!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?- pregunto con toda la desesperación, rabia y tristeza que embargaba su corazón en esos momentos.

-Mi nombre no te incumbe y tampoco mis motivos pero los pocos que están vivos me conocen como su gobernante y quien se oponga deberá morir.

Después de eso Yugi abrió los ojos sentándose rápidamente, su rostro estaba sudado y respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos dejaban ver la tristeza que sentía, rápidamente se levantó para ver por la ventana observando que todos en Angkor hacían sus actividades, al ver eso pudo respirar con un poco de alivio aunque al mirar sus manos vio cómo estas temblaban sin control, aun no podía sentirse del todo tranquilo.

-Yugi al fin despertaste.- escucho la voz de una mujer y al observar el marco de la puerta vio a Alin parada observándolo con alegría al verlo despierto.

-Alin, Alin, estas viva.- aquella palabras impresionaron a Alin quien se acercó a Yugi y al estar junto a él sintió como la rodeo con sus brazos desesperado, temblando y llorando.- qué bueno que estas viva tía pensé que te había perdido.

Al escuchar esas palabras Alin se sorprendió pero no dejo ver esa expresión.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- correspondió aquel abrazo desesperado que le daba su sobrino, sentía como la abrazaba con fuerzas no queriendo dejarla ir.

-Soñé que tú y Yami eran asesinados, fue un sueño horrible.

Alin comprendió porque estaba en ese estado, veía como las lágrimas no podían dejar de salir de los ojos de Yugi, sabía que la tristeza por aquel sueño era demasiado grande, simplemente no podía calmarse.

-Tranquilo fue un mal sueño, Yami y yo estamos bien.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor Yugi se separó del abrazo en que tenía a Alin para salir de la habitación sin ningún aviso buscando a Yami, no se tranquilizaría hasta verlo.

-Espera Yugi.- pero fue inútil Yugi ya había salido de la habitación así que Alin fue tras él.

Mientras en otra habitación Yami estaba con Joey y también había comenzado a derramar lágrimas ya que la tristeza que percibía de Yugi le tocaba en lo más profundo de su ser, se abrazaba a si mismo ya que aquellos sentimientos era muy fuertes.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Joey no entendía el porqué de su llanto.

-Siento la tristeza de Yugi, es algo muy amargo y muy profundo, su tristeza, su impotencia incluso siento que tiene un miedo atroz, todo eso me toco como nunca antes me había tocado, debido a la maldición en la que estamos atrapados puedo percibir a la perfección lo que Yugi está sintiendo como si fueran mis propias emociones y sentimientos.

-Entiendo amigo ¿Desde cuándo están así?

-Un año aproximadamente, lo que me pase le pasara a Yugi, si él es herido yo también y si uno de los dos muere el otro lo acompañara en la muerte.

-Quien les haya hecho eso debió odiarlos demasiado o estar completamente loco.

-Las dos cosas, a pesar de estar en el mundo humano fue una batalla a muerte ya que ese hechicero era terriblemente poderoso, casi perdemos la vida pero logramos prevalecer. Él se desvaneció en lo profundo del reino de las sombras pero su maldición aún prevalece en Yugi y en mí.

-¿¡Que dijiste!? ¿¡El reino de las sombras!?- Yami asintió ante las preguntas exaltadas que hizo Joey.- No me digas que pelearon ahí.- nuevamente Yami asintió.- me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido a ese lugar tan lúgubre.

-A veces quisiera pensar que eso fue solo un sueño pero fue una realidad, el quedo confinado en ese lugar.- se llevó una mano a la frente.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Yugi que se siente tan triste? No puedo quedarme aquí debo ir a verlo- intento levantarse para ir a ver a su hermano pero Joey se lo impidió.

-No saldrás de esta habitación, aun te vez mal y no tienes fuerzas.- no le permitiría abandonar la habitación.

Sin aviso Yugi entro a la habitación y se abalanzo hacia Yami abrazándolo desesperadamente, aquel acto sorprendió a Yami y Joey.

-Yugi ¿Cuándo despertaste?- pero Yugi no respondió solo deseaba sentir el calor de su hermano.- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras así?

-Estoy feliz porque no estás muerto.- aquellas palabras impresionaron más a los dos jóvenes.

-Espera ¿¡Qué dijiste!? ¿¡Muerto!?- Yami no salía de su impresión.

-¿Por qué pensaste que Yami estaba muerto?- pregunto Joey ya que aquellas palabras lograron intrigarlo.

-Es que… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver que Alin entro a la habitación.

-Ahí estas, no vuelvas a salir de la habitación de esa manera ya que aún no te recuperas totalmente.- Alin mostro una sonrisa.- ya comprobaste que Yami y yo estamos bien, seguramente fue un sueño inducido por el veneno.

-A ver explíquenme ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? No entiendo nada.

Yami ya se había desesperado ya que desconocía lo que había pasado en esos momentos, Yugi lo soltó para sentarse en la cama.

-Se ve que ya estas mejor Yami, tu mal humor volvió.- dijo Alin al ver su personalidad de siempre.

-No me molestes Alin y mejor explícame lo que está pasando.

Su personalidad impaciente salió a flote en especial porque a su parecer Alin había hecho un comentario de lo más tonto en vez de explicar lo que había pasado.

-¿Quisieras explicarle Yugi?- pregunto Alin a lo que Yugi asintió.

-Es que yo soñé que tú y Alin eran asesinados, me asusté mucho porque pensé que realmente los había perdido ya que ese sueño vi todo tan real pero me alegra ver que solo fue un mal sueño.- derramo unas lágrimas que de inmediato se limpió.- lo siento no quería preocuparlos.- por ahora no mencionaría la parte en que Angkor y uno de los pueblos había sido destruido ya que no quería preocuparlos más.

-Tranquilo hermanito se bien lo que se siente soñar con ese tipo de cosas.- dijo Yami recordando cuando el soñaba con la destrucción de la ciudad de Domino y veía a Yugi y Alin muertos.

-Solo fue un sueño amigo mira aquí están los dos, sanos y salvos.- dijo Joey queriendo animar a Yugi quien sonrió levemente mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación Yugi aun debes descansar, en un rato sabremos si ya estas recuperado en su totalidad, que estés despierto es una buena señal pero es mejor que sigas reposando. Además también Yami debe descansar para recuperarse.- dijo Alin.

-Yo ya estoy bien, ya recupere mis fuerzas.

-¿Seguro amigo? Hace rato no podías ni volar.- Yami solo volteo a ver a Joey con una mirada asesina por lo que había dicho, no quería que Yugi supiera eso.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué te paso!?

Yugi se preocupó al saber que Yami había perdido la capacidad de volar.

-Tranquilo ya te dije que estoy bien solo perdí mis poderes por un momento pero ya me encuentro mejor, mira.- Yami se elevó mostrando que ya había recuperado la capacidad de volar.

-Bueno basta de demostraciones vamos Yugi aun debes descansar y tu Yami baja de ahí y pon tu trasero de nuevo en la cama que todavía necesitas reposo.- aquellas palabras enojaron a Yami que obedeció de mala gana.

Alin se retiró junto con Yugi llevándolo a su habitación ya que aún necesitaba descansar, después de un rato Yugi se volvió a dormir. Alin dejo a Yugi bien cobijado para después dirigirse a la sala donde la esperaban Mana e Ishizu.

-¿Cómo sigue Yugi?- pregunto la joven hechicera.

-Despertó por un rato aunque ahora se volvió a dormir. Ya está más tranquilo y esperemos que siga así.- dijo Alin sintiéndose un poco más tranquila aunque también pensaba en el sueño que Yugi había tenido.

-Eso me alegra amiga y disculpa que me retire pero debo regresar al palacio.

-No te preocupes Ishizu ya me ayudaste bastante hoy y te lo agradezco, te acompañare a la puerta.

-También me retiro.- dijo Mana.- pero regresare más tarde a ver como se encuentra Yugi.

Alin acompaño a Ishizu y Mana, ambas se retiraron, después se sentó en la sala de la casa para tomar un respiro y pensar a fondo el significado del sueño de Yugi.

En la habitación Yami solo miraba a la ventana siendo observado por Joey.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativo?- pregunto el rubio.

-No es nada Joey.- estiro los brazos.- estoy muy aburrido, quisiera salir de aquí.

-Pero debes descansar amigo aun no estás del todo bien, oye ¿Qué haces?- pregunto al ver como Yami se levantó de la cama.

-Yo me voy de aquí además ya estoy bien y ya tengo fuerzas.- se dirigió a la ventana para después abrirla.- ¿Vienes?

-¿Qué? Oye es mejor que regreses a la cama en este mismo instante.

-No eres mi jefe.- tomo su cetro y salió volando, Joey se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue tras el saliendo de la habitación volando, no tardó en darle alcance.

-¿Por qué me ignoraste de esa manera?- se había molestado al ver como Yami ignoro sus palabras.- además es mejor que regresemos o tu tía se puede enojar contigo.

-Como dije no eres mi jefe además Alin siempre se enoja conmigo, eso ya no es nuevo así que vamos que quiero recorrer más este lugar.

Ignorando por completo las palabras de Joey (de nuevo) Yami seguía volando ya que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse más en aquella habitación, sentía que moriría de aburrimiento si se quedaba más tiempo allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguía metido en su lectura ya que los hechizos que encontraba en el libro le parecían fascinantes, su cabeza memorizaba cada hechizo registrado ahí, también iba pensando en las cosas que podría hacer con esos hechizos además de mejorar los suyos; estaba muy centrado en el libro pero cuando sintió la energía de su amo cerro el libro lo más rápido que pudo y lo escondió en una abertura que había en la parte superior del castillo pero no bajo solo se quedó en las partes altas del castillo. Dartz entro y vio a sus sirvientes practicando sus hechizos con batallas simuladas notando que le hacia falta un elemento.

-¿Dónde está Acnael?- pregunto al no verlo.

-El muy cretino dijo que no entrenaría con nosotros y solo se largó.- contesto Bakura.

-Estoy aquí idiota.- contesto Acnael desde la parte de arriba del castillo.

-Deje en claro que quería que entrenaran ya que tenemos una fuerte batalla por delante, deben estar preparados.

Dartz se había molestado ya que Acnael no había acatado la orden que había dado, observaba como a su nuevo elemento le daba igual lo que decía.

-Yo ya estoy listo para eso además yo no entreno ya que cuando peleo lo hago enserio y un entrenamiento sería una pelea fingida y eso no me gusta.

-Ya veo, no puedes permitirte hacer una pelea de entrenamiento.- la molestia de Dartz se esfumo rápidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro su mente concebía una idea.- lo que te gusta son las peleas donde hay derramamiento de sangre, donde tienes que herir gravemente o matar a tu enemigo, una pelea de entrenamiento no hay nada de eso ya que solo es una práctica.

-Así es si practico es porque habrá muertos de verdad o lastimare a alguien.- decía Acnael mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Yo creo que no quieres practicar con nosotros porque temes que te derribemos- ante las palabras burlonas de Marik, Acnael volteo a verlo con una mirada de odio fulminante.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que les temo bufón insignificante? Prepárate para tragarte esas palabras.

Rápidamente Acnael se abalanzo contra Marik quien preparaba un ataque para recibirlo pero fueron detenidos por Dartz.

-¡Basta los dos!- ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la orden de Dartz.- tu no seas estúpido.- refiriéndose a Marik.- tu poder esta aun debajo del poder de Acnael si pelearan de seguro morirías.- ante tales palabras Marik puso un gesto de desagrado.- y tu como veo que te niegas a las practicas se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

-¿Qué idea?- pregunto Acnael sin mucho interés.

-¿Qué te parecería visitar Angkor y sus pueblos cercanos?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de su amo, no podían creer que Dartz le estuviera ofreciendo a Acnael la oportunidad de ir a la villa de Angkor y sus alrededores, sabían cuáles serían las consecuencias de esa acción.

-¿Con que Angkor?

-Así es, así podrás practicar a tu manera.- esas palabras hicieron que Acnael se mostrara interesado por lo que Dartz le decía.- se ve que tienes esas ansias destructivas así que dejare que las sacies solo puedes matar a los hechiceros de pueblos cercanos mas no a los que están en Angkor esos son todos míos.- ante esas palabras Acnael no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya veo y está bien dejare victimas para ti amo.- Acnael hizo una reverencia.

-Llévate esto.- de su bolsillo Dartz saco un collar de color verde con una extraña estrella en el centro y se lo coloco en el cuello a Acnael.

-¿Qué es esta cosa?- pregunto viendo el collar que Dartz le coloco.

-Es la marca del Oricalcos, si en algún momento llegas a necesitar más fuerza basta con que golpes ese collar y digas Oricalcos actívate, esta magia complementara tus fuerzas y las incrementara pero solo si lo necesitas, tu cuerpo se adaptara a esta magia antigua fácilmente.

Dartz apunto con su mano a Acnael para rodearlo con su energía haciéndolo desaparecer del lugar, Rafael se acercó a Dartz.

-¿Por qué lo hizo amo? Acnael causara desastres a diestra y siniestra en especial con la magia del Oricalcos con él.

-Ya lo sé.- esas palabras sorprendieron a Rafael.- no soy tonto se lo que va a hacer.

-¿Entonces porque? Si él hace lo que quiere en Angkor y los demás pueblos entonces el rey y los soldados podrían descubrirnos.

-Ya te dije que lo se cabeza hueca, efectivamente esto quitara mucho del factor sorpresa pero quiero medir la fuerza de Angkor frente a Acnael en especial si usa el Oricalcos ya que eso nos será de ayuda antes de atacar, sabremos con esto de que son capaces las fuerzas de Angkor y sabremos como atacarlas para vencer, además sé que Acnael estuvo haciendo algo cuando se apartó de ustedes y quiero ver si ese algo le servirá en una batalla, si Angkor no es capaz de soportar la fuerza de Acnael menos podrá soportar nuestras fuerzas, no se preocupen si se excede yo mismo lo detendré ya que él no puede escapar a mi control aunque use el Oricalcos en su beneficio, mis ojos están puestos en él ya que puedo ver cada movimiento que hace y hará, todo lo tengo calculado.

-No podíamos esperar menos de usted amo.- comento Rafael.

-A ustedes les pondré un entrenamiento especial para reforzar sus hechizos además veré si soportan la magia del Oricalcos dentro suyo, si no se adaptan a esta magia sin duda morirán así que comencemos.

Dartz les pondría a sus subordinados varias pruebas que les servirían para reforzar todos sus poderes y así prepararlos para la futura batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía como la brisa soplaba, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver que estaba en una especie de colina, al voltear hacia atrás pudo contemplar el océano, solo lanzo una mirada despectiva hacia aquellos paisajes que se veían desde la cima de la colina de Shinuen.

Este debe ser el lugar que Dartz y esos inútiles me dijeron.- volteo a ver su pecho para ver aquel collar que Dartz le había puesto en su cuello.- la marca del Oricalcos, veremos qué tan poderosa es esta magia, lo sabré en su momento.- tomo el collar y lo coloco debajo de sus ropas, después siguió observando el paisaje frente suyo sintiendo ganas de prenderle fuego.- un lugar bastante grande, creo que lo conoceré mas antes de destrozarlo por completo.

Comenzó a elevarse para conocer más el lugar en donde estaba, tomo dirección pero no a Angkor sino a uno de los pueblos cercanos a la villa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los pueblos cercanos a Angkor estaba un grupo de cinco chicos, habían ido al pueblo de Gea ya que una de ellos quería ir a ver a sus padres para que fueran a Angkor con ellos ya que el ritual de renacimiento estaba a escasos días de suceder.

-¿Por qué aun no nos acompañaran?- pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños claros ya que lo que más deseaba era que sus padres la acompañaran junto a su hermano mayor.

-Es cierto que faltan pocos días para que el ritual se realice Serenity pero aún tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí hija, cuando terminemos te prometo que iremos contigo y tu hermano Joseph.- dijo la madre de la chica.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Joseph? Solo veo que tus amigos te acompañan.- comento el padre

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer aunque no dijo que era.

-Espero que no se meta en problemas como es su costumbre.

-Eso es difícil señor Wheeler, él se la vive metiéndose en problemas.- comento el chico castaño del grupo.

-Mira quién habla, el cómplice de Joey en todas sus andanzas.- comento Duke con todas las intenciones de molestar a Tristán.

-A ti nadie te pregunto Duke.- comento con enojo ante el comentario de su amigo.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos, estamos en casa ajena así que compórtense.- dijo Tea duramente a sus dos amigos.

-Solo por hoy no hagan tonterías.- la que hablo esta vez fue Rebecca.

Los padres de los hermanos Wheeler los veían con una sonrisa, conocían a los amigos de sus hijos así que no les sorprendía cuando ellos se peleaban, aquellas peleas les parecían muy divertidas.

-Realmente no importa ya nos acostumbramos a sus tonterías.- comento la señora lo que hizo que a Duke y Tristán les saliera una gotita por el comentario.

-Entonces ¿Irán a Angkor cuando sea el día del ritual?- pregunto Serenity.

-Así es hijita mientras tanto ustedes diviértanse, ya nos veremos el día del renacimiento.

-Está bien.- Serenity abrazo a sus padres de manera tierna.- hasta entonces, nos retiramos mamá, papá.

-Cuídense hija y procura que tu hermano no haga tonterías.

-Así lo hare papá.- Los chicos 5 salieron de la casa de los padres de Serenity para ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y que Duke y Tristán también visitaran a sus padres.

Mientras en el mismo pueblo de Gea, un hechicero de vestimentas negras iba llegando, aterrizo en el techo de una de las casa quedándose viendo a cada uno de los aldeanos que hacían sus actividades y resolvían sus asuntos antes de ir a Angkor.

-Se nota que aquí la gente es pacífica, son hechiceros de bajo nivel y fácilmente podría aplastarlos como las cucarachas que son.- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la idea de comenzar a exterminar a los habitantes de aquel lugar.

Se colocó su capucha, esta quedo a la altura de sus ojos, bajo del techo pero al momento de hacerlo choco con uno de los aldeanos que llevaba una jarra de agua entre sus manos, esta se derramo en aquel hechicero maligno cosa que lo hizo enfadar.

-Discúlpeme no fue mi…- aquel aldeano paro sus palabras al notar que debajo de la capucha dos luces de color rojo se iluminaron, aquel hechicero apretó sus puños en furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tirar agua sobre mí?- tomo al aldeano del cuello.- voy a matarte, arde en las llamas del infierno.

En ese momento encendió a aquel aldeano en llamas quien comenzó a correr pidiendo que lo apagaran, muchos vieron aquella acción despiadada y decidieron enfrentársele mientras otros ayudaban al pobre hombre que se quemaba vivo.

-No permitimos en nuestra aldea a bravucones como tu.- dijo uno de los aldeanos furioso por lo que acababa de presenciar.- tendrás tu castigo por el crimen que acabas de cometer.

-Uh ya veo, son una aldea de supuestos héroes, bien veamos como me enfrentan gusanos.

Los hechiceros comenzaron a lanzar varios hechizos utilizando la tierra principalmente pero aquellos hechizos eran fáciles de esquivar para Acnael que solo se burlaba de los intentos de los aldeanos, finalmente Acnael contraataco quemándolos a todos. Otros hechiceros vieron sus acciones pero esta vez no se atrevieron a confrontarlo por miedo a salir muertos.

-Con ese tipo de hechizos no me ganaran. Aniquilare por completo este lugar _¡Llama carmesí que ardes intensamente en mi cuerpo, mediante las palabras de este pacto reúne tu poder en mi mano para destrozar a todos aquellos que se me oponen y así crear un infierno terrenal!*_

Después de recitar el hechizo golpeo su puño contra el piso produciéndose una poderosa onda de fuego que se expandió por todo el lugar, muchos de los aldeanos intentaban cubrirse invocando escudos protectores pero de nada servía ya que la onda de fuego que Acnael había invocado era tan potente que desbarataba los escudos protectores haciendo que los aldeanos del pueblo de Gea encontraran su final.

Mientras los 5 chicos ya se habían alejado de Gea después de haber hecho una visita a sus familiares, el sonido de la explosión llamo su atención, al voltear a ver en dirección al pueblo de Gea vieron que la explosión había abarcado todo el pueblo, con horror contemplaban el poderoso estallido que poco a poco acababa con la vida en de su hogar. La angustia se marcaba en sus rostros en especial en el de Serenity.

-¡Mamá, papá!

Después de pronunciar esas palabras Serenity emprendió el vuelo de regreso en busca de sus padres.

-¡Espera Serenity! ¡Es muy peligroso que vayas!

Grito Tristán más ella no lo escucho, los demás decidieron seguirla, poco a poco la explosión se iba desvaneciendo hasta que desapareció por completo mostrando un panorama de desolación total, el hechizo de Acnael había cobrado la vida de casi todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo cosa que lo dejaba satisfecho, eso se notaba en la sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Este pueblucho ha sido borrado de la faz de este mundo pero bueno solo eran hechiceros de cuarta categoría indignos de seguir con vida, veamos el daño y causemos más jajajaja.

Acnael emprendió el vuelo de retirada una vez que termino de burlarse de sus víctimas pero antes de poder alejarse escucho un grito de desesperación, en parte le agradaba escuchar aquel llanto pero también se decepcionaba ya que había pensado que había acabado con todos.

-¿Sobrevivientes? No puedo creerlo se suponía que mi hechizo potenciado acabo con todo, veamos quien lloriquea y después me asegurare de exterminar a quien haya sobrevivido.

Se dirigió a donde se escuchaba aquel amargo lamento encontrándose con 5 chicos que veían con asombro lo que había pasado. Serenity lloraba desconsolada al ver que su tierra natal y sus padres habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-No puedo creer que mis padres se hayan ido.- decía la joven hechicera con lágrimas en los ojos, era inevitable contener el llanto al ver que a quienes amaba se habían ido para siempre

-¿Quién pudo hacer semejante crueldad?- se preguntaba la rubia del grupo horrorizada al ver que el pueblo que había visitado minutos atrás había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

-No lo sé y pensar que si no nos hubiéramos retirado antes también estaríamos muertos.- dijo Tea con pesar al ver el deplorable panorama.

Veía con tristeza el rostro de sus amigos Serenity, Tristán y Duke, y no era para menos ellos habían pedido a sus familiares y su hogar en aquella explosión.

-Así que por eso ustedes no encontraron la muerte con la explosión de mi bomba de fuego.- al escuchar aquella voz todos voltearon hacia arriba encontrándose con la figura de Acnael.- miserables gusanos tuvieron tanta suerte de salir vivos pero eso lo voy a arreglar.

-¿Tú fuiste quien acabo con nuestra gente?- dijo Duke furioso en especial porque Acnael mostraba su sonrisa como si lo que paso fuera un chiste.

-Fui yo.- reconoció sin remordimiento.- veo que les duele la perdida de sus familiares, no se preocupen muy pronto se reunirán con ellos en el infierno jajajaja.

-Maldito te daré tu merecido.- Tristán se abalanzo contra Acnael intentando golpearlo sin lograrlo ya que Acnael era demasiado rápido.- te mueves muy rápido.

-Y tu muy lento pero no podía esperar menos de un principiante.

-Ya verás _¡Meteoro!-_ al decir ese conjuro varios meteoros comenzaron a caer con mucha fuerza, Acnael las esquivaba con mucha facilidad igual que los demás.

Duke también se lanzó al ataque conjurando un ataque de electricidad que lanzo contra Acnael aunque el simplemente esquivo ese rayo eléctrico y diversos ataques de energía que los chicos le lanzaban, se burlaba de ellos al ver la simplicidad de sus hechizos.

-Ustedes solo lanzan ataques al azar como esperando a ver cuál me pega y si eso es lo que tienen entonces acabare de una vez con esta inútil batalla.

Sus manos formaron un látigo de color negro el cual atrapo a Duke y Tristán enrollándolos y estrellándolos contra el piso de manera violenta una y otra vez, las chicas no podían hacer nada más que estar paralizadas al ver como sus amigos eran tratados con tal brutalidad, Acnael dejo de azotarlos dejándolos mal heridos en el piso, las chicas se acercaron a ellos rápidamente.

-Ustedes ya me aburrieron así que mueran _¡Onda explosiva!_

Acnael les lanzo una especie de bomba que venía con mucha fuerza, al ver el violento ataque Rebecca formo un campo alrededor de sus amigos para después teletransportarlos lejos de ahí, cuando el ataque de Acnael choco contra el piso se produjo una fuerte explosión solo que de menor intensidad que la anterior, cuando se disipo Acnael observo que no estaban.

-Usaron la teletransportación para escapar, esa chiquilla sí que fue astuta pero bueno esto demuestra que debo afinar más mi habilidad en el genocidio, voy a encontrarlos, siento sus presencias así que no se van a escapar de mí.

Se retiró de ahí buscando a sus víctimas, ya las había localizado así que se dirigiría a donde ellos habían escapado: Angkor.

Mientras los chicos llegaron al centro de Angkor gracias a que Rebecca los había llevado ahí.

-Gracias por sacarnos de ahí Rebecca, por un momento pensé que moriríamos.- dijo Tea estando agitada por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Ese hechicero es demasiado fuerte para nosotros, no teníamos la más mínima oportunidad contra el.- volteo a ver a Serenity que estaba de rodillas en el piso.- Serenity.

-Tienes razón, sus ataques me dolieron.- dijo Tristán quejándose debido al dolor por las heridas que le habían quedado en el cuerpo al igual que Duke, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie con mucho trabajo aunque casi caen al piso nuevamente logrando sostenerse en pie, ambos voltearon a ver la mirada llena de tristeza de Serenity, con lentitud se acercaron a ella.- todo va estar bien, le haremos pagar por lo que ha hecho.

-Así es, iré al palacio y alertare a mi abuelito y los soldados, ellos lo bucarán y le harán pagar por lo que ha hecho amiga, les haremos justicia a los habitantes de Gea, sus muertes no quedaran impunes.- Serenity solo asintió.

-Necesito buscar a mi hermano y decirle lo que paso.

-Te acompañaremos amiga, no estás sola.- dijo Duke intentando animar a Serenity aunque dio un quejido de dolor cosa que preocupo a Serenity.

-Mejor ustedes busquen a la curandera del pueblo y traten sus heridas, yo puedo ir sola, Tea ¿Los acompañarías?

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunto Tea ya que no quería dejar sola a su amiga.

-Estoy segura además ellos necesitan atención médica y alguien que los acompañe para que no les pase nada en el camino, confía en mi encontrare a Joey y después nos reuniremos con ustedes.- Tea, Tristán y Duke asintieron.

-Entonces en cuanto la curandera termine de tratarlos te buscaremos.- Serenity asintió a las palabras de Tea.

Los chicos se dividieron, Tea, Duke y Tristán fueron a buscar a la curandera, Rebecca se dirigió al palacio para alertar a los soldados y Serenity fue a buscar a Joey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin había llegado al pueblo, aterrizo en uno de los techos observando el nuevo pueblo que anhelaba destruir pero antes de eso encontraría a sus víctimas anteriores y las asesinaría.

-Este pueblo es más grande que el anterior y hay mucha más actividad aunque por ahora debo centrarme en buscar a esas molestias y asesinarlas.- sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono rojo y mirando cuidadosamente comenzaba a buscar hasta que se dio con ellos.- se separaron en 3 grupos, no importa de igual manera los eliminare.- al seguir mirando las energías que había en la villa se topó con la de alguien conocido.- no puedo creerlo él está aquí, jajajaja que dulce oportunidad de venganza se me ha presentado, cambio de planes y de objetivo.- comenzó a brincar por los techos de las casas hasta llegar a donde quería.

Mientras dos chicos estaban dando un paseo solo que uno le replicaba al otro por qué no se había quedado en cama a descansar.

-Yo sigo diciendo que deberíamos de regresar antes de que tu tía se dé cuenta de que te fuiste.

-Te escuche las primeras 1000 veces que lo dijiste.- contesto el chico tricolor con algo de fastidio ante la misma petición de su amigo a quien le daban ganas de golpear por insistir con lo mismo.

-Está bien ya no insistiré mas pero si te metes en líos con ella estarás solo en eso.

-Siempre me he metido en líos con Alin y no te preocupes no te metería en un problema con ella, tomo toda la responsabilidad.

Los dos seguían caminando por el pueblo ya que Yami quería ver más de aquel lugar cuando un hechicero de vestimentas negras aterrizo en una de las azoteas detrás de él, este lo veía con mucho odio pero más que nada se venía el deseo de querer destrozarlo poco a poco.

-Después de mucho tiempo no creí que lo volvería a ver, es hora de la venganza.- junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y el fuego comenzó a formarse en una gran cantidad.- _¡Bolas de fuego!_

Lanzo aquella bola de fuego contra Yami que al percatarse del ataque no hizo más que contenerla en sus manos ya que si eso chocaba contra el piso se produciría una gran explosión que dañaría a algunos de los habitantes, le era difícil contenerla ya que esta tenia demasiada fuerza pero finalmente pudo desviarla hacia los aires.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Joey

-Una bola de fuego.- contesto Yami un poco entumido de sus manos por el esfuerzo que tuvo que aplicar para desviar aquel ataque.

-¿¡Eso fue una bola de fuego!? No lo creo, tenía mucha fuerza y era más grande, aunque no manejo el fuego como tú conozco ese hechizo, eso no era una bola de fuego.

Yami miraba a las casas, sus techos, los puestos, a todos lados intentando buscar al responsable de aquel ataque pero solo veía a algunos de los aldeanos que habían presenciado el ataque y murmuraban entre ellos preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? De pronto un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo con la sensación de que se encontraba en un grave peligro.

-No me gusta esta sensación.

-¿Qué estas sintiendo?

-Es como si mi sentido de alerta me previniera que estoy en un grave peligro, aunque también debe ser mi imaginación queriéndome jugar una broma pesada.

-Pues yo no lo creo.- al escuchar esa voz Yami quedo paralizado ya que la conocía a la perfección y al voltear hacia atrás una especie de cuerda de color negro venia hacia el enrollando su cuello, el responsable tiro de la cuerda haciendo que Yami cayera al piso, la fuerza con la que apretaba su cuello era mucha ya que impedía que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, el responsable arrastraba a Yami a donde estaba el.

-¡Yami!- Joey hizo aparecer una espada y corto la cuerda que asfixiaba a su amigo, una vez libre de aquello que lo ahorcaba comenzó a toser tomándose el cuello ya que le dolía debido a la presión aplicada.- ¿estás bien?- Yami solo asintió.

-Pero no lo estarás por mucho tiempo.

Al voltear hacia enfrente se toparon con la figura de un hechicero de vestimentas negras, capucha a medio rostro, solo parte de sus cabellos rojizos sobresalían en la capucha, al verlo su rostro formo una mueca que denotaba mucho terror, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido al miedo que invadía todo su ser ya que no creía que volvería a ver aquel ser que lo aterrorizo hace un año.

-¿¡Quién diablos te crees para hacer esto!?- exclamo Joey con mucha furia ya que no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su amigo de esa manera.

-Después de mucho tiempo nos volvemos a encontrar Atem y esta vez voy a destrozarte.- dijo Acnael ignorando a Joey.

Yami solo miraba a Acnael con una mirada que denotaba terror, no sabía que haría ahora que su peor pesadilla había vuelto a aparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a mis queridos lectores no andaba muerta ni de parranda simplemente sin inspiración o sin tiempo para hacerlo pero ahora estoy de regreso con la continuación de esta historia, les pido una enorme disculpa debido al atraso pero como dije a veces no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo o no tenía inspiración cuando tenía el tiempo, pueden lanzarme lo que quieran menos piedras porque esas si duelen u.u espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y compense la tardanza ¿Qué es lo que les enseñara Dartz a los demás? ¿Qué tan negras se las verá Yami ahora que Acnael ha aparecido frente a él? ¿Qué significara el sueño que tuvo Yugi? o ¿Este es solo consecuencia del veneno? Todo eso averígüelo en los siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos ustedes que se toman unos minutos para leer estas locuras que salen de mi loca imaginación, en especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, 3lliza luniita, Berenice espejelortiz, Dragonazabache, Kayra Isis, Alice2Nekoi, Bastet Yugi Motou y Miley Atem, gracias a todos ustedes por esperar por largo tiempo y espero que continúen siguiendo esta historia

*el hechizo que uso Acnael fue levemente modificado para que sea más fuerte de la que fue en la historia pasada cuando lo uso contra Yami. Sin más que decir me despido, prometo tomar mi ritmo semanal de siempre, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	18. El secreto de la marca de la estrella y

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 18: El secreto de la marca de la estrella y el sol**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, el terror se reflejaba en la mirada de Yami al ver al hechicero que trato de matarlo en el pasado, y aunque sabía que se había desvanecido en lo profundo del reino de las sombras una parte de él temía que aquel ser maligno volviera a aparecer, ahora ese temor se había vuelto realidad.

-Hola Atem ¿No te da gusto verme?- dijo de la manera más burlona que pudo mientras Joey ayudaba a Yami a levantarse.

-Claro que no.- aquella respuesta provoco una risa en aquel hechicero.

-¿Qué te da tanta gracia demente? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?- pregunto Joey enojado ante la risa burlona de Acnael.

-¿Presentaciones? Está bien, mi nombre es Acnael.

-¿Acnael?- pregunto Yami con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre.

-Así es, inicialmente yo era un hechicero sin nombre y como opción tenía el nombre de mi origen pero como eso me parece repugnante decidí tener un nombre propio

-Eso no importa lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo lograste salir del reino de las sombras?- Joey se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta hecha por Yami.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dijiste el reino de las sombras!?

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre aquel hechicero con el cual tuve que pelear?- Joey asintió.- es el.- Joey no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que dijo Yami.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Es él? ¿Él es quien puso la maldición sobre ti y Yugi?- Yami asintió solo deseaba que Joey no fuera tan escandaloso.

-Vaya, vaya por lo que veo tu amiguito sabe sobre mí y la maldición que coloque en ti y el otro gusano y por lo que puedo ver esa maldición sigue intacta, no has logrado zafarte de ella jajajaja.

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti porque Yami me las ha contado.

-Que interesante pero apuesto a que no te ha contado todo, hay detalles que solo se reserva para sí mismo.

-Claro que no, Yami es sincero contigo y me ha contado todo, si no lo fuera no me habría dicho todo lo que paso hace un año.- esa respuesta de Joey provoco que Acnael se riera.- ¿Ahora de que te ríes?- pregunto enojado al ver la manera en que se reía.

-De lo estúpido que eres, solo un idiota como tú creería que él sería sincero en su totalidad, aunque esas cosas eventualmente se irán descubriendo ya que como dicen la verdad siempre sale a la luz sin importar que tanto quieras ocultarla ¿No lo crees así Atem?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Yami fastidiado por las palabras de Acnael.

-¿Y tú que crees gusano miserable? Venganza contra ti y tu inútil familia, quede confinado en el reino de las sombras por culpa tuya pero no me quejo ya que en ese lugar solo me hizo más fuerte ya que al tolerar el ambiente pesado del lugar y soportar todas las torturas a la que me sometieron las sombras hicieron que mi cuerpo fuera aún más resistente, ahora que soy libre me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes y quiero que compruebes esa fuerza peleando conmigo, si creíste que mis hechizos eran una pesadilla entonces aun no conoces el verdadero significado de esa palabra.- al escuchar eso Yami dio un paso atrás poniéndose en guardia ya que con Acnael solo podía esperar lo peor.

-De ninguna manera permitiré que Yami pelee contra ti.- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa tanto a Yami como a Acnael.- primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

-Jajajaja con que quieres sacrificar tu vida en vano, no será ningún problema deshacerme de ti, será como aplastar a una mosca.

-Joey no hagas esto, no sabes lo fuerte que es este tipo.- decía Yami en voz baja para que solo Joey pudiera escuchar.

-Si lo sé por la forma en que le temes y por lo que me has dicho sobre el pero aun así no puedo permitir que pelees con él ya que no estás en condiciones para hacerlo, aunque no quieras admitirlo tu cuerpo aun resiente lo que le paso a Yugi además si peleas y te llegan a lastimar Yugi lo sentirá también, se lo mucho que me arriesgo ya que a simple vista puede notarse que no es un oponente ordinario y aun así pienso protegerte.- volteo a ver a Yami con una sonrisa.- sé que no tenemos mucho de conocernos pero sé que tu harías lo mismo por mi ¿O no?.- Yami no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Ya dejen de parlotear, no importa si te pones en mi camino te aplastare asqueroso gusano.

Acnael comenzó a avanzar a donde estaban ambos chicos, Yami y Joey se pusieron en guardia al ver que se acercaba, sin decir nada Acnael se detuvo limitándose solo a observar a ambos chicos; hubo un momento de silencio ya que los aldeanos que estaban en esa parte se habían ido rápidamente por lo que había sucedido quedando únicamente con los 3 hechiceros. Yami se preguntaba si pensaba atacarlos ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué se quedaba inmóvil? Le desesperaba esa actitud de Acnael, el silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por una voz.

-¡Joey!- Yami y Joey voltearon encontrándose con Serenity quien se aferró a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué te sucede Serenity? ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto al ver la manera angustiosa de llorar de su hermana.

-Algo terrible hermano.- al voltear hacia enfrente comenzó a temblar debido al miedo que le invadía el cuerpo.- ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es él!- repetía frenéticamente mientras señalaba al frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Serenity? ¡Cálmate!- pero Serenity no se podía tranquilizar.

-El destruyo nuestro pueblo y asesino a nuestros padres junto con todos en Gea.- logro decir en medio de su llanto, Yami y Joey voltearon a ver a Acnael sorprendidos por lo que Serenity había dicho.

-Maldito esta me las vas a pagar.- estaba enfurecido al saber que sus padres habían sido asesinados y con mas ganas quería acabar con Acnael, quería abalanzarse contra el pero Yami lo detuvo

-No lo hagas, se lo que estas sintiendo, se lo que es perder a tus padres pero a el no lo debes de subestimar, si lo atacas impulsivamente va a matarte, aun te queda tu hermana Joey piensa en ella.- resignado y tragándose su enojo Joey decidió hacer caso a la advertencia de Yami, por mas que quería destrozar a Acnael, Yami sabia mas sobre ese oponente y era mejor hacer caso.

Acnael solo miraba las reacciones de Joey divertido por todo lo que el rubio experimentaba en esos momentos, decidió provocarlo mas.

-Tus padres y todo ese pueblo solo eran basura ¿Y que si los elimine? Merecían la muerte.- dijo con indiferencia como si las vidas de los aldeanos de Gea no valieran nada, al escuchar eso Joey quería írsele encima siendo detenido por Yami.- veo que no te decides a atacar así que yo lanzare el primer ataque.- alzo sus manos al cielo mientras varias columnas de fuego salían del piso, estas comenzaban a rodearlo.- _¡Llama oscura proveniente del infierno reúnete en mi mano, reúne tu poder en mí y ayúdame a destrozar a todos aquellos estúpidos que se atreven a oponerse a mí, consúmelos en el mismo infierno!-_ el fuego de las columnas se concentró en las manos de Acnael hasta formas un rayo de energía de color rojo.- _¡Llama infernal! _

Lanzo un poderoso rayo de fuego que Yami, Joey y Serenity esquivaron, al hacer contacto con uno de los tantos puestos de Angkor provoco una explosión muy grande de la cual apenas lograron esquivar, Acnael desapareció y reapareció frente a Yami soltando un puñetazo con mucha fuerza que Yami logro bloquear poniendo un escudo con ambos brazos, después volvió a desaparecer, Yami lo buscaba con la vista cuando de pronto Acnael puso su brazo sobre su cuello comenzando a ahorcarlo, ejercía mucha presión sobre Yami quien intentaba desesperadamente quitárselo de encima. Joey fue en su ayuda pero antes de que pudiera llegar Yami soltó un codazo en el costado de Acnael lo más fuerte que pudo una y otra vez hasta que Acnael lo soltó para después darle una patada en el rostro para alejarlo de él.

-Que buenos golpes son mucho más fuertes que antes, se ve que has progresado mucho en este año que nos dejamos de ver jajajaja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Joey al ver como Yami se sobaba el cuello, Yami solo asintió.- te dije que no dejaría que pelearas con mi amigo.

-Entonces tú morirás primero.

Acnael se lanzó contra Joey pero fue detenido por varios lazos de energía que lo atraparon de piernas y brazos, al voltear atrás vio a varios soldados, Rebecca les había advertido sobre el y algunos de los aldeanos fueron a buscarlos para que atraparan a aquel que había venido a atacarlos.

-Por órdenes de nuestro rey quedas detenido, no te permitiremos que sigas causando destrucción a nuestro pueblo.

En esos momentos Joey vio una oportunidad así que sin decir nada tomo a Yami y Serenity de las manos y voló lo más rápido que pudo para alejar a su hermana y a su amigo de aquel demente, quería pelear contra el pero primero pondría a salvo a Serenity y Yami. Acnael vio esa acción con desagrado.

-Hay algo que odio más que los entrometidos y eso es que mis víctimas se escapen antes de que pueda destrozarlas ¡No me estorben gusanos!- volteo a ver a los soldados y al hacerlo su mirada se tornó de color negro, al ver a los soldados fijamente estos se prendieron en llamas de inmediato, al escuchar los gritos de dolor de los soldados sonrió de satisfacción para después lanzarse a perseguir a sus víctimas.

Los 3 hechiceros volaban lo más rápido que podían en un intento de escape, cuando menos se lo esperaron Acnael ya les había dado alcance, llego dando una fuerte envestida en la espalda de Joey derribándolo al piso con mucha fuerza destrozando otra parte de la villa, los aldeanos en esa parte de Angkor corrieron para no salir heridos.

Al ver a Joey en el piso lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto para después darle un golpe directo en la quijada para después atraparlo con un látigo de energía oscura y comenzar azotarlo al piso una y otra vez.

-Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que querías tomar venganza porque mate a tus padres.- Joey quiso dar un contraataque pero Acnael no lo dejo, lo azotaba con mas fuerza lastimándolo de gravedad y dejándolo paralizado.

-No dejare que lastimes más a mi hermano.- Serenity se lanzó al recate de su hermano formando en su cetro un rayo de electricidad que lanzo contra Acnael quien al ver ese ataque puso a Joey como escudo haciendo que este recibiera el ataque, Joey grito de dolor al sentir el ataque eléctrico de su hermana quien puso una mano en su boca al ver como su hermano se retorcía de dolor por su ataque.

-Chiquilla entrometida voy a eliminarte junto con tu hermano _¡Energía en cadena!_

Después de pronunciar ese hechizo el cuerpo de Joey se rodeó con cadenas de energía oscura, esas mismas cadenas también comenzaron a rodear a Serenity atrapándola por completo, ella luchaba por liberarse pero era inútil, Acnael la tenía bien agarrada.

-Déjalos en paz _¡Cuchilla de fuego!-_ esta vez fue Yami quien se lanzó al rescate de sus amigos lanzando dos navajas hechas de fuego con su cetro para cortar las cadenas que los tenian atrapados pero su ataque no surtió efecto así que decidió intentar atacar a Acnael lanzándole una potente llamarada que pudo esquivar sin ninguna dificultad, al ver que los ataques con magia no resultaban decidió lanzar un ataque físico así que intento darle una patada pero Acnael la esquivo desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás de él, Acnael coloco a Joey y Serenity a su lado.

-Buen intento pero ya basta de juegos iré directamente al grano.- señalo a Yami.- pelea conmigo, demuéstrame que tanto has mejorado en este año ya que dudo mucho que esa patética demostración que acabas de hacer sea todo lo que puedes dar, si te niegas matare a tus dos amigos de una manera dolorosa, te daré una muestra.- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Acnael.- disfrútalo.

Acnael comenzó cerrar sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños que cerraba fuertemente haciendo que sus cadenas de energía comenzaran a ejercer mucha presión sobre Joey y Serenity, la presión que ejercía en ellos era tan fuerte que podía escucharse el triturar de los huesos de ambos hermanos, ambos gritaban de dolor al sentir como sus huesos comenzaban a romperse, Yami no toleraba escuchar gritar a sus amigos de esa manera.

-¡YA BASTA! Tu ganas peleare contigo solo no los lastimes más.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Acnael libero a ambos chicos de sus cadenas, Yami creía que ya estaban a salvo por haber aceptado pelear sin embargo Acnael decidió darle una sorpresa a Yami que le demostraría lo contrario: señalo a ambos y les lanzo un rayo de energía, este entro por la espalda y salió por el estómago de ambos hermanos, cayeron al piso inconscientes, esa acción horrorizo a Yami y aún más al ver el charco de sangre que se comenzaba a formar debajo de ellos.

-Maldito ¿Por qué hiciste eso si ya acepte pelear contigo? ¡Dijiste que no los lastimarías!- Acnael negó con su dedo.

-Lo que dije fue que si te negabas los mataría más nunca dije que no los lastimaría si aceptabas eso tú lo supusiste jajajaja.- Yami puso un gesto de enfado en su rostro.- no seas tan dramático Atem siguen vivos, ese ataque no basta para matarlos a menos que sean un par de hechiceros debiluchos y solo baste con un ataque tan simple y débil como ese para que se mueran.- Yami quiso acercarse para auxiliarlos pero Acnael señalo a ambos formando fuego en sus manos indicándole a Yami que si se acercaba entonces los mataría.- por ahora no te preocupes por ellos sino por ti mismo y prepárate porque pienso acabar contigo. Quiero que tu sufrimiento sea lento y muy doloroso.

Sabía que Acnael era capaz de provocarle el dolor más terrible, en sus adentros gritaba de terror y a pesar de que estuviera atemorizado no dejaría que Acnael se diera cuenta de ello.

-Solo quiero poner una condición.- dijo Yami de la manera más serena y determinante que pudo cosa que no le agrado a Acnael.

-No estás en posición de poner condiciones.

-Lo sé pero solo escucha la condición que quiero poner.

-De acuerdo, di tu condición y yo diré si quiero o no.

-Si peleare contigo no quiero que sea en Angkor ya que no quiero que los demás habitantes sean lastimados en esta batalla, solo quiero cambiar de sitio, es todo.- Acnael pensó la condición de Yami por un momento.

-No tengo motivos para aceptar tal cosa pero está bien aceptare tu tonta condición (pensando: además Dartz me ordeno no destruir este tonto pueblucho y aunque no quiera debo acatar esa orden) (N/a: y eso que no estas contando con lo que ya destruiste ¿verdad Acnael?), entonces cambiemos de lugar solo que yo diré cual lugar y conozco uno que será perfecto, pero antes de irnos ¿Dónde están Yugi y Alin?- al escuchar esa pregunta un escalofrió recorrió a Yami.

-Eso no te lo diré.- dijo Yami mientras observaba a Joey y Serenity que poco a poco se desangraban, deseaba tanto poder ayudarles pero sabía que no podía eso lo llenaba de frustración y de impotencia.

-No importa si me lo dices o no.- dejo de apuntar a Joey y Serenity y volteo al pueblo, trataba de sentir sus presencias y cuando las encontró solo sonrió.- _¡Sirvientes de las sombras escuchen a mi llamado, eliminen a mis enemigos, no tengan piedad, no tengan compasión, destruyan a mis odiosos rivales sumiéndolos en la eterna oscuridad!-_ una vez que termino de recitar el hechizo un aura negra lo invadió por un momento para después elevarse.- vámonos Atem.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Pronto lo sentirás ahora sígueme o terminare matando a tus amigos.

Sin poder decir más Yami se elevó para seguir a Acnael, miro un momento más a sus amigos, le dolía tener que dejarlos en esas condiciones pero sabía que Acnael no dejaría que los ayudara, al contrario si lo intentaba terminaría matándolos.

-Lo siento.- susurro con mucho pesar.

Siguió a Acnael a donde sería el nuevo campo de batalla, mientras volaba volteo a ver a Angkor y con pesar observaba las partes que habían sido destruidas, también vio a sus amigos, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser tener que dejarlos malheridos.

-Como te dije preocúpate más por ti mismo que por tus amiguitos.- dijo Acnael severamente al notar que Yami solo volteaba hacia atrás.

Yami dejo de voltear y puso su mirada al frente ya que por ahora no quería provocar a Acnael y más porque ya había demostrado de lo que era capaz.

Sin saberlo varios de los aldeanos se acercaban a Joey y Serenity, uno de los aldeanos ayudo a los chicos usando el poder curativo del agua para cerrar la herida y evitar que siguieran desangrándose pero debido a que en poco tiempo habían perdido mucha sangre ambos hermanos estaban muy débiles, sin perder más tiempo decidieron llevarlos con una curandera ya que temían que hubiera daño interno y sin un hechizo curativo de luz podrían morir, ya habían empalidecido por la hemorragia así que debían actuar llegar con la curandera del pueblo rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ambos hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pequeño hechicero estaba recostado en su cama, había sentido que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones junto con un dolor en los brazos y ahora un sentimiento de angustia lo invadía, tenía los ojos cerrados y poco a poco los fue abriendo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué siento todo esto?- se preguntaba a si mismo así que sin dudar se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, tenía el presentimiento que tendría que pelear, en esos momentos Alin entro a su habitación.

-Yugi ¿Por qué te levantaste? Aun estás convaleciente.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento, no sé qué es pero me siento muy angustiado y sé que Yami es quien me transmite este sentimiento.

-¿Yami?- al escuchar nombrar a su sobrino mayor fue a revisarlo para encontrarse con que él no estaba en su habitación.- ¡Ese chico! ¡Ese chico!- exclamo con enojo.- ¿Cuándo será el día que haga me caso?- estaba enojada al ver que Yami se había ido, decidió regresar a la habitación de Yugi.- tu hermano no está así que tengo que ir a buscarlo mientras tanto tu quédate aquí a descansar, cuando le ponga las manos encima a Yami sabrá lo que es un…- detuvo sus palabras poniendo en su rostro un gesto de seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre tía?

-Guarda silencio.- esas palabras dejaron a Yugi confundido.- hay algo aquí, una presencia perteneciente a la oscuridad.- Yugi cerro por un momento los ojos para lograr sentir lo que Alin sentía, después abrió los ojos.

-Es una presencia maligna ¿Verdad tía?- Alin asintió.

-Sígueme.- al tratar de salir de la habitación la puerta se cerró impidiéndoles el paso.- no dejaran que salgamos de aquí.

Sin saberlo una presencia de color negro comenzó a salir del techo de la habitación, esta miraba a Yugi con sus ojos rojizos para después abalanzarse contra él, Alin se dio cuenta.

_-¡Ataduras!-_ lanzo su hechizo atrapando a la sombra en lazos de energía blanca impidiéndole el movimiento.- fue un grave error querer atacar a mi sobrino en mi presencia ente oscuro, ahora pagaras caro ese error.- los ojos de Alin se pusieron en blanco mientras una ráfaga de viento comenzó a salir de ella, una ligera corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, un círculo mágico rodeo al ser oscuro inmovilizándolo por completo.- _¡Ser maldito desaparece de aquí te lo ordeno en el nombre de todos los Dioses, con el poder divino que se me ha concedido! _¡Desaparece!

Al terminar de conjurar las manos de Alin se llenaron de energía que se intensificaba igual que el círculo que tenía atrapado a la criatura, a tal grado se intensifico que el shiki desapareció.

-Eso fue increíble Alin realmente eres muy fuerte, me sorprendes pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué era esa cosa?- pregunto el pequeño hechicero sorprendido al ver a ese ser oscuro y fascinado por la facilidad con la que Alin lo elimino.

-Era un shiki.- Yugi se sorprendió más.

-¿Un shiki? Entonces es como la criatura que Kalim envió contra Yami en esa ocasión.- dijo recordando la primera vez que vio un shiki.- solo que esa vez tenian una forma distinta a esta que acabas de eliminar, en aquella ocasión tenia forma de animal.

-Los shikis son espíritus subordinados y pueden tomar cualquier forma, puedo sentir que hay muchos más aquí así que ten cuidado, pueden estar en cualquier lado, los shikis son peligrosos.- Yugi asintió.

Alin tomo de la mano a Yugi y con una ráfaga de viento abrió la puerta, ambos salieron con mucha cautela, Alin observaba a su alrededor sintiendo a profundidad la presencia de los shikis en su hogar, Yugi solo miraba cauteloso el lugar tratando de localizar a los shikis pero no veía ninguno.

-No veo nada Alin ¿Segura que hay más?

-Tonto no te confíes en lo que te muestran tus ojos, intenta sentir sus presencias como lo hiciste antes así sabrás que están aquí.- Yugi asintió.

Al concentrarse pudo sentir la presencia de varios shikis en la casa lo cual lo dejo atónito ya que sentía que eran demasiadas. Alin caminaba con Yugi lentamente ya que estaba tomando sus precauciones ya que sabía que en cualquier momento esas criaturas se abalanzarían contra ellos, uno comenzaba a salir del piso detrás de Yugi, Alin lo sintió.

_-¡Electrum!-_ lanzo aquel hechizo eléctrico desvaneciendo al shiki.

Al ver que uno era destruido los demás salieron de las paredes y del piso, veían como poco a poco estaban siendo rodeados, los shikis comenzaron a tomar la forma de una criatura gigante de color negro, colmillos, garras gigantes y una especie de mazo en sus manos, Yugi se había sorprendido al ver dicha transformación.

-Tomaron la forma de un trol así que ten mucho cuidado ¿Crees tener fuerzas para poder pelear?- Yugi asintió.- bien aunque no me gusta la idea de que pelees ya que aún no terminas de recuperarte pero yo sola no podre contra todos.- antes de poder seguir hablando uno de ellos se abalanzo contra ambos hechiceros, ellos pudieron esquivar aquel golpe.- ¿Dónde se metió tu hermano? Ahora más que nuca vamos a necesitar de sus fuerzas.- Alin logro esquivar el golpe de otro de los shikis.

_-¡Ráfagas congelantes!-_ con su hechizo Yugi congelo a algunos para que no se movieran.

_-¡Di wind!-_ al pronunciar ese hechizo Alin concentro la presión del aire a su alrededor para hacer que varios shikis salieran volando debido a la presión tan fuerte que ejerció, solo protegió a Yugi para que el no saliera volando.

Los shikis que se habían congelado comenzaban a romper el hielo formado por Yugi, cuando se liberaron Yugi les lanzo varias flechas de hielo dejándolos ensartados en las paredes cosa que resulto un momento ya que se liberaron.

_-¡Aero bomba!-_ Alin lanzo su hechizo provocando una gran explosión cuando toco a algunos shikis.

-Esto es inútil por más que las derribemos siguen apareciendo más, no se dan por vencidos.

-Pues nosotros tampoco nos vamos a rendir _¡Aero bomba!-_ nuevamente hubo otra gran explosión debido al hechizo de Alin.- ya me hartaron, _¡Poderoso cetro obedece a mis deseos y transfórmate en espada!-_ el cetro de Alin comenzó a brillar convirtiéndose en una espada.- ya verán de lo que soy capaz.

Alin se abalanzo contra algunos shikis y con gran habilidad los cortaba en 2, varios shikis comenzaron a rodearla lanzando ataques de energía contra ella.

-¡Alin!- Yugi iba a ir en su ayuda pero un shiki se apareció enfrente de él y con su mazo lo golpeo con mucha fuerza haciendo que fuera contra una pared, pero antes de estrellarse otro shiki apareció por detrás para asestarle un golpe en la espalda que lo derribo al piso dejándolo aturdido por la fuerza aplicada.

Ese mismo shiki tomo a Yugi y comenzó a golpearle en el estómago con muchas fuerzas haciendo que el escupiera sangre, los otros lanzaban potentes ataques de energía contra Alin pero ella había formado un escudo para protegerse de los ataques de los shikis.

-No voy a perdonarlos por esto _¡Di wind!_- expulso una poderosa corriente de viento que mando a volar los shikis y se apresuró a ir con Yugi que era brutalmente golpeado, cubrió su pierna con energía y dio una fuerte patada en el rostro al shiki alejándolo de Yugi, tomo a su pequeño sobrino en sus brazos observando que había quedado inconsciente.- _¡Electrum!_

Lanzo su hechizo con mucha más fuerza que antes destrozando por completo al shiki que había golpeado a Yugi, veía con preocupación las heridas que tenía y aun más los shikis que se les venían encima ya que al derrotar a algunos más aparecían.

Era una situación preocupante para Alin ya que tenía que pelear contra aquellos monstruos ella sola ya que Yugi estaba fuera de combate, no dejarían que dañaran más a su sobrino. Los shikis tomaron su forma de sombra para abalanzarse contra ella. Con un brazo Alin tomo su espada con más fuerza e hizo que esta brillara, cuando el brillo fue muy intenso la movió hacia los shikis lanzando navajas de energía que los cortaba, eso solo los detuvo por un momento.

-Estas criaturas ya me hartaron _¡Ramtion!-_ produjo una gran luz que cegó a todos los shikis.- no quería usar esto pero no me dejan opción.- coloco a Yugi en el piso junto con su espada, levanto sus manos al aire y las marcas de la estrella y el sol en sus muñecas comenzaron a brillar.- _¡Marcas sagradas de nuestro pueblo, marca dejada por los Dioses atiendan a mi llamado amplificando mi poder!-_ los ojos de Alin nuevamente se pusieron en blanco e hizo que varios círculos mágicos rodearan a todos los shikis antes de que recuperaran la vista, el viento que salía del cuerpo de Alin era muy intenso, Yugi comenzó a recuperar la consciencia y observo lo que Alin estaba a punto de hacer.- _¡Flujo eterno de poder concentra tu fuerza en mi mano, seres provenientes de la oscuridad desaparezcan de aquí se los ordeno en el nombre de todos los Dioses, con el poder divino que se me ha concedido! ¡Desaparezcan! (_N/a: como este hechizo esta amplificado se le agregan más palabras para que aumente su fuerza)

El poder de Alin se intensifico aún más que antes desintegrando por completo a los shikis hasta que no quedo nada de ellos, al terminar Alin cayo de rodillas.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Alin!- Yugi estaba preocupado al ver caer a su tía, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y caminando tambaleante se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes solo estoy cansada.- decía agitadamente ya que al haber usado ese hechizo amplificado la había cansado, Alin puso su mano en la mejilla de Yugi observando los golpes dejados por aquellas criaturas.

-Fue increíble ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Nuestras marcas no son solo un símbolo que nos identifica como pertenecientes al pueblo de la estrella y el sol también en momentos como este pueden usarse para amplificar el poder mágico y que los hechizos tengan 10 veces más la fuerza que comúnmente tendrían, nuestro pueblo es el único que puede hacer eso.

-Increíble, espera ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que podíamos hacer esto con nuestras marcas?

-Por su maldición.- Yugi no había entendido eso.- Yugi esa amplificación requiere mínimo el 60% de magia y energía dejando al usuario débil y agotado, en si el hechizo que use es muy fuerte ahora amplificado gasto un 85% o tal vez 90% de mi magia, también esa amplificación tiene un riesgo ya que si se utiliza de manera incorrecta entonces esa amplificación usara toda la magia y energía vital del hechicero y en consecuencia eso puede acabar con la vida del usuario ¿Qué crees que haría esa amplificación con ustedes que comparten energías, fuerzas y vida? ¿Qué crees que les haría si no saben cómo manejar esa amplificación? Podría matarlos porque aún no están listos para usar una amplificación tan poderosa como esa.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado al usar eso, pudiste haber muerto.- dijo Yugi exaltado al saber el riesgo que llevaba usar la amplificación por las marcas, al exaltarse de esa manera un dolor punzante invadió su cuerpo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no tuve opción ya que de no haberlo usado ya estaríamos muertos.- Alin puso una sonrisa en su rostro para calmar a Yugi.- para poder manejar esta amplificación tuve que ser veterana en mis poderes porque antes estuve a punto de perder la vida y cuando lo logre prometí que solo en emergencias lo usaría. Como dije no tuve opción ya que esos shikis por más que los golpeáramos regresaban y con esto quedaron exterminados.

-No te arriesgues así de nuevo.

Yugi ayudo a Alin a pararse y después Alin ayudo a Yugi a caminar ya que por las heridas caminaba tambaleante, los dos se encaminaron a la salida, cuando salieron vieron como muchos se habían quedado viendo y escuchando el escándalo que se había producido, sin embargo no les importo las miradas del pueblo.

-Necesitamos un lugar para que descanses después del esfuerzo que hiciste.

-Tú también necesitas descanso después de todo resultaste herido de esto.

-Alin te admiro eres una mujer muy fuerte.- Alin sonrió.- ¿Dónde se metió Yami en el momento que más lo necesitábamos?- al escuchar eso Alin se puso seria.- no quiero imaginar lo que le paso ya que resulte herido.

-Intentare localizarlo.

-No lo hagas Alin ya que estas débil.

Pese a las protestas de Yugi para que no lo hiciera Alin concentro lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para localizar a Yami, pudo verlo volando hacia una dirección desconocida, al ver más a los alrededores para saber a dónde se dirigía se encontró con alguien que volaba delante de él, al observar más al hechicero que volaba delante de Yami se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

-No puede ser, no puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa Alin? ¿Qué viste?- pregunto Yugi al ver la reacción tan exaltada de parte de Alin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los dos estaban volando a un campo alejado de ahí, Yami sentía las molestias que le trasmitió Yugi debido a su batalla contra los shikis, varias heridas habían aparecido en su cuerpo. Acnael volteo a verlo y vio el gesto que ponía de dolor.

-(Pensando: veo que mi pequeño plan de enviarles shikis a esos dos funciono, siento que Alin los elimino con algún hechizo aunque eso no importa, lo importante es que Atem resintió el daño que el pequeño Yugi tomo).- le satisfacía ver que su plan de herir a Yugi por medio del poder de los shikis había funcionado así dejaba en más desventaja a Yami.- hemos llegado, este sitio esta lo suficientemente alejado de tu preciado pueblucho así que ahora prepárate.- Acnael se puso en guardia al igual que Yami que resentía mucho dolor.

-(Pensando: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Yugi?).- vio que Acnael se acercó volando a él a toda velocidad.

_-¡Bolas de fuego!-_ lanzo dos potentes bolas de fuego contra Yami que apenas pudo esquivar, cuando estas chocaron contra el piso se produjeron dos grandes explosiones, Yami estaba sorprendido ante la potencia de un hechizo simple como las bolas de fuego.- eso no es para que te sorprendas, te tengo varias sorpresas reservadas.- nuevamente se abalanzo contra Yami.

_-¡Aresteria!-_ se formaron varias bolas de energía rojizas fueron lanzadas contra Acnael, este solo veía venir el ataque de Yami para después simplemente sonreír.

_-¡Reflejo oscuro!-_ un muro hecho de espejos se formó delante de Acnael, las bolas de energía de Yami entraron a ese espejo y en un momento salieron, al salir venían con mucha más fuerza contra Yami quien se cubrió con un escudo protector, sentía el chocar de su ataque contra su escudo, sentía con claridad que este era más fuerte.- sorpresa.

Repentinamente Acnael había aparecido detrás de Yami, rompió el escudo que protegía a Yami para tomarlo con su brazo del cuello. Yami intentaba liberarse de Acnael.

-¡Suéltame!- intento liberarse dándole un codazo con su brazo derecho en el costado pero esta vez Acnael le tomo el brazo.

-Eso no volverá a funcionar Atem, veo que no estas peleando como debe de ser ¿Debo recordarte contra quien te estas enfrentando? Cualquier distracción puede ser fatal.

Para demostrarle sus palabras tomo el brazo de Yami con más fuerzas y lo movió de tal manera que se lo rompió para después darle un golpe en la espalda con tal fuerza que lo derribo al piso, el impacto fue muy fuerte debido a que estaban a gran altura.

-Mi brazo.- se sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, con solo moverlo sentía más dolor.- maldito.

-Ahora solo tienes un brazo para pelar ya que te rompí el otro jajajaja hare que sientas lo que es el verdadero horror y con Yugi que seguirá siendo herido por mis shikis tus oportunidades de vencer son bajas.- esas palabras sorprendieron a Yami.- así es yo envié a unos shikis tras él y Alin, por ahora Alin los derroto pero no importa porque si intentan venir hacia acá más shikis los estarán esperando y esta vez no importa cuanta fuerza tengan no los eliminaran fácilmente como a los primeros así que no recibirás ayuda de ningún tipo, solo seremos tu y yo jajajaja.

Sabía que todo eso Yugi se lo causaba pero no imaginaba que unos shikis eran los causantes de ese daño y mucho menos que Acnael los había enviado, recordo cuando su contraparte recito un hechizo y nada había pasado, era porque enviaba seres de la oscuridad tras su familia, pero ahora que lo sabía no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Yugi y Alin, ahora solo debía concentrarse en su pelea sin importar nada ya que Acnael podía hacer mas daño que unos shikis, debía ser cauteloso ya que si recibía más daño Yugi lo resentiría y no se perdonaría si eso pasaba, se puso de pie para desafiar de nuevo a su oponente, ahora más que nunca debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, he aquí el capítulo número 18 de esta loca historia ¿Qué les parecen las tácticas que Acnael está usando? ¿Qué hará Yami ahora que solo tiene un solo brazo para pelear? Todo esto y más preguntas que se les ocurran en siguientes capítulos.

Mando un agradecimiento a todos ustedes por seguirme en esta loca historia, especialmente a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Bastet Yugi Motou, Krytho, Berenice espejelortiz, Dragonazabache, 3liiza luniita, Kayra Isis y Neptune Black, gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews que me son tan inspiradores n.n

Por ultimo una recomendación de una nueva historia hecha por mi amiga Chiyo Asakura: la oscuridad de dos mundos, es un crossover de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Sakura card captor, léanla que es una historia que los dejara con ganas de más debido a lo genial que es, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	19. Situación critica

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 19: Situación critica **

La situación en la que se encontraba era muy crítica no solo porque tenía un brazo roto sino también porque su oponente era uno de los hechiceros más fuertes y crueles, Acnael solo miraba a Yami disfrutando de su rostro lleno de desesperación, angustia, podía notar la preocupación de su contraparte por Yugi y Alin. Sabía que el daño que le hiciera se traspasaría a Yugi, de pronto Acnael desapareció, Yami observaba a todos lados intentando encontrar su presencia, sintió un viento por detrás así que volteo poniendo su brazo izquierdo como escudo de una fuerte patada que iba destinada a su brazo roto, Yami dio varios saltos hacia atrás intentando esquivar a Acnael que comenzaba a bombardearlo con bolas de fuego que al contacto con el piso explotaban dejando varios cráteres.

_-¡Relámpago de fuego! _

Con la mano izquierda sujetaba su cetro así que al conjurar lanzo un potente torbellino de fuego que Acnael esquivo con facilidad. Acnael se acercaba con rapidez a Yami y de un golpe le quito el cetro que traía en la mano mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

-Esa cosa te estorba, si usaras tus hechizos que sea mediante tu propia mano no con un cetro de juguete _¡Bola de fuego!_

Nuevamente Yami esquivo el ataque de Acnael con un escudo para después formar rápidamente un látigo hecho de fuego, Acnael solo esbozo una sonrisa al ver que Yami comenzaba a atacar con aquel látigo, esquivaba cada latigazo que Yami intentaba darle y al mismo tiempo se burlaba de él.

-Que batalla tan aburrida estas ofreciendo Atem ¿Qué ocurre? Se supone que tus poderes deben estar más avanzados y por lo tanto debes tener más fuerza que antes, cuando recién se liberaron tus poderes diste una mejor batalla que esta.

-¡Cállate! _¡Fire explosión!_

De su mano salió una onda de energía rojiza que lanzo contra Acnael que se convirtió en una sombra introduciéndose al piso, cuando el ataque de Yami choco contra el piso se produjo una gran explosión.

-Que hechizo tan interesante, una bomba de fuego bastante potente jajajaja.

Aquel demente solo se reía, Yami intentaba localizarlo ya que sabía que podía salir de cualquier lugar para atacarlo, Yami cerró los ojos intentando mantener la calma y no perder el control.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya.

Levanto su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho produciendo una pequeña flama, cuando lo sintió venir Yami lanzo una bola de fuego contra el piso produciéndose una pequeña explosión y un muro de polvo, de inmediato se vio a Acnael intentando dar una patada solo que Yami lo esquivo.

_-¡Invisibilidad!_- Yami desapareció de la vista de Acnael.

-Aprendiste a usar el hechizo de la invisibilidad, debo decir que eso es muy astuto de tu parte Atem pero aunque seas invisible no te podrás esconder de mí.- los ojos de Acnael se tornaron rojos, con esa mirada roja buscaba a Yami.

-No necesito esconderme de ti.- dijo Yami contestando esas palabras, Acnael volteo soltando una bola de fuego que solo impacto en el piso, cuando menos se lo espero Acnael recibió un golpe en la espalda, después Yami se hizo visible propinándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago para después darle una patada en el rostro derribando a Acnael al piso.- solo necesito tomarte por sorpresa para poder derribarte.- Yami no dejaría de atacar.- _¡Relámpago de fuego!-_ lanzo un potente torbellino de fuego contra Acnael que de inmediato conjuro.

-Eso no te servirá _¡Reflejo oscuro!-_ delante de Acnael se formó un muro de espejo en el cual entro el ataque de Yami para después salir con el doble de fuerza, Yami esquivo su propio hechizo sorprendido por la fuerza con la que exploto cuando toco tierra, Acnael poco a poco se incorporaba.- puedo desviar fácilmente tus hechizos y regresártelos con el doble de fuerza.

-Entonces regresa este _¡__¡Fuego carmesí, llama ardiente venida de mi alma y corazón bríndame tu poderosa fuerza para a mi enemigo detener! ¡Erupción!-_ del piso comenzaron a salir varias columnas de fuego solo comparadas con una erupción volcánica que iban contra Acnael que saltaba intentando esquivar aquellos pilares que lo seguían.- ese reflejo solo sirve para regresar ataques mágicos directos pero no para ataques mágicos que vienen de otros lugares como la tierra o el cielo _¡Ondas de energía!-_ estiro su mano de la cual salieron varias ondas de energía rojiza que lograron entrar en contacto con Acnael produciendo diversas explosiones también así haciendo que las columnas de fuego lo atraparan, Yami se acercó a él para asestarle otro ataque.- _¡Fire Explosión!_

Lanzando ese último ataque se produjo una fuerte explosión de la cual Yami tuvo que cubrirse, se apartó un poco del lugar y estando a una distancia segura se arrodillo en el piso respirando agitadamente, comenzó a sentir una molestia en el pecho la cual le hacía difícil poder respirar pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensó que era por el cansancio y la debilidad de su cuerpo, de pronto un dolor punzante invadió su brazo roto por lo cual se lo sujeto con fuerza. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo en sus ataques aunque aún no podía cantar victoria ya que sabía que Acnael no había sido derrotado y que este retornaría de algún lado.

-Yugi, Alin.

-Pero que lindo estas preocupado por tu familia.- se escuchó en el aire la voz burlona de Acnael.

-Sabía que con eso no te había derrotado, es mejor que aparezcas y te dejes de juegos.

-Debo admitir que fueron buenos ataques pero con eso solo lograste que enfureciera, llevare mi juego a otro nivel y ya que escucho que estas tan preocupado por Yugi y Alin ¿Qué te parece si los traemos al campo de batalla?- Yami abrió los ojos en impresión al escuchar eso.- acabare con los tres de una vez por todas.

-No te atrevas Acnael, esto es entre tú y yo así que no metas a mi familia en esto.- con trabajo Yami iba poniéndose de pie.

-Cállate y apréndete bien esto: estoy aquí para eliminarlos a los 3 no solo a ti.

Solo se escuchaba su voz pero Acnael no aparecía Yami caminaba hacia atrás cauteloso ya que sabía que podía salir de cualquier lugar, de pronto unas manos salieron del piso sujetándole los tobillos a Yami, al sentir el contacto lanzo fuego al piso para liberarse. Al dar un salto hacia atrás fue atrapado por dos shikis que salieron sorpresivamente del piso derribándolo y sujetándolo con fuerza contra el suelo.

Yami intentaba liberarse de aquellos seres sombríos pero lo sujetaban con tal fuerza que no podía liberarse, frente a él apareció Acnael, la capa le cubría el lado izquierdo del cuerpo y la capucha había caído así que se mostraba su rostro con claridad, Yami se sorprendió ya que el aspecto de Acnael era un poco diferente al de la última vez ya que su cabello ya no era tricolor sino rojo en su totalidad aunque aún guardaba ciertas similitudes con él.

Algo que Yami observo que no había cambiado en Acnael era esa mirada negra y sus pupilas rojas, esa mirada fría de sus pesadillas, vio que había logrado herirlo ya que un camino de sangre salía de su cabeza y recorría su rostro además de un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, su brazo derecho se notaba quemado pero parecía que no le dolían esas quemaduras, Acnael solo miraba a Yami con mucha frialdad.

-Sujétenlo bien.- los shikis tomaron con más fuerza a Yami haciéndole casi imposible el poder liberarse.- lograste lastimarme y por ello vas a pagar, _¡Sirvientes de las sombras escuchen mi llamado, eliminen a mis enemigos, no tengan piedad, no tengan compasión, destruyan a mis odiosos rivales sumiéndolos en la eterna oscuridad!_- al decir eso trono los dedos y más shikis aparecieron frente a él.- traigan a Yugi y Alin, no importa el método que usen o si los hieren solo tráiganlos a este lugar.

-No lo hagas ¡Acnael!

-Dije que te callaras _¡Energía en cadena!_

Los shikis soltaron a Yami al ver como varias cadenas de energía lo rodearon, algunas rodeaban su cintura, otras sus brazos y piernas, Acnael apretó su puño haciendo que la cadena que sujetaba su brazo roto se apretara provocando que Yami gritara, escuchar los gritos de Yami hizo que Acnael sonriera.

-Si sigues hablando hare algo peor que provocarte dolor en ese brazo roto, te daré un ejemplo.- su mirada se tornó negra totalmente y miro a los shikis que estaba detrás de Yami, con solo mirarlos estos se prendieron en llamas soltando un chillido desgarrador, Yami estaba sorprendido.- es mi mirada de fuego.- los ojos de Acnael volvieron a la normalidad.- si te miro cuando mis ojos sean negros en su totalidad hare que te quemes de adentro hacia afuera matándote, claro yo decidiré si te doy esa muerte rápidamente como a esos inútiles o lento para verte sufrir así que te aconsejo que te mantengas calmado y callando.- volteo a ver a los shikis que temblaban ya que también habían presenciado el ejemplo que Acnael había dado.- y ustedes ¿Qué rayos esperan? Les di una orden, tráiganme a quien les dije o les hare lo mismo que a esos shikis, ¡Lárguense ya!- Ante tan imponente orden los shikis desaparecieron para cumplir con la orden de Acnael.- ahora descansa Atem porque lo que se viene es peor que estar en el infierno y si hablas ya sabes lo que te pasara, considéralo una oportunidad de descansar.

-¡Libérame demente! _¡Llama carmesí escucha mi llamado, pido en tu nombre que me des tu fuerza…!_ Ahhhhh.- al escucharlo conjurar Acnael apretó con mucha fuerza la cadena que tenía sujetado el brazo roto de Yami provocando que este gritara.

-Como veo que no te vas a quedar callado tendré que amarrarte la boca.- una energía oscura apareció sobre la boca de Yami amordazándolo para impedirle hablar.- tienes suerte que decidiera no quemarte la boca ahora se buen niño y quédate quieto o sino hare que tengas quemaduras que ni toda la magia del mundo podrá curar.- Yami dejo de luchar contra sus ataduras, se sentía impotente al saber que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de escapar para poder ayudar a su familia.

Acnael le dio la espalda a Yami sujetándose el costado izquierdo, al sentir algo húmedo miro su mano viendo que estaba manchada de sangre, Yami había logrado herirlo de gravedad con sus ataques así que si se enfrentaría a Alin debía recargar algo de su energía que ya comenzaba a escasearle, Alin era una rival de mucha más fuerza que Yami, se había dado cuenta de eso ya que ella había desaparecido a todos los shikis que envió de un solo golpe, se prepararía para dar a conocer el infierno a toda la familia.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

En Angkor había una alarma de emergencia ya que algunas partes del pueblo habían sido destruidas, también se había dado la alerta de que el campo protector del bosque estaba roto y algunas criaturas habían logrado escapar, algunos soldados estaban de cacería con las criaturas para volver a encerrarlas en el bosque, otros soldados estaban ayudando a los heridos en los incidentes que azotaron Angkor y la emergencia más grande era la desaparición de los orbes, Seto junto con Karim y Shada habían comandado grupos de búsqueda sin resultados hasta ahora, todo era un caos.

El rey estaba muy preocupado por la situación, estaba sentado en su trono consternado por lo ocurrido y a su lado estaba el consejero, el día del renacimiento ya estaba prácticamente sobre todos y sin los orbes sabían el destino que le esperaba a Angkor y a todo el mundo mágico.

-No sé qué haremos en esta situación, la aparición de este enemigo y la destrucción de algunos poblados de Angkor y el pueblo de Gea.- Rebecca les había informado sobre Acnael y el rey había enviado soldados para su captura pero a sus oídos llego la noticia que sus soldados habían sido asesinados.- los orbes han desaparecido y mi mejor soldado no ha podido hallarlos.- en el rostro del rey se podía notar la gran impotencia que sentía por todo lo ocurrido.

-No pierda la esperanza su majestad, se me ocurre ese hechicero misterioso ¿Tendrá algo que ver con la desaparición de los orbes? Y sobre todo ¿Tendrá que ver con la fuga de Dartz?- el rey volteo a ver a su consejero.- por lo que dijo Rebecca está claro que es un hechicero de grandes poderes oscuros así que no bastara con algunos de los soldados para su captura, se requerirá un hechicero que rivalice con su poder para capturarlo.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Arthur solo que ahora Seto no se encuentra aquí, su misión es encontrar los orbes.

-Seto puede confiarle la búsqueda a Shada y Karim, él es el mejor candidato para capturar a este nuevo mal que ha venido a amenazarnos, considérelo su alteza, el poder de Seto es grande y ningún otro hechicero puede rivalizar con su fuerza.- el rey pensó por un momento las palabras de Arthur y finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Llama a Silver.- el consejero fue en búsqueda de Silver, en minutos el mensajero estaba frente al rey.

-¿En qué puedo servirle su majestad?- pregunto arrodillándose en forma de respeto.

-Busca a Seto, necesito que capture al hechicero que causo todo el desastre en Angkor, que deje la búsqueda de los orbes en manos de Karim y Shada.

-A la orden su majestad solo una cosa ¿Cómo es el hechicero que Seto debe capturar?- el rey le dio la palabra a Arthur.

-Según lo que dijo mi nieta es un hechicero de vestimentas negras, pantalones negros con rayas rojas, una especie de playera sin mangas, guantes negros y una capucha le cubre la cabeza, es de suma importancia que lo capturen ya que es una severa amenaza y puede que sepa algo sobre los orbes.

-Enseguida.- Silver tomo su forma de paloma saliendo por una ventana en búsqueda de Seto.

-Todo estará bien su majestad.- dijo Arthur intentando animar a su rey.

-Eso espero sino Angkor y todo el mundo caerá en la decadencia.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

En otro lado del pueblo Yugi estaba de rodillas ya que el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía ponerse de pie, había intentado usar su poder curativo con el agua pero el dolor le calaba tan fuerte en el cuerpo que no podía. Alin veía a su sobrino, le preocupaba que comenzara a respirar muy forzadamente, sentía mucha impotencia ya que no podía hacer mucho ya que al haber usado la amplificación su energía había quedado muy escasa, sabía que Yami estaba enfrentando una situación muy peligrosa y lo peor era que no podía ir en su ayuda.

-Yami, Yugi, a este paso ambos morirán.- dijo Alin para sí misma ya que no quería que Yugi la escuchara.

Decidió de dejar de lamentarse por la situación así que sin decir nada Alin tomo a Yugi y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿A dónde vamos Alin?- pregunto Yugi mientras intentaba que el aire entrara en sus pulmones.

-Buscaremos a una curandera, necesitas sanar esas heridas lo más rápido posible.

-Alin quería preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que…?

Alin no dejo que Yugi completara su pregunta, sabía que le preguntaría ¿Qué había visto cuando busco a Yami? No quería que por ahora supiera que el enemigo que los había atacado un año atrás había hecho su reaparición al menos no hasta que su cuerpo sanara, sabía que se angustiaría si lo llegaba a saber y por ahora la prioridad era ayudarle a sanar las heridas que habían aparecido en su cuerpo ya que así también le ayudarían a Yami a enfrentar mejor a aquel hechicero, le comentaría cuando estuviera recuperado. Algunos de los aldeanos que veían al pequeño hechicero en malas condiciones se ofrecieron a ayudarles para ir con la curandera del pueblo, Alin agradecía que los ayudaran en un momento como ese.

Desde las sombras los shikis enviados por Acnael espiaban a Alin y Yugi, estaban dispuestos a abalanzarse contra ellos y llevarlos ante su amo, Alin se dio cuenta de sus presencias preocupándole de sobremanera ya que ahora sus defensas eran muy bajas.

-(Pensando: no sé qué haremos si nos atacan, mi energía es muy escasa y Yugi no está en condiciones de pelear).- cerró los ojos ya que un mareo invadió su cabeza.

A pesar de su debilidad Alin preparaba un ataque para sus perseguidores, aunque terminara inconsciente no dejaría que le pusieran una mano encima a Yugi. De pronto varios shikis se lanzaron contra Yugi quien solo los miro sorprendido ya que no esperaba que volvieran a aparecer.

_-¡Kyo Zem!-_ con ese hechizo lanzo dos ráfagas de viento lo suficientemente fuertes mandando a volar a los shikis que querían acercarse a Yugi, aunque al hacer eso otro mareo la invadió, cosa que no le importaba en esos momentos, Yugi era lo más importante.- por favor llévenselo, pónganlo a salvo de esas criaturas.- dijo a los aldeanos que les ayudaban.

Alin recibió un golpe en la cintura que la mando contra una pared, era un shiki que se había transformado en un trol. Los aldeanos corrían para salvarse.

-¡Alin!- Yugi quería zafarse e ir a ayudar a Alin pero los aldeanos corrieron con él para ponerlo a salvo.

Varios shikis se les abalanzaron haciendo que los aldeanos se separaran de Yugi por golpes y rayos de energía dejando a Yugi solo.

_-¡Ráfagas congelantes!-_ con mucho esfuerzo pudo conjurar un hechizo congelante pero como no tenía tanta fuerza el efecto del hechizo no fue duradero, los shikis que resultaron congelados rompieron el hielo y fueron contra Yugi que respiraba más agitadamente.

_-¡Electrum!-_ Alin había conjurado el hechizo electrum para alejar a los shikis de Yugi.

Pero antes de que Yugi se pudiera levantar tres shikis salieron del piso atrapándolo, Yugi luchaba por liberarse pero no podía.

-¡Yugi!- Alin se abalanzo para salvar a Yugi pero era demasiado tarde los shikis habían desaparecido y se habían llevado a Yugi con ellos.

Recibió un golpe más que la derribo al piso y varios rayos de energía que daban herían su cuerpo. Con mucho esfuerzo Alin pudo ponerse de rodillas, ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir peleando, vio como varios shikis se le abalanzaron y solo cerro los ojos esperando los ataques, lo que no espero que pasara fue que una onda de energía acabo con todos los shikis de un solo golpe, al sentir aquella energía Alin subió su mirada para ver a quien la había ayudado encontrándose con el rostro serio de su amiga.

-Ishizu.- Alin sonrió al ver a su amiga.

Ishizu fue rápidamente a donde estaba Alin y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, noto que su cuerpo estaba herido y que su energía estaba peligrosamente baja, iba a preguntarle a Alin ¿Qué estaba pasando? cuando más shikis se les abalanzaron.

-Ya me hartaron _¡Enemigos que vienen de la oscuridad váyanse de aquí, en el nombre de los Dioses desaparezcan!-_ lanzo varias poderosas ondas de energía que desintegraron a los shikis.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Alin?

-Esas cosas comenzaron a atacarnos, disculpa que no pueda darte una explicación pero no tengo tiempo que perder debo encontrar a Yugi.

Al dar unos pasos se detuvo ya que se sentía muy mareada como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer desmayada, Ishizu la sostuvo.

-No estás en condiciones Alin, estas herida y tu energía esta peligrosamente baja.

-No me importa, debo encontrarlo, debo encontrarlos.

Ishizu hizo que Alin se sentara un momento, era obvia la preocupación de Alin por Yugi pero no estaba en condiciones de ir en su búsqueda, había visto como los atacaban y lamentablemente no llego a tiempo para salvar a Yugi pero si a Alin. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder ayudar a Alin y también en la búsqueda de Yugi.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

No sabía a donde lo habían llevado aquellas criaturas sombrías, lo habían dejado en el piso y una vez que sintió que le habían quitado las manos encima subió la mirada para encontrarse frente a su hermano mayor que estaba en el piso maniatado y amordazado, respiraba con mucho trabajo en esos momentos Yami tenía los ojos cerrados, Yugi se sorprendió al verlo así.

-¡Yami!- con mucho trabajo se levantó y fue hacia Yami moviéndolo para que reaccionara.- Yami por favor respóndeme, háblame.- al escuchar la voz de Yugi, Yami abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada llena de pesar, Yugi quiso quitarle la mordaza de la boca pero fue inútil la tenía muy apretada.- Yami no te preocupes veré la manera de quitarte esa mordaza.- Yami solo podía dar leves gemidos como respuesta, Yugi volteo a un lado para ver donde estaba.- ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es un terreno baldío antes conocido como Gea.- al escuchar una voz detrás de él se quedó paralizado, temeroso volteo encontrándose con la sonrisa burlona de Acnael.- bienvenido pequeño Yugi, veo que pasaste de ser un patético humano a ser un patético hechicero.

-No puede ser.- temblaba al ver al hechicero que creyó que jamás volvería a ver y aunque le sorprendía verlo un poco diferente a la vez anterior sabía que seguía siendo el mismo monstruo que recordaba.- Tú ¿Cómo te liberaste del reino de las sombras?

-Eso no es algo que te importe.- Acnael dio unos pasos adelante y después se detuvo para observar mejor a Yugi quien sabia lo terrible que era aquel enemigo.

-No te acerques.- esas palabras hicieron que Acnael se riera.- no estoy bromeando.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué harás si me acerco?- no hubo respuesta de parte de Yugi.- eso pensé, aún falta una invitada mas.- volteo a ver dónde estaban los shikis.- tráiganme a Alin y si fallan los eliminare así que tráiganla.- los shikis desaparecieron para ir en búsqueda de Alin.

-Tu enviaste a esas cosas tras de mí y Alin.- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-¿Y que si así fue? Atem estaba tan preocupado por ustedes que decidí que lo más adecuado sería que murieran junto a él en este lugar que es la tumba de otros hechiceros.- Yugi se sorprendió por ello.- este lugar era un pueblo hasta que lo aniquile y ahora no es más que un terreno desierto ideal para sepultarlos a los tres de una vez por todas.- tanto Yugi como Yami se sorprendieron al saberlo.

-Que horrible ¡Eres un monstruo!

-Gracias por el alago, creo que mientras espero a la pieza faltante me entretendré jugando contigo pequeño Yugi _¡Poderes de las sombras escuchen mi llamado concédanme su infinito poder para a mi enemigo aniquilar!_- varias sombras se introdujeron en Acnael.- muéstrame que tanto has aprendido en este tiempo que estuve ausente.

-(Pensando: No tengo las suficientes energías para soportar la fuerza de un oponente como el, estoy herido y no sé porque mi pecho me molesta pero sobre todo si ese maniático me hiere Yami resultara más lastimado.- volteo a ver un momento a su hermano.- ¿Qué puedo hacer?)

No sabía qué hacer en una situación así ya que jamás había enfrentado una pelea contra un enemigo como Acnael, estaba lastimado y su energía era escasa y aunque Acnael también estaba herido con el poder de las sombras en él tenía la fuerza para hacer que Yugi viviera una pesadilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Buscaba al general del ejército de Angkor para entregar el mensaje del rey, fue a uno de los pueblos donde creía que podría estar Seto, al recorrer el pueblo vio a uno de los grupos de búsqueda solo que este no estaba comandado por Seto sino por Karim, el mensajero se acercó.

-¡Karim!- al escuchar su nombre volteo para ver quien lo llamaba y vio una paloma descender, esta brillo para tomar forma humana.

-Silver ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disculpe mi general pero el rey necesita a Seto de vuelta. Angkor está en una crisis ya que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo y este destruyo varios lugares de Angkor sin mencionar que asesino a los soldados que intentaron capturarlo y a todo el pueblo de Gea.- Karim se sorprendió ante la noticia.- el consejero Arthur cree que este hechicero tiene que ver con el robo de los orbes elementales y la fuga de prisión de Dartz por eso requiere que sea Seto quien lo capture.

-Entiendo la situación.- se dirigió a los soldados que comandaba.- soldados necesito que regresen a Angkor enseguida y ayuden a los aldeanos.- los soldados contestaron en unísono con un a la orden.- Acompáñame Silver iremos a donde esta Seto.

Karim tomo a Silver de una mano y uso la teletransportación para ir a donde estaba el general del ejército, de un momento a otro se encontraban frente a Seto.

-Karim, Silver ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Seto necesito que escuches a Silver.

Silver explico la situación a Seto quien no mostro emoción alguna al escuchar la terrible crisis que se estaba presentando en Angkor solo escuchaba con atención cada palabra y el mandato de su rey.

-Ya entiendo entonces es mejor que ese hechicero se prepare porque lo voy a encontrar y si tiene algo que ver con los orbes le hare desear nunca haber nacido.- dirigió la mirada a Karim.- busca a Shada y los dos envíen a los soldados de vuelta a Angkor, ayuden en lo que se necesite a los habitantes, yo iré de cacería.

Karim asintió a la orden de Seto y se retiró junto con Silver que volvió a tomar la forma de una paloma y retomo el camino a Angkor. Ahora que Seto sabia la situación planeaba poner en su lugar a aquel que amenazaba a Angkor, no tendría piedad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, pido una enorme disculpa por tanto tiempo de atraso en esta historia pero se me fueron las ideas junto con el internet además de que la tarea no me ayuda en nada a continuar, estaré actualizando desde los cibers mientras no tenga internet en casa, ahora estoy de vuelta con este capítulo que aunque no es muy largo espero que les guste y compense el tiempo que me he retrasado.

Ahora Yugi está frente a Acnael ¿Qué le espera frente a este enemigo cruel y despiadado? ¿Tendrá alguna oportunidad ahora que se encuentra herido y débil? ¿Qué pasara con Alin? ¿Qué pasara ahora que Seto se ha enterado de la situación? Todo esto y más interrogantes que se les ocurran en próximos capítulos, como ando limitada de tiempo solo mando un agradecimiento rápido a quienes me han seguido en esta historia, en el próximo capítulo pondré sus nombres. Tratare de tener no tardar tanto en los capítulos, sin más que decir me despido, les agradezco a todos mis lectores sus reviews y por el tiempo que esperaron a la actualización. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	20. Al límite

**Prueba de fuego**

**Capítulo 20: Al límite**

Estaba en un gran predicamento ya que jamás había peleado contra un oponente como Acnael, tenía una gran desventaja ya que sus energías eran muy escasas y su cuerpo estaba herido; ahora que Acnael había aumentado su fuerza debido a que invoco los poderes de las sombras solo podía esperar lo peor. Acnael miraba a Yugi detenidamente como si estuviera examinándolo, puso una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que Yugi se estremeciera ya que esa sonrisa junto a su mirada Acnael hacia un gesto que era bastante tétrico.

-Prepárate pequeño Yugi para conocer el infierno.

Sin decir nada Yugi se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de Yami ya que si pelearía no dejaría que su hermano fuera víctima de los ataques que lanzara Acnael y más ahora que estaba atado y no podía defenderse.

Yami miraba a Yugi preocupado, sabía que Yugi no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse en una pelea, no tenía mucho que Yugi había aprendido a pelear y podría contra cualquier oponente pero Acnael no era cualquiera ya que era un hechicero cruel y despiadado con un alto nivel de fuerza y ahora había invocado el poder de las sombras las cosas serían más difíciles para Yugi.

Acnael comenzó a caminar hacia Yugi comenzando a acelerar el paso hasta que comenzó a correr hacia Yugi, la pelea había comenzado.

_-¡Bolas de fuego!_

Acnael lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego que Yugi solo esquivo, se sorprendió al ver la intensidad con la que estallo al chocar contra el piso, Acnael lanzaba más bolas de fuego que Yugi solo esquivaba como podía, su cuerpo lastimado no le permitía moverse muy rápido.

-¿Qué pasa? No puedes contrarrestar un hechizo sencillo como el de las bolas de fuego _¡Relámpago de fuego!-_ en esta ocasión Yugi conjuro un escudo para protegerse, el ataque de Acnael venía con mucha fuerza costándole trabajo mantener el escudo debido al calor, de pronto el calor cedió.- no será tan divertido pelear contigo.- la voz de Acnael hizo que Yugi se estremeciera ya que al voltear hacia atrás Acnael estaba ahí.- solo eres un triste novato en esto de las peleas así que te enseñare a la mala como debes atacar.

Soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Yugi con tanta fuerza que lo derribo al piso, como podía Yugi trataba de incorporarse, se llevó una mano a la cara sujetándose la nariz que estaba sangrando debido al golpe tan fuerte que recibió, unas cuantas gotas caían al piso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿Hoy no tienes nada que decir?

-Solo una cosa _¡Ráfagas congelantes!-_ al fin Yugi había lanzado un ataque que Acnael contrarresto lanzando una llamarada de fuego haciendo que el ataque de Yugi se anulara.

-Que patético.

-No me daré por vencido.- Yugi comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de energía pero Acnael las contrarrestaba con su fuego, los ataques de Yugi eran débiles.- (Pensando: ¿Qué hago? Mis ataques no son tan fuertes.- se llevó la mano al pecho debido a las molestias que sentía.- no soy rival para este monstruo pero debo dar lo mejor de mi o si no.- volteo a ver a Yami.- no solo yo estaré en peligro de morir sino Yami también)

-Si esto es todo lo que puedes ofrecer entonces eres realmente patético ¿Acaso esperas que Atem te salve?

-Por supuesto que no.- dio esa respuesta respirando con dificultad.- yo salvare a mi hermano.- ante esas palabras Acnael comenzó a reírse.

-Como no, si ni siquiera puedes salvarte a ti mismo y ya quieres salvar a Atem, no eres más que un hechicero patético y débil que recibió poderes por error.- esas palabras realmente le dolieron a Yugi pero no dejaría que le afectara.- te demostrare mi poder.- un aura negra comenzó a surgir de Acnael, también varias columnas de fuego salían de piso rodeándolo, alzo las manos al aire.- _¡Llama oscura proveniente del infierno reúnete en mi mano, reúne tu poder en mí y ayúdame a destrozar a todos aquellos estúpidos que se atreven a oponerse a mí, consúmelos en el mismo infierno!- _las llamas de las columnas se concentraban en sus manos formando un rayo de energía rojiza.- _¡Llama infernal!_

Lanzo aquel hechizo contra Yugi quien al verlo venir se quedó paralizado, después el pequeño hechicero reacciono y como pudo voló para evitar el impacto con aquel hechizo que al hacer contacto con el piso provoco una gran explosión.

-Increíble si ese hechizo me hubiera tocado me habría matado.

-Aun no estas fuera de ese riesgo.

Al escuchar la voz de Acnael detrás de él lanzo más ráfagas congelantes pero no había nadie detrás de él, al buscar a Acnael con su mirada repentinamente recibió un golpe por la espalda, iba a gran velocidad contra el piso pero fue atrapado por Acnael que lo sujeto pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de Yugi, sujetaba a Yugi con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame monstruo!

-Lo hare solo quiero que te impactes contra el piso más duro.- Acnael comenzó a elevarse junto con Yugi, volaba cada vez más alto, la altura que comenzaba a sofocar a Yugi ya que el solo volaba a cierta distancia pero a donde estaba llegando Acnael era más aire frio que oxigeno.- no estás acostumbrado a volar muy alto verdad, desde aquí la caída será mucho más dolorosa.- seguía elevándose.

Por su parte Yami podía sentir todo lo que Yugi padecía, no podía permitir que esto continuara.

-(Pensando: ya no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, tengo que liberarme de estas cadenas y ayudar a Yugi o ese maldito lo va a matar).- comenzó a prender en llamas las cadenas pero estas no cedían y a pesar de que sentía que se ahogaba intensifico el fuego hasta prenderse totalmente en llamas, al ver que las cadenas se derritieron por el fuego tan intenso se apagó quedando libre.- ya no puedo tolerar esto.- como pudo se levantó para mirar al cielo y ver en donde estaban.

Mientras Acnael se elevó a un punto máximo soltando a Yugi dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer. Yugi caía a gran velocidad, parecía un meteoro cayendo. No podía detenerse. De lejos Yami visualizo a Yugi, se preocupó al verlo caer a gran velocidad así que sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia él logrando atraparlo y aunque los dos cayeron al piso el impacto no fue tan duro. Yugi estaba arriba de Yami quien había amortiguado la caída.

-¡Hermano!- estaba sorprendido al verlo sin las cadenas.- Yami ¿Cómo lograste quitarte las ataduras?- pregunto Yugi.

-En cuanto se descuidó use un hechizo de fuego sobre mí mismo ahora levántate que me estas aplastando.- Yugi se quitó de encima de Yami.- ¿Estas bien?- Yugi asintió.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti no sé qué habría pasado al estrellarme contra el piso desde esa gran altura, gracias hermano.

-Agradéceme después ahora tenemos un gran problema encima.- Yami volteo a ver al cielo donde Acnael miraba hacia abajo sin hacer ningún movimiento.- se quedó quieto ¿Qué es lo que está planeando ese desgraciado de Acnael?

-¿Así se llama ese monstruo?- Yami asintió.- ¿Qué haremos hermano?- nuestra energía es muy baja y los dos estamos lastimados, intentemos huir de él ya que si nos quedamos lo único que conseguiremos es que nos mate.

-Aun si intentamos escapar no servirá ya que él no permitiría que nos fuéramos y sería peor para nosotros, no va a descansar hasta habernos matado. Tenemos que ver la manera de poder luchar contra él, tenemos que hacerlo en equipo ya que nuestros ataques por separado no le hacen nada pero juntos puede que tengamos una posibilidad, al menos yo pienso luchar hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda más.

-Yami.- Yugi estaba sorprendido que Yami aun quisiera pelear, sabía que le temía a Acnael pero ahora parecía estar lleno de determinación, puso una sonrisa en su rostro asintiendo a las palabras de su hermano.- te apoyo ya que tal vez no tenga fuerzas pero no me rendiré y peleare a tu lado.- Yami asintió para después mirar hacia arriba.

-Ahí viene, prepárate Yugi.

-Si hermano.

Acnael venia descendiendo a una gran velocidad hasta que toco piso, cuando puso los pies en la tierra hizo un gesto casi imperceptible de dolor, Yami no lo noto pero Yugi si pareció notarlo.

-Espero que hayan aprovechado este tiempo que les di porque ahora pienso destrozarlos a los dos poco a poco.- prendiendo su puño en llamas se lanzó contra los hermanos e intento golpearlos pero debido a que esquivaron su puño fue a dar contra el piso, de ahí Acnael aprovecho para mandarles una ola de fuego a ambos hermanos que también esquivaron.- hagan su mejor esfuerzo que yo lo hare para destruirlos a los dos empezando por el eslabón débil.

Volteo a ver a Yugi para después abalanzarse contra él, soltó algunos golpes que Yugi logro esquivar para después lanzarle uno al rostro que dio en el blanco, Yami se abalanzo para ayudar a Yugi dándole una patada a Acnael quien la intercepto con su brazo derecho para después tomar a Yami de la pierna y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra Yugi haciendo que chocaran, Yami quedo arriba de Yugi solo que se levantó rápidamente ayudando a Yugi a levantarse, cuando menos en lo esperaron un potente torbellino de fuego iba contra ellos así que Yami conjuro un escudo de defensa para defenderse a sí mismo y a Yugi pero por la potencia del torbellino le era difícil mantener el escudo, Yugi también lanzo un hechizo para fortalecer el escudo defensivo de Yami.

-No podré soportar por más tiempo, su hechizo es muy fuerte.- dijo Yugi haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras Yami intentaba soportar la fuerza del fuego de Acnael.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienen entonces son patéticos en cambio yo aún tengo mucho más que ofrecer jajajaja.

Intensifico la fuerza de su fuego desbaratando el hechizo protector lanzando contra el piso a ambos hermanos, Acnael salto para dar un rodillazo al estómago de Yugi pero Yami se colocó arriba de Yugi recibiendo el impacto en su espalda.

-Que estúpido eres Atem bien sabes bien que aunque tú lo recibas el pequeño Yugi también sentirá la fuerza del impacto.- era verdad ya que Yugi sintió la fuerza con la que venía impregnado aquel golpe.

-Lo… se… pero lo hice… para hacer esto _¡Oblivion!- _una ventisca de color negro salió de la mano de Yami, Acnael desapareció rápidamente antes de que aquella ventisca pudiera tocarlo.

-Que gusano tan astuto, aprovechar ese golpe para darme uno que si es capaz de hacerme un daño irreparable, si mal no recuerdo oblivion es tu técnica más fuerte, la usaste para acabar con ese patético remedo de hechicero Kalim, conmigo no será tan fácil y definitivamente ese es un hechizo del cual si deberé cuidarme.- se escuchaba la voz de Acnael en el viento pero no se sabía de dónde provenía.- _¡Oscuridad del más profundo infierno reúnete en el abismo de mi oscura alma y acaba a mi enemigo frente a mí concediéndome la victoria en esta batalla, desaparece todo que no quede nada de mi enemigo!_

Un manto oscuro fue contra ellos, Yami tomo a Yugi de una mano y se elevó con él, el hechizo al tocar el piso todo comenzó a pudrirse y desintegrarse, para Yami ese hechizo era peor de los que recordaba de su primer enfrentamiento contra Acnael. Cuando menos se lo esperaron ambos recibieron un fuerte golpe que los derribo nuevamente al piso.

-Jajajaja veo que ya casi no pueden hacer nada par de inútiles.- concentro su poder.- desaparezcan de una maldita vez.- lanzo una potente llamarada que se convirtió en un rayo de energía rojizo que iba con mucha potencia contra los dos hermanos, Yami solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.- Yugi concentro su energía.- _¡Aparece Maga Silenciosa!_

Una pequeña hechicera apareció frente a los hermanos y con su cetro tomo el ataque de Acnael y lo desvió hacia otro lado. Tanto Yami como Acnael estaban impresionados por la aparición de la criatura de Yugi.

-Una criatura, vaya eso no me lo esperaba del gusano de Yugi pero no importa aun así acabare con los dos.- nuevamente se abalanzo contra ambos hermanos.

-Esta vez no _¡Niebla!-_ Una neblina muy espesa apareció en el campo haciéndole difícil a Acnael ver donde estaban sus víctimas.

En la neblina los dos hermanos se movían sigilosamente para evitar ser detectados por Acnael.

-Si podías convocar a una criatura ¿Por qué no la usaste antes?

-Porque… con todo lo que he pasado se me olvido que podía invocarla.- dijo Yugi apenado por su respuesta.

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo así?- se golpeo la frente por la respuesta de Yugi.- este camuflaje no nos servirá por mucho tiempo.

-Tengo una idea. Note algo en él aunque no sé si estoy en lo correcto pero tenemos mucho que perder si no lo intentamos.

-Te escucho.

Yugi le dijo a Yami el plan que había trazado en su mente, mientras Acnael buscaba a los dos hermanos, no permitiría que con un truco barato de hechicero primerizo (según él) se le escaparan.

-Ya me estoy cansando de los dos.- de entre la neblina diviso una luz y se abalanzo ya que vio que eran los dos.- hare que se retuerzan del dolor.- cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde estaba la luz fue recibido por un tornado de fuego lo que hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, después el tornado desapareció dejando ver a dos siluetas correr entre la neblina.- malditos ya me cansaron.- expulso un viento el cual de una sola vez disipo la neblina dejando ver a ambos hermanos.- no les permitiré que se sigan burlando de mi de esta manera.- del enojo no noto que había un agujero en el piso.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo por acabarnos.- dijo Yugi sacándole la lengua a Acnael lo cual hizo que se enojara aún más.

-Gusano impertinente eres un atrevido al burlarte de mí y eso te costara la vida.- a toda velocidad se abalanzo contra Yugi para arremeter contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

-_¡Circulo de los hechizos!-_ lanzo un circulo que atrapo a Acnael inmovilizándolo.

-Si crees que esto me va a detener entonces te equivocas.- concentraba su energía para liberarse del hechizo de Yugi.

-Tal vez no pero esto si.- volteo a ver a Yami.- haz lo tuyo.- Yami asintió y salto a donde estaba Acnael, de sus dos manos salieron varios lazos de energía blanca los cuales sujetaron fuertemente a Acnael inmovilizándolo aún más.

-Imposible se supone que no puede usar un brazo.- volteo a ver a Yugi y vio que su brazo derecho lo tenía caído lo que indicaba que seguía roto.- ¿Cómo?

-Sujétalo bien.- Yami asintió apretando aún más las ataduras.- Yugi comenzó a lanzarle varias flechas de hielo que iban a cierta parte del cuerpo de Acnael: su costado, al recibir el ataque hizo un gesto de dolor.- lo sabía, sabía que estas herido, lo note porque esa parte no ha dejado de sangrar y con mi ataque menos dejara de sangrar.

Yami alzo a Acnael con sus lazos y lanzo un ataque eléctrico muy potente tanto que hizo que Acnael diera un grito de dolor, cuando lo soltó Yami aprovecho para darle una patada en el costado con mucha fuerza, esta vez era Acnael quien estaba en el piso imposibilitado por el dolor que le habían provocado los ataques.

-¿Quién se retuerce del dolor ahora?- Yami se colocó a un lado de Yugi, comenzando a brillar tomando otra forma: la Maga Silenciosa.

-Un camuflaje, entonces el verdadero Atem esta...- hizo un gesto de sorpresa queriendo levantarse pero la Maga Silenciosa no se lo permitió.- malditos.

-Es tarde para darse cuenta ¡Termínalo Yami!

_-¡Poder sagrado del fuego reúnete en mi mano e incrementa mi poder!_- se escuchó la voz de Yami y de inmediato Acnael supo que estaba bajo tierra.- un ataque desde aquí no lo podrás evitar, recibe una versión más poderosa de mi hechizo _¡Fire Explosión!_

Con su mano lanzo su hechizo de fire explosión, La Maga Silenciosa tomo a Yugi y se lo llevo para mantenerlo a salvo del hechizo de Yami, una energía rojiza comenzaba a salir del suelo para finalmente explotar, del agujero que había en el suelo cuando se formó el tornado salió Yami para reunirse con Yugi.

-¿Crees que lo hayamos logrado?- pregunto Yugi estando ya muy agitado por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho.

-No lo sé con el nunca hay que cantar victoria hasta que veamos que ya no reaparece.- también estaba agitado.- gracias Maga Silenciosa por darnos más poder para lograr esto.- agradeció Yami se tomándose el brazo derecho.- con todo esto se me había olvidado que tenemos un brazo roto.

-Amiga ¿Crees poder curarnos?- pidió Yugi.

-Si amo.- se acercó y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo roto de Yugi comenzó a emanar una energía blanca que rodeo al pequeño hechicero, en minutos Yugi pudo mover su brazo y sus demás las heridas desaparecieron al igual que las molestias en el pecho, ese efecto curativo se traspasó a Yami quien movía su brazo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mucho mejor, vayámonos de aquí y reunámonos con Alin.- Yugi asintió y los tres emprendieron el vuelo de retirada.- tu criatura es increíble y aun no puedo creer que olvidaras que podías invocarla cabeza hueca.

-No me regañes lo bueno que lo recordé en el momento que más lo necesitábamos.

-Eso sí y también debo felicitarte ya que tu plan dio resultado, fuiste muy astuto al darte cuenta que tenía una herida que pudimos aprovechar para inmovilizarlo, felicidades Yugi.- Yugi se sonrojo ante el alago de su hermano mayor.

Mientras ambos se retiraban Acnael estaba en el suelo inmovilizado por el ataque tan fuerte que recibió, parecía que ya había sido derrotado por ambos hermanos, en esos momentos apareció la figura de un hombre de cabello celeste largo.

-No puedo creer que te derrotaran de esa manera dos niños que estaban al límite de sus fuerzas y una maga de juguete, eso te paso por confiarte demasiado.- agachándose un poco puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Acnael.- siento que tu ira es muy fuerte por la manera en que te han humillado y te daré la oportunidad de llevar a cabo la venganza por lo que te han hecho.- su mano comenzó a emanar una ligera luz que era traspasada a Acnael.- te daré un poco de mi fuerza y esta vez hare que utilices con el poder que te negaste a usar en el principio.- paso su mano por el cuello de Acnael sacando el collar que le había dado al inicio.- ¡Actívate sello de Oricalcos!

El collar comenzó a brillar formándose una estrella debajo de Acnael, esa activación no pasó desapercibida por los hermanos que a lo lejos sintieron una magia maligna que provenía de donde estaba Acnael.

-¿Qué fue esa sensación?- pregunto Yugi con algo de temor

-No lo sé pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo, vámonos de aquí rápido.

Los dos siguieron volando, tenian un mal presentimiento ya que un fuerte escalofrió les recorrió el cuerpo al sentir aquel poder mágico. Mientras al momento de activarse el sello Acnael abrió los ojos de una sola vez y poco a poco fue incorporándose, sentía como aquella magia lo invadía ya que no se acostumbraba a sentirla en su cuerpo.

-No te resistas a la magia del oricalcos, deja que invada tu ser y te fortalezca.- cuando finalmente se acostumbró el sello de Oricalcos apareció en la frente de Acnael y sus ojos brillaron en un momento de color verde, finalmente Acnael dio un suspiro y volteo hacia arriba.

-Dartz ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Y ¿Qué rayos es esta magia?

-Observando como perdías patéticamente contra esos dos ya que supieron aplicar bien una estrategia en tu contra y es momento de la revancha, la magia del Oricalcos toma su poder de la oscuridad del corazón del usuario, tu oscuridad es muy fuerte así que la magia del oricalcos será fuerte ayudándote a vengarte de ellos dos solo ten consciencia de que estas herido si te sobrepasas sufrirás las consecuencias de ello.- en esos momentos Dartz desapareció pero se pudo escuchar su voz en el aire.- veamos que puedes hacer con la magia sagrada del Oricalcos, si la utilizas bien te ayudara en la batalla de lo contrario te destruirá, te estaré observando jajajaja.- Acnael se incorporó sintiendo aún más fuerza que antes pero también sentía como su furia comenzaba a incrementar.

-Esos dos malditos se atrevieron a burlarse de mí, se burlaron de mí, nunca se los perdonare ¡NUNCA!

Salió volando rápidamente ya que no permitiría que los dos hermanos se le escaparan, no después de haberlo humillado (según él) de esa manera.

Yami, Yugi y la Maga Silenciosa volaban cuando sintieron la presencia de Acnael venir a ellos a toda velocidad, se estremecieron al sentirlo tan lleno de furia.

-No puedo creerlo viene hacia nosotros.- dijo Yugi asustado mientras seguía volando.

-Está furioso, vuela más rápido Yugi.

Los dos aceleraron el paso pero cuando menos se lo esperaron una ráfaga de viento paso por en medio de ellos, contemplaron a Acnael que literalmente echaba humo, vieron que emitía un ligero temblor y cuando los volteo a ver su mirada era de un rojo sangre muy penetrante que estremeció y sorprendió a ambos chicos, era claro que estaba furioso y quería la revancha.

-¿Creyeron que podrían escapar de mí? ¿Creyeron que podrían humillarme y estar tan tranquilos? Esta humillación la van a pagar con sus vidas, no tendré piedad con ustedes malditos gusanos.- los dos hermanos se pusieron en guardia.- los matare, los matare.- sus manos comenzaron a brillar y transformarse, sus dedos formaron garras, sus manos parecían las de un monstruo ya que se volvieron escamosas.- los voy a matar.

Se abalanzo contra Yugi y le dio un zarpazo con sus garras en la cara, lo tomo de los hombros y le dio una serie de cabezazos haciéndolo sangrar. Yami se abalanzo contra Acnael al igual que la Maga Silenciosa para defender a Yugi pero Acnael soltó a Yugi y fue contra Yami dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire, después tomo a Yami de un brazo y lo arrojo contra el piso con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Yami dio unos cuantos giros para tocar el suelo con sus pies y así tomar impulso y elevarse.

_-¡Relámpago de fuego!-_ Acnael lanzo el mismo hechizo dándose un choque entre poderes, Acnael puso más fuerza en su ataque sobrepasando el de Yami que esquivo el ataque de Acnael.- tiene más fuerza.- Yugi se colocó atrás de Acnael y Yami delante de él.

_-¡Ondas de luz!-_ dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo lanzando varias ondas de energía contra Acnael que solo formo un escudo para protegerse, se produjeron varias explosiones, Yugi aprovecho para ir a lado de Yami y preparar un ataque más fuerte.

-Es inútil, voy a matarlos.- Acnael se lanzó contra ambos, la Maga Silenciosa se puso frente a ellos invocando un escudo que Acnael golpeaba con fuerza.

-Amo invoque un hechizo más fuerte, no sé cuánto lograre que el escudo resista.- ambos hermanos asintieron.

Debajo de los hermanos se formó un círculo mágico al igual que debajo de Acnael para que no se moviera.

_-¡Flujo eterno e infinito, fuente de toda la luz en nuestros corazones reúne tu poderoso resplandor para acabar con nuestro enemigo venido de la oscuridad del abismo, la luz siempre prevalecerá sobre la oscuridad!-_ Acnael recordaba ese hechizo ya que era el que habían usado cuando despertaron los poderes de Yugi en aquella ocasión, al parecer era un hechizo que ambos habían perfeccionado.- ¡Recibe nuestro poder!

Ambos hermanos lanzaron un potente ataque de energía que parecía que daría en el blanco cuando Acnael sonrió levemente.

_-¡Reflejo oscuro!_- un muro de espejo se formó frente a Acnael en el cual entro el ataque de los hermanos, para después salir con el doble de fuerza, Yami quito a Yugi, se vio una gran explosión, Yugi estaba sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no funciono? Eso debió derrotarlo.

-Ese muro que formo repelerá y nos devolverá todos nuestros ataques de energía con el doble de fuerza.

-Ese truco no les funcionara.- la energía del Oricalcos emanaba de Acnael deshaciendo el circulo que lo tenía inmovilizados.- acabare con los dos empezando por el pequeño debilucho.

Nuevamente Acnael dirigió su mirada hacia Yugi abalanzándose contra él, la Maga Silenciosa se interpuso para evitar que lastimara a Yugi.

-Patética criatura a ti te tocara enfrentar a mis criaturas ¡Aparezcan shikis!- varios shikis hicieron su aparición.- pelen contra esa criatura mientras yo me encargo de su amo.- los shikis se abalanzaron contra La Maga Silenciosa, esquivaba sus ataques pero también la alejaban de Yugi y Yami, ambos se pusieron en posición para recibir a Acnael que fue contra Yugi quien lanzo flechas de hielo que Acnael vaporizaba antes de que llegaran a tocarlo.- tú fuiste quien se burló más de mí y por ello vas a pagar basura.

-No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima _¡Bola de fuego!-_ la lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo pero Acnael la atrapo con sus manos sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-Apártate.- se la regreso con mucha fuerza pero Yami pudo desviarla para después recibir un golpe muy duro que lo derribo al piso.- quédate ahí mientras elimino a este gusano.

Yugi le lanzo energía a Acnael pero parecía que no le afecto en lo más mínimo, Yugi quiso hacerse hacia atrás pero el miedo lo paralizo, Acnael soplo una especia de humo negro que iba rodeando a Yugi poco a poco, este se iba convirtiendo en un tornado que atrapo a Yugi por completo haciéndolo girar y cortándolo poco a poco. Yami también sentía ese efecto pero incorporándose estiro ambas manos.

_-¡Con el poder de la luz existente en mi corazón… desaparece lo impuro de este hechizo…!-_ le costaba trabajo recitar el hechizo que podría salvar a Yugi.

-No tan rápido Atem.- Acnael apareció frente a él.- a ese gusano lo dejare girando y tú te enfrentaras a esto: _¡Poderes de las sombras les ruego concédanme más poder para así a mi enemigo someter, mi sombra será mi guardiana y la asesina de mis enemigos, con los poderes que las sombras me conceden transfórmate en un dragón!_

La sombra de Acnael se convirtió en un dragón, Yami recordaba a la perfección el dolor que sintió las primeras dos veces que fue atrapado por ese hechizo, Acnael señalo a Yami y el dragón fue contra él, como podía Yami esquivaba ya que el dolor que padecía Yugi se traspasaba haciéndole muy difícil moverse. Finalmente el dragón lo atrapo convirtiéndose en red y dándole fuertes choques eléctricos a Yami, el dolor iba por doble hacia los dos hermanos debido a que estaban atrapados por dos de los hechizos más letales de Acnael, cuando lo considero libero a ambos hermanos de los hechizos, Yugi caía de una altura considerable, la Maga Silenciosa lo vio caer y quiso ir en su ayuda pero los shikis se lo impidieron, Acnael se acercó a Yugi y le dio un golpe acelerando la caída, ambos hermanos estaban en el piso mal heridos.

-Gusano rastrero.- fue hacia donde estaba Yugi y lo levanto un poco, en eso Yugi aprovecho para soplar su aliento frio con lo cual hizo que Acnael lo soltara ya que fue cegado por el hielo, también le dio un golpe en el costado herido de Acnael lo cual hizo que Acnael le diera un golpe aún más fuerte y lo derribara nuevamente, poco a poco Yugi se incorporaba.

-No me dejare vencer.- Yugi escupió un poco de sangre.- no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente _¡Onda fría!_

Comenzó a producirse una fuerte tormenta que congelaba todo a su paso, Acnael poco a poco iba quedando inmóvil y Yugi aprovecho eso para ir con Yami y protegerlo de la tormenta que había producido.

-Hermano vamos respóndeme.- tomo a Yami y lo levanto un poco.

-Bien hecho al usar ese hechizo.- Yami abrió los ojos.- no te preocupes estaré bien.- Yami poco a poco iba incorporándose.

Yugi y Yami voltearon a ver a la Maga Silenciosa que era atacada constantemente por los shikis de Acnael, veían que por más que desapareciera a uno más aparecían.

-Tengo que ayudar a mi Maga

-Primero protégete a ti mismo.- se escuchó la voz de Acnael que de inmediato tomo a Yugi por el cuello con una mano y con la otra lo tomo de la cintura.- buen intento gusano pero esa tormenta no me va a detener.

-¡Yugi! ¡Suelta a mí hermano!- Yami se abalanzo para atacar a Acnael, en esos momentos la mirada de Acnael se tornó de color negro en su totalidad y miro a Yami a quien de inmediato sintió que se quemaba por dentro cayendo al piso sujetándose el estómago del dolor tan fuerte que sentía, ese dolor fue traspasado a Yugi, ambos gritaban del dolor.

-Disfruta mi mirada de fuego, hare que te quemes por dentro, hare que tus órganos se quemen muy lentamente para que sufras una gran agonía, con esta técnica puedo hacer que te incineres en cuestión de segundos y así matarte pero eso no tiene ninguna gracia para mí ya que quiero verlos sufrir, quiero que se retuerzan del dolor.

Yami sentía que le habían arrojado acido al interior de su cuerpo, se retorcía por el dolor tan intenso que sentía, comenzó a escupir sangre a borbotones, no podía dejar de escupir sangre igual que Yugi. Parte de la sangre de Yugi cayó en las manos de Acnael que al sentirla lo unió que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la boca y probarla, sonrió pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Tomo uno de los brazos de Yugi y comenzó a retorcerlo hasta que lo rompió, hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo tirando al pequeño al piso. La Maga Silenciosa al ver eso expulso una onda de luz abriéndose paso entre los shikis que la atacaban. Volaba hacia Yugi pero Acnael estiro su brazo encerrándola en un campo de energía, por más hechizos que lanzara la pequeña maga no podía liberarse.

-¿Te sientes impotente al ver a tu amo en el piso? Observa cuidadosamente lo que hare con el.- coloco un pie encima de un brazo de Yugi y comenzó a presionar con tal fuerza que se escuchaba el grujir de los huesos del pequeño.

-¡AHHHH! Mal… mal…dito monstruo.

-Cállate gusano, remedo de hechicero que no vale para serlo, debiste quedarte como humano así tal vez no sufrirías tanto dolor, no tienes valor como hechicero ya que eres débil.- Yugi trataba de que esas palabras no le afectaran, en esos momentos Acnael dio un salto para después dar un golpe con su rodilla en el pecho de Yugi con tal fuerza que lo hizo escupir más sangre.- al igual que tú, yo me di cuenta que había una debilidad de sus corazones pero como fueron sanados eso se había ido ahora yo hago que eso regrese.- Yugi solo dejo caer su cabeza a un lado derramando una lagrima, temblaba sin tener más fuerzas para poder moverse, Yami sintió ese impacto dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡AMO! ¡AMO! ¡AMO!- gritaba la Maga Silenciosa desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos por ver a Yugi en esa situación, se sentía impotente ya que estando en esa prisión no podía ayudar a Yugi.

-Es solo el comienzo de lo que les espera.- Acnael puso en su rostro una sonrisa siniestra.- que comience la tortura.

La Maga Silenciosa observaba con horror, no quería imaginarse lo que aquel demente haría a ambos hermanos, con más fuerzas trataba de liberarse pero no podía, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para revertir el hechizo de Acnael, solo podía quedarse ahí observando como Yugi y Yami serían torturados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Angkor Ishizu había estado protegiendo a Alin ya que los shikis no habían dejado de aparecer para llevársela, Alin solo veía con gran impotencia la manera en que su amiga estaba defendiéndola, por un momento su marca de la estrella y el sol brillo dándole una sensación de terror y preocupación por sus dos sobrinos, finalmente Ishizu acabo con los shikis.

-¿Qué es lo que querrán esas criaturas contigo? Han sido muy persistentes.

-Ishizu hazme un favor, transfiere tu poder a mi.- esa petición sorprendió a Ishizu.

-¿Por qué quieres que haga tal cosa?

-Mis dos chicos me necesitan y no puedo esperar a recuperarme por completo, siento que están en un enorme peligro ya que percibí por un momento que ambos están pasando por un gran dolor, por favor Ishizu necesito salvarlos o si no morirán.

Ishizu observaba a Alin y vio en sus ojos la determinación que conocía desde niña, finalmente accedió a la petición de su amiga, tomo a Alin con una mano y con la otra la coloco donde estaban las marcas de la estrella y el sol.

-¡Potestatem Transferre!

Una luz comenzó a irradiar y esta era introducida en la marca que brillo con gran intensidad, finalmente Alin dio un suspiro y cerró sus puños.

-Gracias amiga te debo una.- en esos momentos más shikis aparecieron, Ishizu aunque se había quedado con poca energía se puso en guardia siendo detenida por Alin.- ¿Ustedes tienen órdenes de llevarme a su amo si no me equivoco?- los shikis solo gruñían a lo que Alin interpreto como un si.- bien llévenme con su amo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Ishizu sorprendida de que Alin dijera eso.

-Se lo que hago Ishizu, descansa.- volteo a ver a Ishizu.- gracias por todo mi gran amiga fue un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, cuídate.- Ishizu estaba aún más sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

Alin le dirigió una sonrisa para después ser tomada por los shikis desapareciendo de la vista de Ishizu quien había quedado conmocionada, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo un gran dolor.

-Te despediste de mí, espero que lo que estas a punto de enfrentar mi poder te sea de utilidad y no pase lo que estoy temiendo.- Ishizu se quedó con la mirada baja, temía tanto que una desgracia fuera a suceder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los shikis había aparecido con Alin en medio de un terreno vacío, cuando ya estaba en el terreno decidió desaparecerlos con un hechizo. Observaba con cuidado esa parte del terreno hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-Bienvenida Alin, se ve que has cambiado en este tiempo jajajaja.- al escuchar aquella voz volteo hacia atrás llevándose una gran sorpresa no solo por el cambio de apariencia de su oponente sino por la marca en su frente.

-La marca del Oricalcos.- Acnael sonrió al ver su gesto de sorpresa.

-Oh conoces la magia proveniente del Oricalcos.

-No me importa saber cómo te liberaste del reino de las sombras o como obtuviste la magia del Oricalcos, lo que quiero saber es ¿Dónde están Yami y Yugi?

-Descuida no están muertos… aún, personalmente me encargue de eso aunque si están muriendo muy lenta y dolorosamente ahora todo depende de la resistencia que tengan sus cuerpos jajajaja.- esa respuesta enfureció a Alin.

-Maldito.

-Por ahora preocúpate por ti misma.- se puso en guardia, comencemos con esto, jajajaja personalmente me encargare de que este lugar sea tu tumba.

Una nueva batalla daría inicio, Alin hizo aparecer su cetro para también ponerse en guardia, tenía que actuar rápido si quería salvar la vida de Yami y Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, pido una disculpa por el tiempo de retraso y tratare de sacar los capítulos lo más pronto que me sea posible. Mando un enorme agradecimiento a todos ustedes por el gran apoyo que me han brindado, mando un agradecimiento a: Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Nae-DC Kisaki Yazmin, 3lliza luniita, Kayra Isis, Kari, Horakhty, Miley Atem, Dragonazabache, Speranza Potter Moto, Hikari Erena Yami, Bastet Yugi Motou, Neptune Black y MoonzerratLhea-14, gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios n.n, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en la tercera parte de esta batalla. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
